Torment
by MidnightAngel30
Summary: Klaus is a hero of war who has trouble dealing with the memories his service has left. Caroline lives in the apartment below his, wondering where all the shouting is coming from, and why. Will the little blonde be the answer to stopping all the nightmares of the former soldier? AU/AH.
1. New Neighbors

Light shone through the large windows of a small apartment in New York, basking the space in an afternoon glow. Caroline rolled over in her covers, trying to bury herself deeper into the mattress. A light knock could be heard coming from the door, but she tried ignoring it. At first it was easy, but then the knocking became incessant.

"Go away," Caroline muttered to whoever was trying to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"Open up, Care," Elena demanded. Caroline moaned in response. There was no way that little brunette was making her get out of bed.

"I refuse," she responded, putting the pillow over her head. The knocking didn't cease.

"I can stand out here all day if you want, but I'm not going away," she said, singing the last part a little. Caroline's eyes narrowed. What time was it even? Her hands reached out to snap the alarm clock from the end table. How did it get to be one o'clock already? Caroline moaned and eased herself off of the bed, scratching her bedhead before walking over to the door and looking out of the peephole. Elena stood in the absolute center, glaring at the little hole.

"I come bearing gifts," Elena added, waving the two coffees in front of her.

"Are they both for me?"

"No, piggy. One is for me." Caroline could see Elena shake her head. The blonde unlocked the door and took the steaming cup gratefully.

"I'll live with just one then," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She opened her lid and saw that Elena had already put cream in it. It still needed a couple packets of sugar, whether Elena had put some in it already or not. Caroline rummaged through the cabinets in search of a sugary relief for her coffee. The cabinets squeaked just a bit as she opened them, showing their age. She sighed.

The apartment might have been small and old, but it was adequate for Caroline's needs. Brick walls surrounded the entire room, while a cement ceiling kept a roof over her head. The kitchen and dining room were decent sizes, but the rest of it was a bit smaller than that. Her bedroom was in the same area as her living room, with only a platform to separate them. She had tried to decorate the place as much as she could, but the dinginess of it all still resided. At least there were enough windows to bring in a lot of light in the mornings, and provide an excellent view of the city at night.

Being a yoga instructor didn't offer a lot of money, but it was enough to get by and make her happy. She lived right across from the studio, and it was easy to get to and from the place. Not to mention it was a great workout on the days she had a class. Caroline knew she wouldn't leave the apartment. It was right above the coffee shop her two best friends worked at, and she had gotten used to it in the amount of time she had been there. What, four years? Yea, she had moved there when she was twenty, so for four years she had been there. She had honestly gotten used to it, and was proud to call it home.

"You really should stop sleeping in so late," Elena chided.

"You're so motherly."

"Someone has to be responsible."

"I resent that fact," Caroline said, acting appalled, "I can be responsible most of the time."

"Since when?"

"Right now," she stuck her tongue out, causing Elena to giggle and take a seat at Caroline's dining room table.

"Did you have a date or something last night? Is there a boy hiding in here that I should be on the lookout for?" Elena turned her head, pretending to look around the apartment. Caroline just gave her a face and sat down at the table with her.

"No, miss know-it-all. There was no date last night. Hell, when was the last time I had a date?" Elena only shrugged, so she continued.

"As much as I wish I had a date, I was just up late watching stuff on Netflix. The amount of shows and movies on there are endless," she said, amazed at the numerous titles she had scanned through.

"Chick flicks again?" Elena asked, slowly sipping her coffee.

"Of course."

That was Caroline's way of escaping reality. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a date. People would think being a yoga teacher would allow for a phenomenal body, and many ways to get acquainted with a guy. Except no one considered that most of her students were females, and that she was a homebody. She enjoyed staying in and reading, or watching movies on Netflix, or hanging out with her friends. Elena was probably…no, _was_ the closest friend she had. Besides Stefan and Tyler, she was the one Caroline would share all of her secrets with.

"We're both pretty sorry excuses for girls," Elena said sadly. Caroline gave her a disapproving look.

"Are you kidding me? We're awesome. Do you remember what I gave you for your birthday?"

Elena covered her mouth, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "A necklace," she mumbled.

"Not just _any_ necklace. A lesbian friend necklace, cause we're freaky like that," she winked and blew Elena a kiss. Elena started giggling uncontrollably. Caroline smiled and continued. "See? We're cool, and any guy would be lucky to have us. We're not sad excuses."

Sometimes Caroline wondered herself how true it was, but she knew Elena was gorgeous, and shouldn't be so worried about guys when she would nab one sometime soon. Caroline knew it would happen for her too, it was just taking longer than she had originally thought. She was the little girl who would wish on stars for her prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. To have the kind of romance where it was all she could think about from the time she woke up, to the time she went to bed. Caroline would get that too, she just knew she had to be patient. In the meantime, she would watch chick flicks and wait for destiny to do its job.

"Speaking of guys, have you seen the new hunk moving in upstairs?"

"Wait, someone moved in upstairs? Where was I?"

"Sleeping," Elena deadpanned. Caroline laughed humorlessly before urging her to continue.

"Anyway, when I was being the great friend that I am and bringing you your coffee, I heard the ruckus being made from upstairs. I took a quick peek and saw a couple of blondes moving in. One male and one female in their early to late twenties were moving furniture into the open apartment."

"The one right above mine? It's been open for months. I was almost sure no one would take it."

"Yea, that one. You must have scared all the others away."

"You're so funny," Caroline said sarcastically, "but if anyone was scared, it was me! That creep who lived in it before was an asshole, _and_ I was afraid he would rob me blind when I was out for the day."

"Luckily these two seem a lot more normal, which makes me question why they're here in the first place. Only weird people want to take up residency above the coffee shop," Elena said, attempting another jab at Caroline. This time, the blonde hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"Next time I'm leaving you outside!" The two girls started laughing and Caroline got up to throw her coffee cup away.

"It doesn't matter if he's a hunk either way. He apparently has another blonde to provide him some entertainment," Caroline reminded the brunette. Elena shrugged and finished up her coffee.

"They could break up. You never know."

"Very true. If that happens, then I just might consider giving him my attention. I still haven't seen him."

"If you'd get up earlier, you might actually see the world that lives outside these four walls," Elena offered. Caroline ran to tackle the girl, but she was already using a chair as her shield.

"Ugh! I'm getting changed. Start thinking of reasons why you're my friend, because I'm starting to forget!" Caroline chuckled and went through her drawers to find something to wear.

"If I did that, we'd be here all day," Elena quipped.

Caroline just made a face and continued looking in her drawers. It was still the beginning of August, so she might as well take advantage of what was left of summer. She closed her drawers and went straight for her closet. There was a white dress with blue flowers on it that she had been meaning to wear. It was a halter dress with a black ribbon around the waist, and ruffles around the bottom. Worn with black sandals, it would be just what she was looking for.

She quickly changed and turned around to find Elena watching some show on T.V. that she didn't recognize. Caroline quickly put her hair in a ponytail and motioned for Elena to follow her.

"Are you ready? Or am I just getting dressed for you?"

"Sorry, you just took so long I had to sit down for an hour," Elena said as she got up. Man, she was on a roll today.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Elena just smiled and pushed Caroline to the door.

"Let's go. Stefan is going to be wondering where we are."

Caroline and Elena made their way down the four flights of stairs it took to get to the coffee shop. The brick walls continued down here, although the space was much, much bigger than it was upstairs. Lots of whites, and browns, and brick made the look of the place. A counter stood on one end, with two blackboards on either side behind it, showcasing the specials for that day. Lights were scattered everywhere for when it got dark. They would create a very homey atmosphere once it was nighttime. Tables, booths, and couches were also at various places in the little café. A newspaper and magazine rack stood by the entrance, along with a table to customize your coffee. Sugars, creams, powders, stir sticks, etc.

Behind the wooden counter, stood a man the same age as her and Elena. He had perfectly sculpted hair and bright green eyes. His work attire consisted of a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, along with a white apron that had the logo on the front of it. _The Blue Moon's_ logo was just that, a blue circle with the name of the shop in black letters over top of it. Caroline and Elena walked up to the counter and leaned over, both with an overly sweet smile on their face.

"Hi, Stefan!" Caroline said excitedly. He gave her his usual grin and kept going on about his business.

"Hello, Caroline," he said softly. The boy had always been soft-spoken, ever since she could remember. She had known both him and Elena since high school. In all that time, Stefan had never once gone wild or done anything very daring. He preferred to stick to his writing and his friends.

"And how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine. Had to deal with Damon's bad mood today, but managed to get through it."

"What was it this time?" Stefan's brother, Damon, was some successful businessman somewhere. Stefan and Damon lived together in a penthouse about fifteen minutes from the shop. His brother was always in a bad mood it seemed. Whether it was some client for whatever his business was, or whether the girl he had hooked up with the night before was hard to get rid of, he was in a bad mood. Stefan was always the one to have to clean it up too. He couldn't necessarily help with the clients, but he would always manage to get the girls out one way or another. Usually it was done through genuine kindness and a couple white lies. Caroline had experienced a morning Stefan had to go through before, and it was somewhat funny how he dealt with them. Yet, it was a bit sad that he was left to clean up his older brother's messes.

"A girl he picked up at that Irish pub he went to last night. Some redhead that kept claiming her love for him was real," he said as he shook his head.

"I don't see how anybody falls for your brother. He is _such_ a dick," Elena chimed in as she went behind the counter to help Stefan.

"You don't know him like I do, Elena. He's a good guy. You just gotta work to see it," he said, trying his best to make sure Elena didn't hate Damon. That was something else about Stefan. He always saw the best in people, even if they didn't deserve it. It was admirable, but not a quality Caroline herself wanted to possess. She was optimistic, sure, but she wanted to see people for who they really were. And sometimes, she wondered if Stefan was so blinded by his love for his brother, that he couldn't see what kind of man Damon really was.

"I'll take your word for it, Stefan. I've only met him on a couple of occasions, and he hasn't exactly left a great impression."

"Just try, that's all I ask," he pleaded.

"For you, I'll try," she said kindly, wrapping her arms around his arm and putting her head on his shoulder. Those two had been friends before Caroline had met them. The two had a close bond, and Caroline was glad Stefan had at least someone. His brother was obviously someone he couldn't connect with. His father kind of doted over him, but he wanted Stefan to make a career in athletics, not become a writer. As for his mother, she had died a long time ago. It wasn't a subject Stefan talked about often. That left Elena. Of course, Caroline and Tyler were his friends too, but Elena had known him longer than they had.

Caroline took this moment to sneak her hand over to where a plate of cupcakes were sitting prettily, asking for her to just grab one. She had to oblige. Grabbing the one closest to her, a nicely decorated pink one, she stuffed it in her mouth before Elena and Stefan could notice. By the time they did, about half of it was gone.

"You know you're going to have to pay for one of those eventually," Elena scolded.

"Yea. _Eventually_. Put it on my tab," she said with a nod. Elena only rolled her eyes before attending to a paying customer. Stefan just lifted his eyebrow and continued looking at her. She took another deliberate bite of her cupcake. He chuckled and went back to cleaning the counter.

"What about you, Caroline? Sleep well last night?"

"I slept great. Until Elena rudely woke me up this morning."

"Afternoon," Elena added from where she was standing. Caroline scrunched her nose up at the other girl.

"Whatever. Afternoon then. I was watching some movie where the guy could hear _every_ woman's thoughts."

"That's an achievement," he said impressed.

"I wish all guys could know what girls were thinking."

"Sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just going out on a limb here," Stefan began nonchalantly, "but I bet you think of how great a guy's ass looks in a nice pair of jeans. Like so," Stefan then proceeded to turn around and show off his butt. Putting out the vibe, as he would call it. Caroline snickered and began nodding her head appreciatively.

"Mmm, dat ass," she commented.

"Exactly. So, would you really want a guy's ego to grow on an observation you never told him about?"

"You make a point. On second thought, I'm glad no one knows what I'm thinking."

"That's a shame, because it sure as hell would help me out sometimes," a voice said behind her.

Caroline turned around to see a muscular, black haired boy walking up to them, a half-smile plastered on his face. She gave him one of those looks, before bringing him in for a hug.

"Even if you could read a girl's mind, you still wouldn't know what to do, Tyler," she quipped. Elena and Stefan might have known each other for a long time before Caroline came into the picture, but Caroline had known Tyler since she was about four years old. They had played in the sandbox together, gone to many a first day together, and even went to prom together. Just as friends though. It had never been a romantic thing for them. They would have probably gone to the same college, except for the fact that Tyler had gone into the military four years ago, when she had moved into the apartment. He had gone so that he could pay for school, but she hadn't seen him until he came back at the beginning of summer. It was good to see him after such a long time apart.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Tyler asked, one arm still around Caroline.

"We haven't made any yet. It's Friday though, so it would be nice to do something," Stefan said.

"How about we just have a dinner here at my place? Just the four of us?" Caroline suggested.

"I like that idea," Elena said from where the coffee maker was.

"I'm okay with that," Stefan agreed.

"Tyler?"

"I was hoping to go _out_, but I'm cool with that. Gonna wear something sexy?" Tyler teased her.

"I was thinking sweatpants and a large t-shirt," she said seductively.

"Mmm, you know how to get a man's blood pumping," Tyler joked. She giggled and hit him in the chest, taking a double take at it afterward. It was a rock! She felt his shoulder and bicep.

"You've been working out," Caroline observed.

"Nothing gets by you," Tyler said sarcastically. She hit him harder this time. He just laughed and started walking in the direction of the bathrooms. "Just tell me what you guys decide to make, and I'll stop by the store. I need to take a leak right now though."

"Oh, keep talking dirty to me," she teased.

"Oh yea? I might even take a sh-"

"Ew! Ew, that's too dirty! Just go!" Caroline covered her ears, eliciting a deep guffaw from Tyler as he made his way to the bathroom.

"What are you in the mood for? I'm feeling something Italian," Stefan suggested.

"Of course you would be, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing full well that was going to be his answer.

"Italian is good for me. You know I love your stuffed shells, Caroline," Elena added, this time walking over to join them in the conversation.

"Alright. With garlic bread on the side?" Elena and Stefan nodded. She shrugged and agreed to it as well. "I have some wine we can drink. It's good, trust me," Caroline assured them. The two smiled in response.

As the three of them talked, wondering what would be on the movie selection for that night as well, a man in his late twenties came down the stairs in a black t-shirt and shorts, heading straight for the entrance with a focused look on his face. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the determined man, turning back to face Elena and Stefan.

"Who was the grumpy looking man?"

"_That_ is the man who just moved in above you with his girlfriend," Elena informed her. Caroline looked at her in horror.

"Are you _serious_? I mean," she trailed off, considering his appearance, "from what I saw, he wasn't bad looking. He seems to have something up his ass though," Caroline said as she frowned. Why did all the weird ones live above her? It was like the place advertised for freaks to get a room. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Was he going for a run or something?" she pondered aloud.

"Probably. Why does it matter?" Stefan asked.

"Just curious."

"You were checking out his ass, weren't you?" He said knowingly.

"I was…I mean…no!" She sputtered, her cheeks turning a bright red. Elena and Stefan went into a fit of laughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tyler chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. His face showed his confusion at the laughter and the upset looking Caroline.

"I go to take a couple pounds off, and I miss everything," he sighed.

"Gross," Caroline scrunched her nose up at Tyler, "and you didn't miss anything."

"Yea, you didn't miss anything. Caroline was just checking out some guy's assets," Stefan said casually.

"Stefan!"

"What?"

"I…just…nothing," she finished lamely. Tyler joined in on the laughter.

"It's probably a good thing I missed it. Did you guys decide on a dish?"

"Stuffed shells with garlic bread on the side. I just need the garlic bread and some ricotta cheese. Hop to it, servant boy," Caroline joked, shooing him toward the door.

"I like bossy women," Tyler said as he waggled his eyebrows. Caroline slapped him on the shoulder as he hurriedly walked out.

"Just be here by six!" she commanded as he waved a goodbye. Caroline walked back over to Stefan and Elena.

"Should we invite the athlete?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrow at Caroline.

"Ugh, I'm never going to hear the end of this," she said as she planted her face in her arms to hide her shame.

"Most likely not," Stefan added, wiping out a coffee mug with his towel.

"It's okay to be attracted to him, Care. I told you he was good looking."

"It is _not_ okay to be attracted to him! He has a girlfriend! One who would surely kill me if I made a move on him."

"True. Like I said, they could always break up," Elena reminded her. Caroline just laughed.

"You're horrible! I'm not going to wish someone to break up just because I want to be with him. That's stupid."

"I didn't say you had to wish it," Elena shrugged. Caroline giggled at her answer. It was hard not to love the brunette. It was hard not to love Stefan and Tyler for that matter. She didn't know what it was that she had done to deserve such good friends. Caroline knew they would be there for her until the very end. She saw herself growing old with them and having grandkids and…well…she was getting ahead of herself now. It was something she wanted at least. Who knew what their plans would be years from now, or even months, but it was definitely in _her_ plans.

"Hmm. I guess this means I have to go upstairs and start getting ready for guests, huh?"

"That might be a good idea, considering you're place was out of sorts when I went up there," Elena said.

"You are just sassy today," Caroline observed. Elena only giggled and gave her an amused look.

"Our shift is over in about three hours. We'll go home and then come back as soon as we've changed into more comfortable clothing," Stefan assured her. Caroline nodded and got up from her seat, taking another cupcake as she went.

"Payment for my wonderful dinner tonight," she shouted as she walked back up the stairs. Caroline shook her head as she wondered why in the hell she had bothered getting so dressed up. She would only get to wear it at their get together. It was a much-needed night, she thought. Especially after finding out a couple would be moving in upstairs, right above her. Caroline just hoped they wouldn't be as much trouble as the last resident had been.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! To those who are here after reading You Showed Me The Way, welcome back! To the new readers, welcome! If you haven't figured out by the summary already, option 2 won over the other two choices. Not to mention my muse really enjoyed this idea. Don't worry though! I'll get to the other ones. We're just starting with this one. **

**If I write this how it's supposed to be written, I'll make you laugh, I'll make you cry, and I'll make you squee from excitement. I've got this one planned out more instead of just pulling chapters out of my ass, so that's a plus too. Also, I know there wasn't a lot of klaroline in this chapter, but I plan on building up to them. Is anticipation not the best part?**

**Here's to another fabulous journey with you wonderful readers! And please, **_**please**_** don't forget to leave reviews so I know if this is something you all are interested in reading! The more reviews I get, the faster I update ;)**

**P.S. I did not make the cover. My friend was just nice enough to make one for me =)  
**


	2. The Dinner Table

"Oh that was uncalled for!" Tyler yelled at the television.

"We're right here, Tyler. We can hear you shouting," Caroline scolded as she placed the garlic bread on the cookie sheet. Elena was sitting at the dining room table close to her, keeping Caroline company while she prepared the stuffed shells. Stefan and Tyler were watching some game that was on. Quite frankly, Caroline could have cared less about what was on T.V. She didn't follow sports, and she didn't think she would anytime soon. Neither would Elena, which is why she was staying with Caroline currently.

"Change it to something less violent," Elena suggested to the boys. Tyler looked at her with a confused expression.

"Less violent? We aren't chicks."

"It's so shocking you're single, Tyler," Caroline said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Shush," he replied lamely, crossing his arms as he did.

"How much longer until dinner, Care?" Stefan asked from beside Tyler.

"I have to cook these in the oven, and then it's all prepared."

She could see Stefan nod from the living room as she placed the bread in the oven. Caroline walked over to sit next to Elena and continue drinking her wine.

"I'm starving," Caroline moaned.

"We all are. I'm exhausted after that shift today. I don't know why it seemed longer than usual."

"Because you missed me so much," she said smugly. Elena just snorted.

"Yea, I'm sure that's it."

"Love you too." She smiled at Elena and gave her a wink before taking another sip of her drink.

"You know I love you. It was just a long day. We can't all get up at one," she said, smirking as she spoke.

"Well, I'm making up for it.

The oven began to beep and she quickly got up to get the bread out before it burnt. It was much like toast. A second too long and everything went to hell. She got them out, making sure the pieces were crunchy, but not in a bad way.

"Food's ready!"

Suddenly, it was like a stampede into the kitchen. Stefan and Tyler came rushing in and grabbed a chair to sit in, their backs upright as they looked to her with eager eyes. The food smelled delicious, the different spices mixing in the air with the sauce. She put three of the stuffed jumbo shells on four plates, followed by a slice of bread. Their tongues seemed to water as she brought the plates over and placed one in front of them. Tyler immediately dug in, not bothering to wait for the others. Stefan, like the gentleman he was, waited for the girls to have a plate, and for Caroline to take a seat with them.

"Thanks for waiting, Stefan," Caroline said gently, truly appreciative of the small gesture. He smiled and began eating as soon as she motioned for him to.

"You didn't tell me we were supposed to wait," Tyler said with a full mouth.

"It's just polite, Tyler. That's all." It's not like Caroline had expected it, but that didn't make it any less sweet.

"Sorry," he said dejectedly.

"Just eat," she said playfully, showing that she obviously wasn't mad at him for not waiting. He smiled instantly and resumed where he had left off on his plate.

"So, Stefan," Elena started, "how is the writing coming along?"

"It's alright I suppose. I'm dealing with a bit of writer's block. I don't know what to put down on paper. I have a million different things going through my head, but I can't decide on something to actually begin with."

"What are the ideas you have so far?" Caroline asked, taking a bite of her stuffed shell. Oh god that was good.

"A good horror story to be honest. The usual, clichéd kind of horror story too. Scary children, flickering lights, you know, the works. I've had an idea for a romance, but it's nothing that hasn't been done before."

"Write about us," Tyler suggested, "we've had some crazy adventures I'm sure you could spin something from."

"I've thought of writing something that had to deal with friends and family, but I don't know."

"I think that's a great idea," Elena said, placing a hand on Stefan's arm.

"Really?"

"Yea! We make for an interesting story on some occasions."

"Even when we watch movies, and eat in our sweat pants so we can inhale more food?" He asked teasingly. Everyone laughed.

"That wouldn't be something people would want to read, even if it's entertaining for the four of us. We have other fun times that you could use," Elena said.

"Like that time at the mall on Saint Patty's day?" Tyler asked, a sly grin on his face. Caroline couldn't help but blush at the mention of that embarrassing day.

"Oh my god. Yea, that would definitely be one," she said quietly. Using it for his book was the farthest thing from what she wanted, but this was Stefan she was talking about. If he needed to use an embarrassing anecdote to get his story going, then why in the world would she stand in his way?

"Thanks guys. I'll keep your suggestions in mind. When I finally get in the mood to get back to the grind, I'll see if I can create a story from everything. Now, what about you Elena? How is school going? Heard anything from Aunt Jenna and Jeremy?"

"School is good. Still working on that degree in accounting. Let me tell you…not fun," Elena sighed, then continued, "As for Jenna and Jeremy, they're doing fine. The last time I talked to them, Jeremy was anxious to start his senior year of high school. He keeps growing up too fast."

"Look who sounds like an old woman now," Stefan said.

"Oh hush. He's getting older. It's weird watching it happen from New York instead of back in Mystic Falls. All I get are pictures and text messages sometimes. Growing up is overrated."

"I wouldn't say that," Tyler said, getting up and going for a refill on the shells.

"Whys that?" she wondered.

"I pick up way more chicks out of high school than I did during."

"So deep," Caroline said sarcastically. Elena and Stefan chuckled as Tyler just shook his head and sat back down after piling his plate high.

"I want to go back sometime. I miss everyone."

"Know what? I'll go with you," Caroline said cheerfully.

"Me too. I bet it could be a fun trip," Stefan mused.

"I'll have to pass on that one. Mystic Falls sounds boring as hell right now," Tyler said.

"Not all the time, you know that. I like going back. Besides, I miss my mom," Caroline said sadly.

"How is she doing?" Elena asked. All of them knew that her mom had been kind of lonely since Caroline had left for college, especially since Caroline's dad had passed away when she was a freshman in high school. Her mom had been having a difficult time dealing, but she had insisted Caroline go off to college and do what she dreamed of doing. At the time it had been to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. Leaving her mom hadn't been something she wanted to do though.

"She's hanging in there. I know she feels alone sometimes. Last time I went to visit, I felt like she was really depressed, but I didn't know how to make her feel better. She kept telling me that I needed to get back here and live my life. I get texts from her now and again telling me how she's doing. All she says is that she's keeping herself busy by working, which worries me as much as everything else. It's a mess."

"We'll be sure to get her an old fashioned gift from the gift shop here in New York before going back. I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought," Stefan said. Caroline smiled at the idea. Her mother did like snow globes.

"I think she'd love that, Stefan," Caroline said, grateful that he had the brains to remember the fact mothers liked gifts. A sudden twinge of guilt hit her as she realized he probably thought about it all of the time. What kind of gifts he would get his mother if she were still here. His consideration suddenly seemed ten times sweeter.

"Enough about my mom. Tyler, how has the military been treating you?"

"Rigorous physical activity, practically no sleep, and demanding officers," he listed, stuffing in the last bite of his food before pushing the plate away from him. "But I enjoy it. This is the right path for me."

"I'm happy you found you're calling." Caroline didn't understand why Tyler never liked talking about his time away from home. She wasn't asking him to divulge a government secret; she just wanted to know what he saw over there, what kind of work he did. Alas, he would never share anything with the group. Caroline worried he was doing illegal stuff or something, but he was with the _military_! Like his fellow soldiers or commanding officers would let him do something stupid.

"Mason says the navy is treating him well. Says he misses your pretty face," Tyler added.

"To bad I don't miss him," she said bitingly, "He always hits on me, Tyler!"

"I know, the guy can be a douche," Tyler shrugged, knowing the tendencies his cousin had most times.

"Agreed. Changing topics…how are your parents?"

"Good as usual. Both are supportive of my military career, and the fact that it pays for school. I haven't talked to them in a while since I just got back not long ago, but our relationship is as good as it has been."

"I'm happy to hear that. I miss them," Caroline said honestly. His parents were the kindest people, and they had supported Tyler in all of his ventures throughout school, no matter what they were. Whether it was football or chess club, they were there for him.

"I bet they miss you too." She smiled and looked at everyone's plate, realizing that all of them had finished.

"Is this party ready to move to the living room?" Caroline asked. Everyone answered with a yes, and got up to leave. Caroline stopped Tyler and motioned to the dishes on the table. He gave her a horrified look.

"Me?"

"Do I look like I do dishes?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him before walking into the living room with her wine glass. Caroline could feel the glare on her back that Tyler was currently giving her. She just smiled smugly.

"You owe me for this."

"I made dinner, I owe nothing," she said briskly as she plopped down on the couch beside of Elena. The three watched as Tyler took to the dishes, all of them thoroughly entertained at the display. He may be a soldier for their country, but he was still their Tyler. As their Tyler, he was perfectly capable of doing the dishes.

* * *

Two hours later, the four of them had finished watching Thor and were getting ready to call it a night. It was beginning to rain outside and they wanted to get home before the roads got too slippery. Elena gave Caroline a tight squeeze after getting her stuff.

"Thanks for the meal, Care. It was delicious."

"No problem, sweetie. I had fun with you guys tonight."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow for yoga?"

"Duh," was Caroline's only response. Elena smiled and waved one last goodbye before walking out. Stefan was close behind, giving her a goodbye hug too.

"Dinner really was great. You're in the wrong profession. Be a chef, not a yoga instructor."

"The thought is appealing, but I think I'd rather stick to yoga." Stefan shrugged, waving goodbye and jogging to catch up to Elena. Tyler leaned against one of the walls and was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, curious as to why in the hell he was just staring at her.

"Nothing, I just worry about you," he said softly. Caroline shook her head and went over to give him a longer hug than she had given the rest of them, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I promise you I'm not lonely. I would have joined some internet dating site by now if I was," she joked. Tyler chuckled and put his arms around her.

"I know, I know. You're an independent girl and can take care of yourself. Doesn't mean I can't still worry about you."

"I'm glad you care, but really, don't worry so much about me. You'll see me tomorrow and we'll goof off like we normally do. So see? I'm not lonely. I have you, and Elena, and Stefan to keep me company."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I just worry about you being by yourself, especially at night."

"Tyler! I'm alright," she tried to get through to him, backing away enough to put her hands on either side of his face.

"I get it, I get it, stop being a worry wart."

"Exactly. Now, get home before the roads get too bad. Last thing I want is for you to get in a car wreck because you spent too much time making sure I had enough company."

"Going," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and then walking to the door. "If you ever need anything, just call."

"I will. Promise." Caroline smiled and gave him one last wave before he shut the door behind him. She walked over to double check that it was locked, and then went over to her couch. The Netflix screen seemed to stare at her as she sat there.

Not everything she had told Tyler had been a lie. She was a big girl, and she knew she could take care of herself. However, she _was_ lonely. It had crossed her mind a hundred times every night. All she wanted was someone to curl up next to and converse with. Maybe do a little of the sexy time with…or a lot…but mostly just someone to _be_ with. Caroline wouldn't call herself desperate, but was it really that hard for her to get a date? Or was she just not trying hard enough? She could talk to guys and flirt with them, but no matter how hard she tried, she was just never _the one_. Caroline wasn't the girl that any guy wanted to go home too. Elena appeared to share her insecurities about being sad excuses for girls, but that wasn't something she wanted to let her friend know.

Sure, she was different, but was that so bad? Both her and Elena were a catch, and she knew that. Deep down, she really did. It was just hard to see sometimes when all she had to do at this time was read, watch a movie, or go to bed. To live such a solitary lifestyle was not easy.

Caroline sighed and got up to walk around. Had things really been reduced to pacing? Going to bed seemed like the best idea. It wasn't that late, and she wasn't that tired, but…well…okay bed was a stupid idea. She furrowed her brows and pranced around her apartment, searching for something to placate her until she was actually tired. Caroline wasn't hungry, nor was she in the mood to sit through another movie. There wasn't anything on the Internet for her. YouTube didn't seem like much fun, and all her social media sites had become kind of boring lately. She walked over to her bed and face-planted on the sheets.

"This is miserable," she moaned into the covers.

Very unexpectedly, Caroline heard a loud _thud_ come from her ceiling…closely followed by some violent yelling.

Her eyes widened in dread as she got up from her bed hastily and went to her door, making sure it was, indeed, locked. She then scrambled over to the window that led out to the fire escape and made sure it was locked. After those were secured, she locked the rest of her windows. Her heart was racing a thousand miles per hour as the screams intensified. More crashes and bangs could be heard, as something seemed to hit the wall or the floor. Where in the hell was a baseball bat when she needed one?

Caroline couldn't quite identify who was yelling, or what they were yelling. It did sound like a man though. Realization clicked somewhere in her head as she thought about the man who had moved in earlier that day. Was that him who was making that noise? Were him and his girlfriend getting into some domestic violence shit?

The longer Caroline listened, the less she thought his girlfriend was up there with him. The shouting was definitely all male, no female voices anywhere. Of course, no one else was stupid enough to live in this ancient building. There weren't that many rooms available to the public, and for the longest time, she had been the only inhabitant of it after hours. Now, she was stuck with some crazed man who kept shouting and throwing objects. Having Tyler around at times like this would be very helpful.

Caroline began shaking just a little, unsure of what was going on. The landlord lived in a different part of town. Even he didn't feel comfortable _near_ the apartment building. What was it about this place that just drove people away? Right now, the only answer to that question was the shouting coming from upstairs.

She couldn't become terrified by this unfortunate situation. If the man wanted to yell and throw things, fine. As long as he staid in his room, what should she care? She had her iPod; she could listen to that while he threw his little tantrum. Caroline scurried over to where it was laying on her bookshelf, and quickly got into her bed and under the covers. The shouting continued, and she hesitated before putting her ear buds in.

What if he was in trouble? Did he need help dealing with someone? No, that was a bad idea. Caroline could _not _get involved with whatever was going on up there, no matter what. As she slowly put in her buds to listen to her iPod on full blast, she couldn't help but feel a little bit curious. What in the hell was going on up there?

* * *

**A/N: Someone asked me if this was inspired by Joseph's movie _Warhouse_, and while I had it in mind when writing this, the movie's plot will have nothing to do with this story. I believe the closest thing between the movie and this fic is that Klaus was a marine, like JoMo is in the movie. Other than that, there won't be supernatural creatures to fight or anything. As for the psychological aspect of things, I'm not sure. I'll leave you to decide that.**

**Also, a big thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows I got. I check constantly to see if anyone's left me some love. It makes my day =) With that being said, please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully, you guys will like the next chapter. We delve a little into Klaus's past ;)  
**


	3. A Man and his Past

_An island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean / 9 years ago_

The nighttime was still and the hot air was suffocating as two men made their way through the trees around midnight. One woman, a man, and a boy in his teenage years sat inside a large hut, conversing and having a good time. The two men outside scoped out their surroundings, then they began loading their guns.

"I don't like this," the young blonde said.

"You don't have to like it, you just have to do it," the older one reminded him.

"The man is with his family! Can it not be when they aren't around?"

"If we do it now, it sends a message."

"Why? This isn't what we signed up for!" the blonde said in a hushed tone.

"Actually, it's exactly what we signed up for. If you don't remember, they said this wasn't going to be an easy job. From now on, we're going to be getting assignments like this. This isn't basic training anymore. Our job isn't for public knowledge, and this is why. We do the very messy work for the military, the work that the people can't know about."

"And killing a man in front of his family is honorable?"

"Sometimes, you have to get your hands dirty for the well-being of others. You forget that this man isn't innocent. He's killed people."

"I'm aware, but his wife and child didn't. How can we put them through this?"

The older man looked at the blonde with a sympathetic look on his face. He grasped the younger man's shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I was given instructions to go with you because we're partners through and through. This is supposed to be your job though, brother. You need to do this for them to take you serious. If you don't go through with this, the consequences could be serious. They've spent a lot of time and energy training you. If they find out it was wasted…I'm afraid of what they'll do."

"I understand that…but I joined to become a better man, to show I was more than what everyone thought. I wasn't expecting _this_."

"The man murdered people, Niklaus. His wife and kid will see it, and then they'll ring the alarm. That's what we want. We want his followers to know that killing our soldiers and posing as a threat to our people won't be tolerated. Trust me, this killing is justifiable."

"Really? Because it feels more like a fucking assassination to me, Elijah."

"If he's so important, where are his bodyguards?" Klaus didn't have a response to this. Elijah took the silence as his answer.

"Exactly. Not important enough for bodyguards, then not important enough for me to care or worry about our orders."

"He's important enough to have supporters. He's important enough to be a target," Klaus retorted. It was Elijah's turn to be silent. The older brother took a deep breath before tapping Klaus's gun with his finger.

"Get that ready. There is no choice in the matter. We must-" Elijah was interrupted by the sound of a man yelling by the entrance of the hut. Their target had spotted them.

"We must do this _now_. Aim and fire!"

Klaus fumbled with his gun. The pressure of the job was getting to him, and he hadn't completely submitted to the idea yet. The man was staring in their direction now, searching the trees for the noises he had undoubtedly heard. Klaus's eyes widened in fright as he realized his hands couldn't stop shaking, and he wasn't locking onto the man like he should have been.

"Dammit, Klaus," Elijah muttered, setting his gun and pointing it in the direction of their target. A loud gunshot rang out through the forest area, as the man went down by his hut. He was dead.

"We need to move," Elijah instructed. He grabbed Klaus by the arm and dragged him away in the direction of their camp. No one was around to follow, and by Klaus's expression, it would be obvious that he hadn't been the one to complete the kill. It was then that Klaus realized what he was in for. His commander would be outraged.

* * *

"I gave you strict orders, Mikaelson!" Commander Walker yelled at him. Klaus continued staring out at the space in front of him. This was what Elijah had warned him about. The wrath of Walker was not one people wanted to deal with. Walker had done a lot during his service, things that some people could never imagine. Rumors had surfaced that he had even done some questionably illegal work before he moved up in rank. It only made him more feared among the newcomers.

He had been furious to see the shocked look on Klaus's face when Elijah and him had gotten back. Now, it was just the two of them, and Klaus wished he were as far away from Walker as possible.

"I'm sorry, sir," he tried apologizing.

"Sorry won't cut it. I have spent a lot of my time training you to be the best at your job, and you couldn't even pull the god damn trigger!"

"Sir, I-"

"Shut it, soldier!" Walker moved closer, putting his face right in front of Klaus's face. Klaus made sure not to lose his composure. The tension was high and he didn't want to know what Walker was going to do to him. Unfortunately, he was about to find out.

"You are going to regret not ridding that man of his pathetic existence," Walker spat.

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" Klaus said, barely above a whisper.

Walker laughed humorlessly. "Son…I'm going to put you through a special kind of hell. I'm going to make you the soldier you came here to be, and the soldier I _want_ you to be. You'll learn how to do things that even your brother couldn't possibly dream about."

Klaus's heart was beating fast as Walker strode away from him, his hands behind his back. What exactly did he mean by that? What kind of torture was he about to go through?

"Why me?"

"Because, Mikaelson…you have the potential to be the ultimate soldier. A man anyone would respect and aspire to be. I see that in you. I have since you signed up for this job a year ago. I want you to be that man. Apparently, it's just going to take some time to get you there."

"If you just give me another chance," Klaus pleaded, trying to appeal to his commander's better senses. Walker wasn't having it though.

"I told you to stay quiet! Now, I want you to do exactly as I say. If you thought it was tough before, then you were terribly mistaken. I am going to personally whip you into shape, and make you a real warrior. If you don't put the fear of god into our enemies by the time I'm finished with you, then I haven't done my job right. And son…" Walker moved back to his spot in front of Klaus's face. The young man's eyes closed, afraid to look into the gaze of the vengeful man in front of him.

"I always do my job right."

* * *

_Present Day_

Yoga was the same as always the next day. Caroline was showing her class, including Elena, how to do a shoulder pressing pose. The brunette kept falling backward and forward and even sideways a few times. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the attempt. She untangled herself and stood up to address the class.

"Alright, everyone. That's enough for today. You all are free to leave," Caroline announced, gathering up her yoga mat and water bottle as she walked over to help Elena.

"How do you even do this, Care?" Elena grunted as she fell for the hundredth time, deciding to give up on the pose for the day and stand with Caroline.

"It's not that difficult. It just takes time."

"Well, tomorrow is a new day. Anyway, to continue what we were talking about before class…"

"Elena, I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore. It was probably just a one time thing."

"Screaming like that? You really think that's going to be the only time it happens?"

"Why would it happen again?"

"Beats me, but it sounds like it scared you half to death! Let me spend the night tonight. Please?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I can take care of myself. Besides, he didn't come down and harass me. He staid in his room and threw his fit. Maybe he's a just bad drunk or something."

"Possibly. You said you didn't hear the girl?"

"Nope. No girl. Just a male voice shouting to the world."

"Hmm. I still think someone should stay with you tonight. Have you thought about telling the landlord?"

"I don't want to, and I don't want you to either. What this guy does is his business. The last resident had a screw loose somewhere and I didn't say anything then. I'm not going to now. The man isn't bothering anyone but me either, so it's not like it would be top priority. The building is old and going to ruins anyway."

"Fine, I won't say anything. And yea, don't I know it," Elena sighed. She had told Caroline about the problems the shop had keeping customers. Everyone wanted to go to the new and flashy places, not a vintage looking café.

"Hey, business will pick up. So what if two loony people live upstairs?" Caroline wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. The brunette chuckled and the two began walking out of the studio to go across the street. The shop was empty, as it usually was. Stefan and Tyler were at the counter, talking about god only knows what. They gave the girls a bright grin as they walked through the door.

"I thought I could smell you coming over," Tyler said, waving a hand in front of his nose. Caroline slapped him on the shoulder. The guy was too full of himself.

"How was class?" Stefan asked.

"Same old, same old. This girl couldn't seem to stand on her hands." Caroline snickered, pointing to Elena.

"It's not as easy as it looks, so sue me."

"It's okay. I'll go to class one of these days with you guys, and show you how a man does yoga," Stefan said jokingly. The girls laughed, but Tyler just looked kind of perplexed.

As the four of them talked, they had managed to miss the _ring_ of the bell by the door that indicated a customer walking in. Caroline saw Stefan suddenly draw into himself as he looked down at the mug he was cleaning, and focused intently on it. She turned around to see a somewhat tall, lean man walking in. He had on a black pinstripe suit with a blue shirt underneath. His hair was as black as midnight, and his eyes were the iciest of blues. Caroline instantly recognized him as Stefan's brother, Damon. What was he doing at the coffee shop? Didn't he have some kind of job to attend to?

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked a bit agitated at his presence.

"Always a pleasure, Barbie," he said sarcastically. Damon was one of the most egotistical men she had ever come across. He thought of himself, and only himself. Which is why she was so suspicious of him being there. He never once came to the coffee shop just to chat. The man was impulsive, but he was also very calculating. If he was there, it was for a reason.

"Wish we could say the same," Elena said from the place she had taken behind the counter.

"Oh. I like my women feisty," he growled seductively.

"Yet, you go after any and all that breathe," she quipped.

He gave her a nasty look before turning to Stefan, who had been silent this whole time. "So, baby bro, dad said he was looking for you. Guess he thought I'd make a good messenger," he said, obviously upset that their father had only wanted to talk to Damon so that he could get ahold of Stefan.

Tyler tapped Caroline on the shoulder. "I think I'm going to go. I don't like being around this guy," he whispered. She nodded her head and he made his exit. Caroline turned around to see that Stefan had only shrugged in response to Damon, still focusing on his mug. His brother was obviously annoyed that Stefan refused to speak to him. He inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Please?" he asked through gritted teeth, "I don't want to have to deal with father's temper again."

"He probably just wants to talk to me about joining the football team at school. I don't want to be involved in athletics," Stefan answered quietly.

"Well, you have a good arm! That's something most guys would love to have."

"I make one good pass during a game of tag football, and he thinks I'm Tom Brady. I don't want to play."

"Really? The best name you could think of was Tom Brady?" Damon sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever quarterback you look up to the most. Point is I don't want to play."

"Have you ever thought about just _considering_ the option? How it might make you some good money?"

"Ever heard of J.K. Rowling? Stephen King?"

"Who?"

Stefan sighed. "Should have known that'd be your answer. I'm trying to say that I can make money by writing. I don't have to play football to make a good living and be happy."

Damon glared at him for a long time, causing Stefan to visibly shrink in his spot. The younger brother picked up another glass and began cleaning it. Caroline and Elena continued watching the argument in silence. There wasn't much to say that would help Stefan out. Damon took another deep breath.

"You're books can't help you forever, Stefan. Eventually, you're going to have to grow up and get a real job," he said, his tone low and not at all pleasant. Stefan's face saddened as his brother stormed out of the shop, slamming the door as he left. Elena quickly went over to him and put her arms around his shoulder, as Stefan finally stopped cleaning his glass.

"I just want him to accept me," Stefan said softly. Caroline could never understand why Stefan loved his brother so much. Damon might have loved Stefan, she didn't know, but all she could see was the jealousy he held. Stefan's brother just wanted their father's attention. What he didn't realize was that he already had Stefan's.

"I'm sure he does, Stefan. He's just an ass, and incapable of showing love properly," Caroline tried comforting. It got a smile out of Stefan, but she could tell he still wasn't at his best. Every time his brother came walking in, the boy would become mute. It never failed.

"I guess you're right," he said sadly.

Their attention was drawn elsewhere as the blonde man from the room upstairs walked in. The boy walked over to one of the refrigerators full of drinks, and pulled out a bottle of water. He was actually _buying_ something? Caroline and Elena were awestruck. Stefan looked at them questioningly before shaking his head and going over to attend to him.

"Is that everything?" Stefan asked in his friendly employee voice.

The man just nodded, grabbing some money from his sweatpants pocket and tossing it on the counter. Stefan gave him his change, but before he could say anything else, the man was walking off, turning the bottle over and over in his hands. He had that same serious look on his face as he had yesterday. Then, he was out of the establishment. Stefan turned to look at them, confused by what had just happened. Caroline and Elena gave each other a knowing look. He had seemed perfectly normal there, if not a bit distant. What was going on?

"He's…kind," Stefan said slowly.

"Yea…" was all Caroline could say.

"How do you like that guy?" he asked. Stefan didn't know about the screams, and he was _still_ asking her that.

"I never said I liked him! I just said that he-" Caroline stopped herself, realizing she was playing right into Stefan's trap. Her eyes narrowed and she waved her finger at him. "Nope…not falling for that one."

"I was _this_ close to getting you to say it," he said, moving his finger and thumb to demonstrate how close he had gotten.

"Say what?" Elena asked.

"That he has a nice ass," Caroline said smugly, looking at Stefan. His eyebrows shot up, a pleased expression on his face. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Elena, who was doubled over laughing. Caroline crossed her arms across her chest. "That was very sly, Elena Gilbert."

"I know," she said, going over to attend to some customers who had walked up to the register.

Caroline grabbed a cupcake before Stefan could yank the plate away. She grinned at him and bit into one. "I'll be taking this, now. And I will see all of you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, we'll be here at six for pizza."

"Good. Now, a bubble bath is calling my name." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

A part of her was scared for the night ahead. She wasn't sure if the screaming would continue. What if the guy threw another tantrum when she was by herself? What if he finally lost it completely and came knocking on her door? Ugh, if she kept thinking thoughts like that, she'd never get to sleep. How could she not though? Those screams…it had shaken her to the core last night.

Was he schizophrenic? He had been fine at the counter, despite needing a personality check. No shouting or anything. Was it just at night that he yelled at the top of his lungs? No one wandered around these parts at night, so no one would be outside to hear him. It was literally just Caroline there. That thought made her feel more alone than ever. Even more so than when she stared at the vacant side of her bed.

* * *

**A/N: I owe you all so many thanks for the reviews and follows and everything! You guys have also been so patient with me as far as Klaroline scenes go. I promise, I have some (hopefully) epic scenes planned and written out for them, I'm just trying to build up to it. I feel like back stories and stuff need to be established for all the characters as well. I blame Caroline and Klaus for the difficulty of getting them to talk, but mostly Klaus. More flashbacks to come later, too.  
**

**Love ya!  
**


	4. Plans

The previous night had been much like Caroline expected. Shouts, banging, and glass shattering had filled the silence. Her iPod had been required once again. Caroline still didn't plan on telling the landlord about the disturbance upstairs. She didn't feel it necessary if the man wasn't disturbing her...in person, at least. However, she still kept Elena filled in on what happened. The two were huddled up at the dinner table while Tyler and Stefan once again watched whatever was on television. Tonight it seemed like it was a sitcom.

"Caroline, you _have_ to tell someone."

"I told you he isn't bothering me. I just turn on my music and everything is fine. I can't hear him yelling or throwing stuff."

"It must bother you enough to keep telling me. Why else would you keep sharing all of this?"

"Because you're my best friend, and I tell you everything. Also, it makes a point that I keep getting stuck with weird guys living above me," she giggled. Elena smiled and tapped her lightly on the arm.

"I already know you get weird neighbors. You don't have to keep telling me."

"I feel it's necessary."

"I know," she sighed.

"Look," Caroline started, "Don't worry about it. Besides, you have other things to focus on. Like the shop."

Elena had dropped the bomb on them when she had walked through the door. The owner had told her in private that the shop would be closing down if they couldn't get more customers. The official announcement would be made to everyone tomorrow, but Elena had asked why the woman looked so down, so she had shared the news with her early.

"How are we supposed to come up with the funds in such a short amount of time? A bake sale is kind of out since we do that every day."

"Bake better stuff."

"Real helpful, Tyler," Caroline chided. She placed her chin in her hand and furrowed her brows. What could they do to get more people into the place? They couldn't just turn the place into a dance club for one night to get more customers. The coffee shop was like a second home to them all, and they couldn't just let it go to ruins.

"What about a scavenger hunt?"

"What would be the prize for winning? We barely have the money to give people any kind of incentive to participate, much less give their best effort."

"Free coffee for a month?"

"We can't afford free coffee for a _day_."

"They get to pick the special for the day?"

"Someone would think of something idiotic to put as a joke."

"Trip to Hawaii?" Caroline suggested, throwing wild ideas out now. Elena scoffed.

"If we had the money for that, there wouldn't be a need for a scavenger hunt, and I'd be getting a spectacular tan."

Caroline smiled and continued to rack her brain for ideas. Her gaze fell upon the two boys on the couch. "What about a game of football?"

"Is that supposed to be a bad joke?" Stefan piped in. Caroline waved her hands in front of her frantically, conveying that it had not been a dig at Stefan in any way. How could she be so stupid? Of course the last thing he would want to do is play in a football game.

"No, no, no! I'm so sorry! I just thought that if people paid to watch, and the players donated, then maybe it would be something. I'm sorry, I should have known it would be a stupid idea."

"Caroline, it's okay," Stefan said calmly, "I know you would never intentionally joke about that." He gave her a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to the television.

"It doesn't have to be football. We could have a basketball game, or a soccer game?" Elena suggested.

"Okay, one," Tyler began, turning around to face the girls, "soccer is an awful sport to watch. You wouldn't sell tickets. Two, do you honestly think a bunch of caffeinated bookworms want to go and watch a sports game?"

"Would you prefer a chess match?" Caroline asked. Tyler narrowed his eyes before shaking his head at her.

"I wouldn't. I'm sure, however, that it would be more interesting for people who visit this place."

"Stop stereotyping. Not all book lovers hate sports."

"I'm sure the majority do." With that, Tyler turned back around to watch the sitcom on T.V.

"You know he makes a point," Elena whispered.

"I heard that," Tyler announced proudly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. No chess though. A tournament isn't going to get any customers."

"What about a pie eating contest? Or something similar?" Stefan said.

"Caroline would win. We want to give someone else a chance at the title," Tyler added. Caroline just chose to ignore him for the rest of the time they brainstormed.

"Unless you want to clean up after, I'd suggest something else," Elena said, exhaling deeply as she rubbed her eyes. Caroline could see the stress of trying to fix everything getting to her. She always felt it was her job to make things better. Caroline wanted to smack her most of the time for it, but it was an endearing quality nonetheless. Not many people were like that nowadays.

"Relax, Lena. We'll figure something out." Caroline gave her a small smile and rubbed her forearm comfortingly. Elena responded with a small smile of her own.

"Thanks, Care. I know we will. We always do."

"Oh! Car wash! Sexy bikinis?" Tyler chimed in. Caroline was still ignoring him.

"This is New York. We'll just get a lot of taxicabs. Not to mention we don't really have a location to do the washing at. I'd prefer something we could do at the shop. Easier for us and it actually brings people to the café itself. I want people to see what a great place it is."

"What about some kind of auction? Like for dates?" Caroline could get used to the idea of someone paying money to take her out on a nice date. Would be a chance for her to finally meet a man besides Stefan and Tyler too.

"I don't think I'd be able to find enough people interested. We need something…else," Elena said, waving her hand around in the air while she searched for the answer.

"What about a talent show you guys? Something intimate and that would be good for a café." Stefan said.

The room was silent as everyone thought about the suggestion. It would be something to fit the coffee shop setting. As long as the talents weren't something outrageous, why couldn't they throw one? Caroline smiled as the idea began to grow on her. The smile on Elena's face told Caroline she was thinking the same thing.

"I like it," Elena said cheerfully, "but we don't have anything to give the winner."

"So? It's a great way to showcase some local talent. Bragging rights and some exposure should be enough."

"True. I don't have a talent, but I could just focus on running it."

"I could sing," Caroline said enthusiastically. She had always wanted to sing in front of a crowd. Her voice was decent enough for a fundraiser like this. The song was undecided until further notice, but she had time to think about that. They didn't need to have the money until a few months from now. That would give them plenty of time to plan and advertise this shindig.

"I could read poetry," Stefan said, shrugging, "I could write something for the occasion. Or just read a poem that someone with talent wrote."

"That's a great idea!" Caroline said, getting up and running over to the couch to hug Stefan. Her face turned to Tyler, deciding her time to ignore him was over. "And what are _you_ going to do?"

"Me?"

"Yea you. You're not going to do anything?"

"What would I even do?"

"Win the audience over with your charming personality?" Tyler stuck his tongue out at Caroline.

"I don't think I could do anything worth watching."

"Hmm. You'll just have to make a generous donation for your lack of talent then."

"Fine. Saves me the humiliation of getting up in front of everyone."

"Such a disappointment. I had so been hoping for that," Caroline sighed, earning her a pillow to the face from Tyler.

"Both of you stop. Don't ruin the moment," Elena scolded as she walked to the living room to sit in the armchair closest to Caroline. The four sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night as they watched T.V., and munched on the pizza they had ordered. By eight o'clock, the group had gotten tired enough to want to call it quits. Tyler and Stefan each gave her a hug before departing. Elena, however, lingered behind once the other two had left. Caroline knew what was coming.

"Are you sure you don't want me spending the night? It's happened two nights in a row, Caroline. It seems to be a reoccurring thing."

"I'll be fine, Elena."

"You know you should tell Tyler or Stefan. I'm sure they'd want to help."

"Stefan is too much of a sweetheart to really do anything. Tyler would end up doing _too_ much. He'd either never leave me alone or want to go punch the guys lights out."

"Okay, okay. I just worry about you." The two were quiet for a minute before Caroline had an epiphany.

"You know what…our problem is the unknown." Elena just looked at her quizzically. Caroline elaborated as she went into the kitchen to grab the plate of cookies she had made that morning off the counter. She searched for where she had left the plastic wrap.

"I mean we don't know what we're dealing with. All you and I know is that there is yelling, and smashing, and all kinds of terrible sounds coming from a man we don't know." She wrapped the cookies with a couple of layers of plastic wrap, putting away the box of wrap once she was finished, and walking to the door where Elena stood.

"We, or I, need to figure out who is upstairs."

"Caroline…"

"Don't you dare try and stop me. We don't know what he is like. He's never actually _spoken_ around us. So the only logical thing to do at a time like this, is investigate."

"And how do you propose doing that?"

"By being a good neighbor and bringing a plate of 'welcome to the building' cookies."

"It's a good thing that the other apartments in this building are never rented or bought."

"Why?"

"Because you'd run out of cookie mix trying to get an idea of who lived in them." Caroline stuck her tongue out at Elena.

"You're just jealous that my neighbors always belong on Jerry Springer."

"Oh, completely envious, yea." Elena rolled her eyes and opened the door. Caroline followed the girl out, and they both looked in the direction of the stairs. Her heart started to beat faster and she began having second thoughts about going up there. What if his girlfriend was home and thought Caroline had other intentions? Obviously she didn't have other intentions…obviously.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'll give you all the details tomorrow. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, and be careful," Elena reminded her before turning and walking downstairs. Caroline took a couple of deep breaths before ascending the other set of stairs. Was she really about to do this? Would he start shouting and yelling obscene phrases at her? Her confidence was wavering. As she got to the door, she listened carefully to see who was inside. She couldn't hear any voices, male or female. Caroline was getting anxious, too much for comfort in fact. If she was going to do this, she needed to go ahead and do it.

She lifted her fist and knocked on the door a couple of times before bringing her hand back to hold the plate of cookies. Why was she shaking? Caroline was a ball of freaking sunshine to people, so this time shouldn't be any different.

Oh, but it was. The slightly scary man had put Caroline on edge ever since she saw him walking through the coffee shop that first time. Something about him seemed off. Not because he chose not to speak to anyone, but just…something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. Was it the girlfriend he had that Caroline couldn't stop thinking about? How did she deal with all of his tantrums?

One of Caroline's fears came true as a young blonde girl answered the door, her hair a beautiful golden color that was stick straight. Why couldn't she have this girl's hair most mornings? Caroline moved past the thoughts of her hair and gave the girl a bright smile.

"Hi! Um, I'm Caroline, and I live downstairs. Sorry it took me so long, but I thought I'd bring a plate of cookies over and say hello."

The woman's confused features softened to one of understanding as she looked to someone hidden behind the door. It seemed to be acting as a cover for the rest of the apartment, because Caroline couldn't see anything besides the girl. Music could be heard playing from somewhere inside though. Had they been having a date? Great, Caroline had probably interrupted something. Stupid, stupid! The other blonde turned back to Caroline and gave a small grin.

"I'm Rebekah. It's a pleasure to meet you. That's very sweet of you to bring up those cookies, too. Not many people have really stopped by."

"Well, that's because I'm the only other person who lives in the building after hours."

"I thought there were other rooms?"

"There are, but no one wants to live in a building as old as this one. People want new and exciting, not decrepit and somber." Caroline chuckled. The other girl joined her and nodded her head in agreement.

"I could see that, but this place isn't so bad. It seems…quaint." Rebekah mused. It was Caroline's turn to agree.

Cue awkward silence while searching for something to transition with. Rebekah looked behind the door again. Was the guy there? Or was she looking at something else. Caroline's question was answered as soon as it came to her mind when Rebekah called out to someone.

"Nik? There's a visitor here, and she brought dessert. Want to come say hi?" Rebekah asked sweetly.

Caroline listened as a set of footsteps made their way to the entrance. The door creaked open just a little bit farther to reveal a man who looked to be in his late twenties, just like Elena had said. So Nik was his name. He was in nothing but his jeans, displaying a very lean torso for her to ogle at. She bit her lower lip as her eyes quickly raked over his body. Oh dear god. She had to stop. His girlfriend was right in front of her!

Rebekah held her hand out slowly, silently asking for the cookies. Caroline handed the plate over to the girl, who held them out to Nik. He only stared at the plate for a bit, rubbing his hands together as he studied them. Did he think she had poisoned them or something? Eventually, he moved to grab them, giving Caroline a slight nod, in some sort of thanks for the food. She gave him a nod back, before watching him walk off back into the apartment. Rebekah looked sadly to Caroline before giving a small shrug.

"Don't take his demeanor personally. He's not great with strangers."

"It's alright. Doesn't hurt my feelings. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys listening to?"

"You mean you've never heard of Sinatra?"

"Who?"

"Frank Sinatra. He is one of the most well known crooners ever to sing. He's one of Nik's favorites."

"Oh, yea. I've heard of him, but I've never listened to his music. I like it."

"Yea, he's good…" The two girls looked around awkwardly, looking for something else to say. Nothing ever came though. Caroline took this as her time to leave.

"Well…it was nice getting to meet you guys. Feel free to stop by if you ever need anything or just want to chat."

"Sure, thanks. It was nice getting to meet you too. Thanks again for the cookies. I'm sure they're delicious."

"No problem at all. See you guys around!"

"See ya," Rebekah said with a wave. Once the door was shut, Caroline took in another deep breath. She was glad that was over. The two seemed nice…well…at least Rebekah did. Nik seemed too distant. Why couldn't the guy have at least said thank you? Or hello? Or nice to finally meet the beautiful girl who keeps staring at my finely sculpted ass?

No! Not that last one. No, no, no, no.

Caroline walked back downstairs and entered her apartment, closing the door and locking it. After that little meeting, she realized that she never had a chance with him. His girlfriend seemed friendly, if not a bit uncomfortable around Caroline. Understandable, considering the way Caroline had been looking him over. Had Rebekah caught that? Would she be pissed that Caroline noticed the man candy in front of her?

It didn't matter, because Caroline planned on keeping her thoughts off of Nik for the time being. As long as he was with Rebekah, she wouldn't have a chance at winning him over. He didn't seem to want to get to know her as a friend either, so why bother? Caroline had better things to do. Like watch movies on Netflix. Or attend to her yoga class. Yea…

Speaking of Netflix, it was movie time. There was nothing else to do, so why not? She jumped over the back of the couch to land on the cushions and grab the remote. Caroline smiled and started scrolling through the titles. After choosing one of the many romantic comedies available, she pressed play. About thirty minutes into the film, she was surprisingly out cold.

What wasn't expected was the rude awakening that made her jerk upright on the couch. She checked the clock, and only two hours had passed. The Netflix title screen was back on the television, and the yelling from upstairs could be heard yet again, for the third night in a row. What was his problem? Was he that inconsiderate of her that he couldn't keep his yap shut for _one_ night? If he wanted to play this game, then fine.

Caroline got up and walked toward her bed. After stepping up onto the platform that her bed sat on, she got her iPod and got settled under the covers. This wouldn't get to her. If Rebekah was there, she could handle it. If the girl wasn't there for some reason, then whatever, it didn't matter. Caroline put in her ear buds and put the volume up almost as far as it would go. Her brows furrowed as she tried ignoring the hint of guilt that was beginning to gnaw at her. The screams of anguish that echoed through the night seemed to be all she could think about as a tear ran down her cheek. Whether that tear was for lack of peace, or because of the heart wrenching sounds…she wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, Klaroline. So close...yet so far.**

**Thanks for the follows and favs! I also _love_ reading everyone's reviews! They absolutely make my day ^-^ and congrats if you guessed the other blonde was Rebekah ;D  
**

**Next chapter, we have flashback #2. And, for the first time...Klaus and Caroline are alone together! How will it go? Tune in to see!  
**

**Love you guys! Don't forget to leave some feedback! =]  
**


	5. Going for a Run

_Outskirts of enemy camp / 7 years ago_

The two years that followed Klaus's failed attempt at killing were brutal. He was put through the training of his life as he ran miles and miles until he puked or passed out, and was then told to keep going. He went through physical and mental obstacles that tested his limitations and will power. Walker never let up on him. He set out to keep his word on turning Klaus into the ultimate soldier for their cause. No matter what condition they had to deal with, Klaus was ordered to train…and train…and then train some more. For the past two years…that had been Klaus's life.

Now, the training was over, and Klaus was on his next mission. When Walker had thought Klaus sufficiently toughened, he had sent him out on an assignment with Elijah once again. The two brothers sat in the treetops, waiting for the right time to execute their plan of action. The targets were two men who had been reported to be high paid assassins for the enemy. Their presence at the campsite only confirmed that.

"How do you feel, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, watching every move Klaus made.

"Fit as a fiddle," he said quietly. Klaus was eyeing the two men who were currently sitting at a table outside, chatting with a couple of women who were no doubt given strict instructions to please the assassins. Their hips swayed to a tune that sounded native to the country they resided in. While enjoyable to watch, Klaus wished they would get the hell out already. He wanted to get out of there before they were spotted.

"No second thoughts?" Elijah wondered.

"None."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked. He was confused as to what Elijah was inquiring about.

"I mean what happened with Walker? What did he do to you, brother? I wasn't allowed to see you for two years. Two…_years_. Why was I kept from you for so long?"

"He just thought it was better. No reason."

"I couldn't see you for years and all you have to say is that it was for no reason? I need more than that." Elijah's eyes gave away his anger, which was a first for the older man. Klaus had always known him as a calm and collected person. While Elijah's tone was quiet, Klaus could see his emotions were not as in check as they normally were. It made the younger man swallow a large lump in his throat.

"Walker said you were a distraction," Klaus confessed meekly. Elijah's jaw set as he continued watching Klaus with a disapproving, yet tender, look. He turned away, glancing at the enemies below them. The women had discarded their clothing and were sitting on the killers, giving them quite the lap dance. Klaus hoped they would be in such a blissed out state afterward, that the kill would be utterly simple. Elijah fixed his gaze back on his younger brother.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Elijah asked, his patience wearing thin.

"He trained me to be the man he knew I could be."

"The man he knew you could be, or the man he _wanted_ you to be?"

"Same thing, Elijah."

"No…it's not. The man you could be is one much greater than what I believe he's made you become." Klaus sat in silence, staring out at nothing as he took in Elijah's words. He knew his brother wouldn't approve of Walker's tactics. He couldn't tell him what he had gone through for those two years.

"What does it matter? I can do this now. Weren't you the one who wanted me to make the kill before?"

"Yes, because I knew this would happen. I knew the consequences would be bad. I just didn't realize he would literally _take_ you from me."

"Nothing has changed, brother. It's still me. I'm just not the boy I was two years ago."

"Niklaus…"

"No. Don't. All I want you to do is trust me. Everything will be well. I will carry out these orders, and then we'll be back at camp, cutting up and chatting like we always do. Okay?" Klaus's eyes held that boyish hope that he had sworn was gone for good. Elijah saw this, and gave the tiniest of grins, nodding his head.

As the two men in the branches looked down at the targets, they saw that the women were gathering their things while the men sat like satiated pigs in their seats. Once the women were gone, Klaus turned to Elijah.

"This won't take long," he whispered. He jumped so that he hung from the tree branch, and then let go, falling to the ground with a silent _thud_. Klaus approached the two men, catching the sound of Elijah dropping to the ground behind him. Good. He would be ready to escape.

Klaus quickly put his hands on either side of their face, and smashed their heads together, causing them to be knocked out. He caught them before they fell from their chairs. Adjusting one man so he sat on his chair, he grabbed the others head. In one swift motion, he snapped the guy's neck. Klaus heard the bone crack, and let him go unceremoniously as he put his hand on the other killer's head, performing the same swift motion as before. He quickly turned and ran at an inhuman speed to where Elijah stood motionless. Klaus had a smile on his face, one that seemed so out of place at the moment.

"I did it," he said in a hushed tone, his smile larger than life. They weren't in the clear yet. Being quiet was still a must.

"You did. You really did. You made your first kill…"

"Quick, let's get out of here." Klaus ran through the trees at top speed. Walker would be pleased to know that he had actually gone through with the killing. Klaus would get to be with Elijah now. He wouldn't have to leave him again.

Klaus turned his head around as he ran, checking to see if Elijah was still behind him. Elijah was a fit man, and a fast one at that. Yet, Klaus was still creating a large distance between the two. As he turned his head back around to watch where he was going, he managed to miss the worried look his older brother gave him.

* * *

_Present Day_

One month later, Caroline sat with Stefan at one of the tables in the coffee shop. She had told Elena about meeting Rebekah and Nik the day after it had happened. Both of them agreed that Caroline should just give up on talking to him, or dealing with him in general. If he was going to be so distant and unfriendly, then she shouldn't try to get to know him. He obviously wanted to be left alone, and so she would let him be.

As for the screams, Elena had promised to stay quiet, but she still thought Caroline should inform someone on the situation. None of it had let up in the past month, and every night Caroline went to bed listening to her iPod. Elena had gotten concerned that Caroline wouldn't know peace again until she told the landlord. Caroline knew him though, and knew that he wouldn't give a rat's ass about her predicament. It was just how things went.

"Caroline?" Stefan said, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep zoning out on me."

"I'm sorry. I just…have things on my mind. That's all."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't think you'd be able to help me with it."

"You could always try me. I might surprise you," he said with an infectious grin on his face. She smiled back, unable not to. How much could she share with Stefan? She had managed to keep both him and Tyler from knowing anything about what went on in Nik's apartment. Maybe she should only share half of what was going through her mind. The part she hated admitting to anyone, even Elena.

"I think I'm attracted to the guy who lives above me."

"I already knew that. I think everyone knows that actually. What's so wrong about it?"

"He has a _girlfriend_. No one seems to get that. Also, he's not the talkative type."

"Well, this guy-"

"Nik."

"Okay. _Nik_ can't be faulted because he likes to keep quiet. The girlfriend is a whole other thing though. As long as she's around, I would suggest trying to find someone else."

"I agree on that. What I don't agree with is the first part. He _can_ be faulted for his reserved nature. It's not a good kind. More like a 'I have secrets' kind, ya know?"

"I think I get what you're saying. Can the man not have secrets though?"

"Not if they're criminal secrets! Or secrets that involve drugs!"

"What if they aren't?"

"What if they are?"

The two stared at each other in silence for a minute, playfully challenging the other to come up with a better argument than what they were getting so far.

"Caroline, I think you should give Nik the benefit of a doubt. Give him a chance, you might be surprised."

"Why do you keep encouraging me?"

"Because I haven't seen you this excited about a guy in a long time. Just tell me one thing, before I give you my complete blessing."

"Okay," she chuckled, waiting for him to continue.

"What is it about him that draws you in? Why him if he's no good? I swear if it's because you think he's a bad boy and you can change him I'm going to hang myself," he added jokingly. She shook her head.

"Trust me, it's not that. I'm not even sure why I am attracted to him. Maybe I like the mysterious type. Not bad boy…just mysterious."

"Why haven't we gone out then?" he asked. Stefan was trying to keep a straight face, but he was failing miserably.

"Because you're too good for me. I'm not just saying that either," Caroline took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That was the nice way of friend zoning me, wasn't it?" he asked quietly, that playful tone still in his voice.

"Stefan," she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm kidding, Caroline. I like you as my friend. I wouldn't want to ruin it with a relationship."

"Then we're on the same page," she giggled, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting it go.

"Seriously though. Give Nik a chance. Instead of quitting before you've even begun, just try getting to know him. If you still don't like him, at least you'll be sure then."

Caroline thought about it for a minute. Could she really just not try like her and Elena had talked about? The answer was no, she couldn't. Her curiosity would eventually get the best of her, and she would give in to her temptations. Might as well do it sooner than later. She nodded at Stefan, a smile emerging on her lips.

"Alright…I'll do it. I owe it to myself to give a possible friendship a chance."

"Exactly," Stefan agreed.

As their conversation began to wrap up, Caroline saw the man in question coming down the stairs to go on his routine run. Everyday, he would come down and he would go for that run. Caroline didn't understand it. She had just gone to yoga that morning and already she was done for the day. That was her workout routine, and that kept her in fairly good shape. Sure she ran with Elena sometimes, but it's not like she enjoyed it. Nik didn't seem to get enough of it.

An idea hit her. Not one she thought she'd enjoy, but an idea that had merit. She got up quickly from the table once Nik was outside.

"I'm going."

"What?"

"I'm going to go on a run with him."

"I want you to talk to him, but are you sure now is a good time? He doesn't have a running partner. It might be for a reason."

"Just this once. If he doesn't like my company, I won't do it again. I'm dressed for a run, so now is as good a time as any. Thanks for the advice, Stefan. Love you." Caroline wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist and squeeze just as firmly.

"Love you too," he said softly. She kissed him on the cheek before walking hurriedly to the door, and then outside.

It took her a while to search the crowd for his dirty blonde hair, but she found it down the sidewalk. Surprisingly, he hadn't got that far. She would have figured he'd be out of sight by now. Caroline jogged through the crowd to try and catch up to him. People gave her weird looks and she was pretty sure someone pushed her back, but her focus was set on Nik. By the time he reached the end of the sidewalk to turn in the direction of the park, she caught up to him.

"Hey," she said. Her ponytail bobbed back and forth as she tried to keep the same pace as him. Nik jumped a little, turning his head to see where the source of the noise had come from. Oops. Caroline hadn't meant to startle him. She watched as his gaze gave her a once over before he turned his head back to the pathway in front of them. Well…okay then.

"We never got to officially meet yet. I'm Caroline. You're Nik, right?" He still didn't answer. Caroline didn't know what it was going to take for him to talk to her. What was she hoping he would say though?

"So, you like running? I can't stand it personally, but I do yoga. That counts as my workout. I run a class in the studio across the street. You should come over some time. I bet you'd be good at yoga." He finally looked at her, his expression indicating that he thought she must have been joking. She just shrugged.

"I think you would be! Don't look at me like that. I'm just making a suggestion."

Nik only turned his head back to the sidewalk, and then began speeding up, clenching and unclenching his fists. Great. Had she pissed him off now? Caroline increased her pace as well, catching up to run beside him. He wasn't going to lose her that easy. He would just have to suck it up if he was irritated. For some reason, she was more determined than ever to get him to talk.

"Don't worry, I can keep up," she said, proud of herself for running this long. Nik wasn't about to have it though. He sped up once more, this time turning around to jog backward and face her. Never once did that serious and scrutinizing expression leave his face. It's like he was studying her. She felt very aware of everything she was doing.

"I'm not some science experiment! Stop looking at me like I'm going to grow a third arm!" She furrowed her brows and ran faster so she could be beside him. Right when she got to him, his pace slowed again. Thank god because she was getting tired. How did he run everyday like this?

"So…tell me about yourself. What kinds of things do you like to do?" Nik sped up. She scrambled to catch up to him. Was he enjoying this or something?

"Okay, okay! You don't have to tell me about yourself." His pace slowed. Yea, he was definitely having fun with this.

"Are you going to talk? Or is this going to be a one-sided conversation?" His look suggested that the latter was the correct answer. She grunted.

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" Nik only sped up in response. However, he went faster than he had gone on this little excursion so far. She almost caught up, but then quit. Screw this. Caroline stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She looked up to see Nik had started jogging backwards again to look at her, but then immediately turned around as soon as she saw him looking. He ran off like a gazelle being chased by a massive lion. Could a man really run that fast? Her mouth hung open as she watched him speed off at an incredible sprint.

Caroline walked back to the coffee shop, her mind slightly confused at how far she had gotten. Maybe she wasn't so athletically challenged. Stefan was wiping down one of the tables as she came in, clutching her sides. He had a very Cheshire cat-like grin on his face as he watched her walk over to where he stood.

"So…how'd the run go?"

"Don't. Start."

"That bad?"

"He's an asshole!" she said, flailing her arms around, then quickly clutching her side again as the pain set in. That would need to be iced.

"So you aren't attracted to him anymore?"

"Of course I am," she muttered, embarrassed at the fact that the mystery that was Nik only made him more attractive. Stefan chuckled as he continued cleaning tables.

"You've got it _bad_."

"Silence!" she exclaimed as she went to the stairs, "I will see you when I can walk straight again." That got her a few looks from some of the patrons, but she didn't care at the time being. All she wanted to do was soak in a bubble bath and catch a sitcom on television. Her run around with Nik had left her sore and grumpy. Damn him for not saying a word. Because even while he was being an ass, and not saying anything at all…he still made her want to know him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. He still hasn't spoken. However, if it's any consolation, I have finished writing the chapter where he speaks for the first time. This is a new experience for me writing Klaus like this. I kind of enjoy it though. It's something different.**

**Once again, thank you soooo much for all the support. The follows, favs, and reviews make my heart explode with joy. I read everybody's comments and take them into as much consideration as I can, seeing as I have this story planned out so much. I'm _beyond_ excited to share what I have with you guys, and I'm glad you all enjoy it thus far =]**

**Until next time my lovely readers!  
**


	6. Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

Another month passed. It was the beginning of October and Caroline was setting out pumpkins for everyone to carve. They were all gathered in her apartment watching television at the moment. Halloween was coming up soon, as well as the talent show for the coffee shop. For those certain occasions, decorations were needed.

In the past month, nothing had really advanced with Nik. She had tried going on a few more runs with him, and while he would go slow for her at first, he eventually went all roadrunner and left her in his dust. Not _once_ during any of that time had he spoken to her either. Not once! Every time it was this one sided conversation that she had to keep going. It got tiring after a while, so like any person with a brain, she gave up.

Elena walked over from the living room and helped Caroline set up the pumpkins on the table and get the carving tools out.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Elena asked. Caroline knew she was talking about the shouting and not the socializing. Of course she had told Elena everything. In fact, she was pretty sure Stefan knew everything about her crush except for the screaming at night. Only Elena knew that part still.

"Every. Single. Night. It's like clockwork," she sighed. Thank god for iPods.

"Will you tell the landlord yet?"

"You know the answer to that," Caroline replied as she set the knives and spoons on the table.

"Have you at least told Tyler yet? Or even Stefan?"

"Stefan just knows that I have a twisted crush on him. I can't tell Tyler anything though. He'll put on the protective big brother suit and start asking all these questions. I'm not telling him anything yet."

"He'll find out when you start seeing Nik more," she reminded Caroline.

"_If_ I see Nik more. He's not exactly talking to me. I can't get a word out of him."

"He still hasn't talked to you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Is he mute?"

"It's a possibility. He probably tires himself out from all the shouting he does," she scoffed, "He can be such an ass."

"Why do you like him then?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I guess something about him screams 'look at me, I'm so sexy when I brood,'" she said, giving her best impersonation in a deep voice. Elena giggled as she got out a marker from the drawer.

"Is he still going on his runs?"

"Already tried talking to him then. Still won't speak. Then he runs at this ungodly speed and I'm left wondering how in the world he got to be so fast."

"What about talking to Rebekah? Get to know the girlfriend, get to know him."

"Yea, because I wanna become buddy-buddy with his girlfriend. She seems okay, but I want to know him, not her."

"Worth a shot," she shrugged. The two stopped talking when Tyler and Stefan came walking into the kitchen, going on about whatever they had been watching. Elena gave her a knowing look, indicating that they would be talking about this later. Caroline was glad she had told Elena. She would have combusted by now if she hadn't.

"Are the pumpkins ready for their death sentence?" Tyler asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Pretty much. Just take your pick. However, I call this one," Caroline said, grabbing one of the big pumpkins from the table. Tyler grabbed the second biggest one.

"Fine, I call this one."

"I'll just take this one before world war three breaks out," Stefan said, sliding a pumpkin over to where he planned on sitting.

"This shall be mine then," Elena said as she grabbed the smallest one there.

"That just leaves about three extra. We can find a place to put them downstairs. They don't have to be carved to be used," Caroline said as she began to transfer the pumpkins from the table to the floor. Stefan took one of the three and put it aside. Caroline gave him a funny look.

"Does someone need a second one?" she asked playfully.

"Never know," he said mysteriously. Something was up.

"Okay…what are you hiding? What do you have planned for that pumpkin?" she asked, sticking a hand to her hip.

"Nothing…" he trailed off, picking up a marker and inspecting the pumpkin in front of him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stefan…"

"So, what should I put on my pumpkin?"

Caroline was still suspicious, but she picked up a marker and sat down in front of her pumpkin. Elena and Tyler followed. What did she want to draw? She wasn't exactly an artist, so maybe she should stick with the simple triangle eyes and jagged mouth.

"I think I'm going to make a Grim Reaper," Tyler said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"You forget that I'm actually good at drawing. Unlike someone we know…" he said, giving her a pointed look. She stuck her tongue out.

"Just draw your reaper," she said, being the first triangle on her own pumpkin.

"I was looking at designs online, and I saw one where the pumpkin was spitting up its insides. It looked pretty cool," Elena said, nodding her head at the idea. Caroline giggled at the image of sweet Elena creating such a pumpkin.

"I saw one somewhere that was a burger. It was genius," Stefan said, putting his pumpkin on its side. Caroline would like to see that one. Not a very scary idea, but she liked the idea.

"It might scare the vegetarians," Elena shrugged. That elicited a laugh from everyone.

"Guys, I'll be back. The oval office calls me," Tyler said, hurriedly waddling to the bathroom. Caroline went into a fit at the sight before continuing her work. Stefan and Elena watched him go to the bathroom in silence, and as soon as the door was shut, they both turned to face her.

"When are you telling him?" Stefan asked.

"About?" she asked curiously, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"When are you going to tell Tyler about your little crush on the weirdo upstairs," Elena elaborated. Stefan furrowed his brows at her.

"We don't know that he's a weirdo. He's just quiet." Elena seemed to remember that Stefan didn't know about the screams and nodded slowly.

"Right…you're right. We don't know," she said quietly, giving Caroline a knowing look.

"You just gotta keep trying to get him out of his shell. I don't like keeping it from Tyler. He should know."

"Why? I've told you guys a million times that there isn't anything romantic going on between us," she tried defending herself.

"It's not that even. It's just that the four of us tell each other everything. We may not have known him as long as you have, but in the years that we have, he's become family. It feels wrong keeping anything from him." Stefan reasoned. He was right, of course. Caroline just wasn't ready for Tyler to start judging her, or questioning every little thing she thought about the guy upstairs.

"I agree. Trust me though…I just don't want him knowing right now. I don't even know if anything is going to happen with this guy." If Nik continued with his vow of silence, Caroline doubted anything would ever come from her attraction to him.

Stefan was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Is that him?" she asked frantically. Stefan just shook his head.

"I think I know who it is," he said as he walked to the door. Caroline and Elena shared a look before turning to face the door. Stefan opened it to reveal a very surprising guest.

"Damon?" Her and Elena said at the same time.

"No need to sound so excited," Damon said sarcastically as he walked through the door, ruffling his brother's hair as he did.

"What are you-"

"Are you all not carving pumpkins?" he asked, gesturing toward the table. Caroline looked to Stefan. He bowed his head sheepishly, and she only rolled her eyes at him. So that's why he had wanted the extra pumpkin.

"Yes…we are," she said slowly. Tyler came out of the bathroom slowly then, rubbing his chest and looking between Damon and the rest of the group.

"I missed something again," he said. It was definitely a statement, not a question.

"I thought I'd invite Damon. He hasn't gotten to enjoy the experience of carving a pumpkin in a long time."

"There was nothing better to do," Damon said carelessly, tossing his jacket on the couch.

"Stefan, could I talk to you?"

"Don't say too many mean things about me, Barbie," Damon winked before unknowingly going for the pumpkin Stefan had saved for him. She huffed and pulled Stefan aside so it would just be the two of them talking. Elena and Tyler went to the table with Damon.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, hitting Stefan on the arm. He grabbed the spot she hit with his hand.

"Geez that hurt. I invited him because I didn't want him to be alone again."

"Lies. He's alone all the time and it never bothered you."

"How do you know that? Maybe I just never showed it," he retorted. She still didn't buy it, and her expression showed that. He sighed.

"Alright…I'm not sure you'll believe me if I tell you though."

"Try me."

He nodded his head toward the table, and she turned to look. The three of them were just drawing on their pumpkins. She shrugged.

"What?"

"Do you see the way he's looking at Elena?"

Caroline took another peek at the group, this time watching Damon's gaze. Strangely, he was stealing glances at Elena while she was drawing. Caroline's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"He _likes_ her?" she whispered, astonished at the discovery.

"You find it hard to believe?"

"I don't find it hard to believe that anyone would want Elena. What I find hard to believe is that your brother has enough of a heart to actually be interested in someone for more than sex."

"Well…I don't. Elena is the first girl in a long time he seems to want to actually know. I think he likes the fact that she hates his guts."

"That's not a hard quality to find in a girl," she quipped.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I mean Damon wants a girl with a little fight in her. Be it for the challenge or because he wants someone with a little spirit, I don't know."

"So you're just sending Elena off for the picking?"

"I think she would like him, dare I say love him, if she got the chance to know him. He isn't a bad guy. He's just been hardened by his past."

"So that gives him the right to be an ass to everyone, including you?"

"No, but it should earn him a little compassion from those around him. There isn't anyone I know who is more compassionate than Elena. She could be the saving grace his life has needed."

"What hardships has that dick gone through to deserve so much from you Stefan? Why does he deserve a girl like Elena?"

"Because the two most important women in his life died in a hospital bed curled up to _him_!" Stefan confided in a hushed tone. His eyes were dead serious, and he had a bit of a bite to his tone. Caroline could tell he didn't like her being so negative about Damon.

She was speechless at the revelation. Caroline looked to Damon again, but this time, it was like seeing a whole different person. She turned back to Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, she whispered. Stefan took a deep breath before continuing. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Our mother died a long time ago, but I know Damon was the last one to see her. When my father and I walked into the room, he was crying as he cradled her to his chest. She wasn't breathing," he said sadly. Caroline rubbed her eyes, trying to keep from crying.

"Who was the other woman? You said there were two." Stefan nodded.

"The other was his last long-term relationship. Her name was Rose, and god was she beautiful, and kind. They dated for two years, and Damon was ready to pop the question. Right when he decided he was going to ask her, she got back from a doctor's appointment, and announced to him that she had just been diagnosed with cancer," he said quietly. Caroline didn't like where this story was going.

"It was another three months before she was hospitalized. He stayed with her the entire week she was in there. I walked in one day to bring them food. They were both asleep, and her head was resting on his chest. He wasn't aware of what had happened until I woke him up. Ever since, he's never been serious about a girl. I love Damon, Caroline, and I'll do whatever I can to make him happy. I wouldn't try playing matchmaker to those two if I thought they would ultimately be bad for each other."

All Caroline could do was nod. She turned to Stefan, an unasked question in her eyes. He seemed to know what she was thinking before she even had the chance to voice it.

"Yes…that's why I think you shouldn't give up on, Nik. That's why I keep encouraging you. It's not fair to judge a man on how he behaves until you know his past. If he's a jackass just to be one, forget about him and find someone better. If…for some reason he's anything like Damon…he might be worth getting to know."

Caroline thought about what he was saying for a moment. He had a point. He always had a point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a firm hug. Leave it to him to always be the logical one.

"Okay. I promise to try harder with Damon, too." He hugged her back and rubbed soothing circles with his hand.

"Are you two having a moment or something? I realize this place doesn't have many rooms, but it has hallways…outside," Damon suggested from the table. Caroline chuckled.

"Why does he have to make it so easy to like him?" she whispered sarcastically in Stefan's ear. He laughed and together, they went back over to where the group was already beginning to carve their pumpkins.

"What? No witty comeback?" Damon persisted.

"Oh, it'll come to me. Don't you worry," she said, giving him a fake grin. Yet, her words didn't seem to hold as much resentment as they usually did toward him. Caroline didn't have the fight in her like usual, and she was thinking about other things that needed tending to. Mostly, a certain man upstairs.

* * *

It was midnight. Caroline wasn't the least bit tired. In fact, her heart was doing that thing it does where it beats out of her chest like a cartoon character. She was extremely nervous about what she had planned for the night.

Everyone had gone home hours ago after carving pumpkins. All five decorated pumpkins sat by her door, ready to be taken down tomorrow. Right now, she was pacing. Nik hadn't let her down. Who knew how long he had already been shouting. It hadn't happened until after her friends had left, like it did every night.

Caroline inhaled deeply before sitting down on her bed. Was she having a panic attack or something? Is this what one felt like? She shouldn't be so nervous, but she was. Being anywhere near the yelling made her uncomfortable. That wasn't surprising though.

All she wanted to do was go out on the fire escape, and take a little peek into his apartment. If his curtains were closed, she would just walk back down the ladder and go back in her apartment. No big deal.

What she was nervous about was that his curtains _would_ be open.

Then she would have to watch. After two months of letting things slide, Caroline had to know what he was doing up there. She gathered up what courage she had left after listening to him for so long, then got up and went to the window. After she unlocked it, she carefully stepped out onto the fire escape. It was cold out, and she was glad she had on long pajama bottoms. Her hair was tied back and she had on a long sleeved shirt. She thanked herself for wearing warmer clothes when the cool breeze hit her face.

The platform and ladder were rusty and old, but it was still solid. It was capable of holding her weight and more. She climbed the ladder just a bit, looking to see if the curtains were open. They were. Her heart raced as she took another deep breath. This was it. Hopefully he wouldn't see. Her plan was to be as low key as possible. Obviously, she didn't want him seeing her while he was in such a mood.

She reached a step near the top, stopping there so as not to be seen. Caroline was almost holding her breath as she looked inside. The spectacle before her was something she wouldn't soon forget. Nik was throwing what appeared to be liquor and beer bottles, watching them as they shattered against the wall. His chest heaved up and down as stared at the wall with this dazed look in his eyes. It's like he wasn't all there.

Now that she was outside and closer to his place, she could hear some of the things he was shouting, even though his window wasn't open.

"You think you're so smart? You think this is going to _affect_ me? Ha! Nothing affects me! Oh no. No, I'll hunt you down, you fucking piece of scum! I will _never_ forget your face!" His eyes were wide with unadulterated rage, and he was pointing to the wall. When Caroline managed to draw her attention from him for a second, she realized his girlfriend wasn't there. That wasn't a big shock. She didn't completely blame Rebekah for getting out of there before he went all crazy. However, it didn't make sense that she wasn't there supporting him, even if she didn't blame the girl. Did she just not live there? Did she know? She had to. Why wouldn't she? Nik ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, shaking his head like a truly crazed man.

"I dare you to come after me," he said vehemently, "My survival will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life!" He turned back to the wall he was facing earlier. Caroline could see the side of his face, and boy was she glad she wasn't on the receiving end of that.

"YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY ME!" He shouted so loudly, that Caroline actually jumped on the ladder. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have an attack right then and there. His voice shook her to the core, his words rumbling through her own chest. From where she sat, she could see veins popping out on his reddened face. He was legitimately angry at something…or someone.

Very suddenly, he was on his knees, grabbing his head and covering his ears. A tear fell down Caroline's cheek as she could see the lost expression on his face when he looked up to the ceiling, tears in his own eyes. Nik looked like he was searching for something, but he couldn't seem to find it. His gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he yelled in agonizing pain. Caroline didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she exhaled slowly. The man had to be having hallucinations. There was no other explanation that seemed to fit. What was he hallucinating though? What tragic event had occurred to cause this?

Caroline had seen enough for one night. She quietly climbed back down the stairs and went through her window before closing it. Stefan had been right. She had been wrongly judging him. The man had a past…a painful one at that. He wasn't throwing a tantrum or getting into fights with his girlfriend. Nik was literally going through some sort of torturous hell. Caroline was glad she hadn't said anything now. How long had he been having such problems? Was it hard for him to live anywhere because of it? What was his story?

Now, more than ever, she knew someone had to get to him. More specifically, she had to get him to talk to her. Caroline couldn't rat him out to anyone, because then he could possibly be put through intense therapy, or be committed. However, the screaming couldn't continue either. A thought came to her as she got into bed. There might just be a way to reach him, to let him know that she cares. That she notices him. Caroline began planning as sleep overtook her. It would take some time to execute, and then give it time to really sink in, but she had faith it would work if she could be patient. It had to.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Klaus. What could he be yelling about? Or who is he yelling at? Questions, questions.  
**

**Congrats to anyone who guessed Caroline would be looking to see what he was doing up there out of curiosity. I love seeing what some of you guys guess, and just how close you can be to the truth =P  
**

**Next chapter will hopefully be a cute moment for everyone to read! I enjoyed writing it ^-^ Before you ask, no. It's not one where he talks to her. But that is coming soon my fantastic readers. Very soon ;)  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	7. Something's Changed

_Small village in Africa / 5 years ago_

Another two years passed since Klaus's first kill. Walker was thrilled to learn that his trainee had become one of the most respected men among the marines, and the secret company that Klaus and Elijah were a part of. All feared him, including his comrades who admired him as well. After each kill, Elijah worried if maybe Klaus had gone off the deep end. They still went on assignments together, and every time, without fail, Klaus would kill mercilessly. Sure, the targets always deserved it for some reason or another…but Elijah was becoming worried about Klaus's behavior.

The mission currently was to find a man who went by the name Kane Ashmore, also known as The Bloody Wolf. After they killed the top two assassins two years ago, the enemy had gone through all sorts of hell trying to find a suitable replacement. They had known it was Klaus who killed the men after he became a more renowned name, and they knew the replacement had to be top notch. Kane had often worked in groups before going at it alone, and everywhere he went, he left a bloody trail. He wanted people to know it was his work, so he never bothered covering his tracks. He was cocky, and the brothers knew that would be his downfall.

The last reports they had gotten had said he would be located in a small village about two hours from one of their bases. So Elijah and Klaus were hiding near the location, prepared to demolish the place. They were kneeling on a cliff that over looked the tiny village. Elijah agreed that their life would be easier with him dead, but there was one, very _big_ thing about their orders that he didn't agree with in the least.

They were to bomb the entire village to kill Kane.

"Niklaus, this isn't right," Elijah said, concern etched in his voice.

"Come on, brother. We want this man dead, do we not?" Klaus asked, all too happy that he was out on another mission.

"Yes, but would you not rather kill this man yourself? Rather than the whole village?"

"Of course I do. However, orders are orders."

"I don't think you're aware of what you're about to do."

"Scared something will go wrong?"

"I'm afraid something already _has_ gone wrong," Elijah said quietly. The two shared a look before Klaus turned away.

"I want your support, Elijah."

"You're not going to get it."

More silence. Klaus wanted his brother's approval. To know he had done well. Elijah didn't want to give it though.

"Are you not proud of me, brother?"

"I'm not sure, Niklaus. I'm not sure."

"Was it not you who wanted me to kill that man so many years ago?"

"You keep hanging that over my head. I've told you before that I regret it. Something has gone horribly wrong, Klaus. Horribly, _horribly_ wrong. We did not join this company to become heartless killers."

"You didn't think we'd join the military and not kill people with the line of work we chose, did you?"

"Of course I knew we would kill people, but not like this. I believe Kane deserves to die just as much as our other enemies, but this is an entire fucking village, Niklaus. An entire…village." Klaus seemed to consider his words for only a few minutes, before shrugging.

"Orders…are orders."

"Klaus, there are innocent women and children in that village. If you bomb it, they will _die_," Elijah hissed. Klaus gave him a cold glare.

"I. Know."

Elijah inhaled deeply. Klaus didn't like upsetting his brother, but what was he supposed to do? They were on an assignment and it had to be completed.

"Have you been brainwashed or something? What have you become?"

"The best soldier these officers have ever seen," Klaus said confidently.

"That may be so, but you are no longer the brother I have loved. Where is that man? Because I looked up to him," Elijah said sadly. This got Klaus's attention. For a moment, he was that little boy who always sought approval from his family. His older brother had looked up to him? Klaus caught his brother's gaze, and he looked much older than he had remembered. His eyes held exhaustion and worry in them.

"I'm right here," Klaus whispered, rubbing his face, "Elijah, I'm right here."

"Then let us leave this place. We'll run, and never look back. You don't have to do this," Elijah pleaded. Klaus was stunned, but could see that his brother was being serious. His brother always kept his word, too. If he said he would run with him, then he would, no matter what the consequences would be for it. Klaus knew that it wasn't an option though. He was what people wanted him to be, even if his brother didn't like it. This had to be done, and he couldn't let Elijah talk him out of it.

"No. These people are unfortunate casualties, but Kane must die."

"This is wrong, Klaus. This is very wrong."

"Elijah…I need you to stand by my side," Klaus pleaded, "Be my brother."

Elijah was silent for a few minutes while he considered Klaus's words. Even his brother was aware of the killer he had become, and Klaus could see the hint of fear in his eyes. Guilt surged through Klaus at the look, but he couldn't let it faze him. Elijah turned to him, and nodded hesitantly.

"I'm always with you, Niklaus."

Klaus clapped his brother on the shoulder once, acknowledging that it meant a lot to him that his brother was on his side. He opened his vest to reveal the numerous grenades attached to it. He plucked a couple from the vest before turning and looking out upon the village. They had no idea that it was about to rain blood.

"Time to kill a wolf," Klaus said almost happily. He knew that he shouldn't, but sometime over the years of service, he had come to enjoy his killings. This was no different. Ashmore was a threat and had to be terminated.

Klaus pulled the pin on both grenades in his hands before dropping them and pushing Elijah back along with himself, just for safety. The distance from the cliff to the village should have been enough to protect them, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them. Klaus heard one, loud explosion, and then a second. Elijah closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Come on, Niklaus. Let's get out of…what are you doing?"

Klaus kept facing in the direction that the village was. Before Elijah figured out what he was doing, Klaus had pulled two more grenades out from his vest. Like he had with the two before, he pulled the safety pins, and then threw them over the cliff.

"What are you doing?" he could hear Elijah ask urgently from behind him.

"Making sure the job is complete. Now I'm ready." Klaus faced Elijah with an indifferent expression. He began walking off, not waiting for Elijah to say he was ready. He hadn't become the best by leaving work unfinished. Elijah eventually caught up to him. Together, they left the scene. Klaus did his best to block out the bloodcurdling screams that could be heard from where he was. The screams that soon turned to silence.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Well you look like royalty!" Caroline said as her gaze lingered on Elena. She was wearing some green dress that looked like it could be from the fifteen hundreds. It was floor length and made of some velvety material.

"Thanks. I thought it'd be a good costume. I like yours too."

"Thank you!" Caroline twirled in her outfit. It was a red flapper dress from the twenties. She wore a long white, beaded necklace around her neck. A red flower was in her curled hair and long white gloves were on her hands.

"Is everything in place for the talent show?" Elena asked.

"I think so. I haven't seen Stefan, and Tyler said he wasn't going to be able to make it. He didn't think it'd be a problem since he hadn't planned on doing an act anyway."

"It'd be nice if he could make it, but I understand. He's right, too. He wasn't signed up to do anything, so it doesn't put me out."

"I'm sorry. I know his support would have been helpful for business." Caroline didn't understand what Tyler was doing. He was probably just embarrassed that he would be required to wear a Halloween costume. Wouldn't hurt him to get in the spirit, but he was set against it, that much she was sure of.

"I won't hold it against him. Stefan and Damon are going to be here, so their help will be just as good."

"Oh, Damon will be here, huh?" Caroline said, nudging Elena's arm with her elbow. Elena just looked at Caroline with an exasperated look.

"Just because I decided not to cut off certain man parts of his, doesn't mean I suddenly like him. He's still a jackass," Elena said, shaking her head. Caroline's conversation with Stefan earlier that month had been kept a secret. Elena didn't know about Damon's past, and that's how Stefan wanted it. He didn't want Elena to be nice to him out of pity.

Speaking of the Salvatore brothers, both walked in the coffee shop with their costumes on. Caroline noticed that Stefan was obviously a vampire, since he was practically Dracula incarnate. The girls chuckled a little at Damon's choice of costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Caroline asked, looking him up and down. He had some sort of gas mask looking thing attacking his face, and all he had on was a vest and some baggy pants with combat boots. His eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" Caroline said, making a face at him. He sighed. Stefan started laughing, while Damon just spun around in place.

"I'm Bane! From Batman?" he said, spreading his arms out wide. She just crossed her arms. Who was that?

"I don't know who that is!" she huffed. Caroline looked at Elena. She was surprised to see her friend's eyes wandering over Damon's biceps though, instead of giving him the usual disgusted look. Huh.

"He's going to kill you," Stefan said quietly, still recovering from all his laughing.

"No…her punishment must be more severe," Damon said in some weird voice. Caroline just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind," he sighed.

"Um, are you ready for your reading, Stefan?" Elena asked, shaking herself from her bicep stupor.

"I think so. I actually found one that I think is something I want to get out," he said softly.

"What? You didn't write it?" Damon asked.

"No, I just found it, and I think they put it into better words than I would have been able to," Stefan replied.

"Well, everyone's here, we're just waiting to see who wants to go first. Would you like to?" Elena asked. It was true; the place was probably the most crowded tonight compared to any other night. Caroline and Elena weren't going to count the money until the night was over. She looked over at the jars on the counter that were there to decide who won. There was a jar for each contestant. Unfortunately, all anyone could win were bragging rights, but the money dropped in all the jars would go toward the coffee shop. It was a fun way to do things, and a great way to get donations.

"Sure, why not?" Stefan shrugged, slowly walking toward the small stage. The three took a seat at a nearby couch and waited for Stefan to begin. He was obviously a little nervous, which was kind of cute. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Stefan. I found this poem and thought it would be worth reading here tonight," he began, "It's about growing up, and I feel it applies to my life right now. It's called 'Inside,' and it's by Nikki L. Rench."

Stefan cleared his throat again before beginning.

"Bottled up inside  
Are the things I never said,  
The feelings that I hide,  
The lines you never read

You can see it in my eyes,  
Read it on my face,  
Trapped inside are lies,  
Of the past I can't replace

With memories that linger,  
And won't seem to go away,  
Why can't I be happier?  
Today's a brand new day

Yesterdays are over  
Even though the hurting is not,  
Nothing lasts forever,  
I must cherish what I've got

Don't take my love for granted,  
For soon it will be gone,  
All you've ever wanted,  
Of the love you thought you won

The feelings I have now  
Won't disappear overnight,  
But somehow, someway everything will be alright

I'm leaving now  
To slay the foe  
Fight my battles  
High and low

I'm leaving parents  
Hear me go  
Please wish me luck today

I've grown my wings, I want to fly  
Seize my victories where they lie  
I'm going guys, but please don't cry  
Just let me find my way

I want to see, and touch, and hear,  
Though there are dangers, thoughts, and fears,  
I'll smile my smiles, and wipe my tears  
Please let me speak my say

I'm off to find, my world, my dreams,  
Carve my niche, sew my seams  
Remember as I sail my seas,  
I'll love you all the way"

The audience clapped as Stefan took a bow and walked off the stage. Caroline and Elena were rubbing their eyes, and then both turned to Damon at the same time. His face was stunned, in awe at what he knew the poem probably meant, and whom it was directed at. Caroline and Elena shared a look, knowing that it had to be for their father. Maybe even Damon.

Stefan walked up to them, asking silently with his eyes how he did. Caroline got up and gave him a hug.

"That was wonderful. Your jar is already filling up, too!" Caroline said, pointing to his jar. He smiled after he saw how many were dropping bills into the glass bowl.

"That was…a great reading, Stefan. I think I owe you at least a ten dollar bill for that," Damon said sincerely. Stefan's face lit up as he brought his brother in for a hug. Caroline and Elena looked at each other before the blonde walked off toward the stage.

"Wish me luck!" she said to her friends.

"You don't need it, Care," Elena said warmly. Caroline beamed as she got up on stage. She took a quick glance around the room. This was her time to bring her plan together, and of course, he wasn't there. Her stomach flipped anxiously as she thought of what she was supposed to do next. He wasn't going to be there to hear her.

As hope began to drain completely from her, a blonde head poked itself around the corner where the stairs were located. It was Rebekah. Accompanying her was a man with dark red hair, and…one with dirty blonde hair. Caroline had no idea who the dark red haired man was, but she recognized Nik as soon as she saw him. Rebekah looked like some under-dressed eskimo, but sexy as hell. Why couldn't she wear an outfit like that? The dark haired man was dressed as some Greek god, toga and all.

What surprised her was that Nik was dressed up too. He didn't look like he was enjoying it much, but he was still dressed. Caroline was sure it had something to do with Rebekah. She didn't care that he might very well be whipped beyond belief. All she could focus on was how he looked like the hottest marine she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she began. Her gaze never left his, and she saw his head shoot up at the sound of her voice. Their eyes met, and she continued.

"Today, I'll be singing a song I felt was appropriate for tonight. 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra." Caroline had been thoroughly researching songs by Sinatra once she realized that she was going to sing something of his on this very night. She watched as Nik began slowly moving toward the stage as she began to sing, his eyes never once leaving her.

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you…and the way you look tonight._" She sang, watching Nik intently. The constant scrutinizing expression his face always held was nonexistent tonight. He stared at her in a daze, his hands clasped behind his back.

"_You're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you…and the way you look tonight._" Caroline tried to remember to look at the rest of the people in the shop, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from him.

"_With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart...and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart._" Oh how she wanted to see him laugh. Nik never smiled, never laughed. Hell, he never showed any emotion. Ever.

"_Lovely ... never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight._" The words in the song almost caught her off guard, but she kept her cool. No, obviously she didn't love him. She barely knew him. That attraction for him was only growing though, as he walked closer to where she was on stage. Her voice sang barely above a whisper into the microphone._  
_  
"_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm…just the way you look…tonight_." She finished, her eyes settling on Nik's. From where he stood, she could see the blue in them, and just how breathtaking they were. As the song ended, the crowd roared with applause. The noise seemed to snap Nik out of his trance, as he looked around, his expression showing just how confused he truly was. He gave Caroline one last, bewildered look, before moving away from the stage, and toward the staircase. Apparently, he didn't want to be in the shop any longer.

Before leaving, she saw him look at the jars, more specifically hers. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. After throwing a bill into the jar, he put his wallet back, gave her one last look, and then walked back upstairs. Rebekah noticed him leave, quickly following behind him, and leaving the Greek to fend for himself.

Caroline inhaled deeply, trying to shake herself from what had just happened. She hurriedly left the stage after giving the crowd a quick wave. Her first stop was to her jar. When she reached it, she could feel Elena standing behind her, looking at the jar as well.

"Someone enjoyed your performance," she said quietly. His twenty-dollar bill was the only one in her jar so far, but others were beginning to come up and throw money in, praising her as they did. She thanked them, and then excused herself to walk with Elena back to where Stefan and Damon were.

"I guess so," she said breathlessly. Elena wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders, resting her head on Caroline.

"I know you, Care. I know you've never listened to Sinatra in your life," she said knowingly. Caroline just gave a small smile. She had told Elena about what she had seen through his window, and she knew her friend was only watching out for her. Caroline didn't care at this point if Elena agreed with her attraction to Nik or not. At this point, it couldn't be stopped, and Caroline knew that Elena was aware of this.

The important thing was that Nik had heard her. Now, she had to wait. For him to come to her, or for her curiosity to get the best of her and she went to him again. Something had happened just then. Her singing hadn't been for nothing. The look on his face had proven that. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about a taken man, but she couldn't help it. Something about him kept drawing her in…even if he did talk to walls.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I saw a guest in the comments say they thought of Walker as Giancarlo Esposito, and I just wanna say that I could see that. It's a better person than who I had originally imagined (which is of no importance now, shh).  
**

**I would also like to thank my new beta, Yana (queenofklaroline). She is an absolute sweetheart, and I look forward to working more with her! =)  
**

**Next chapter...a scene everyone has been waiting for ;)  
**

**Until next time! Don't forget to review. I love reading them!  
**


	8. An Unexpected Gift

**A/N: So, since you guys have been _so_ patient with me, I've decided to update earlier than I normally do because I had this chapter done, and it contains the highly anticipated klaroline scene.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter. You guys deserve it!**

* * *

It had been two months since the coffee shop's talent show. Nik hadn't said a word to her still. Nor had she tried having a conversation with him. She kept telling herself that if she gave it time, he would come around. That was proving to be completely wrong though.

Now, Caroline was with Elena, Tyler, and Damon at her apartment, ready to celebrate Christmas. Her apartment was about to puke holiday spirit. A medium sized tree was standing by one of her windows, with candy canes and ornaments all around it. Presents were under the tree for everyone, and an assortment of holiday foods were set out on her dining room table. Caroline had made sure to get the Christmas movies, music, and treats ready before her friends had come over. This was her absolute favorite time of year, and she always tried to make each year the best celebration of them all. She had definitely outdone herself this time.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year!_" Caroline sang as she danced around the apartment. Tyler just covered his ears while Elena joined in.

"_I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer!_" Caroline laughed as she went over to grab Elena from behind.

"I love your singing," Caroline said cheerfully.

"I could take it or leave it," Damon shrugged. Elena punched him in the arm. That was something else that had developed in the last two months. Damon had become a part of the group somewhat, and Elena seemed to have a growing fondness of him. Damon was still Damon, but he seemed more tolerable the more they got to know him.

"Hey! Get in the spirit, Salvatore!" Caroline chided him, stepping away from Elena and going to fix the hot chocolates.

"I am. I'm just choosing not to make everyone deaf in the process," he teased.

"Where's Stefan? He would sing with us," Caroline pouted. Damon only shrugged.

"Said he'd be here, but that he needed to finish wrapping the rest of the presents."

"Well he needs to hurry before the Grinch completely steals Christmas," Caroline said, giving Damon a pointed look. He returned the look, eliciting a sigh from her.

"No fighting. It's Christmas," Elena said. She grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and went to sit by the tree after grabbing a sugar cookie. Caroline did the same once all the drinks were made. She began perusing the presents under the tree.

"So what'd you guys get me?" Caroline asked, looking anxiously at all the boxes.

"Absolutely nothing," Tyler said proudly. She glared at him before searching for his present to her. She frowned when there really wasn't anything.

"Tyler!"

"Care…you honestly think I didn't get you anything?"

"The tree says you didn't," she said as she gestured toward the presents.

"It's hidden. So you can't guess what it is," he said smugly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Before she got the chance to chew Tyler out, there was a knock at her door. Caroline quickly got up and saw through the peephole that it was Stefan.

"Yay!" She smiled and opened the door, taking a couple of bags off his hand.

"Thanks, Care. Had a…_ah-choo_!" he said, covering his mouth just before he sneezed, "a hard time getting those up here."

"Oh! Stefan," she said, motioning him to come in, "don't tell me you're getting a cold!"

"It's colder than I thought it would be," he chuckled.

"Someone get this boy some cocoa!" Caroline placed the presents by the tree before taking Stefan's coat, and replacing it with a warm blanket.

"Thanks," he said, taking the mug of hot chocolate Damon offered him.

"Don't go getting sick on me. I don't want to have to take care of you," Damon warned. Stefan just shook his head.

"I'll do my best," he said as he took a seat on the couch. Damon gave him a worried look before resuming his usual cockiness and sitting right next to Elena on the floor.

"So, whose first in the present department?"

"Stefan first, since he had to bring all the presents up!" Caroline suggested. Everyone agreed, so Caroline handed him her present to him first. He smiled and began unwrapping it.

"Hey! You got me a journal!"

"Not just any journal! A fancy one that's decorated all pretty," Caroline exclaimed. Stefan smiled and put it beside him.

"Thank you, Care. I'll be sure to thank you when I become a famous writer."

"That's all I ask," Caroline giggled.

"Me next," Elena smiled, going for a box under the tree. It was one of the ones from Stefan. She smiled and opened it.

"A friendship necklace? Where's the other half?"

"Right here," he said, pulling out the necklace he was wearing from under his shirt. The other half of the charm was on the end of the black string. She beamed and went over to sit next to him on the couch.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you," she said softly. He grinned and put his arm around her.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, okay. Me next," Tyler exclaimed, grabbing the gift from Caroline.

"Oh my god this is awesome," he said, picking up the glass chess set after unwrapping the gift. He looked at the rest of the group who were staring at him, and cleared his throat.

"I mean…this is cool," he said calmly, setting it back down under the tree. Caroline started laughing as they opened the rest of their presents.

Caroline's presents consisted of a cupcake decorating kit (from Elena, no doubt a hint to stop stealing the ones she made at the shop), a teddy bear (from Tyler), some makeup (from Damon, a gift which she wasn't sure was a sweet thought or a bad joke), and a small compass attached to a chain to create a necklace. She turned to Stefan for an explanation.

"In case you ever get lost. Now, you'll be able to find your way back," he said gently. Her eyes lit up and she got up to hug him tightly. For some reason, she thought he meant more than getting lost physically.

"It's perfect."

The rest of them began opening their presents soon after. Caroline had gotten Elena a how-to book for yoga poses. Tyler got her a gift card to a little Italian restaurant. Damon was the one who really impressed everyone with his present though. It was a gift basket that doubled as a spa kit. Different soaps, brushes, candles, potpourri, sponges, lotions, and even some chocolate were included in the basket. Caroline was expecting him to get some kind of expensive jewelry for her. It was easy to see that the basket was a better present than jewelry, since she worked so hard at the shop. Elena looked at Damon with wide eyes.

"Thank you. This is really thoughtful."

"You're very welcome, Gilbert," Damon said as he waggled his eyebrows. He sure knew how to ruin a sweet moment.

Next was Stefan. Tyler had gotten him some kind of fancy pen set. Elena gave him a framed picture of them all from Thanksgiving. They had all been around the dinner table. Caroline, Elena, and Tyler had their mouths full, except Stefan, who was giving his best smile for the camera. Damon had given him a black pea coat.

"Too bad you didn't have it for today," Damon said.

"Thank you," Stefan said smiling.

"Yea, yea. Just trying to keep you warm."

Tyler opened the rest of his gifts next. Elena got him a movie she had never heard of. Damon got him a really flamboyant hat. Caroline couldn't stop laughing at the pink monstrosity. Stefan got him a gift card to Victoria's Secret. This made Tyler laugh, but Caroline and Elena looked at each other with a confused look on their face. There had to be an inside joke there somewhere.

Last, but not least, it was Damon's turn to open presents. Everyone had been reluctant at first to get him anything, but Stefan had _really_ wanted Damon to join the festivities. So, of course, everyone had gotten him something. Stefan gave him _The Shining_, a book Caroline didn't recognize. She was pretty sure there was a movie on it though. Caroline had bought him a how-to book, like she had done with Elena. Only it was for manners. Tyler got him a football. Then it was Elena's turn. She handed Damon a box, and Stefan a box.

"They kind of go together," she whispered.

The two looked confused, but opened the boxes. Inside were identical rings. Stefan smiled and immediately put his on. Damon gave her a funny look.

"Matching rings?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. The storeowner said the gems are lapis lazuli, and that it signified many different things. I figured it would look nice, and would be the one and only way to tell you and Stefan are actually related," she explained.

"Thank you, Lena," Stefan said, looking his ring over with a grin.

"Yea, thanks I guess," Damon said, trying to feign indifference. As he slipped on the ring, Caroline could tell it was a front by his expression. He liked it.

When everyone had finished with the gifts, Caroline put in one of the many Christmas movies she had. Once Rudolph was on the screen, Caroline took Elena aside while the boys watched the movie.

"I think I'm going to slip out for a bit," Caroline whispered. Elena looked confused at first, but then everything seemed to click. She looked at the boys, and then back to Caroline.

"Fine. Don't be gone too long though."

"I won't. I think it's time I try, however. What better way than to bring him Christmas cookies?"

"I'm not going to stop you," Elena said, giving her one last look before going over to sit next to Stefan. Caroline got up and grabbed the plate of cookies, then as quietly as she could, stepped out of the apartment.

As Caroline was going up the stairs, Rebekah came downstairs with the red haired boy Caroline had seen at the talent show. She gave the other blonde a wave.

"Hey! I was just about to go up and see you guys! Thought I'd bring some cookies."

"Oh, how sweet! Unfortunately, my boyfriend and I were just leaving. Nik will love the thought though."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yea. Caroline, this is Landon. Landon, this is the girl who lives below Nik."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," Landon greeted her, a very deep voice erupting out of him. Caroline was stunned. She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too. That's so funny, I always thought you lived with Nik."

"Oh god no," Rebekah giggled, "my brother would never want me living with him."

"Huh. Look at that. Learn something new everyday," she chuckled. Brother? Ha…ha ha…. she had thought…HA. Caroline bit her lower lip, trying not to blow up from excitement.

"Well, we'd better get going. Have to go see Landon's family for the holidays too. Good to see you, Caroline!" Rebekah smiled as her and Landon went down the stairs, leaving Caroline to herself. She couldn't believe it. Nik was single.

Her smile never left her face as a newfound confidence grew inside her. She knocked on the door. This huge discovery changed _everything_. Not his personality perhaps, but she didn't feel so bad trying to get to know him now.

The door opened slowly. Nik stood in the doorway, looking her up and down. Her smile remained.

"Merry Christmas! Thought you'd like these!" she said, lifting the plate of cookies to indicate that's what she was referring to. His serious expression never changed. Hmm. Time to take matters into her own hands, and see how far she could get with this new confidence while it lasted.

"I'll put them up for you. Got to make sure they stay cool," she said, pushing open the door and walking in. He continued looking at her. Okay, so he wasn't stopping her. That was a plus. She heard the door shut slowly after a couple minutes of silence.

Caroline looked around, noticing that the place was much similar to hers. Not one Christmas decoration though. Not even a tree. This was just horrible. She shook her head and turned back to face Nik, who was still just looking at her while he rubbed his hands together. He had on a long sleeved, black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He could make anything look good. Damn him.

"So, I can see the holiday spirit is oozing out of this place," she stated sarcastically, going to the kitchen counter and putting the cookies down. She noticed all the liquor bottles that were lined up throughout the kitchen. So he wasn't short on alcohol. Caroline went back into the living room, noticing from the corner of her eye that Nik went to sit on top of the kitchen counter. She could still feel his gaze on her.

"I figured you could use some company today. I saw your sister leaving as I was coming up. She's a sweet girl." Still nothing. What the fuck was it going to take to get him to say something? Caroline inhaled deeply before continuing her inspection of the apartment. A piece of paper on his coffee table caught her attention. She walked closer and picked it up.

Red seemed to be the dominant color of the drawing. It was horrific. Skeletons that were more at home around Halloween adorned the page. There was another paper she saw on the table that had a creepy black wolf on it, its teeth bared and bloody. She quickly put the drawings down, noticing that the others she saw were just as spine chilling as those two.

"You have a gift. Creepy drawings…but you have talent," she said thoughtfully. Caroline turned to give him a smile, but he was looking at the floor. Did it embarrass him that she had seen his pictures? What was even scarier was that she was pretty sure she was becoming better at reading his facial expressions and movements. Maybe she was spending too much time observing him.

"Are you always this quiet, or is it just with me?" she said, leaning against a wall. His eyes narrowed, and the grip his hands had on the edge of his counter whitened, but he didn't say anything. She took another deep breath. What was his problem? He wouldn't say anything, but he obviously wasn't shooing her out of the apartment. That had to mean something, right? Or was she reading too much into it?

"I'm not trying to be pushy or anything…okay well maybe I am, but it's your fault," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. His eyebrows rose, which was probably the most movement she had gotten from him in like…ever. A smile spread across her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest triumphantly.

"That's right," she sang a little, "it is all your fault. I mean all you'd have to do is talk more, and then I might actually shut up. Unfortunately for you…I could talk for _ages_ without stopping. It's a gift. My mother always said I was a hyper child. She said when I was little, that my friend would always go to her and complain that his head hurt because I kept talking about how my dolls needed his attention, and that he wasn't giving them the proper amount. I was very serious when it came to my dolls," she said, nodding her head in agreement with herself. His expression still didn't change. He was just watching her. It was kind of creepy and unnerving. She continued though.

"The last guy who lived here was a dick. So, at least you're an improvement. I was always afraid when I went to yoga that he would break into my place and steal something. He was creepy as hell. Thankfully, I think he got arrested or something. I'm not entirely sure what happened to him. He was just out of here one day, and I was like 'Yes!'" Nik still continued to just look at her. At least she knew she had his attention. Caroline began walking around again, looking at his stuff. He didn't seem to mind that she was totally going through everything. Was this his way of letting her get to know him?

Unfortunately, nothing, besides the drawings, gave her any sign as to what made him so troubled at night. Especially since he seemed all right then. What triggered the fits? Did anything trigger them? What if he just began thinking about it, and he started hallucinating about it? Caroline was no expert when it came to this stuff. Was there anything she would be able to do to help? Or would he be stuck in whatever endless cycle he was in? Caroline turned back to Nik.

"So what are your plans for the rest of today?" Nothing. Big shock. She could see something in his eyes though. Something that suggested he was indeed enjoying her reaction to him. Caroline pursed her lips and folded her arms.

"Look, all I was trying to do was be nice and keep you company, but I can only do so much when you won't talk to me. I don't know if you like watching me get all wacky or if you just don't like talking to people, but you don't have to be such a…a…meanie!" Well that was lame. She huffed.

"My door is always open if you ever want to talk, but I'm not going to stand here and be your source of entertainment. You know where to find me," she sighed and walked to the door. Something had just snapped. He was infuriating and all she wanted to do was maybe be his friend. Or more…more would be good. Not while he was being an ass, however. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he just talk to her?

"Thank you."

Caroline stopped. It had been so quiet, she almost wasn't sure she had heard it. She turned around to face Nik, whose gaze met hers. God his eyes really were gorgeous. A sense of victory kind of hit home when she realized he had just spoke. Holy shit he spoke! A large grin spread across her face as she nodded to him.

"You're welcome," she said as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. There, had that been so hard? She would worry about his lack of emotions later. She had gotten him to speak! Caroline could have done a cheery jig right there.

"My name is Niklaus, by the way. You can call me Klaus. Nik is just what Rebekah calls me."

"Oh! Sorry. Sure…yea, Klaus it is then. I'll see you around then?" she asked tenderly, not wanting to push things now that he had said something. Klaus nodded.

"I hope so, Caroline."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Then we will."

With one more look at him, she closed his door and went down the stairs, a little lighter on her feet than usual. He had spoke! She couldn't get over it. Klaus had spoken to her. Oh the things she had to tell Elena later. Caroline looked once more at the door she had just left. She had it bad, but now, it didn't seem so wrong. Klaus was single and had spoken to her. This wasn't just in her head. All she had to worry about now were his fits. No big deal, right? Well…one step at a time. There was still tonight, after all.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Klaroline scenes will come more frequently now that they're on speaking terms, I promise. In fact, I have a flashback and AN ENTIRELY KLAROLINE scene planned for the next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me through this agonizing build up. It was new for me to write this, because I honestly just want them together x] but the troubles aren't over yet! It's just going to be easier to get them to have scenes with each other now.**

**The new cover art was also done by thecunningcock! She's awesome, and her graphics are as well.  
**

**Thanks for getting me to 100 reviews too! I have many things planned for this fic's future, and gosh I'm so excited! Until next time! =]  
**


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

_Military campsite / 3 years ago_

The village in Africa wasn't the last one full of innocents Klaus destroyed. If his instructions were to burn them down until the sky was colored red, and the air was filled with bloodcurdling screams, then that's just what he'd do. Hundreds more of "enemy hideouts" were demolished in those years. Elijah began to wonder how many of them were actually enemies, but he never questioned what he was told to do or go along with. He never actually carried out the acts though. Only Klaus did the killings. Elijah was his partner, and therefore went with him everywhere.

Klaus never seemed to question if what they were doing was wrong. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. The man would positively light up at the mention of doing a mission. To say Elijah was worried about him would be an understatement. Sometimes it seemed like Klaus was beyond saving. However, Elijah refused to give up. There had to be a way to get through to him.

The two men walked through their camp, enjoying one of the few days they had where they weren't expected to travel or complete an assignment. The sun was out, and the air wasn't stifling, which provided nice conditions for a walk. Elijah had decided to take this time to try his luck.

"So Niklaus…have you ever thought about how long you wanted to stay here? In the military?"

"Not lately, no. I actually enjoy my job. I want to stay here as long as Walker will let me."

"Don't you miss home? Our family?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I don't mean mother and Mikael. I mean Rebekah."

"Of course I miss her, she's my baby sister. But she knows I'm serving our country over here."

"I'm sure she worries about us more than we realize. I've been here a long time, brother. I want to go home soon, and I want you to come with me. We've served well over our time. All we have to do is ask. You've been here for at least seven years, and I've been here for longer than that. I wish to see our family."

"I want to see…well, Rebekah…but we're doing something worth while over here!" he said excitedly.

"Yes…but can't we leave that work to someone else now?"

"We could. Why would I want to leave the military with only the second best though?" he asked smugly. Elijah couldn't help rolling his eyes. Klaus smiled and jumped in front of him, placing his hands on Elijah's shoulders.

"I miss Rebekah as much as you do, but I can't leave this behind yet. For once, I've found something I'm good at. I'm not just some fuck up. To these officers…I'm a soldier they never had. They look at me with respect. I don't want to lose that," he admitted quietly. Elijah met his gaze directly and put his hands on Klaus's shoulders.

"You have my respect, Niklaus," he said sincerely. Klaus looked at him in awe. He was considering his brother's words when there was a lot of movement around them suddenly, and gunfire could be heard. The brothers looked around, trying to determine the cause of the commotion. Klaus grabbed a man running close to them by the arm and pulled him close.

"What's going on?" Klaus said, his tone demanding an answer.

"Camp's under attack. The enemy somehow infiltrated the place. Got about twenty assassins spreading out, picking off guys one by one. Keep an eye out for them. They're dressed in bright red garb." When he was finished, the other soldier pulled his arm free of Klaus's grasp and went sprinting off. Klaus turned to Elijah, a concerned expression apparent on his face.

"Find a safe place to stay and don't leave there."

"Why on earth would I do that? What are you going to do?"

"Give them a taste of their own medicine. I'm going to pick them off one by one."

"That's suicide!" Elijah stated, obviously horrified at what his brother was suggesting.

"Well if I took them on all at once it would be. Not one by one."

"They have guns."

"As do I. I have the ability to be stealthy, too. Now go! Stay safe." Klaus gave him one last, warning glare before running off into the shadows.

For any other soldier, this task might have been a difficult one. The enemies weren't trying to be inconspicuous, however, seeing as they couldn't hide very well with their clothing doubling as a large, bright red target. They might be attempting to use stealth on the camp, but honestly, they couldn't have expected this plan to be a good idea. Klaus came from behind silently, snapping their necks one at a time. It went that way for the first fifteen kills. Kills sixteen through nineteen involved him using more hand-to-hand combat, but the job was done swiftly.

Nineteen kills down. There were twenty assassins total. Where was the last one?

Klaus maneuvered through the eerily quiet campsite, searching for the last assassin. He rounded the corners of almost every tent in the site, stepping over the lifeless bodies of the killers who had tried to take out his comrades. He listened intently for the sound of footsteps on the sand. Nothing ever came.

It was when he turned one corner that a sense of overwhelming dread filled him. Elijah had knelt down behind a large crate, hiding himself from where the enemies would have most likely come from. Behind him…was a man in bright red attire. He was moving slowly toward where Elijah hid.

Klaus reacted instinctually at the threat to his brother. Stealth was no longer a course of action as he ran at full speed to where his brother remained unaware of the present danger.

"Move, Elijah!" Klaus yelled. He pulled out a knife he had hidden around his waist as he sprinted to where the crate sat. Elijah looked around in time to catch the man's arm, holding his attack off. Klaus managed to make it in time and tackle the killer to the ground before his other arm could find another weapon. In his rush to protect his brother, Klaus had made a rookie mistake, and hadn't made sure to cover his vulnerable spots. The assassin stuck him in the side with a knife of his own. The knife went in deep, but Klaus wasn't distracted for a second. He put his knife up to the red-garbed man, and promptly slit his throat.

Klaus fell to the side of the now dead killer, inhaling deeply. All twenty were dead. He had just killed a whole group of assassins with his bare hands…and a knife. His chest swelled with a little bit of pride when he realized just what he had accomplished.

He carefully got to his feet, and turned around to see where Elijah had gone. His brother was still nearby, a gun at the ready. Klaus staggered over to him, falling to his hands and knees as he reached his older brother. Elijah knelt down, trying to get Klaus's arm around his shoulders to help support him. Klaus didn't miss the panic in Elijah's tone as his vision began to blur.

"Help! Someone get me a medic! I need one NOW!"

* * *

_Present Day_

When Caroline had gotten back to the apartment, she had told Elena everything. She had left the boys out of it though. This was girl business. The fact that Klaus had finally talked to her was something for Elena's ears only. At least it was for now.

The crew went home around ten o'clock. Caroline had sent Stefan home with a thermos of chicken noodle soup, and told Damon to not be an ass to him while he recuperated. Tyler and Elena left along with them, after she gave each of them a hug.

Then, Caroline was left to herself. Caroline didn't bother changing out of her pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she sat down on her bed, and waited. It took about an hour, but she could hear the noises she had become accustomed to. The sound of glass shattering, banging, and incoherent yelling could be heard from above. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking to her door.

It wouldn't be a good idea to go to the fire escape. She honestly wasn't sure how to go about doing this, but she felt like that might scare him. Seeing someone at her window this late at night would scare her. Caroline opened the door and could hear the shouting still. It really was a good thing no one else lived in this building. She made her way up the stairs, stopping right in front of his door.

"How could you? This is your fault!" she could hear him yelling from the other side of the door, "Why did you do this to me? Your actions cost me everything! I'll kill you…I swear I will."

Her breath caught in her throat as she began rethinking this whole plan. Maybe it was still too soon. Yet, she knew it wasn't too soon. Since he moved into the building, this had been going on. Something had to be done. She was doing the right thing. This was the right move on her part. Yes, that was what she would keep telling herself.

With another deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door. All the noise ceased instantly. She tried with all her might to see through the door, but sadly she hadn't developed x-ray vision. Was Klaus having a heart attack? Had she killed him? Oh crap.

"Klaus?" she called timidly. Caroline was beginning to feel very unwell. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling a little lightheaded. A set of footsteps could be heard walking closer to the door, and the shadow of the feet stood right by it. She backed up a bit; afraid of what would happen when he opened the door.

"It's me…Caroline."

Soon, the door slowly creaked open, and in the entrance stood Klaus, with a bottle of whiskey. Caroline put her hands in front of her, so that Klaus would see she didn't have anything that could be considered threatening. His eyes looked dazed as he stared at her. He looked lost, probably disoriented from his episode. His brows furrowed in confusion before staggering back into the apartment, that same dazed look on his face. The door was still open, so she assumed that was his invitation to come in.

Caroline closed the door behind her. It wouldn't help leaving it open. No one would hear her if this meeting went bad. She watched Klaus carefully, unsure of where to go from here. It might have helped if she had thought this through more.

She slowly walked over to him, reaching out a hand to comfort him with. "Klaus, is-"

"DON'T…touch me," he snapped, his eyes glaring at her, his body mere inches from hers. She swallowed a large lump in her throat as she nodded in acknowledgment to his demand. His breath was hot against her face and those beautiful blue eyes were seething.

"Sorry," she squeaked out. Caroline swallowed hard again before managing to tear herself away from where she stood, frozen. As soon as she walked away and went to sit on one of his armchairs, he took a long swig from his bottle. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Silence filled the air for a while after that. It was the quietest Caroline had ever heard it considering what time it was. Klaus paced around his apartment. Apparently, he didn't enjoy television much. There wasn't actually one in there. She would try and talk to him later about getting one. Although, it would be hard to convince him to really watch it since infomercials spammed the channels at this time. Caroline would know.

After Klaus finished his bottle, he threw it against the wall, the broken glass flying everywhere. The incident wasn't near Caroline, so all it caused her to do was flinch. The glass shards finding their way to Caroline wouldn't be a concern. She watched as Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, going for another bottle. He gulped down a fourth of it in one chug, shakily putting it back down. He rubbed his hands, and then clasped them tightly together. So tightly, she could almost see his knuckles turning white.

"Nothing seems to numb it," he muttered after a long time, "They never stop appearing." Caroline remained silent, afraid that whatever she said would either anger him or bring upon another fit. A thought came to her as she remembered when Rebekah had been there, and she had first introduced herself to his sister. She had thought the music playing in the background had been to create an atmosphere for a supposed date. Rebekah had said it was Klaus's favorite though, and maybe the music had been for something else entirely.

She slowly got up from her seat, afraid to make any sudden movements, and went to his stereo. Caroline felt his gaze on her back as she tried to work the contraption. She checked to make sure Sinatra was in the player, and then she pressed play. Music flooded the apartment as Caroline positioned the volume to a comfortable level.

"How come you never play this at night?" she asked softly, trying to come off as curious, rather than sounding like she was making an accusation. He scoffed.

"Not usually the first thing on my mind."

"Right…" she trailed off, going back to her spot on the armchair.

"Why are you here?" he asked somewhat coldly.

"You didn't close the door," she quipped. His expression indicated that he didn't find that funny.

"I just thought you might want some company," she said truthfully.

"And what in the world made you think that?"

"Well…I thought if you were anything like me…you'd be lonely."

He scoffed. "Trust me…I'm nothing like you. And that's not why you're here."

"Hey! It's the truth. Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you."

"I don't believe it."

"Okay," she shrugged. It was quiet for a few more minutes before he decided to speak again.

"How'd you know? About Sinatra?" he asked softly.

"I heard it playing when I brought you cookies the first time."

"You like him?"

"He's good, but I've never really liked or listened to him before."

"Why did you sing one of his songs at the show then if you don't like him?"

"Because you do," she admitted quietly. He was quiet then, his expression showing that he had been caught off guard by her confession. Klaus ran his fingers through his hair again as he walked over to sit slowly on the couch. He intertwined his fingers, looking at the coffee table thoughtfully. Caroline continued looking at him, resting her cheek on top of her knee as she did.

"Why aren't you asking?"

"About what?"

"You know what," he scoffed. Strangely, his words weren't that unfriendly though.

"I figured you would say something if you wanted to. Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Then we won't talk about it."

"Why are you so…understanding?"

"Well…" she began, "because a good friend of mine told me not to judge someone before I got to know him or her."

"So you came to see what the freak was like?"

"No! I don't think of you like that."

"What do you think of me as then?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions," Caroline observed. Honestly, she wanted it that way though. She wanted him to feel comfortable around her. If that meant he needed to ask the questions, she was fine with that.

"Just trying to know the neighbor who hasn't called the cops or the landlord."

"I didn't see a point in calling them."

"Why? Thought you'd be the special one to help me?"

"What?"

"Come on, you can't fool me. I've been in enough therapy sessions to know what you're thinking," he mumbled somberly. She furrowed her brows. He didn't seem mad, and that was a little strange to her.

"I'm not trying to change you."

"Sure," he said in disbelief.

"I'm serious."

"Fine," he said, getting up and going back to the kitchen, obviously giving up with his current line of questioning, "but you never answered my other question."

"Which was?"

"What do you think of me as?"

"Maybe I don't think of you as anything yet," she said. Klaus opened his fridge and bent down to get something.

"That just means you secretly think I'm a grumpy man with a nice ass."

"What!" she squeaked out. Her cheeks began to burn, and she knew they were bright red. Had he really just said that? Oh god, he knew! Klaus stood back up, holding two water bottles in his hand.

"Caroline," he sang a little, trying to pull her back from her thoughts as he tossed a water bottle to her. She caught it right before it smacked her in the head. Caroline looked back up to him.

"I'm joking?" he said, his face unsure of if he had actually made a joke or not. He sat back down on the couch, taking a long sip of his water. She nodded quickly.

"Oh yea," she chuckled, "that was funny." Caroline began drinking nervously. Had he just made a joke? And still not smiled? He was such a freaking puzzle.

Klaus stretched out on the couch, resting his head on a pillow at the end, the side farthest from her. He played with his bottle a little, looking as if he was searching for something to say. She had finished her water before he spoke again.

"Do you live with anyone downstairs?"

"Nope. It's just me."

"Does it ever get lonely?" he asked a bit distantly. She looked at him, resting her cheek back against her knees.

"Yes," she said quietly. It was something she hadn't even admitted to Tyler. Klaus looked at her then, his eyes studying her every move.

"Oh. So…I'm not keeping you from anyone?" Caroline looked at him through hooded lids; sleep beginning to find it's way to her.

"No," she said softly. Klaus seemed to notice how tired she looked.

"I see. Well…if you're too tired to go back downstairs…you should know I'm quite comfortable on this couch."

"You are, are you?" Caroline smiled a little. Klaus nodded slowly, focusing on his now empty water bottle.

"I am. Which leaves my bed open…you know, if you'd like something more comfortable," he offered quietly. Klaus almost sounded embarrassed for suggesting such a thing. She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling.

"Thanks, but," she paused, maneuvering her body so that she could curl up comfortably in the leather armchair. Once she was settled, with her head resting on the arm over top of her hands, she continued, "I like it here."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, his tone returning to it's usual, indifferent self. Klaus moved to switch the lamp off, and then turned to lie on his side so that he could face her. She grinned.

"So is this like a sleepover? Are we going to tell scary stories now?" she whispered.

"Just go to sleep, and don't make me regret letting you stay. I'm tired," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down like she had. Klaus sounded more exhausted than he had all night in Caroline's opinion. She couldn't stop smiling as she grabbed the blanket lying on top of the chair, and draped it around herself.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered. It was silent, and for a while, she thought he wasn't going to say anything. But then, he whispered back to her. She grinned and closed her eyes. For once, Caroline didn't feel so alone. And for the first time in months, she didn't need her iPod as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been so great. Such kind and helpful reviews, as well as all the support in general. It makes me want to keep writing ^-^**

**Hope everyone enjoyed all the klaroline. I have more planned for next chapter, too.  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	10. The Next Morning

Sunlight came in through the windows, basking the glow of the apartment in morning light. The smell of eggs and toast met her nose, making her sniff to get a better whiff. Who was making food? What time was it? Caroline reached out to grab her alarm clock, but ended up reaching a little too far. Her face met the floor with an unceremonious _thud_.

"Ow," she mumbled against the carpet.

"That's an awfully painful way to wake up in the mornings," a distant voice informed her.

"Mmm," she managed to grunt out. Oh yea. Caroline had forgotten she went to sleep in an armchair, and one that wasn't in her apartment. She was in Klaus's apartment.

"Want food?"

"Ugh," she moaned, lifting her head slowly and gazing toward the kitchen through squinted eyes. Where in the hell was a clock? Caroline searched sleepily, but it was to no avail.

"You know it's eleven o'clock, right?"

"I do now," she grumbled, getting up and walking to where the smell of food was coming from.

"Grab what you can. I didn't make a lot."

"It's fine. I'm going to the shop."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

She nodded, giving him a sleepy wave before trudging out of the apartment, and back down to hers. Caroline would probably get a cup of coffee, and either a muffin or a bagel. It felt…odd…leaving Klaus's apartment. Like it was the most domestic thing in the world. She remembered that there hadn't been shouting after they had turned the lights off. It had actually been quiet, and she had ended her Christmas festivities by being with him. Huh.

Caroline quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hoodie. She didn't feel like dressing up today. All she wanted was her breakfast as she heard her stomach growl. Elena would be pleasantly surprised that she was up before the crack of noon at least. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and headed downstairs. There was practically no one in the shop. Elena was the only one, wiping the tables down as Caroline took a seat in a nearby booth.

"Morning, Lena," Caroline greeted.

"You're up. How shocking," she deadpanned, a smile on her face as she went behind the counter and began making her a cup of coffee. Elena grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and brought it over to Caroline.

"Thanks. This is very needed."

"You know I'd be willing to make you more if you wanted."

"I'm fine with this."

"Okay. So how'd your night go?"

"Honestly…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she said, walking to the counter to get Caroline's coffee. After adding all the necessary sugary substances, Elena walked back to Caroline, and took a seat across from her.

"Well…I spent the night with Klaus," she said meekly. Elena's eyes about shot out of her head.

"You what? You mean you-"

"No! No, no, no, no, not that. I just slept in his living room with him." Elena's mouth opened and Caroline quickly shook her hands in front of her.

"He was on the couch! I was on an armchair!"

"Oh. Still though…what about the shouting?"

"That's what made me go over there in the first place, but-"

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't think it all the way through! Okay? Anyway, I knocked on the door, and he answered. After I knocked, he never screamed for the rest of the night."

"So you're telling me his constant shouting is because he's just lonely?"

"No…it's definitely more than that. Whatever I happened to do last night though, it did help."

"Care, this isn't safe. You don't know what he could end up doing to you in a fit of rage."

"I'm a big girl, Elena. I can watch out for myself."

"That's not going to stop me from caring about you."

"I know, but just trust me. He really isn't that bad a guy once he starts talking. A little rough around the edges, but so is Damon, and we hang out with him."

"Damon doesn't have a shouting match with his walls either."

"How do you know?" Caroline challenged playfully, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Elena just narrowed her eyes.

"Stefan would have said something. Duh."

"Right. Where is he anyway?"

"He's still sick. It's going to take more than one night's worth of sleep to break whatever he has going apparently."

"Poor Stefan."

"I know. Damon says he has a pretty bad fever. Along with the dry cough and sneezing."

"God I hate getting colds."

"He says he's gonna take Stefan to the doctor if he doesn't get better within the week. There's a chance he got the flu instead of just a common cold. Never know with this chilly weather."

"No," Caroline whined, "that would be horrible! Is Damon treating him well?"

"He claims that he is. I'm going to go visit later today and see if he's keeping his word. The last thing Stefan needs is Damon being a jackass to him while he's stuck in bed."

"How are you and Damon anyway? You seem to be getting closer," Caroline suggested. Elena only shrugged.

"I don't know. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake him from my thoughts."

"Listen to your brain then. Damon isn't bad looking after all, despite the fact that he can be a dick," Caroline mused.

"I guess…you know, that's not what we were talking about," Elena said, quickly trying to change the subject. Caroline allowed it…for now.

"Yes, we were talking about how decent a person Klaus can be when you take the time to know him."

"I don't think that's exactly what we were talking about."

"Isn't it?" she asked innocently. Elena just gave her a look.

Caroline took a sip of her coffee. It was just how she liked it, warm and sweet. While she began to eat her muffin, she saw a figure coming down the stairs. It turned out to be Klaus, dressed in black sweatpants and a black hoodie. Was he seriously going to go for a run? There was snow outside! Elena turned to see what Caroline was looking at.

"I think I better get back to work," she said quietly, getting up from her seat, and going to stand behind the counter. Caroline continued eating her muffin, expecting Klaus to head outside, but he ended up making his way to her booth, after a quick glance in her direction. Caroline paused mid-bite as he walked up to stand by the table.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" he asked softly. Klaus must've seen Elena get up, and decide to take advantage of the opportunity. Caroline nodded, since the muffin in her mouth prevented her from speaking. He slowly slid in across from her. After she finished chewing, she set what remained of the muffin to the side, and addressed him.

"Are you going for a run? It's freezing outside!"

"There's a gym just down the sidewalk I go to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she said. Obviously, she didn't work out regularly.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure. What were you wanting to talk about?" This was a first. For once, he was coming to her. Ha! Elena could suck it.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought about it more once you left this morning, and I realized…you deserve to know a little about me. I'm sorry for the past few months, and this is my way of making it up to you."

"Klaus, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"That's just it though. I want to."

Caroline nodded slowly, a smile growing on her lips. "Okay. I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

Klaus nodded hesitantly, taking a deep breath. He obviously wasn't looking forward to this. Which surprised Caroline, because he seemed dead set on explaining his situation to her.

"Caroline, I want you to ask the questions."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"No…but I asked the questions last night. Ask me something, and if I can answer it, I will."

"Alright," she began slowly, sitting upright more as she racked her brain for everything that had burdened her mind since he moved in, "how many places have you lived in?"

"Too many to keep track of. For the past two years, I've lived in places for about a month before my neighbors would call someone to evict me."

"Have you ever gotten any help? You said last night you had gone through therapy before."

"I've had every possible treatment tested on me. It's weird because they know the cause; they're just trying to figure out how to fix it. They've talked to me, given me medication, everything. Nothing works for me. In fact, on some visits when I was asked to retell everything I'd gone through, I couldn't handle it."

"Is that what happens at night? You revisit it?"

"Yes. The nighttime is when people have time to truly think about their lives. Like when you're in the shower, and suddenly you think of what your purpose on earth is, and similar things like that. It's the same for me. That's the time my mind…wanders."

"I understand. Does anything trigger them?"

"Just depends, I suppose. Sometimes I can talk about it with ease, other times, not so much."

"Okay, then I'll just ask you about what you _can_ tell me." Klaus nodded slowly before beginning.

"I spent years in the marines, you understand. I wanted to be a better man. I wanted to be someone people could be proud of. When I first started, they were recruiting men for this secret company that had been operating for a while. You know, men die, have to get more eventually. So, I volunteered."

"Yea, I get it. And are you sure you're allowed to be telling me this stuff?"

"No, but how else am I going to explain what happened?"

"Did the therapists know about the secret company?"

"No."

"That might have been crucial information," Caroline mused.

"Not really. Killings happen all the time. Don't have to be in a secret company to carry out one."

"Yea, but maybe something happened in the secret company that was the whole reason behind your bad memories."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I do," she said.

"Then listen. When I first joined this company, I wasn't able to carry out my first assignment. My commanding officer, Walker, was _pissed_. He…put me through a lot," he said. Caroline leaned in closer, completely enthralled by Klaus's story.

"What do you mean by a lot?" she asked.

"I mean I want you to imagine the worst kind of torture you can dream of. The worst threats you've ever heard. For two years, I lived with that after I failed Walker. For it though, I became a better soldier. Which ended up being what he wanted. Walker wanted the ultimate soldier."

"I'm so sorry. What you went through couldn't be worth a promotion."

"Thanks, but after the two years, it did end. In fact, I began enjoying my work. I enjoyed killing people, Caroline," he whispered. She'd be lying if she said that statement didn't bother her a little…or a lot. Her expression must have showed this, because Klaus seemed to stiffen a little.

"Are you sure you still want to know about me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, certainty in her voice. He nodded.

"I learned how to kill people with every weapon the military had to offer, and even some that weren't. I fought dirty. I killed quietly, and sometimes, not so quietly. But most importantly, I _liked_ it. It was like a high, knowing you had the power to end a person's life in a matter of seconds. I always believed I was killing the enemy, but looking back, I'm not so sure all the people I killed deserved such a short life. In fact, I know some of them didn't deserve an end. I remember the first time I killed a whole village full of innocent people, just so I could kill _one_ man who had been spotted there. At the time it had felt necessary, but it wasn't."

"Is that all you did during your service? Kill those who may or may not have deserved it?"

"No, I had my better moments. I killed twenty assassins about three years ago. They had infiltrated our camp, and I was the one to save everyone. I killed them without firing a single shot. I was honored, for the service I had provided the entire camp. I was the man all the other soldiers wanted to be."

"It sounds like you did a lot of heroic things then as well."

"I doubt I could be considered heroic, considering everything I had done before that. Once I got out about two years ago, I had a lot of time to think about what I had made of my life. I wasn't, and am not, proud of it. I went in to better myself, but ended up screwing everything up."

"You learned something from it all though. That has to mean something. Does Rebekah know about all of this?"

"Every last, painful detail. That's why you run into her so often. She checks on me most mornings to see how I'm doing."

"She wasn't there this morning."

"That's because I called her before you got up. Told her to spend time with Landon, and that I was fine."

"Oh, right. Well, that's sweet of her to check on you. She seems like a good person."

"She's the best. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"What about your parents?"

"That," he said slowly, "is a story for another time. I don't have the best relationship with either of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You don't have to tell me about it. I'm glad you told me what you have."

"It's the least I could do. You've done so much for me by just being so tolerant."

"Is that all to it? Is there anything else you think I should know?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment, as if he was contemplating whether to reveal something to her. Her leftover muffin and coffee had probably gotten cold at this point, after being long forgotten. She didn't see that many people around them, and Elena seemed to have disappeared. It was basically just Caroline and Klaus in the little shop. He seemed to finish whatever argument he had going on in his head, and stared her right in the eyes.

"There's more." Caroline put her cheek in her hand as she tried leaning closer.

"Tell me…if you want to that is."

"I do. It's actually really significant."

"What? Is this the reason for your episodes?"

"Yes."

"I thought Walker was the cause of them though?"

"Oh he's definitely a lot of it, but not the only, or main, reason."

"It's _that_ important?"

"Yes. It's the reason the military let me go. It's what haunts me to this day, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand tiny cliffhanger.  
**

**I know the "morning after" wasn't as long as I'm sure you guys hoped for, but we have time for a legitimate one in the future ;) To anyone wondering why she might have just up and left without much of a word, I blame it on the fact she was tired, and it's still awkward between them. Hope that helps!  
**

**Next chapter is the final flashback I have planned, and some more klaroline. **

**Also decided to go back to the old cover art. I love graphics, but I can never make my mind up on which one to use!  
**

***says in tv announcer voice* Stay tuned for the next episode of...Torment!  
**


	11. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: I rarely make music suggestions, but I was listening to About Today by The Nationals while writing this first part. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

_Swamp in Louisiana / 2 years ago_

A year after Klaus killed the numerous assassins, he was once again out on a mission with Elijah. The marines had given him much recognition for taking charge and protecting the whole campsite, along with saving one of their soldiers. Of course he would do anything for Elijah, but to them, it had been an honorable act, and something they felt shouldn't go unnoticed. So he had been decorated appropriately, and given as much time as he needed to recover from his stab wound.

After two months off, Klaus had gotten antsy. He wanted to be out in the middle of battle, fighting and killing. Walker had been pleased to hear that, and proud to tell him that he was ready to have him back and on the prowl.

Now, he was trudging through murky waters with Elijah, waist deep in the filthy stuff. Both of them carried a Mossberg 500 shotgun, ready for any threat that came their way. The dock they were looking for wasn't far off, but walking through swamp water was not the fastest route. It was just the one that meant the least amount of trouble. The tall trees covered them from the sun's rays, at least keeping things cool. It would be dusk soon, but Klaus was sure they'd get to the dock without too much delay.

"Stop searching the waters for gators, Niklaus."

"I don't want one to chop my jewels off, mate."

"I sincerely doubt they'd like the taste of you," Elijah deadpanned.

"Look, I don't want one near me, okay?" Elijah narrowed his eyes at Klaus.

"Well, well. I never realized you were so…_delicate_," he mocked. Klaus glared at him.

"Excuse me for wanting to keep my manhood intact."

"When was the last time you actually put it to use, dear brother?" Elijah smirked.

"That is of no importance right now, and none of your business either. Once we're done with our service, everything will change. Women love a man in uniform after all."

"Wait…so you've considered leaving?" Elijah said, a note of cheeriness in his voice.

"I'm not fond of it…but you're right. You've been here for ages, and I'm sure Rebekah misses us both. Maybe it is time we take our leave."

"Klaus…that's fantastic," Elijah said, clapping his hand over Klaus's shoulder.

"Yea, yea. I get it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"After the incident a year ago, I realized I could easily lose you, and we've been blessed to live this long with our line of work. I love this job, but family is my top priority."

Elijah gave a small smile at that. Klaus knew his brother worried about him, and it probably eased his heart to hear him speak of his siblings like that. Leaving while he was at his peak was for the best anyway. Leaving behind a legacy such as his was far more rewarding than leaving when he had nothing more to give.

"Where shall we live when we get back?" Elijah asked.

"I've always wanted to live in New York. All the people, all the art…we would have a field day! Besides, Rebekah goes to school there, might as well be nearby," Klaus said excitedly. Elijah's grin widened.

"Ah, yes. A wonderful choice you've made. Although, we'd be close to mother and Mikael."

"New York is massive! You're telling me we couldn't find a place to live that was miles from them?"

"You make a valid point. New York it is then."

"Oh, we shall have the best of apartments! We'll get to see everything the city has to offer."

"How will we put our military knowledge to good use though? We still need to do something. We're far too young to retire."

"Elijah, you are the best marksman this military as ever seen. There's not a shot you can't take, and not a target out there you've missed. I think that would be best put to use in a shooting range, don't you think? People would love lessons from the best," Klaus suggested.

"Alright, so what about you then? Plan to sit on your ass all day and enjoy the hard work _I_ put in?" Elijah joked.

"Well, of course! I've put in my time. Besides, what would I do? Teach self defense classes? My skills are not something the public is ready for," Klaus said smugly. Elijah just shook his head, a few chuckles escaping out of him.

"We'll see about that," Elijah said.

The two continued on in silence for a while. Klaus could see the wooden dock ahead. All they had to do was follow the path leading out of the docks back to their camp. It was a pretty private trail, and once they were at camp, they were done with assignments for at least another week. Maybe more if he could make himself tell Walker that he was ready to take his leave with Elijah.

"Let me get on the dock first, then I'll pull you up."

"Scared the gators will get take a snap at you if you stay in here any longer?" Elijah teased.

"Oh you're so funny," Klaus said sarcastically.

He shook his head as he slung the shotgun around on its sling so it was resting against his back. Klaus grabbed the edge of the wooden boardwalk and pulled himself up, glad to finally be out of the water. Once he was on, he stuck his hand down to Elijah. His brother grabbed on, and with one quick motion, Klaus pulled him up. They were both dripping wet from the waist down, but once they were back at camp, they would be able to get warm and dry. Now, they just needed to focus on getting back to camp safely.

"I feel disgusting," Elijah complained, looking down at his soaked pants. Klaus laughed.

"Hey, you even look disgusting too," Klaus joked, slapping Elijah playfully on the arm. His older brother just rolled his eyes before he stood up. Klaus jumped up, his adrenaline pumping like it normally did after a mission.

"Would you calm yourself? You're making me tired just looking at you," Elijah said.

"I can't help it! Come on let's race. If you win, I'll-"

Klaus didn't get to finish his sentence, because he heard screaming all of a sudden coming from the direction of the trees. They got closer, and closer…until he saw Walker and a couple other soldiers pop out from the depth of the woods, waving their hands in a downward motion.

"Get down! Get down; they know you guys are here! They're closing in! Get down!" Walker kept shouting to the two brothers. But he had arrived too late.

The sound of a single bullet came zipping by, close enough to make Klaus unsure if it had hit him for a moment. Everything else happened in a blur after that.

He checked his body frantically, not feeling any instant pain. Klaus turned around to face Elijah and see if the other man had gotten a lock on where it had went. Asking became pointless as Klaus saw exactly where the bullet had gone.

A small patch of blood began growing just near Elijah's heart.

Time froze as he ran to his brother, catching him just before he fell to his knees. Klaus eased him down, watching as Elijah tried taking deep breaths.

"Niklaus…"

"No, no, no, no. Elijah…Elijah, stay with me, brother. Please…"

"We gotta go, boy!" Walker shouted, his voice getting closer.

"Come on, Elijah. We'll, we'll get you back to camp. The medics will take care of you. You'll be fine," Klaus assured. He wasn't sure if it was for Elijah or for himself though.

"You have…to go, Klaus. They'll be…around…"

"I'm not leaving without you-"

"You must…protect yourself…and protect Rebekah…"

"Elijah, please…" Klaus croaked as the tears began to stream silently down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Klaus…it's okay…I'll always be with you, remember?" Elijah reminded him, his own eyes watering. Klaus knew he was trying to say goodbye.

"You can't leave me," Klaus whispered.

"Niklaus…I'll always be with you…" Elijah breathed, taking in his last breath as his eyes slowly closed, and his body went limp.

"No, no, no, Elijah…"

"We have to go, NOW!" Walker yelled, pulling his arm with a strong tug. Klaus unwillingly let Elijah drop, Walker pulling him from Elijah's now lifeless body.

"I can't leave him here!" Klaus yelled. Walker wasn't having it though.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for him! I'm surprised you haven't been taken yet. They're probably zeroing in on your as we speak, so let's not waste anymore time!" Walker said, half dragging him at this point. He should have been able to save Elijah. Why hadn't he been able to save him?

Klaus looked around the area, trying to see where the sniper had been. It had to be that, because there was no one in sight as Walker dragged him away from Elijah, the other two soldiers circling as they followed behind Klaus and Walker. Klaus's eyes searched and searched, until finally, he found the little bastard. Way up in one of trees, a mostly camouflaged boy sat, attempting to stay hidden as the four men left below him. Why wasn't he aiming? Why wasn't he trying to kill Klaus? His eyes filled with rage then. He could fill Walker's grip tighten as soon as he tried to wriggle his way free.

"Come on! Take me! I'm right here! TAKE ME!" Klaus shouted to the boy. The hit man only looked at Klaus. The killer was far away, but Klaus could make out his face. He knew he'd never forget it. If it happened to be the last thing he ever did, that boy would die.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Klaus roared with outrage, so much so that he couldn't think clearly, "YOU TOOK MY BROTHER, DAMMIT! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME…AND NOW…NOW I'M GONNA FINISH _YOU_!"

* * *

_Present Day_

Caroline listened as Klaus told her the story of his brother. He had watched his brother die? Right after they had talked about leaving and coming here? That was horrible! It was no wonder Klaus had nightmares and episodes all the time. How often had he relived that scene? She reached out to grab his hand and give it a comforting squeeze, but he promptly jerked it away from her reach. She gave him a quizzical look.

"I…I'm not comfortable touching people," he admitted quietly.

"How come?"

"It didn't start until after Elijah's death. I realized all the things I had become that he didn't like. I was this mindless killer that he had warned me not to become on many occasions. I killed people with these very hands…and it's the most unsettling thing in the world now," he said, rubbing his hands together at just the thought of it. So that's why he always seemed fidgety. Klaus had a Lady Macbeth thing going on. He could never wipe his hands clean of the blood on them. Damn. She should've gone into psychology.

"Okay, I won't touch you then."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be. I get it. Um, so how long after his death did the episodes start?"

"Probably a month or two? I don't really remember. Everything just came crashing down, and realization hit me. All the things I'd done…the awful things I had done to people who hadn't deserved it. All the things Elijah had been against to begin with, but eventually stopped asking…all because he loved me. The first night I had an episode was the worst, and I'm not sure why. They're all horrible, and I'm left feeling completely drained. The first night though, my comrades surrounded me. They all thought it would be a one-time thing, but it wasn't. Every night, I would disturb their sleep. That wasn't acceptable with our line of work. Eventually, Walker had to let me go. Ever since, I began going from one place to the next. The longest I've ever lived in one spot is here."

"Not to disrespect your love for your commanding officer…but he sounds like a douche."

"I don't admire him like I used to. I always thought he was helping me, but as soon as I was no longer any good to him, he just let me go."

"Oh Klaus…I'm so, so sorry. And it wasn't your fault, Elijah's death. No one blames you."

"Thanks, but tell that to my parents. And Caroline…I have to tell you something else," he began. His voice sounded uncertain, and suddenly Caroline didn't like where this was going.

"Okay. What?"

"I don't think we should see each other again."

"Wait, why?" But…they had finally spoken! He had just opened up to her!

"It's nothing you did at all, please know that. I'm too…high maintenance though. I was hoping that by telling you all of this, I would also _prove_ that to you. I don't want to put that burden on you. Having to wonder if I'm going to snap any minute. It's not fair to you. You're the first person to show any compassion toward me. I don't want to make things worse."

"Klaus, that's _my_ decision to make."

"Well, I'm making one for you," he said, his voice more certain now, "and that's final."

"Oh, really now?" she said, getting slightly offended.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he got up from the booth. Klaus hesitated before walking away though. He turned back, and gave her an apologetic look; completely contradicting everything he had just told her about this being his decision. It didn't seem like he wanted to follow through with it.

"You've been…terrific. I want you to know that." With one last, almost longing look, he walked to the door.

As Klaus was leaving the little shop, Stefan came walking in, bundled up as much as he could be in warm clothing. Caroline waved him over. The poor guy looked miserable. He had a beanie, scarf, gloves, and even earmuffs. She giggled a little at the sight, despite the unpleasant conversation she had just had.

"Why are you here?" she asked affectionately.

"I needed something to do. I got bored, and Damon is out with some girl."

"Already?"

"Yea," he said, right before he coughed. Caroline made a face.

"Ew, that sounds horrible."

"Tell me about it," he said as he slid in across from her, "So how did that little meeting go?"

"You saw?"

"Yup. He got up right before I came in. What happened?"

"He said he didn't want to see me anymore."

"Why?"

"He claims he's too high maintenance."

"Do you think he is?"

"Honestly, no. I don't know how to tell him that though."

"You'll figure something out, Care. I know you will."

"Thanks Stefan. It's just…I was over there last night. I actually slept over at his place! It seemed okay, but then…this."

"He might just be conflicted. Do you know when he last had a girlfriend?"

"No. He never told me."

"So it's possible he just got out of a bad relationship?"

"I doubt it." If he couldn't find a place to live for any length of time, she couldn't see him with a girl.

"Then you know what I'm going to say."

"I know…don't give up."

"Exactly," Stefan said, slapping the table lightly.

"Don't abuse my tables. That talent show helped, but not as much as it should have," Elena said as she walked out from the backroom.

"Sorry," Stefan said, before he sneezed, and looked pitiful. Elena's face softened.

"Don't go all puppy eyed on me," she whined. Caroline and Stefan chuckled.

"But…I'm sick," Stefan said quietly, playing the sympathy card well.

"Ugh…hold on. I'll get you some soup," Elena said, giving in as she went to make some chicken noodle soup for him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Stefan?" Caroline asked. She hadn't seen Stefan so sickly before. He looked pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't been this sick since I was a kid. It hit me like a brick."

"Well…you just get better! I don't like worrying about you."

"Then don't. It's a cold, Caroline."

"Fine, just…stay warm."

"Will do."

Caroline sighed and leaned back against the wall. Now what was she going to do about Klaus? If there was anybody who could give the silent treatment, it was Klaus. Things had been going so much better too. Why did he have to go and do that? They had been talking, and everything had been improving. And what about his parents? He had said that was a story for another time. To Caroline, that sounded like a promise for later. God he was irritating!

She wasn't going to give up so easily. Not after he had started talking to her. There was no going back. For now, she would give him space, but only until she could think of a better way to get his attention again. No, this wasn't over yet. Klaus was too much of a mystery for her to just give up on him. Not to mention her attraction to him had only gotten worse. Caroline really did have it bad.

* * *

**A/N: So, hopefully this answered some questions. If not, feel free to ask me. My goal is obviously not to confuse you guys =P**

**To any who might have wondered why Klaus opened up to Caroline after avoiding her for so long, I want you to know I thought about this a lot. I was afraid of it seeming too out of character for Klaus, but I feel like it would make sense that after months of not talking to each other, and Caroline's determination despite all that, he would crack a little and tell her about his life so she understands, as well as trying to prove he's not worth her time. He's had months to realize that she is somewhat trustworthy, if not completely so. Therefore, I hope it all makes sense. If not, like I said, feel free to ask!  
**

**I hope a lot of unanswered questions reveal themselves in later chapters, but like anyone else, I make mistakes. If you ask, I can tell you if I have a plan for that later, if it's something I can clear up with a simple message, or if it's something that needs a little revising on my part haha.  
**

******And a warning for the next chapter...I did _not_ enjoy writing it. You guys might hate me for it, so I'm apologizing in advance =/ It lacks Klaroline, but the chapter after this next one will be _all_ klaroline. So hang in there with me!  
**


	12. Tragedy Still Strikes

**A/N: Apologizing once more for what is to come. If you choose to review, please don't forget both chapters! Means a lot to me!**

* * *

A month passed after Caroline's conversation with Klaus in the café. She had thought giving him time would be what was right, and that he would eventually come around. It had never happened, however, and they still hadn't talked. The shouting had resumed, and Caroline was at a loss. How was she supposed to talk to him if he wasn't having it?

She sat down on her bed with Elena, ready to give up on the idea of ever speaking to him. It was the end of January, and quite frankly, Caroline was tired. A part of her was surprised she had let so much time pass. Why had she let this attraction go on for so long? She was beginning to forget why she had liked him in the first place.

Then she would remember her talk with him Christmas night. She would remember the morning after, when he came up and talked to her first. After so long a time of not talking to her, he had finally opened up. He had trusted her.

Now…now she didn't know what to think.

"Have you heard anything from Stefan?" Elena asked, curling up under Caroline's sheets. The blonde only shook her head.

"No. I figured you would have heard something before me."

"Damon hasn't told me much. I haven't talked to Stefan in over a week. Damon just says that he's trying to sleep it off, but he keeps getting chills. The doctors have given him medication, but none of it's working. Stefan doesn't have what's needed to fight off this flu apparently."

"I feel like Damon isn't telling us everything," Caroline mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think we're getting the whole story."

"What more is there to tell? Stefan is really sick, he's working on recovering, and all we can do is hope for the best."

"Yea…sure," Caroline flopped down from where she sat.

"I miss him as much as you do, but he'll get better soon. Once he recovers, we'll go out and do something fun."

"Amusement park?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Amusement park." Elena smiled.

The sun shone through the window, the snow outside making it seem all the more brighter. It wasn't even three o'clock yet, but Caroline and Elena felt like they needed a day to themselves. With Stefan being sick, Klaus not speaking to Caroline, and the shop's funds diminishing by the hour, the stress was beginning to pile up. Not to mention Tyler hadn't shown his face in the last two weeks. He would call, but he just said he was out and about. Apparently he wasn't _trying_ to avoid the three of them, it was just sort of _happening_. How convenient.

"God…I love him, but Tyler can be such an ass."

Elena chuckled. "What brought that up?"

"It's just…I miss him. We haven't seen him in who knows how long, and I could really benefit from talking to him, even if he doesn't know about my Klaus dilemma. I need my friend."

"Tyler will come around again. We hang out practically everyday. He probably just needed some space."

"I guess you're right. I just don't ever remember it being like that. It never mattered if we spent weeks or months together. Now I feel like he gets tired of us too easily."

"People change, Care. Sad, but true."

"It doesn't have to be sad. Change can be for the good."

"Did we just switch subjects?" Elena asked knowingly. Caroline smiled.

"I can't help that I miss _him_, too," Caroline admitted.

"Then why are you bellyaching over it? Go talk to him."

"Elena, he just opened up to me _big_ time about a month ago. He wanted me to know that stuff. Whether to really prove he wasn't worth my time or not, I don't know. But, I can't just go up there after he told me he didn't want to see me."

"Wouldn't opening up to you be the exact reason you _should_ go talk to him?"

"I…well…don't confuse me with the facts!" Caroline pouted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered over one guy."

"Shut up," she mumbled. It was a few minutes before Elena spoke up again.

"We need to talk about the next talent show. Are you going to sing again?"

"Yes. I don't know what though."

"More Sinatra?"

"Does it matter?" Caroline was beginning to sound bitter, even to her.

"Cheer up! I don't like seeing you so…down. I never knew it was even possible, actually."

"I'm not always a bright ball of sunshine."

"Hey…we've gotten some bad luck lately, but we'll pull through. We always do," Elena smiled. Caroline couldn't help returning the expression.

"You're right. Okay, so about this talent show."

"It'll probably be just like it was last time. You singing, Stefan reading poetry, me running the place, and Tyler not doing a single thing."

"Sounds perfect," Caroline teased. Both girls laughed.

At that moment, Elena's cell phone began to ring. Elena held her finger up before excusing herself from the room. Caroline found herself looking at the ceiling in Elena's absence. Her mind wondered to what Klaus might be doing at that exact moment. Was he upstairs? Was he at the gym? What had he been up to the past month? She caught herself smiling at the thought of seeing his uncomfortable fidgeting. Either due to his hand problem, or because he felt awkward in her presence, she found it endearing. Except, then she thought about why he didn't like touching people, and suddenly the endearing quality disappeared, and was replaced by sympathy for him.

Seriously, the guy just needed a hug. Of course, Caroline found it ironic that the big bad killer just needed someone's embrace. Therapy obviously hadn't worked; why not give human contact a try?

Elena came back around the corner then, a terrified look on her face. Caroline sat up straight, her eyes narrowing at the brunette.

"Elena? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"That was Damon…"

"Okay…what did he have to say?"

"He said the ambulance just came for Stefan. Caroline…it's more serious than we thought."

* * *

Caroline and Elena ran into the hospital, practically slamming into the front desk.

"Stefan Salvatore? Room number?" Elena barely managed to get out.

"He's upstairs on the third floor, girls. Room 319."

"How's he doing?" Caroline asked quietly. The receptionist was silent for what seemed like ages before answering.

"He looked very pale," the lady informed them sadly.

Elena and Caroline shared a look before running to the stairs. They didn't have time for something as slow as an elevator. Caroline had called Tyler on her way there. Luckily, he had answered, and said he would get there as soon as he could.

Damon was sitting in one of the empty chairs when they reached the right hallway on the third floor. He was twirling the lapis lazuli ring on his finger, staring intently at it as if it held all the answers. The girls rushed over to the man clad in all black, for once not wearing a suit.

"Have you seen him?" Elena asked, taking the seat next to Damon as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Damn doctors won't let me near him yet," he muttered.

"What happened exactly?" Caroline asked, still standing.

"Stefan passed out and wasn't waking up. I had to call an ambulance."

"What else?" Caroline prodded. There was something he wasn't saying.

"He hasn't had the flu since about a week ago," Damon confessed suddenly. Well, that had been easier than expected.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we went to the doctor's, the man said it had gone from the flu to pneumonia."

"Damon! Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to worry you two. I kept thinking he'd get better, but…Stefan doesn't have the immune system for it. He was always sick as a kid."

"What exactly are you trying to say? Are you giving up already?" Elena reprimanded him.

"No, I'm being realistic!" Damon snapped back at her. The two glared at each other for a while before finally coming back to reality. Those two acted like a married couple more and more as the weeks went by.

Caroline was close to tears, however, unlike the two bickering in front of her.

"Does it matter?" Caroline croaked, the tears falling freely now, "Poor Stefan is in there without anyone supporting him! We can't be fighting."

"She's right," Elena agreed quietly.

The three were silent then. This couldn't be happening. Stefan couldn't be sick. Caroline still needed him in her life. Elena and Tyler and Damon needed him in their life. How was this even reality? Stefan never did anything to deserve this.

A nurse came out of Stefan's room then, causing the three to look up in anticipation of news. She didn't look too happy though.

"He's hanging in there. Unfortunately…Mr. Salvatore is just too ill for us to do much else. His body can't fight the illness like it should be able to. We'll keeping checking in on him periodically, but in the meantime, he can have one visitor at a time." The nurse gave them an apologetic look before walking off.

"Damon, you should go," Elena offered. Caroline nodded in agreement.

"No…it's fine. You guys can go see him. I'll stay out here," he said forlornly, taking a seat in the chair he had been in when they got there. Elena nodded for Caroline to go on. The brunette went to sit by Damon, placing an arm around his shoulders as he put his face in both his hands.

Caroline took a deep breath before opening the door. She never thought she would see Stefan so frail looking, so white and sickly, but there he was. The hospital reeked of death, and it felt like a prison sentence walking into his room. She didn't like it one bit.

"Stefan?" she called softly to him, pulling a chair to his bedside. He slowly turned his head so that his eyes could meet hers. His gaze looked defeated…like he had given up already.

"Hey, Care," he rasped, coughing a little after.

"You don't have to strain yourself so-"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I feel fine." Caroline raised an eyebrow. He looked away sheepishly.

"You can't fool me, Stefan," she said.

"Who said I was trying to fool anyone?" he smiled. She just shook her head.

"So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" Caroline said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Sleeping. Watching television. I've caught up on a lot of movies," he said proudly. She chuckled.

"Bout time you did," she joked, tears threatening to fall again. This didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Care…please don't cry," he said quietly, reaching his hand out to her. She grabbed it and held on for dear life.

"I can't help it…I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be. It's all going to be okay," he said calmly. How could he keep his cool at a time like this? Why did he have to be the strong one? She should have been doing that for _him_.

"Why does it feel like it won't be then?"

"See that necklace you're wearing there?" he said, pointing to the gift he had given to her for Christmas. She nodded, and he continued.

"That there will guide you through all the tough times. If you feel lost, or like things won't be okay, remember there are people out there who don't have a compass to help them."

"When did you become a fortune cookie?" Caroline asked, climbing into the bed beside Stefan. She curled up close to him, resting her head on his chest. God she didn't want to let go.

"I've always been wise for my age."

"Yea, that's why you're laying in the hospital right now."

"What can I say? People make mistakes," he chuckled, gently brushing Caroline's hair with his fingers.

"Well, this was a really big one," she said, her voice cracking a little.

"I know," he said quietly. "Is everyone here?"

"Damon and Elena are outside. Tyler is on his way. No one could get a hold of your father."

"Not very surprised there, but it's alright. I'm just happy you guys are here. You're boyfriend not coming?" Stefan asked jokingly.

"You know he's not my boyfriend," Caroline replied, not needing to ask whom he was talking about.

"You two are the most stubborn people on this entire planet…and I've never even _met_ him."

"That's probably a good thing," she said, trying to smile. He chuckled.

"I don't know. If he got your attention, he must be something special."

She was silent then, because Caroline really wanted to agree with that. Klaus _was_ special. She looked up at Stefan.

"You're something special."

"Well, I don't know about-"

"No…you are. Damn your father for not seeing that either."

"Oh, he thinks I'm special. Remember, I'm the favorite. I just don't do what he wants. Which reminds me…I have something for you," he said, holding up a finger before reaching behind him and into his pillowcase. Stefan pulled out the very journal she had given him for Christmas. He handed it to her.

"I want you to have this."

"Stefan, don't. It's yours. No need to give it to me," she said, trying to reassure her heart that he should keep it. He would need it for later, right?

"Caroline…" he said, trailing off at what he was implying. She shook her head quickly as she grabbed the book. This wasn't right.

"Why do you want me to have it?"

"I haven't just been watching movies. Being bedridden allows a person time to write. Don't read it until later though."

"Why? What have you been writing about that's so secretive?"

"Not secretive, just better read alone."

"Is this some kinky letter?" Caroline joked, trying to lighten the mood for her sanity. He laughed, but then went into a coughing fit. This just wasn't going well.

"No, I promise it's nothing like that. There are letters in there for everyone. Kind of like what Tyler suggested, when he said I should write a story involving our adventures. I sort of did that, just tailored them specifically into a letter for everyone. Nothing in there is publishable."

"Darn, I was so hoping to go on a book tour for you."

"You would have made it quite the popular piece of work," he teased.

The two laid there in silence for a while, Caroline clutching the journal close to her. It was eerie, just laying there, knowing what was to come eventually. She didn't like it, but then again, who would? Stefan's breathing came softly, and very slowly. She could hear his heartbeat, and it wasn't beating as rapidly as she would have thought it'd be. Either he was staying really calm, or he was already submitting himself to his condition. Caroline wanted to fix it, to make all of his problems go away, but only the doctors could do that…and their skeptical looks didn't comfort her.

She began to cry, more so than she had thus far. Caroline couldn't keep this charade going on anymore. How could she stop the tears when life just kept throwing shit her way? First Klaus, and now Stefan? This wasn't fair!

Stefan hugged her tighter as she began to shake from the sobs. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Keep fighting…please," she begged.

"You know I'll never stop, but you have to promise me you'll never stop fighting either, okay? Ever. No matter what," he whispered.

"You can't ask me to-"

"Yes, I can actually. Promise me."

"Fine…I promise," she said reluctantly.

"That a girl," he said, giving her a small smile.

It was quiet again before they both heard a small knock on the door. It couldn't be time already! This hadn't been long enough. She needed more time with him! Caroline clung to him like a child about to be separated from her parent.

"I love you, Stefan," she cried. He tried calming her down.

"Shh. I love you too, Care. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine," he reassured her. She didn't like that he was talking like that, but she nodded her head anyway, getting up slowly. Caroline held the journal to her chest, giving one last, tear filled look at Stefan. And then, she walked out without another glance. If she stayed in there any longer, she would never leave.

* * *

It was now nine o'clock at night. Caroline, Elena, Tyler, and Damon had spent all day waiting outside his room. They had all taken turns seeing him that day. Damon was currently with him right now, while Caroline sat curled up to Tyler, and Elena sat in deep thought across from them. The nurses had gone in and out of his room all day, scribbling on clipboards and pretending to look busy, but Caroline wasn't so sure they were really trying anymore. It was pissing her off.

Stefan had promised to keep fighting though, and from the sound of things, he was keeping that promise. They were in a delicate period, but at the same time, all four of them knew what was to come. It was just a matter of when it would happen.

Caroline wanted out of that awful building. It didn't feel right being there. It was too quiet, too…white. Everything was bland and lifeless. She wanted to take Stefan and get out of there. For the five of them to go get a late dinner somewhere, and to give Stefan a hard time about the scare he had given them all. She hadn't bothered looking at his journal letters yet, because he had said to wait until she was alone. Caroline had informed everyone else of what he had told her, since he had written them letters as well. She knew it wouldn't be easy reading it. Her hopes of the five of them leaving were demolished as soon as she saw Damon walk out of Stefan's room, swaying quite a bit.

His eyes were distant as he looked around at everybody, his gaze landing on Elena's last. He fell to his knees in one quick motion, burying his face in her knees. Damon didn't bother hiding his despair as he convulsed in pain. Elena's face contorted as she put her cheek on top of his head, rubbing his back soothingly as she too cried.

Caroline looked at the door, watching as nurses flew into the room. She turned to Tyler, whose eyes were beginning to water as well. Her face was suddenly buried in the crook of his neck, the sobbing uncontrollable as she shook her head in denial. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening! As the door swung open to let in a frantic nurse, Caroline could hear the steady sound of a high-pitched buzzing. It was the sound of someone flat-lining…but it wasn't _just_ someone. It would never be _just_ someone.

It was their Stefan.

And he wasn't fighting anymore.

* * *

**A/N: This is why I had to double update. *runs and hides while you guys read chapter 13***


	13. The Fire Escape

"Caroline, I don't think you need to be alone right now," Tyler reminded her for the millionth time since they left the hospital.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly. It wasn't very convincing, but she wanted to be alone. The only person she should have been strong for was Stefan, and she hadn't been. There was no point in putting on a façade for Tyler. Caroline wanted to grieve freely, without Tyler breathing down her neck.

"Care, I really think-"

"Where were you?" she interrupted. He looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

"I've been busy, Care. Look, I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"You might have if you'd been with us occasionally!" The two glared at each other as they reached her door. She inhaled deeply, and then shook her head.

"I don't want to fight right now." He had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I'll be around more often now, okay? We need to stick together through this."

"I know," she said, tearing up again as she went to give him a tight hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before finally pulling apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We're meeting Elena and Damon downstairs, right?"

"Yea. I'll see you then," she said quietly, waving to him before unlocking her door and going inside. She looked around, not sure how any of that night had been real. He was really gone. It was suddenly difficult to breathe.

Caroline ran over to her window, yanked it up, and stepped out onto the fire escape. The cold night air hit her face, making the tears running down her cheeks more noticeable. The city lights were bright, even from her level she could tell that. The sound of car horns and trains seemed to drown out her sobs as she took a seat, dangling her legs over the platform. She leaned her head against one of the posts, and let it out.

The tears flowed as she practically hugged herself. This was a nightmare. She absentmindedly grabbed her necklace, messing with the compass as she looked out at the city. There wasn't going to be a trip to the amusement park with all five of them. There wasn't going to be any more poetry readings from him. He was gone, and it was for good. She hadn't bothered reading his letter yet. How could she? There was no way she would be able to handle it right now.

"How could you leave me?" she wondered aloud, looking up to the sky, "You can't be gone. I want you with me, Stefan. I want you _here_."

"Will you settle for me instead?"

Caroline looked up in shock at the source of the voice. "Klaus? How long have you been there?"

The man was leaning against the stair railing, looking down at her with obvious sympathy. Is that what it looked like when she was looking at him?

"Long enough. I heard you crying from inside, thought I'd come out and check on you."

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," she pouted, furrowing her brows and turning away from him to look back out at the city. She could hear his footsteps come down the stairs. From the corner of her eye, she saw him sit down next to her, dangling his feet off the platform like she was doing. He wasn't touching her still, but he was close enough to let her know he was reaching out a little, compared to the distance he usually kept between himself and others.

"And I told you that decision had nothing to do with you."

"Whatever. Why are you out here then?"

"I told you I wanted to check on you. If you don't mind my asking, whose Stefan?"

"My friend," she said quietly, her voice cracking a little. Caroline wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"What happened?"

"He…he died," she said, fresh tears beginning to spill. She hadn't planned on spilling her guts to him, but he was easy to talk to for some reason. Maybe it was because she was attracted to him. Maybe it was because she didn't know him all that well yet. It was different than talking to Tyler or Elena though. It was refreshing.

"I'm so sorry. I know what you're going through."

"Klaus…I miss him. He was one of my best friends and I don't know what to do now. Is this what it felt like? Two years ago?"

"Who said it ever stopped? To this day, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back."

"You guys were really close, weren't you?"

"Closer than you could possibly imagine."

"How do you do it then? All the nightmares, Elijah, the episodes…how do you get through it?"

"I don't always get through it. I've questioned myself many times before. Sometimes…I'm not so sure I _can_ go on."

That was when Caroline realized she had never truly understood what Klaus went through on a daily basis. It was then that she wondered how many times this man had thought about putting a gun to his head, and being done with it. How many times he had wondered about his place on this planet, and asked himself why he was still suffering through it.

"Have you ever…" she trailed off, not sure if she was able to finish that line of thought. Klaus seemed to understand where she was going with it though.

"Considered ending it?"

"Yea. I promised him I would keep going…but I can't help thinking about it. Why does anyone want to keep going when all we're met with is pain and sorrow?" she whispered. Caroline knew she had her mom, and Elena, and Tyler, and maybe even Damon, but the thought was still there. She had made a promise to Stefan, a promise to keep fighting. It was proving difficult to remember as very poisonous thoughts crossed her mind. They had crossed her mind before, oftentimes at night, when she felt most alone. It wasn't fair, when she had her family and friends to consider, but they were still there. Klaus seemed to realize what she was getting at. He turned to face her.

"I thought about it myself, once or twice over the years, truth be told. But…I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered, moving his head a bit closer to hers. She watched him carefully, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

"There's a whole _world_…out there waiting for you," he spoke just above a whisper, never once looking away from her, "great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have _all_ of it. All you have to do is stay alive. Your life is one of the most precious things this world has to offer. I've fought for mine enough times to know that. Just remember you have so much to live for, Caroline. Remember that, and never forget it."

"What do you live for? What keeps you going?" she asked as she crossed her arms on the rail, resting her head against them. He mirrored her actions.

"Rebekah."

"What about your parents?"

"Story for another time," he reminded her.

"Well, apparently, we may not have another time." Caroline gave him a knowing look. Last time he had said that, they hadn't talked for a month.

"This time, I mean it. It'll be a story for another time."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I'm saying that after what you've no doubt gone through tonight…I realize I'm wasting my time trying to stay away from you."

"So you don't think you're too high maintenance anymore?"

"Oh I know I am. I have a feeling you are too, but…life is short. That's something you and I both know."

"Well, good. Wanting to not speak to me was ridiculous."

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you?" he said, sounding exasperated, "I never _wanted_ to stay away from you."

Caroline soaked this new knowledge in. Well, not new per se…just something she was finally willing to listen to and acknowledge. She had been so hurt and mad at him for wanting to stop speaking, that she hadn't cared if his intentions were good or bad.

She turned to him then, yet still not quite able to look him in the eye.

"I never wanted you to stay away either. That's why I got upset when you didn't want to see me anymore. I…I like you," she told him. He looked at her with that expression that said he was studying her. She didn't quite know what to think. Had she said the wrong thing? Had she said too much?

"I fancy you," he said quietly. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged, "is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. We've barely spoken to each other besides Christmas and the day after. You hardly know me. I'm just the girl who won't shut up."

"I don't know about that. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light…I enjoy you…and your incessant rambling," he said playfully. She smiled, but for some reason, he still wouldn't. Klaus was being utterly serious. How did he do that? He was able to joke and not even crack a grin.

Wait…he had said beautiful. Klaus thought she was beautiful?

"Are you just saying all that because I lost my best friend? Or do you actually mean that?"

"I mean every word."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"I've had many bed mates if that's what you're asking."

"I mean _girlfriend_…you know, an actual relationship." He was silent for a while as he thought of an answer. It's like she could see the gears turning in his head. Maybe she had been right. How would any girl stay with his episodes? Then again…she was still there.

"I had maybe a couple before going into the marines. Only one after, but she was as crazy as me, if not more so. Her name was Charlotte. Sweet girl. I really thought she cared about me…but she got to be kind of a stalker."

"How stalker like are we talking?"

"Non stop calling. Pestering poor Rebekah beyond belief, asking where I was every two minutes. Becca told me if I didn't break up with the girl, she'd have to stick her stilettos in very uncomfortable places."

Caroline about doubled over laughing. In fact, she did. She clutched her stomach and fell back on the platform, laughing so hard that happy tears began to form. Of course Klaus's luck would be so bad, he _would_ get the psychotic girl as one of his few long-term relationships. Poor thing. Once she was able to control her giggling, she turned to face Klaus again. Before she had completely faced him though, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face. However, it was gone almost as fast as it had appeared. She was left dumbstruck for a minute before clearing her head, and getting back to what she had wanted to say next.

"Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"For distracting me. It's been one of the worst nights of my life, and you've made it just a tiny bit more bearable."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you out here bawling your eyes out?"

"I'm just saying I'm glad you didn't."

It got quiet again, and a thought popped into Caroline's head. She hesitated for only a couple seconds before asking though.

"Would you…want to have a sleepover again? Like we did Christmas night? Except maybe at my apartment this time?" she asked timidly. She had thought that being alone was what she needed, but that had obviously been proven wrong. That was probably the last thing Caroline needed. Klaus seemed to have an inner battle with himself for a bit, contemplating whether to take her up on her offer or not. Eventually, he nodded toward her window.

"Not like I have anything better to do," he scoffed before giving a small shrug, "Lead the way," he said, getting up then and leaning against the rails as he waited for her. Caroline gave a small smile before getting up and walking over to her window. After both her and Klaus had stepped inside, she made sure to close and lock it. Caroline shooed Klaus to the living area.

"I need to change into my pajamas. Just stay over there."

"Fine by me," he said seriously. She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, quickly changing into her gray cotton bottoms and light blue t-shirt. When she came back out, Klaus was sitting on the couch, playing with his hands like he usually did.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you won't be getting any alcohol from me. I refuse to aid your bad habit."

"I don't believe I asked for any. Besides, my stuffs better."

"You don't even know what I have."

"Don't need to," he said with a wink. She smiled. Caroline liked the more relaxed Klaus. The brooding was sexy, but he was much easier to talk to when he wasn't so…so stand offish. Caroline walked into the kitchen to pour a couple glasses of milk, and start popping some popcorn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, and she knew what he was inquiring about.

"Do you really want to listen?"

"He was obviously important to you. I'm not much of a talker, but I know for a fact you are, and talking _does_ actually help some people. So I'm all ears," he said, reaching for the glass as she handed it to him. She wanted so badly for their hands to touch, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Klaus managed to take it without even getting near her fingers. The list of things she would never understand just continued growing, his no touching policy now being added to that.

"Stefan was my best friend," she began, setting her glass down before walking back into the kitchen for the popcorn, "I don't understand why it's always the good ones that have to die young. He was a good man, one any person could be proud of." Caroline poured the popcorn into a large bowl, and then walked back into the living room. She set the bowl on the coffee table, then sat on the couch and brought her feet to sit on the cushions so she could curl up.

"I talked about everything with him. He was funny, and sweet, and caring…and words can't describe how much I'm going to miss him. Stefan was going to be a famous writer, and tell our stories to the world like only he could do. I gave him a journal for Christmas, and instead of writing the stories like he should have been, he was writing letters to my friends and me. I mean, how long did he know this was coming? Damon said he was always sick as a child, but did he expect this when he got sick? How could he have known?"

"Maybe he was just taking precautions."

"Maybe…but that's so morbid to think about. To know you're going to die, and not being able to do a thing about it. All you can do is write out your goodbyes? That's horrible. I just know he shouldn't have died. We were supposed to grow old together. Watch my children play with his children and everything. And he was just starting to get along with his brother again! They were doing better, and now he won't get to be an uncle. He won't get to show his dad that he was able to make it as a writer instead of an athlete."

"Sounds like I would have gotten along with this guy," he mused.

"You know…I bet you would have. Except for the whole you not liking people thing, I think you two could have been friends. He was too sweet for anyone not to like him."

"I'll take your word for it."

Caroline began to tear up at the thought of Stefan. "I miss him so much already. How am I supposed to go on with my daily routines without him?"

"He would have wanted you to move on. All you can do is mourn, and continue on with your life."

"Maybe you should be taking some of your own advice," Caroline retorted. Klaus seemed to go in deep thought then, and she realized she might have gone too far.

"Klaus, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I want to take my own advice, I do…it's just easier said than done."

"You're circumstances were so much more different than mine though. You went through something really traumatic. Doubled with everything in your past, I can kind of see why it would be hard to get past. It's not like I've ever handled a gun."

"Could have fooled me," he joked. She chuckled and grabbed a piece of popcorn to chuck at him. His eyebrows shot up into his hair and she couldn't help but laugh. The little piece of popcorn had hit him right on the nose.

"Well now, how old are you again?" he asked.

"What? It's funny."

"Maybe on your side of the bowl."

"Klaus, why don't you ever just smile? Joke around more often?"

"I suddenly remember the words of a blonde girl saying she didn't want to change me," he said, recalling words she had spoken a month ago.

"Well…that was then, this is now."

"So demanding."

"I want you to smile," she said, smiling to demonstrate what she meant, "see?"

"I'm saving that for someone special, sweetheart."

"Who is more special than the girl you fancy?" she teased.

"Oh, I can see now you're going to make me regret telling you that," he said, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Am I wrong in thinking I could get a smile?"

"When I say special, I mean a girl who I fall in love with. I may fancy you, but I don't fall in love so easily."

"Yea…we'll see about that."

"That wasn't a challenge."

"Well too bad because it's been accepted," she said, nodding her head, "We'll see how not falling in love with me goes. I'm a catch," she said smugly.

"How modest of you."

"Just saying it like it is," she said, reaching for the television remote, "now what movie are we watching?"

"You mean I have a choice in the matter?" he asked sarcastically, leaning back on the arm of her sofa.

"No, I was just being polite," she smiled, scrolling through the titles on Netflix.

"What's this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this thing with all the movies and television shows."

"Netflix?"

"Ah, yes. I should have known from the title at the top left. My bad."

"You don't know what Netflix is?" she asked appalled.

"I don't exactly have a television if you haven't noticed."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

After she picked some action movie that would keep him complacent, they began discussing why he should get not only a T.V., but a Netflix account as well. It was like that for the rest of the night, talking about meaningless topics and seeing who could come up with the best quip. It was like that until the end of the third movie they hadn't been watching, when Caroline heard a snore erupt from Klaus. She giggled as she draped one of the blankets on the couch over him. Caroline took the other blanket that wasn't in use, and snuggled up under it.

She was so tired, that she didn't have time to let her thoughts wander to Stefan. No, worrying about funeral plans and preparations could be held off until tomorrow, once she had gotten a lot of rest and could begin to wrap her head around the nightmare again.

For now, she would fall asleep to the sounds of Klaus's snores, something strangely welcoming after her lousy night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this made up a little for last chapter. Through suffering, comes growth, and that is what I want for our Caroline, and for our Klaus. Even if he didn't know Stefan. (Which, I realize they had a small interaction at the coffee shop in chapter 3, but when I mean _know_, I mean like talk and become friends. Almost forgot to mention this in case anyone got confused!)  
**

**3x11 probably has my favorite klaroline scene, so I had to get those lines in there. It's not going to be easy going from here though. Our poor couple still have obstacles to overcome before they can be together. What are those obstacles? Only more chapters will tell...  
**

**Until next time! P.S. I love reading all of the guesses everyone comes up with! It's hard to get anything past you guys sometimes =P  
**


	14. We All Mourn in Different Ways

The following two weeks after Stefan's death were miserable. Caroline always sat with Elena in the coffee shop, wondering when Stefan would walk through the door and tell them this had all been one cruel joke. Caroline would have been so relieved, she'd forgive him on the spot. Then, they'd go and get something to eat, and talk about their latest dilemmas.

Everyday though, they were disappointed to find no Stefan. No ray of light in this dark time. Making plans hadn't been much easier. Caroline, Elena, Tyler, and Damon and made sure to be a part of that. Stefan's father had stopped talking to Damon as soon as he got the news, and only said he would be there for the funeral. Caroline thought maybe she had considered the wrong Salvatore an asshole. Stefan's dad made Damon look like a saint. And poor Stefan had been the favorite!

The funeral was scheduled for today, and Caroline was currently dressed in all black, wearing a simple black dress and black heels. The four of them were at the graveyard, ready to lower Stefan into the ground. They had decided against cremation, picking out an all white casket for him instead. The only people attending were the four of them and Stefan's father. Stefan hadn't made many friends outside of their circle.

The field they stood in was covered with tombstones. Yet, it didn't feel creepy or unsettling being there. It felt…peaceful. Despite the cold air, the sun was shining and the clouds were out, slowly flying through the sky. Stefan's grave was right next to a massive willow tree, one that would provide shade from the sun when the hot summer days arrived. It was amazing that such a place even existed in New York, but Damon had taken them out of the city, and shown the three of them a part of the state they had never seen before. He said him and Stefan used to go there as a kid and visit their mother. Her grave was, in fact, right next to Stefan's.

They had all managed to read Stefan's letter to them, each writing their own response to bury with him. It had been hard for Caroline to concentrate on a response when she was thinking of what his letter had said. Writing a letter to him had ended up being therapeutic, and thanks to Klaus, she had gotten through it, ending up with a heartfelt confession on paper. It would have made Stefan proud to see the reply. He had always tried getting her to write with him, just for the fun of it. She wished she had agreed to now.

Once the service was over, the four of them left. Stefan's dad delayed his departure, staying with his wife and youngest child. Caroline wrapped her coat tighter around her body, trying to keep more tears from falling. Tyler wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close. She rested her head against his shoulder as the four of them walked to Damon's car. It had been a long couple of weeks, and she was ready to get home and change. Caroline hopped in the back with Tyler, while Damon and Elena sat in the front. Through the whole car ride home, all Caroline could see in her head was the image of his headstone. For some reason, it was etched in her brain.

_Stefan Salvatore_

_November 5, 1987_

_January 30, 2013_

_Beloved Friend. Brother. Son._

_You will be missed._

* * *

It took about half an hour to get back to the coffee shop, making it around six o'clock when she told the rest of them to wait downstairs while she went to change. Caroline knew they would have probably gone up there with her. Well…most likely just Tyler, but she wanted to go up alone.

Caroline hadn't told anyone about how close she was getting to Klaus, even Elena. With Stefan's death and funeral preparations, it just hadn't been important. If the group, or even just Tyler had gone up, she would have had to explain why he was most likely up there.

They had gotten a little routine down. Normally, they would meet each other out on the fire escape before going to either his or her place. The shouting was nonexistent on nights they slept over at each others apartment. They had both come to the conclusion that he just wasn't focusing on it when he was with her, because they kept busy by either talking, watching movies, or doing yoga. Yes, she had actually talked him into it. He promised to try it with her as long as he didn't have to go to a class. Surprisingly, for a man as fit as he was, he was also flexible. Caroline had gotten rather hot and bothered by the display. It wasn't fair.

She reached the top of the stairs and almost jumped when she finally saw him. Klaus was leaning against her door, his arms crossed, and glaring at the floor, clearly in concentration.

"Was the floor mean to you?" she joked. He looked up, his brows still furrowed until he saw her. He expression softened, and he moved to get out of the way.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought there for a minute."

"How long have you been here?" she asked, going to unlock her door.

"About ten minutes. You said the funeral would be over around this time."

"Aww, you waited for me," she sang. His eyes narrowed.

"I thought you might need some company today. Don't read too much into it."

"Whatever you say," she said cheerfully. Caroline knew he was talking about their conversation of him fancying her. The truth was she was glad he was there. Thoughts of Stefan kept resurfacing, and she needed a good distraction to keep him off of her mind. Caroline's eyes never seemed to completely dry out, and she always had tears ready to burst.

"How was it?" he asked gently, sitting on the arm of her sofa as he watched her walk to the little bedroom area to change.

"It was nice. Only me, my friends, and Stefan's dad…but it was something I think he would have liked. Small and intimate. He's right next to his mother. You should go visit with me sometime. I can introduce you to him," she said, changing out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Caroline hadn't even bothered going into her bathroom to do so. This was something else that had just developed.

In her quest to get some kind of emotion from him, she had just started changing by her dresser, whether he was nearby or not. She never got completely naked, but she had become accustomed to being in her bra and underwear when he was around. It was always her nicest stuff too, when she thought he would be over. Today, she was just in all black, something to match her dress. He never once looked her way, now or any other time, and she couldn't tell if that meant she was succeeding or failing. Damn.

"I'd like that. From the way you talk about him, he sounds like an upstanding citizen."

"He was. Stefan was amazing," she said as she played with the little compass around her neck. Caroline walked back over to the couch, unsure of what to do. She wanted to go back downstairs, but then it would be more smiling and saying that Stefan was in a better place, and blah blah blah. It's true; he had to be doing better than he had been while living. That's what she liked to think at least. She was selfish though, and wanted him there with them. She wanted him there with her.

"What's on your mind," she heard Klaus ask from beside her. Oh yea. He was there too. How was she supposed to just leave him when he had been thoughtful enough to wait for her?

"Everything. I don't want Stefan to be dead."

"We've talked about that, sweetheart. You have to move on and live your life."

"Says the guys who keeps repeating his past over and over again," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she made a face at him. It was the truth!

"If you haven't noticed, I've been doing better. Even Rebekah says I look more rested than usual."

"That's because you snore so loud, no one would dare come near you."

"Is that really the best insult you got?" he asked.

"I…you…you're _mean_," she said, crossing her arms and nodding once to him.

"Ouch," he said sarcastically, "that hurt."

"Shut up," she mumbled. He shook his head before standing back up and pacing around her apartment.

"You know…for all the times I've been here…I've never really looked around your place."

"No one was ever stopping you."

"I never said you prevented me from it. I just never thought to be as pushy as some blondes I know," he teased. She smiled, even though she didn't want to.

"I'm upset with you. Don't make me laugh."

"Only trying to help," he shrugged, resuming his walk around her place.

"If you ask nicely, I could help you find whatever you're looking for," she sighed. He was making her nervous just walking around.

"Relax, I'm only raiding your fridge," he said as he walked to the kitchen, "You don't exactly have a lot of pictures out anyway."

"Most of them have Stefan in them. Elena and Tyler aren't ones for taking pictures. I can get Elena to pose sometimes, but Tyler just refuses."

"Sounds like a cheery bloke."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"With a British accent and with British lingo."

"I lived in London with my family until I was twelve. Never lost the accent or the vocabulary."

"Why did you move here? To America?"

"They got bored. Their attention span is rather short."

"Oh," she answered lamely. Klaus refused to talk about his parents. The most she got from his stories is that he obviously disliked them. Hate was probably a better word, but she would go with dislike until she knew more.

"So are we not talking about Stefan anymore?" he asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge. He threw her a can from where he stood, and she caught it, almost opening it as well. Caroline stopped midway through opening the drink, looking at him through narrowed eyes. He was watching her expectantly. What a sly dog. The last thing she needed was soda all over her clothes because Klaus had decided it'd be funny to watch her drink explode on her after being shaken up.

"Almost got me," she said, setting the can down on the table. He shrugged, walking back over to where she sat.

"Worth a try."

"To answer your question, not quite. I'm supposed to be meeting my friends downstairs actually. They're waiting for me to be done changing."

"Why aren't you going back then?"

"Well, you were nice enough to wait and-"

"Bullshit."

"What-"

"Bullshit," he sang a little.

She huffed before putting her chin in both her hands and scrunching her brows together in frustration.

"I don't want to cry anymore."

"Then don't."

"Well…_thank you_…for solving _all_ my problems," she said sarcastically. He glared at her.

"I'm just being honest," he said seriously. Caroline enjoyed the fact that he was loosening up around her, and that things weren't so awkward anymore, but he was apparently a real smartass when people got to know him.

"How am I _not_ supposed to cry when I think of my deceased best friend?"

"Are you thinking of him now?"

"Yes."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"That's my girl," he said smugly. She grunted and rolled her eyes at him.

"If you don't have anything helpful to say, I'm going downstairs."

"I…I could go with you…if you wanted…"

Caroline stopped as she reached the door. Had he really just offered to go down with her? Where all of her friends were waiting? He had never met a single one of them. What was he thinking?

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"I can sit and observe. We both no I'm not one for talking," he said timidly as he took another sip of his soda.

"Why do you want to go?" She eyed him carefully, unsure of what to think.

"Your friends are obviously important to you. You've had a rough couple of weeks, and don't seem excited about going down to be with them right now. I thought…you know…I'd go down for moral support."

A smile graced her features as she looked at him in awe. How could she say no to that face? That uncertainty that was thick in his voice, like he was afraid of messing something up. She nodded slowly, motioning toward the hallway.

"Let's go. I'm sure your brooding will mix in with the mourning atmosphere," she joked. He shook his head before walking out closely behind her. Caroline walked down the stairs with him, her heart racing. What were her friends going to say? Would they be upset someone else was joining them? It's not like Klaus would be annoying. Hell, the only one who knew about the screaming was Elena. Without Stefan, she might be the only one who knew about her crush on him as well. Tyler was as in the dark as he had been before, and she didn't really bond with Damon like Elena did. After Stefan's death, Elena was kind of the only one able to comfort Damon. No one else was there for him. Caroline and Tyler were there for him if he wanted it obviously, but he seemed just fine with Elena.

When the two of them reached the bottom step, she found Damon and Elena sitting on one of the couches. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked both of them.

"Bathroom," they said in unison. She nodded in understanding. Caroline waved toward Klaus.

"Guys, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is Damon, and that's Elena," she introduced. Damon just gave some sort of chicken nod, while Elena gave a tiny wave. Her face showed just a hint of shock at the sight of him.

"Hey Klaus," she greeted sweetly. Klaus waved, and then stuck his hands in his pockets. Yea. As if he'd actually be a problem among them. Caroline turned to Elena.

"So what are the plans?"

"Nothing right now. I just figured it was best if all of us were together tonight. It doesn't matter to me what we do," Elena said.

"I don't care. You guys could come and stay at the penthouse if you wanted. I haven't bothered cleaning out his room…and, well…"

"We could help you. It's not a problem," Elena offered, placing her hand on his leg. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"That'd be cool," he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He turned to Klaus, "You're welcome to come too. I've got the room."

Klaus turned to Caroline with wide eyes and she quickly shook her head at Damon. "Thanks Damon, but Klaus has plans with his sister later."

"Offer still stands if she ends up being a bore," Damon shrugged.

"Damon!" Caroline and Elena exclaimed at the same time.

"What? I'm trying to keep the mood light! I don't like this depressive shit! I want to laugh dammit," he snapped. Caroline and Elena both looked embarrassed at having said anything in the first place. Damon wasn't a sensitive man. The only time she had seen him cry was the night at the hospital when Stefan had passed. Otherwise, he was rather stoic.

"Sorry, Damon. We'll put in a comedy or something at your place," Caroline suggested. He took a deep breath before nodding.

"Sounds fine," he mumbled.

"I'll be back, I need to make sure the sign on the door is on the 'closed' part. Don't want someone to walk in unannounced."

"Does anybody else work here? Were you and Stefan the only ones or something?" Damon asked. Elena chuckled.

"The staff is small. We were the ones who worked the most, and we took charge of the place most times when the owner wasn't around. So…yes. It was basically us."

"Did ya think of putting up a 'for hire' sign?" Damon asked, as if it was the most obvious choice of action in the world.

"The place is close to being done for. No one wants to work at a cafe that won't last long," Elena reasoned. Damon just sighed and waved his hand at her as she turned the sign on the door.

"There. Now we're officially closed. When do you want to leave?"

"When Tyler gets done ruining the bathroom," Caroline sighed. She turned to Klaus, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"It's what he does!" she giggled. He held his hands up in a surrender motion, causing her to laugh more.

"Hey, I'm a big man with needs," Tyler said as he emerged from the bathroom.

Caroline would have laughed, except Tyler's face contorted to one of pure horror when he looked at Caroline. It was as if he had seen a ghost. Was there something wrong with the way she looked? Wait. His eyes weren't completely looking at her. He was looking to something beside her. Or rather…

She looked behind her, following Tyler's gaze. Caroline had spent enough time around Klaus to know what his facial expressions meant. This was one of those times that she knew he was livid. It was the kind of expression she had seen on him when he was having an episode. One she had seen him wear when she had peaked in through the window that one night. Caroline could see Klaus visibly shaking with anger.

The shop was deathly silent for ages. No one said a word as Klaus and Tyler stared at each other. Unfortunately…the peace didn't last long.

"_You_…" Klaus growled, his voice low and threatening.

Caroline turned back to Tyler, who looked as if he was about to pee himself. He was beginning to back away from the group very slowly. What was going on?

She didn't have to wonder long, as Klaus began stalking forward at the same pace as Tyler. Klaus's eyes were glued to the other man, a dazed look in them. His hands began clenching and unclenching as he moved forward, wiping a hand over his mouth. Caroline didn't like where this was going. She quickly shuffled around the tables to stand in front of him. Klaus glared at her, and she was right. She didn't like being on the receiving end of that stare.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" she asked softly. He shook his head back and forth, the anger seeping out of him now.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. His tone was intimidating, and Caroline wanted to move, but she wasn't going to back down. Klaus was her friend, but so was Tyler. She didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Yes," she said with certainty, her voice still gentle, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that _he_ is the cause of all my problems!" Klaus said, trying to move toward Tyler again, but Caroline was still blocking his way. He scowled at her, his movements indicating that he was using a lot of restraint. Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, pacing a little before facing her again, his eyes enraged.

"I see his face almost _every night_!" he yelled, his voice mixed with pain and hatred, "HE _KILLED_ MY BROTHER!"

* * *

**A/N: What's that sound? I believe that's the sound of a cliffhanger. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun.**

**Although, judging by some of your guys' reviews, I know some of you guessed this was probably coming. Congrats =P  
**

**Will try and get the next chapter out very soon. Until next time!  
**


	15. Caught in the Middle

Caroline was having trouble processing everything.

"He…what?" she sputtered. Klaus's gaze remained set on Tyler.

"He killed Elijah! I've waited two years to find this bastard. Two…years. Now step out of my way so I can do what I promised so long ago," he threatened, attempting to move past her. Wherever he moved, she followed though. Caroline could see Damon standing in front of Elena across the room, protecting her from the ticking time bomb that was Klaus. Actually, he wasn't ticking so much anymore. It was more like destruction and mayhem now.

"You can't _kill_ Tyler!" she yelled. Tyler was currently using one of the café tables as a shield, standing behind it as if it would save his life. Caroline was pretty sure that if Klaus got a hold of him, he'd need more than a round table to protect his life.

Klaus looked at her with wide eyes. Oh she could tell how pissed he was. He was still shaking and his fists were shut tight. This couldn't be true. Tyler wasn't a murderer! Was Klaus beginning to mix reality with his imagination? Did he really remember what the killer looked like? He moved closer to Caroline, his face only inches from her. All she could see were those blue eyes she had grown to love. Just not when they were so full of anger.

"I said…_move_," he growled. His voice had this raspy quality to it that Caroline could have found so many other uses for. She steeled herself, her eyes narrowing.

"_No_," she said with a new found determination, "Tyler is my best friend. We don't even know he's the one who did it!"

Klaus's expression changed then. The anger dissipated as he backed away from her a little.

"You don't believe me," he said quietly. Caroline realized her mistake then.

"No…Klaus," she began gently. He wasn't having it though.

"I get it. Can't believe the crazy man. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Klaus said.

"I never said that. Please Klaus…just…wait for me upstairs, okay? We can talk about this. But I can't let you hurt Tyler. He means a lot to me, Klaus," she pleaded with him. If there was ever a time he looked conflicted, it was right then. A part of him looked as if he had been hurt, betrayed. Another part of him looked as if he was about to hit something. Anything.

He stared at her for ages before finally turning around and heading to the stairs, messing with his fingers as he went. Caroline took a deep, deep breath. Once Klaus was out of sight, and none of them could hear him anymore, Damon moved from standing in front of Elena.

"What kind of crazy did you introduce us to, Barbie?" He asked.

"Shut it, Damon!" she snapped at him.

"No! Look," he said, looking between Caroline and Elena, "I think it best I take Elena to the penthouse. If you still want to come over later, fine. If you don't, that's fine too. Just call if that's the case. However, I don't think I feel safe staying here right now with Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-ya upstairs." Damon informed them as he walked to the door. Elena gave her friend an apologetic look before following him out. It was probably best she went with Damon. At least until she knew what in the hell was going on.

"So…" she started, turning to Tyler, "is there any truth to what Klaus said?"

"Wait…you believe him? How long have you even known him?" he asked offended, stepping back from his table to stand in front of her.

"I don't _want_ to! But when you hide like a scared puppy, it's hard not to think something's up!"

"Caroline, I didn't kill anyone!"

"You never killed anyone during your service, huh?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yea I killed people, but that was my job. It's why I never wanted to tell you about my work. I didn't want you judging me!"

"So killing his brother could have been your job at one time?"

"I never killed his fucking brother!" Tyler grunted, pacing around now.

"Tyler that poor man has been suffering! He lost his older brother while he was in his arms! If you had anything to do with that, I would fess up now," Caroline said, crossing her arms in front of her. This week just kept getting better and better.

"Caroline," he said softly, "I'm sorry he's gone through so much pain. I really am. It's not my fault though. You look at me and tell me if I'm lying or not. We've known each other our whole lives. You know when I'm lying."

He looked her straight in the eyes, putting both his hands on her arms. It was true. Tyler had never been great at lying. At the moment, she didn't know if he was or not. His expression indicated that he wasn't, but his actions said the complete opposite.

"Why did you get so scared if you had nothing to do with his brother's death? Why do you want to know how long I've known him?"

Tyler took a deep breath, and then nodded his head, releasing her arms from his grasp. "I've heard about him. Word spreads fast. Everybody knows he's seeking revenge. Everybody knows he went a little off the rails after Elijah died."

"So you knew his brother?"

"His brother was the best marksman. Hell, I wanted to be just like him. The Mikaelson brothers were the most talented soldiers the marines had ever gotten. I may not be a marine, but I do know that much."

"Well…I see Klaus everyday and he doesn't scare me."

"Now I know _you're_ lying," Tyler said knowingly. Dammit. He was right. Caroline was still scared he would always crack when he was with her.

"Okay, only sometimes. He isn't the monster he used to be."

"So you agree that he was a monster at some point? You understand what I'm talking about?"

"I know he killed innocents during his service. Okay? I know. That's not who he is now though. All I know is that he is blaming you for his brother's death, and Klaus rarely even _talks_ to anyone. Ever. Much less make a heated accusation."

"I didn't kill Elijah," he said calmly, and with certainty.

Caroline eventually nodded, not sure what else to say. Tyler was her best friend. Of course she would never let Klaus lay his hands on him. She wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist and hugged him. He stroked her hair gently while she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"You like him…don't you?" Tyler asked. It sounded like he had already figured out the answer.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would get all protective on me. Especially if I told you about just how much he had been…suffering."

"PTSD?"

"And a very severe case of it."

"Did Stefan know?"

"Only that I liked him. He didn't know about the other part."

"Hmm. What did he say?"

"He said I should get to know him," she chuckled, "He practically shoved me to make a move." Tyler laughed with her.

"I'm guessing Elena knows?"

"She knows about all of it."

"Damon?"

"Clueless."

"At least I got to know before him," he joked. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"No need to apologize. It is your life. I can't say I'm going to be friends with the guy, but if he makes you happy…then I can't do anything about it." Tyler said, sounding a little defeated. Caroline backed away to look him in the eye.

"I'm not just going to ditch you because I like him. We're still best friends."

"Damn straight," Tyler said, pushing her lightly on the arm. Caroline looked toward the stairs, and she knew what she had to go do next. Her stomach began to knot up as she turned to face Tyler.

"You go on to Damon's place. I have to do this alone."

"Just…be careful? I don't know how out of whack he is."

"I'll be fine. I'll call and update you guys later when I know what I'm doing." Caroline waved a small goodbye to Tyler before walking to the stairs, and going up to what was undoubtedly going to be a tough conversation.

She walked slowly, her legs not able to take her any faster than her current pace. What kind of mess was Klaus going to be in when she got up there? How bad were things about to get after she had told him not to kill the man he was so sure had killed Elijah? It could only end well. Obviously.

Caroline reached the door to Klaus's apartment, hesitating slightly before knocking. She tried the knob and found it was unlocked. When she stepped inside, she saw Klaus sitting on the floor, leaning against his couch, and drinking from a bottle of whiskey. He didn't bother looking up as she closed the door behind her, slowly walking over to his kitchen so that she could lean against the counter. After all, his bottle would eventually need to be refilled.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly. He scoffed.

"Just brilliant," he said sarcastically, "I mean, after all, the only person I've talked to besides Rebekah thinks I'm a lunatic. What's not to like?" he asked, taking a swig from his bottle afterward. Guilt slapped Caroline right across the face as she watched Klaus. So he did feel betrayed.

"Tyler didn't kill your brother."

"And how in the hell would you know?" he said bitingly.

"Because that's not who he is. I've known him my whole life Klaus, you know that from when I've told you stories about all of them."

"Apparently you don't know him as well as you thought you did."

"Klaus-"

"Save it. I know you're going to try and tell me I'm mistaken, but I know who I saw that day. I know it was your friend, Tyler. He will get what's coming to him."

"No! _No_ getting revenge on anyone…_no_ dying. I'm sick of everyone I care about dying!"

"And I'm sick of being hurt by those who say they care! I'm tired of being disappointed with my life! With everything and everyone!"

The two of them stared at each other in silence. Caroline was breathing heavily, her heart racing as she stared at the broken man in front of her. How was she going to explain to him that Tyler wasn't capable of such a murder? That she trusted Tyler?

"If you would let it go Klaus, you might find you could be happy with your life."

"Let it go? Are you joking? Please…_tell me_ you're joking," he sneered, "Because I can't let the fact go that my brother was killed in front of me. I should have been able to do something about it, and I didn't. I was the perfect little soldier, and I did what I was told. I left. I left my brother there to rot. I couldn't even give him a proper _burial_!" Klaus yelled, a tear running down his cheek. Caroline was fighting back her own set of tears.

"And it was horrible. It was, but you can't keep living in the past. You can't keep seeking revenge, because you're going to end up killing yourself instead. Elijah is gone, and killing the man who killed him won't change that."

"You're just saying that because your little friend was the one who pulled the trigger."

"One, it wasn't him. Two, I'm saying it doesn't matter who it is. It won't bring Elijah back."

"But I'll feel much, much better. I will have done something about it. And your friend," he said, getting up and walking to stand right in front of Caroline, "will pay his dues."

"You wouldn't do it."

"What makes you so sure? I told you…I enjoyed killing back in the day."

"Exactly. Past tense. You wouldn't do it now."

"And why's that?"

"Because you know I love Tyler, and you wouldn't hurt me like that," she whispered, unable to say it any louder. He set his bottle down, placing both hands on either side of her, so that he was grabbing the edge of the counter. Caroline backed up until she was sure she couldn't go any farther, the counter practically digging into her lower back. Klaus moved with her, never distancing himself further from her. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure of what he would do.

"For two years, I've dealt with nightmares that involved that boy's face. Haunting my every…waking…moment. Tonight, my worst fears, and greatest wish came to life. I had both the man who ruined everything, and the chance for redemption I've been seeking, within my grasp. Why would a silly, little girl…cause me to falter?" he breathed against her. She could smell the mint and whiskey mix that clung to him, making quite the combination to her senses. Her eyes darted down to his plump lips, and something about the proximity between them made her shiver.

"Because," she began, her breathing a bit shaky as a tear finally rolled down her cheek, "deep down I think you care more about my feelings than your revenge."

"Brave words, sweetheart," he whispered, his eyes raking up and down her body, always studying her every move, "What makes you say such a daring thing?"

"If you were the monster you claim to be…you wouldn't have wavered when I asked you to leave Tyler alone. You wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Klaus's lips formed into a tight line, not pleased at all by what she was saying. However, she watched as his expression slowly changed from one of vexation to one of confusion and hopelessness. His hand moved from the counter to go near her hair, but he stopped himself, making a tight fist and bringing it back down to where it had originally rested. Another tear fell down his cheek.

"I only cherished two people in my life…my big brother, and my baby sister. The first is dead, and the second might check on how I'm doing, but even she tires of being around me. If Elijah hadn't died, the strain on the relationship between my sister and I would never have existed. Everyone I ever care for…disappears," he whispered, his eyes filled with anguish.

"And then," he said, searching for something in her eyes with his, "I find someone else to care about, when I thought I'd never be able to again. I considered her _my_…best friend. But like everybody else…she disappeared when I needed her most."

"It's not fair to ask her to choose between two friendships she values though."

"Maybe he's not asking her to choose between two friendships, but asking her to choose between what's right and wrong."

"Killing someone, for whatever reason, is wrong."

"On the contrary…in my experience, I've found it to be quite a useful tactic."

"Klaus…" she trailed off, not sure of where to go with this conversation. There was no convincing him that nothing good could come from what he wanted. Killing wouldn't solve his problems.

"I know. Doesn't matter what I do. Just as long as I don't kill Tyler," he said faintly. His gaze met hers, and she could swear she saw some foreign sentiment held within them. What it was, she didn't know.

"I don't like having weaknesses…" he rasped, his voice probably worn out from the shouting, the crying, and all the raw emotion he never failed to show her. Klaus looked embarrassed again, and Caroline understood what he was admitting to her. It wasn't a declaration of love, but he was telling her that she had gotten to him in some way.

For a split second, she was sure his mouth had moved closer to hers. For a split second, Caroline thought she would get to taste the leftover whiskey that remained on his lips. But, none of this was the case.

Klaus quickly moved from his spot in front of her, leaving Caroline at a loss for air. He started getting fidgety, his hands running through his hair as he paced the kitchen. He was definitely uncomfortable with what Caroline was pretty sure had almost happened. Had she just been imagining it?

"I think you need to leave," he said, all the while not looking at her. Caroline began to move closer to him.

"Please don't shut me out," she began softly. It was far from being enough though to stop him.

"LEAVE," he yelled, grabbing the empty bottle of whiskey and chucking it in her direction. She was able to dodge in time, but her heart was beating fast as she moved toward the door.

For the first time, he had actually aimed for her.

Without another word, Caroline raced out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and she skipped steps trying to get to the coffee shop. There was no way she was staying at her place, not tonight. Klaus had never released his anger on her before. It had been frightening to see that look on his face. To have it directed at her.

Caroline called a cab and told the driver where Damon's penthouse was located. What was she supposed to do now? She was sure she could stay anywhere besides her place, but she would have to go back eventually. Caroline rested her head against the window, crying silently as she thought about what had been there between them. What was now lost.

This time, she couldn't keep trying. She couldn't go back to him and hope that the screams would stop. It was back to her iPod and ignoring that he was there. She refused to be run out of her own apartment. Whatever had been between her and Klaus though…that was gone. And that thought made her want to cry more than anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everything here made sense and seemed believable! It was not easy keeping Klaus and Tyler out of the same room for so many chapters. So the end of the last chapter, and this one were the first time they had seen each other, if that wasn't clear already. Tyler has also been distant simply because he is living his own life outside of his circle of friends. This is why he hasn't seen Klaus until now.  
**

**P.S. Tyler really does love Caroline, even though I know some of you guys hate him. That's why I see him being somewhat okay and accepting of whatever or whoever makes her happy, even if he is scared shit less by the thought of Klaus haha.  
**

**Remember, unanswered questions may very well be revealed in later chapters.  
**

**Klaus and Caroline can't stay away long either. Wonder what will cause them to reconcile after this rather big fight...  
**

**As should be a given, a big thank you to Yana for helping me out and discussing the nonsense that goes on in my head.  
**

**See ya next chapter!  
**


	16. Making the First Move

Two months. That's how long it had been since Stefan's funeral. That's how long it had been since her and Klaus had gotten in that awful fight. That's how long it had been since she had spoken to him.

For the first week after the incident, she had spent the night with Elena over at Damon's penthouse. Caroline definitely hadn't been paying attention to the romance that had been blooming there. She didn't question it though. It was nice to see Elena happy again after all the heartache they had been through.

His fits had started up again at night, just like she had expected. More clanging, and shattering, and yelling to the world about who knows what, had filled those silent nights she so desperately missed. Each time she thought about going upstairs to see him, she would remember him throwing the whiskey bottle at her, and would find something else to occupy her time. Everything was a mess.

Damon was wary of her, afraid Caroline would try to get Klaus to interact with them again. She had learned her lesson the first time, and knew it would be a while before Damon would be comfortable around him. Tyler would _never_ be okay around him. Elena, thankfully, just wanted Caroline to be safe and happy. If that meant hanging around Klaus when the time came, so be it.

Currently, Caroline was sitting on her couch alone, stuffing her face with lasagna while she watched a chick flick on cable. It was seven o'clock on a Friday night, and she was home alone. Typical Caroline.

What she hadn't been anticipating was the knock at her door. She turned to face it, slightly afraid of what might be on the other side. It couldn't be Klaus. He wasn't exactly in a talking mood. Elena was with Damon and Tyler was off living his life. She was pretty sure he had mentioned something about a date. Either way, it wasn't them at her door.

She slowly got up, putting the plate of lasagna on the coffee table before crossing the room and looking through her peephole. Well…this wasn't whom she had been expecting. Caroline opened the door and stood to the side.

"Rebekah, hey. It's been a while since I've seen you."

The other blonde nodded before walking in. Ha. And Klaus complained that _she_ barged in. Caroline closed the door, turning around to face the woman.

"It's good to see you, Caroline. Sorry I haven't been around much. Just been busy with Landon."

"It's okay. Um, can I ask why you're here? You've never been to my place before."

"Well, as you know…my brother isn't doing so well. The dark circles under his eyes have returned, he seems more distant than ever, and that leaves me to be a very worried sister."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Are you kidding me? It has everything to do with you."

"But-"

"Caroline, I'm not blaming you," she said calmly. Caroline was taken aback. Oh.

"You don't?"

"No. Nik told me about your spat. I don't blame you for believing Tyler, but I know you didn't necessarily shoot my brother down either. I certainly don't blame you for wanting to take Nik's side as well. I'm grateful he even has someone else _on_ his side."

"Do you believe him?"

"He's my brother," was her only answer. Caroline took that for a yes.

"I feel like I did something wrong. For trying to be friends with Klaus, and for believing my best friend when he told me he didn't murder someone. I don't know how to fix things, because I don't feel like I should have to." Why did Caroline always have to fix things? Couldn't someone else fix it for once?

"Nik doesn't handle disappointment well. He builds a wall around his heart to protect himself. He's a very complex and infuriating man."

"Tell me about," she scoffed, "So…what exactly are you wanting me to do?"

"Yes…why I'm here," she said thoughtfully, "I came here to ask if you would talk to him."

"What? Are you crazy? We didn't end on good terms!"

"Caroline, you're the only one who can get through to him. He talks to me, sure, but he won't get close to me. I can't help him because he won't let me in. You…on the other hand…he _will_ let in."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know you give him something to look forward to when he wakes up in the morning," she said quietly, giving Caroline a small grin, "Don't give up on him. Please. I know it's not fair to ask this of you after what happened, but I love Nik. We stick together, always and forever. I can't watch while he slowly gives up on life. He's been through a lot, and I know there's only so much a man can take." Rebekah sighed, heading for the door as Caroline stood there, completely amazed at what she was hearing. Klaus had made it sound like Rebekah didn't care anymore about him, but she just felt helpless when it came to him.

"I'll try," Caroline said quickly, before Rebekah could leave. How could she not after hearing that? His sister smiled, nodding her head.

"Thank you. I mean that." Rebekah went to leave, but turned back around. "And Caroline?"

"Yea?"

"Don't break his heart. I like you, but I'm not afraid to scratch your eyes out if you hurt him." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice, but there was also a definite threat present in that statement.

Caroline laughed. "Don't worry. I don't plan to."

Rebekah smiled. "Then I'll see you around," she said, turning on her heels and walking out of the little apartment, closing the door behind her.

The weight of what she needed to do finally hit her. Seriously, she needed to quit getting in these situations. She wanted to help Klaus, but what if he didn't want her help? If what Rebekah had said was true, then this shouldn't be difficult. But when was it every easy?

She began pacing around her apartment, debating on when the best time to go upstairs would be. This was going to be a tough night.

* * *

It was another four hours before Caroline decided she had waited long enough. Not only was she waiting for her nerves to toughen; she was waiting for the yelling to start for the night. Strangely, it never happened. That was odd. Great. Now she was worried.

Caroline walked out into the hallway and went upstairs to stand in front of his door. She stood in her short, blue pajama bottoms and matching tank top. When would she ever be able to just knock on the door? Like a normal neighbor? Like a regular old friend? Like…well…

She shook the thought from her head as she listened for movement inside. Still nothing. Right as she lifted her fist to knock, something caught her attention. The door wasn't completely shut. It was ajar just slightly, letting anyone standing outside have a peek into his apartment. This just screamed not weird. Nope. Not weird at all.

It might have raised more of a red flag if she didn't see him leaning against his couch while he sat on the floor. Klaus was just staring at nothing with his hands on his head. He was concentrating intently on something, but to her, it wasn't anything.

"Klaus?" she said quietly as she carefully opened the door. He didn't say anything. Why wasn't he throwing his usual fit? This was something new. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his armchair to sit down. He hadn't moved a muscle. Caroline wasn't sure if she should remain silent or if she should say something. This was uncharted territory.

"Klaus…it's me, Caroline. I thought we could talk. Is that okay?"

Nothing. This was not going good. Caroline wasn't sure how to engage him in conversation when he was like this. She was about to lean back in the chair and wait out the silence, but he moved then, coming out of his daze and taking his hands away from his head, rubbing them together as he did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, all the while not looking at her.

"I was hoping we could-"

"I know what you said. I mean why do you want to talk? Last time you were here, I was pretty sure I made it clear I didn't need or want your company."

"About that…you're a terrible liar," she said. As Caroline predicted, he didn't find it funny.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?"

"They're busy tonight, and I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"I thought your little group did everything together."

"Mostly. We each have our separate lives though."

"Wonderful," he said dryly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own life to get back to," he said, standing up and walking away from Caroline. Not so fast there. She wasn't going to let him get away. Caroline Forbes was not one to just be pushed away. It was time to stop being meek and timid.

"And what's that? Staring at coffee tables and having shouting matches with your whiskey bottles?" She asked smugly. He stopped, clenching his fists together as he twitched his head just slightly to the side. That had definitely pissed him off. Perfect. Now she had his attention. It was a mean way of getting it, but she had to do something.

"You say such hurtful things," he said sarcastically.

"When I try saying nice things, you won't listen," she retorted.

"Does it look like I'm not listening now?"

"I think you're all ears."

"Then say what you want, and go."

"I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, if we're playing this game, I was here first."

"Klaus, you can't just keep telling me to leave. I'm trying to talk to you. I don't want you to keep shutting me out."

"You're shit out of luck then," he said as he stormed away again, going to sit on his bed. He put his elbows on his knees and bit down gently on his fingers as they clasped together. If he wasn't so miffed, she might've considered it kind of hot. Oh hell, she thought it was hot anyway. Caroline walked over to his kitchen counter top and propped herself up so she was sitting on it.

"Are you afraid?" she asked softly.

"Afraid of what?"

"Caring too much? Because I think you felt something two months ago, and you're afraid to let someone in that way."

"How deep of you. Get that off some cheaply designed medical website? Psychology for dummies perhaps?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"Ugh!" was all she could manage to get out. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to get frustrated and leave. That wouldn't happen though. She would not just leave him there alone. This…this _thing_ between them had been going on for months. Caroline had been intrigued practically since the day he moved to the building. Klaus had admitted to at least fancying her. And two months ago…something had happened. It had gone from simply fancying her, and just being friends, to something a lot more than that. Caroline noticed that Klaus refused to look at her, and that just about confirmed her suspicions that he felt the same way. If that was the case…why not give it everything she had?

"I felt something between us that night," she confessed with an unwavering sense of confidence. Klaus went still, blinking a couple times as he processed her words. She took that as her cue to keep going.

"I care about you. I'm sorry if you felt betrayed that I believed Tyler, but what am I supposed to do? He _is_ my best friend. And I _have_ known him since I was four. But the thing you're not getting is that you're my best friend too. Actually…" she paused, noticing that Klaus was now watching her, with dare she say hope in his eyes. She could see the wall he had built up come crumbling down as she spoke.

"Actually what?" he asked, completely enthralled by her. Caroline slipped down off the counter and strolled over to his bed, kneeling down in front of him.

"I think we both know we're past the friend stage," she said quietly. He looked away from her and stared at the floor.

"How do I know you won't go gallivanting off with Tyler later? Caroline, I can't…I couldn't…" he sputtered. She shushed him gently, shaking her head.

"Tyler and I have never been like that. I love him, and he loves me, but it's not in a romantic way," she reassured him, "Do you remember the night Stefan died? And how we talked out on the fire escape?"

He nodded.

"Did you know that Tyler had offered to stay with me right before that, but I told him I wanted to be alone?"

He shook his head, that hopeful look still in his eyes. "You never told me that."

"I know. I never thought anything of it until recently. Apparently, I needed someone else's company that night, and I didn't even realize it until I had it."

"Don't say things like that unless you mean it. I-I don't like feeling like this. Like I'm…I'm…"

"Vulnerable?"

"Yea."

"Well, you aren't. You're not the one putting your heart out there," she said softly, standing upright on her knees so that she was at eye level with him. Klaus began to look uncomfortable again, but she kept talking.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Not if you don't want me to. If you really want me to go…I'll leave. But, if you want me to stay…" she trailed off, searching his eyes for something. Anything.

Klaus stared at her as only he could. With that hopeful, yet scrutinizing expression, like he didn't completely believe what was happening or what she was saying. For a minute, she thought he was going to tell her to leave and never come back. He surprised her though by unclasping his hands and reaching up to touch her hair. Klaus almost snatched it back just as quickly, but she shook her head, not reaching for his hand with her own for fear of scaring him off.

"It's okay…you're not going to hurt me…I trust you," she whispered.

His hand remained about halfway to her hair before he slowly brought it down, stroking as gently as he could. His fingers danced along the strands, feeling them between his fingers as they then slid down to brush her shoulder very lightly. She watched him intently as his hand went down her arm, going to her hand to gently take it in his. His thumb ran across her fingers slowly, like he was trying to memorize the feel of her. After a while, he let go and brought his hand back up to her face, this time pausing again before finally…he placed his palm on her cheek. Caroline smiled and rubbed into his hand a little, relishing in the touch of it. Slowly, she began to inch closer to him, reaching her hand out to rub his cute curls back a little. Then, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into a hug very carefully.

He was motionless as he seemed to adjust to the new feeling, but he was putting his arms around her waist, hugging her back just as tightly as he nestled against her head a little. This felt right. God they had been missing out by their distance. But he had opened up to her more now, and that was the important part.

Caroline pulled back a little, putting her hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb along it gently. He put her hair behind her ear, running his fingers anywhere he could touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her seriously. She nodded.

"Yes. I want to be with you, Klaus," she said with certainty.

"Good…because I want to be with you," he whispered hesitantly, but slowly getting that confidence he had back as he continued, "and I want to go out with you tomorrow."

"You mean you want to go on an actual date?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I? I'm not great socially, but I unfortunately can't keep you up here with me all the time. What better time to learn how to act out in the world again…than when I'm with my girl," he said proudly. Caroline blushed a bright red as she smiled like a complete idiot. His girl. That would be something she would have to get used to.

"I like it. And to start the day off right, I think we should have one of our awesome sleepovers."

"Alright. My place or yours?"

"Well," she started, glancing at the bed he was sitting on, "I was thinking here, since we happen to be right near your bed," she mused.

Klaus was beginning to get daring already, because he moved his mouth slowly to her ear, touching it with those full lips she loved. Caroline could almost feel the smirk he was wearing.

"All you have to do is ask," he whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

Yea, she enjoyed this side of Klaus. The flirty, loose side that wasn't afraid to be himself around her. The side that was _comfortable_ enough around her to be himself. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Can we please just go to bed?" she asked, her breath a bit shaky. He backed away a little and brought her hand up to his lips, so that he could give it a soft kiss. His eyes never once looked away from hers.

"I'd like that," he said, letting her go so that he could slide back on the bed and lean his head against the headboard.

"You don't want to change into something more comfortable than jeans?" she asked, crawling up onto the bed and laying down beside him.

"I've slept in them before. Unless you'd prefer me naked," he suggested, his voice taking on a mischievous tone to it. She giggled, sitting up so she could whisper in his ear this time.

"In due time."

"Sweetheart, you can't expect me to sleep when you whisper sweet things like that to me."

"And here I thought you were so broody and stand offish."

"I may not open up to people much, but I am a man after all. And you know I'm far from being a virgin."

"Just turn the lights off," she said, smiling as she turned over and brought the covers up around her waist. Baby steps. She couldn't risk getting all worked up and giving in to her urges. Ones he apparently had as well. Caroline saw the lights go off, and then felt an arm go around her waist.

"By the way," she said, "what were you so deep in thought about earlier?"

"You mean when you first got here?"

"Yea. You weren't shouting or throwing things. How did you manage to bypass having an episode?"

"Thought I'd try something new. I figured if I didn't let my mind wander, and I thought about anything that wasn't my past, I wouldn't have trouble tonight. I also realized if I didn't concentrate on it though, it wasn't going to work. That's why I looked so out of it."

"Well, whatever it was appeared to be working. I haven't heard an outburst out of you all night," she told him. "What did you end up thinking about?"

Klaus was quiet as she felt him bring his lips down softly on her cheek. He moved from there to her ear, so close that she could feel his breath tickling her skin again. It was the most welcoming sensation she had felt in a long time. His tender response immediately made her cheeks heat up.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! You guys deserved this for being patient with me =)**

**Next chapter, more goodness. As in a date. As in...maybe a first kiss? Hmm ;)  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	17. Time for a Date

**A/N: A chapter full of much needed fluff for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was like a dream. When Caroline woke up, she remembered talking to Klaus the night before. That had actually happened, right? She had talked to him, they had hugged, and they had cuddled. They had a sleepover, and they had _cuddled_. Wait…

She sleepily reached behind her, checking to make sure it had actually been real. A solid body behind her stopped her hand. So it _had_ happened. She smiled as her hand rubbed Klaus's back. Caroline hadn't realized how much she missed sleeping next to someone until last night. She heard Klaus move a little behind her.

"Sweetheart," he whispered huskily.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Why are you rubbing my ass?"

Caroline froze, snatching her hand back quickly while her cheeks heated up appropriately.

"I-uh…thought that was your back."

"Sure you did," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter. She giggled and turned herself around so she was facing him.

"I think that was our best sleepover yet," she said quietly.

"It could be better," he said suggestively, trailing his finger down her side, just barely touching her body. Even through her tank top and shorts, she could feel every spot his finger glided over.

"No, don't start," she laughed, "I want to wait!"

"But we're already here, on a bed," he said, pulling her playfully on top of him as she laughed harder, "and you look so adorable with your bedhead."

"And what about my morning breath?" she asked.

"I'll risk it."

"Oh, tempting, but…still no," she said, running her fingers through his curls.

"You're such a tease."

"I just want this to be right. We both deserve that. Besides, I don't put out until after I've been taken out at _least_ once."

"That's right," he drawled, "I owe you a date today. Guess I better get to the romancing, shouldn't I?" Klaus gently eased her back on the bed, brushing her hair back before kissing the top of her head, and then getting up. She pouted.

"Aww, must you leave?"

"Have you changed your mind about the other bit we've been talking about?"

"Nope."

"Then yes, I must get up," he said, taking his shirt off and slowly going through his drawer to get a new, cleaner one. Now he was just being mean. How could she not ogle at his back muscles while he rifled through his clothes? Caroline bit her lower lip; sad to see him put on a light gray t-shirt. He walked to the kitchen then and started searching his cabinets. She smiled when she realized she would get to stay for breakfast.

Caroline thought for a minute while she watched Klaus get pans and food out. An idea struck her, and Klaus had been right. She was a tease. When she was sure he wasn't looking at her, she quietly got up and went through the drawer Klaus had just been in. His shirts were haphazardly placed, not a sense of organization or cleanliness anywhere to be seen. Not much color either, as most of his shirts were neutrals. If he had colors, they were dark… be it dark green, dark red, dark blue. Men.

She picked out a white t-shirt and put it on. It was big enough to cover up her pajama shorts, so it looked like she was only wearing his shirt. Caroline smiled as she strolled over to the kitchen and raised herself up to sit on the counter and watch him cook breakfast.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing a shirt," she said playfully. Klaus looked up from placing bacon on a pan, only to rake his eyes over her body.

"I don't mind at all," he said thoughtfully.

"Careful…your bacon might burn if you keep looking at me."

"A small price to pay," he said quietly, finally dragging his eyes away from her and turning them back to his bacon.

"What's on the menu, Chef Klaus?"

"Very funny," he said dryly, "And how do you feel about eggs and bacon?"

"What about pancakes?"

"Nope."

"Waffles?"

"Nope."

"Bagels? Muffins?"

"Don't have either."

"Eggs and bacon it is then."

He nodded, cracking eggs into another pan on the stove top before tending to the bacon once more. It all smelled heavenly, and she couldn't believe she was actually being cooked for. Elena normally did that for her, but only because it was her job. Not as a friend, but literally because Caroline always ate breakfast at the coffee shop.

"Do you have any Orange Juice?" she asked.

"Just ran out," he said, transferring the bacon from the pan to a plate.

"Milk?"

"All out."

"Oh my god!" she grunted, "Water?"

"Got some bottles in the fridge."

"Seriously, how do you survive?"

"This is a bachelor pad, Caroline. That means little to no food, unless you can grab it and go. Or make it quickly, like eggs and bacon," he explained.

"Well this isn't a bachelor pad anymore," she said, going to the fridge and grabbing a couple of water bottles, "We're making a grocery run today."

Klaus turned to her with an amused look on his face. "We are?"

"Yes. If you expect me to come over here, then I expect there to be food," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a final nod. He shrugged.

"Fine. Get whatever you want."

"Really?" she said surprised. Caroline had expected more of a fight.

"Yes, really. I don't care. My only suggestion is getting some chocolate sauce. I may want a little blonde sundae in the near future," he said with a wink. She could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"I'll think about it," she mumbled. Klaus didn't say anything else on the matter, and instead put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Eat up, you'll need your energy for today."

"Look, I told you I would think about the chocolate. I didn't say it was a sure fire thing."

"I don't mean for that. I mean for the date?"

"Oh," she said, shyly going for a fork and digging into her food. _Baby steps, Caroline…baby steps._

Klaus only shook his head and shoveled in his food. Caroline ate at a much slower pace. She wanted to actually taste her food, which ended up being not half bad. He was a decent cook. She would give him that.

The suspension was killing her, as she realized she wanted to know what he had planned for the day. Her face must have shown it, because Klaus put his empty plate in the sink and turned to her with an understanding expression.

"You can go ahead and get dressed for our trip. I'll meet you outside your door. I need to change into cleaner pants," he told her. She nodded and went for his window, deciding to go by way of fire escape like they had done so long ago.

Once in her apartment, it was time to rummage through her many piles of clothing. What should she wear? He hadn't exactly said where they were going to go. Guess it was just a surprise. Caroline ran her fingers over all the stuff in her closet. Nope, there was nothing in there. She switched to searching her dressers, deciding on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, along with a moss green, lace trimmed tank top.

After pairing that ensemble with flat, brown leather sandals, Caroline went to take care of her other necessities. She brushed her hair thoroughly, keeping it down instead of putting it in a ponytail. Then she brushed her teeth, sprayed some strawberry scented body mist, and applied a light amount of makeup. Now she was ready.

Grabbing her purse from the top of the dresser, she went outside to meet Klaus after locking the door behind her. He stood by the stairs, not looking much different than he had the day before, besides the gray shirt she had seen him put on. Klaus still had on a black pair of jeans with his black leather jacket.

"I thought you were changing jeans?"

"I did. I have more than one pair of black jeans."

"Huh. So, where are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled and took it, walking down the steps with him. Caroline didn't see Elena in the coffee shop, so she assumed she was still with Damon. The girl had to have the day off. Elena always worked. Of course she had taken time off when Stefan died, but she was back to work as soon as she thought she could handle it. She claimed it kept her busy and her thoughts from going to sadder places.

Klaus waved a cab down when they were outside, letting her get in first after opening the door for her like the perfect gentleman.

"Why thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," he said, sliding in after her.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Central park zoo," he told the driver, settling back in his seat once the car began moving. Caroline looked to him with utter excitement.

"Are we really going to the zoo?" she asked, trying to keep from jumping up and down in her seat. It was like being a little kid again. When was the last time she had actually gone to the freaking zoo?

"No, I just told him we were going there as a joke," Klaus deadpanned. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't even pretend to be mad. She was going to the zoo with her…well, could she call him boyfriend now? They were together, and they both had admitted to wanting to be with each other, and he had called her his girl…as far as she was concerned, he was her boyfriend.

"Do you think it's going to be crowded? Gosh, it's been so long since I've been," she mused.

"It's Saturday, so I don't know. Maybe."

"Are you going to be okay with that? I thought you might want something more private."

"I told you I would try. I can't keep you all to myself. The look on your face when you found out where we're going was enough of an assurance for me that this is right."

Caroline smiled and scooted closer to Klaus, resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive there. Her excitement made the drive longer than it probably was, but she was ready to dart out of the cab when it came to a halt at the entrance. Klaus paid the man, and then got out, offering her a helping hand. She took it gratefully, and together they walked up to the booth to pay their way in.

Once inside, Caroline began jumping up and down a little. "I can't contain my excitement anymore!"

"You were containing it before?"

"Klaus!"

"Sorry, sorry…how about you pick where we go first?"

"Perfect. To the rainforest we go," she said seriously, tugging Klaus over to the map.

"What are you wanting to see there?"

"The snakes."

"What?" he asked. Klaus sounded a little surprised at her choice.

"I'm not as girly as you think. I like animals with scaly skin."

"Could have fooled me," he said sarcastically, "but we can do whatever floats your boat."

"Hey, being around you doesn't allow one to be girly and timid. It doesn't exactly work. I've always liked reptiles, just so you know. I'm no pansy though. That's a bit of knowledge for the future," she said, poking him lightly in the chest. He held his free hand up in surrender, not about to argue the point with her. She smiled with satisfaction, pulling him off in the direction the map said the rainforest exhibit would be in.

"When was the last time you were at a zoo?" Klaus asked her as they strolled through the park.

"Mystic Falls doesn't exactly have a zoo, but I went when my mom, my dad, and I had gone to the beach when I was ten. So it's been a while. What about you? There must be a reason you thought to bring me here in the first place."

"What if there isn't a reason?"

"Is there not one?"

"No, there is. I'll show you after the reptiles though. We're here, by the way," he said, pointing to the entrance.

Caroline and Klaus spent a good half an hour roaming the exhibit, looking at all the snakes, lizards, and toads the zoo had to offer. She was happy that she got to see the lemurs too, but when she called one Zoboomafoo for a laugh, Klaus just looked at her like she was crazy. Apparently, he hadn't watched many children's shows as a kid.

After they had gotten their fill of rainforest scenery, they started walking in the direction of…well, she didn't know exactly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Patience, sweetheart. You'll find out soon enough."

Caroline sighed, but remained quiet for the time being. He was right, of course. It wasn't long before she saw they were heading toward the polar zone. Klaus began leading her to where the polar bears inhabited. The two of them walked inside a dimly lit, cave like area. Visitors were able to see the polar bears swimming underwater through thick, clear glass. The temperature had dropped almost instantly, causing her to shiver just a little. It had been moderate outside. Not to hot, but not to cold. In here, the zoo apparently wanted to give people the full experience.

Suddenly, Klaus was letting go of her hand, only to shrug his jacket off and hold it up so that she could put her arms through the sleeves. Caroline gave a small smile as she put it on, taking her hair out from inside the jacket when it was on. It was a little baggy, but it was cozy, and it smelled like him.

"You are being the perfect gentleman today," she told him.

"Just trying to remember everything girls expect from a guy on the first date," he said quietly. She turned around to place a hand on his cheek gently.

"You're doing great," she said comfortingly. He turned his head slightly, so that he could place a kiss on her palm, and then took her hand to walk closer to the glass. Klaus wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"This is why I brought you here," he whispered right into her ear.

"The polar bears are the reason why?"

"Elijah and I used to come here when we were little. Our parents would take vacations here often, before actually moving to the big apple. Elijah liked the polar bears, and so I learned to like them too. After all, I wanted to enjoy the same things my older brother did. We would come here as an escape from our parents."

"Why did you need to escape?"

"My step father was always pushing us to watch how he did business. He wanted us to learn from him. Even on vacation, he would always be working. Elijah and I both didn't want to join though. I was fourteen when Elijah went off to training, eventually becoming a marine. As soon as I turned eighteen, I went off to training as well. I wanted to prove to him I could be something better than a man whose world revolved around money. I wanted to be a man who everyone could respect."

"What does your father do?"

"He's just some CEO at a corporation. I don't pretend to know or care about the specifics. All I know is that they talk a lot about money. They talk about their money, and money that belongs to other people."

"Have you tried talking to your father? He might understand you not wanting to join the family business."

"It's too late now. Hell, he doesn't care now. I'm damaged goods. He's cut me off from the family fortune. The only one with access to it now is Rebekah."

"What about your mother?"

"She does too, but I don't talk to her either. The gold digging wh-"

Caroline shushed him as a couple little kids ran by them. After they were out of sight, he continued.

"The gold digging whore found my step father, Mikael, after my real father had died before we left England. He couldn't leave us any money, since he didn't have any to leave. You can imagine my mother's enthusiasm upon finding a wealthy man like Mikael. Married him as soon as the opportunity presented itself."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Since Rebekah still has access to the family's money, she takes enough out to help keep me going, seeing as it's hard to get a job when I'm not exactly a people person."

"You know, I've always wondered how you afford your place."

"That apartment is far from being Shangri La, but it's not awful. I've lived in worse. Luckily, the neighbors didn't enjoy my presence long enough for me to get used to the rats and cockroaches that infested them."

"Ew."

"Yea."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did your parents react to Elijah's death? Wouldn't they be more considerate of your feelings if they knew what you had gone through?"

"They blame me for it, sweetheart. At least, Mikael does. My mother is too busy planning balls and gossiping with the dignified women of society to place blame. Mikael, however, believes I should have been able to stop it somehow."

"That's ridiculous! No one could have foreseen his death."

"You make the mistake of thinking my step-father has common sense. If anything, the small relationship we had before I left for war diminished after Elijah's death. If it weren't for Rebekah, I would have been on my own for the past two years."

Caroline turned around in Klaus's arms to place her hands over his chest. "You're not alone. Not only do you have Rebekah, but you have me."

"Never thought I'd be so lucky," he said sincerely, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug.

"Come on," she said sweetly, letting go so she could take his hand, "we have a lot more zoo to see. And we should hurry."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who was making plans for this date, did you?"

* * *

It was about six o'clock before Caroline and Klaus left the zoo. They had spent practically the whole day looking at the animals, and grabbing a quick hot dog or fries when they got hungry. It was Caroline's portion of the date now, and she couldn't be more excited for it.

She had made him stop at the grocery store with her, picking up a load of items for his bare refrigerator. Caroline picked out the food, grabbing cereal, pancake mix, ingredients for a variety of dishes, and a handful of fruit. Klaus managed to sneak in a small bottle of chocolate syrup when she wasn't looking, causing her to blush at the check out line.

After that, they stopped at a nearby liquor store for the perfect bottle of wine. She let Klaus pick it out, since he was the alcohol connoisseur. At least, that was what he claimed. Caroline thought he was just picky.

When they got back to the apartment buildings, Caroline waved to the café employee currently working, and headed upstairs with Klaus. They went straight for his apartment, and inside, she walked hurriedly to the kitchen to prepare for the second part of their date night.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"I want to get some food made before the sun sets. Do you have blankets we can take outside?"

"Uh, yea, but why-"

"No questions! Just get the blankets."

He did as he was told, grabbing a couple of red blankets out of his closet. Caroline quickly made a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, sticking them into the brown paper bag they had gotten for their groceries. She also grabbed some grapes, and the bottle of wine they had gotten, stuffing them in the bag as well. When she was sure everything was ready, she grabbed a couple of wine glasses, and motioned to the door.

"Door please."

Klaus nodded, opening the door and letting her through, since her hands were very full.

"Now, follow me."

Caroline smiled as she led Klaus up a few more flight of stairs. She hadn't planned on getting a work out, but this was necessary. Taking the chance of having the elevator stop working was not an option. If walking meant avoiding that tragedy, then she'd walk twenty flights of stairs. Okay…maybe that was exaggerating.

"That one," she said, nodding toward a red door. Klaus opened it, letting her go through first. They had gone as far as the stairs would go. Which meant that this door put them straight to the roof.

It was getting dark, but the space ahead of them was vast. Plenty of room to enjoy a picnic on the rooftop, right as the sun was about to set. Caroline knew she had watched way too many chick flicks, but this seemed like a good idea, if not a bit cheesy.

"Just set the blankets down near that wall, and we should be able to eat our meal in what light that's left."

"I see why you wanted to rush now," Klaus said, placing one of the big blankets by the wall. Caroline set the bag down on the blanket, taking out the bottle of white wine first, and then the rest of the food.

"Hope you don't mind eating out here," she said, pulling the grapes out and then taking a seat against the wall.

"I don't mind. It's nice." Klaus grabbed one of the sandwiches and leaned against the wall with Caroline, taking a seat beside her.

Caroline poured a little wine into both of the glasses, and then lifted hers up. "To a wonderful first date," she said cheerfully.

"Cheers to that," he said, clinging his glass with hers.

"However, it's not over yet," she said as she plucked a grape from its vine and popped it into her mouth. Klaus mirrored her actions.

"Well the sun hasn't set yet," he shrugged.

"I mean," she smiled, "should we have another sleepover?"

"Can we use the chocolate sauce?" he asked suggestively.

"No."

"Then I thought it was already a given by now," he said, going for another grape. Caroline stopped his hand though, right before he could pick one. This caused his gaze to meet hers.

"You know, for all your talk of chocolate…you haven't exactly made a first move," she informed him. He suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Did you want me to? I…didn't want to mess anything up," he mumbled.

Caroline smiled, looking at the supposed killer in front of her. He wasn't all that scary, to be perfectly honest. All she saw was a timid little boy, who had been thrown a lot of bad curve balls in life. Very slowly, she inched forward; about to do the one thing she had wanted to do since that night two months ago. Her lips met his softly, enveloping those plump masterpieces with her mouth. He didn't move though, and Caroline pulled away when she realized she might have crossed the line.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I thought-"

The feel of his lips on hers shut her up pretty quickly. Caroline could feel his mouth work skillfully on hers, making a few pleasurable moans escape as he worked his magic. Oh god, why hadn't she done this sooner? His hand came up to her face, holding her cheek gently while his fingers entangled themselves in her hair. Caroline moved to position herself on his laps, straddling him as she put her hands on his shoulders. His other hand went to her face as well, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs while his mouth sucked on her bottom lip a little. After a bit more of that back and forth between them, she pulled away to look him in the eyes, her own no doubt filled with complete wonderment at what had just occurred.

"Sometimes," he said in that sexy rasp of his, "you just have to stop talking, sweetheart."

Caroline couldn't help but smile brightly as she went in for another heated kiss. They couldn't get far though, because as her hands traveled down his chest, and his began finding their way to her butt, her phone went off. The nonstop buzzing in her pocket eventually made her stop for air, digging through her jeans. She sighed when she saw it was a text, or _texts_, from Elena. Plural.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, unsure about what was going on. That was obvious by the puzzled and disappointed look on his face.

"I got a few text messages from Elena," she said distantly as she read through them.

"What do they say?"

"That her and Damon have been talking, and she wants to go to Mystic Falls. Take a break from everything. I told her that I wouldn't mind going back with her, so she's asking if I still want to go."

"Do you?"

"Well, yea, but…I don't want to leave you."

"What? Are you never going to see your friends now?"

"No, but I can't just leave you alone."

"I'm a big boy, Caroline. I can take care of myself while you visit with your friends and family."

"I'm not leaving you!" she insisted. Yes, she was being stubborn, but she couldn't just leave him alone. Not after everything. It was silent between them for a few minutes, before Klaus nodded his head.

"Is Tyler going?"

"No. Elena says she asked, but he didn't want to go back home. He doesn't like it there."

"Well…then I have no choice but to go with you."

"You have to…huh?"

"If you won't leave me, then I have to go with you. I'll just be meeting your mother sooner than I thought, but that's okay. I only have one request."

"What's that?" she asked, completely confused and ecstatic all at once.

"We take separate vehicles. The last thing I need is an awkward car ride with Damon and Elena."

"Done. I'm sure they'll understand." If not prefer it. Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she hugged Klaus.

He was really going to Mystic Falls with her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for kissing. Now, time for a field trip to Mystic Falls. What shall happen? Only another chapter shall tell.**

**Stay tuned my loves!  
**


	18. Mystic Falls

A week after the big first date, Caroline and Klaus were taking their packed bags, or in Klaus's case _bag_, to Klaus's car. It was a 1999 black Lincoln Navigator, one he said he had gotten before he joined the marines. Caroline thought it was roomy, and perfect for a road trip. Damon and Elena had taken his car. She had been surprised to hear that Klaus had offered to go along, but the brunette had also understood why riding in the same car would be stressful.

So Caroline had packed a bag full of road trip snacks for the drive to Virginia, one that would no doubt be a long trip, considering the city traffic and the length of the drive itself. Caroline knew how to get back to her hometown like the back of her hand though. It might have been a while since she had been there, but that didn't mean she had completely forgotten.

After sitting in traffic for what seemed like a lifetime, the two were out on the open road, and on their way to the town Caroline was born in. Thankfully, the sun was out, and it wasn't a completely dreary day.

"So, what is your mother like?" Klaus asked while he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Caroline shrugged.

"Well, she's my mom, and I love her, but she's been distant, ever since my dad passed. I'm hoping this visit might cheer her up a bit."

"Even if I'm here?"

"I'm sure she'll love you. Don't worry about it."

"That's easier said than done, but I'll try."

"Good," Caroline said, grabbing a bag of Cheetos from her purse.

"How do you have room for all of that?" Klaus asked, amazed at all the stuff she managed to keep packed away.

"I have a Marry Poppins bag, can't you tell?" she asked playfully. He shook his head and turned back to the road. Caroline sighed and decided it was time for some tunes, but Klaus smacked her hand away gently.

"Try enjoying the silence, Caroline," he suggested.

"I just wanted to listen to some music," she pouted.

"Give the quiet a chance. If it still doesn't work…then play whatever bubble gum pop music you want."

"We could listen to music you like, if that's what you're trying for."

"I'm trying for silence."

"That's not entertaining," she said seriously.

"Could be."

"What kind of music do you like? Besides Sinatra?"

"The kind that doesn't make a sound."

"That's not music though."

"Exactly."

"Klaus!" she grunted. He was so stubborn, but she didn't say a word for a good thirty minutes. Might as well give what he wanted a shot. However, it was not easy. Not making any noise was proving to be difficult. She couldn't help that she got a little fidgety.

"Stop squirming," Klaus chided her.

"I'm not squirming. I'm getting comfortable."

"You've been getting comfortable for ten minutes."

"Well that's your car's fault, not mine."

"Go ahead," he sighed in defeat. Caroline smiled and turned on the radio.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"One of these days, you'll find being quiet a useful trait to have."

"Sure. We'll see how that goes."

As if. Caroline could barely keep quiet for half an hour; much less use it to her advantage. It's not like she was normally that loud. Being in a car for a long period of time just kind of brought it out of her.

"I have another question," he began.

"Mkay, go for it."

"If Stefan went to school with you, how did he go to his mother's grave with Damon when they were little? Did he not live with you guys in town?"

"Stefan used to live here in New York with his family. His mom died here. They moved to Mystic Falls soon after. Before they moved though, the two would go there. That's what Damon says anyway."

"You talk to Damon?"

"Not a lot, but Elena does. She told me he said that."

"Oh. Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Is he going to warm up to the idea of me soon?" Klaus sounded a little worried. Caroline wondered how much he really wanted to be accepted by her friends.

"Elena has, if that makes you feel better," she tried to assure him, "Damon might just take a little longer. He doesn't want Elena to get hurt."

"And I'm the monster he's trying to protect her from," Klaus mumbled, shaking his head as he rested his forehead against his hand.

"He just got scared after what happened with Tyler. He'll get there." She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, trying to let him know everything would fall into place with time. Caroline hadn't expected it to bother Klaus so much, but apparently it had been on his mind more than she had thought.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, except for the occasional small talk and passing of snacks. The scenery outside changed from the bustling streets and massive skyscrapers, to one of many trees and beautiful mountains. After a few more hours, they were in the small town of Mystic Falls. Small shops and quaint homes lined the streets as they drove in. Caroline directed Klaus around corners and through streetlights to get him to where the small hotel was located. Her mom had offered them a room of course, but Caroline had declined, saying that they just wanted more privacy. In truth, it was because Caroline wasn't sure when Klaus would have an episode again.

Now that she was spending most of her nights with him, the fits were rare, but they still happened. There had been at least a couple of memorable nights where he had gotten a flashback, or seemed out of it completely. The last thing she wanted for her mother or for Klaus was for the two of them to be under the same roof while he went through one. Especially since her mom was a cop. With Caroline's luck, she'd think someone was breaking in and bring her gun out, worsening the situation.

The room they had gotten was tiny, but it was clean. The walls were white, with a couple lamps and paintings on the wall to make the room feel cozy. The carpet was a soothing green color. The sheets and curtains matched the carpet, and the furniture was a white oak looking wood. There was a dark brown couch by the window, with a square table in front of that. A television, a small refrigerator, a microwave, and a desk also adorned the room. The bathroom was all white, and very clean, just like everything else.

Once they had checked into the hotel, and gotten their bags situated, the two immediately left and went to Caroline's house. Liz would be expecting them anytime, since she had taken the whole day off to greet Caroline and meet this new man in her life. The plan for the day was to go to Caroline's house for the morning, and then meet Elena and Damon at her Aunt Jenna's house to have dinner there. It would most likely be some kind of take out, since if Caroline remembered correctly; Jenna couldn't cook to save her life.

Caroline and Klaus walked up the porch steps to stand in front of her old house's door. She took a deep breath before looking to Klaus.

"This is it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm still not entirely sure about this. I'm not good with people, Caroline."

"Baby steps, Klaus. I'm not asking you to do everything at once."

"The dinner this evening says otherwise."

"You don't have to come to that." Klaus sighed, shaking his head.

"I couldn't do that to you. I came here because you wanted to. So…I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

"I don't want you to. This will be good for you though." Caroline gave him a reassuring smile before knocking on the door. Through the screen, she could see her mother walking around the corner, clad in a simple sweatshirt and jeans. Liz's smile showed just how happy she was to see her little girl.

"Mom!" Caroline grinned brightly, hugging her mother as soon as the door was opened.

"Good to see you too, Caroline," Liz smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Caroline pulled away gently to introduce the man who was standing behind her.

"Klaus, this is my mother. Mom, this is Klaus. Klaus lives in the apartment above mine, and that's how we met." No need to share the details with Liz.

"It's nice to meet you, Klaus," her mother said in a friendly voice. Klaus nodded to her and waved before walking into the house. Her mother seemed puzzled by his quiet nature, but Caroline quickly filled the silence. This was one of those times her rambling came in handy.

"Shall we go to the living room?"

"Sure can. I didn't make anything since we were going to Elena's house later. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Mom. We need our appetites for later."

Liz smiled and walked down the hallway toward the living room. Caroline turned to Klaus, who was already messing with his hands. She took them carefully into hers, and placed a small kiss on them.

"You're doing great," she whispered.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he said, his voice a little shaky, "I can barely talk to your mother, much less at the dinner tonight."

"I'm going to be there the whole time. Don't be nervous. Elena and Damon know you don't talk much, and the others will learn fast enough."

"They're going to think I'm a freak."

"Then _they_ will be the ones missing out. Hold onto me," she said, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, "I'll be there. Right beside you."

"Now I need my girlfriend to hold my hand just to talk to a group of people?" His voice expressed how ashamed he was of his predicament.

"Don't think of it like that. Eventually, you aren't going to need me there. You'll be able to walk all on your own." She smiled, and led him into the living room without another word. Caroline felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze though, and that was enough to let her know he appreciated her effort.

"How was the drive here?" Liz asked them as they took a seat.

"Not bad. Long, but not bad."

"Well that's good. So, how long have you two been dating?" Liz asked. She was probably the happiest Caroline had seen her in a long time.

"We've been on and off for a few months," she said, looking at Klaus to gauge his reaction to her answers, "but we've finally made it official."

"This is so great. How long have you been living in your apartment, Klaus?"

"He's been there since the beginning of August. Long time, considering it's already the beginning of May. Where does the time go?" Caroline chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. Liz looked at her funny for answering Klaus's question, but she thankfully didn't say anything about it.

"That is a long time. Um, how are your yoga classes going?"

"Pretty good. Elena is getting better at her poses, but she isn't there yet. This one strangely seems to be flexible."

"Oh, wonderful! You've been going to her classes?" Liz asked Klaus.

"We've just been doing poses in my apartment, or in his. It's mostly females in my class."

"That's a good point. I could see why Klaus might not want to go. What about work? What do you do?"

"Well…he-"

"Doesn't have a job," Klaus finished quietly, bringing Caroline's hand up to kiss her knuckles softly, "I'm unemployed."

Caroline smiled. He was getting there. Slowly, but he was still getting better.

"That's okay," Liz said, smiling at the fact she finally got a word out of Klaus, "Sometimes it takes people a little longer to find a job than others."

"Speaking of, how have you been mom? You tell me you're always working."

"Just trying to keep myself busy."

"I hate when you work so much though."

"I'm fine, Care. I just like my job."

"Still…" she trailed off, a thought occurring to her as she sat there for a moment, "Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something. Actually, it's from the both of us." She could see Klaus about to protest, but she gave him a pointed look. There would be none of that.

Caroline reached into her Mary Poppins purse and pulled a small, gift-wrapped box out. It was wrapped in blue paper with a purple ribbon. She handed it to her mother. Liz looked surprised to be getting anything, but she nodded gratefully, slowly opening the present.

"Oh Caroline…it's beautiful," Liz said in awe, carefully taking the snow globe out of the box and turning it over in her hands. The glass sphere was on a black base, where a rectangular gold plate was placed, with the words 'New York' written on it in a decorative fashion. Inside the glass sphere were a few skyscrapers, and the statue of liberty herself.

"Yea…I thought so too. Stefan suggested I get a present from the gift shop for you. I remembered you like snow globes."

"How thoughtful of him! Is he doing well? How is Tyler doing too? Everybody has been gone for so long."

"Tyler is good. Stefan…he kind of…passed away," Caroline said quietly. She felt Klaus squeeze her hand gently, and her mother looked at the floor, her mouth opened in shock.

"I don't know what to say. I never would have thought…he was so young. I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you guys were good friends."

"It's okay, mom. He's with his mom now, and that's the best place to be," she smiled, grabbing her mother's hand with her free one. Liz smiled back and tried not to let her emotions show.

The rest of Caroline's visit with her mother consisted of small talk, and staying away from the topic of death. It was good to be back in her old home, and great to be seeing her mother again. If there was one thing Stefan's passing had taught her, it was that life was too short. Why not take every opportunity to enjoy it and tell those around her that she loved them?

* * *

Caroline, Klaus, and Liz went over to Jenna's house around five o'clock, all three of them riding in Klaus's car. As they pulled up, Caroline counted four cars. One was Damon's car. The other was Jenna's car. Who did the other cars belong to though?

The three of them walked up on the porch and waited after Liz knocked a couple times. It was Elena who came to the door, greeting Liz and Caroline with a firm hug.

"Hey guys! Just in time. Pizza got here not too long ago," Elena said, stepping to the side so she could usher them in.

"I hope there is some cheese in there for us. Hey, whom do the other two cars belong to in the driveway?"

"I'm guessing you mean the cars that belong to Jeremy and Alaric?"

"Who is Alaric?"

"My Aunt's boyfriend. He's actually really cool. Damon and him have kind of been having a bromance since we arrived. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

"I can't say I'm sure either," Caroline joked. Her and Elena laughed as the two hooked arms. Liz had already gone into the dining area and was being introduced to all the new guests. Caroline looked behind her to see Klaus looking around the house at the pictures on the wall and the rooms they passed. He was always the observant one who checked his surroundings. It must have been a procedure that was burned into his brain after the military.

"Caroline!" Jenna exclaimed as she came shuffling over to where the blonde was. Caroline grinned as she unhooked her arm from Elena's and wrapped her arms around Jenna.

"Jenna!"

"I've missed your perkiness in this sad, sad town. I'm so glad you and Elena came to visit."

"So are we! It was a much needed trip."

"Oh! Before I forget, this is my boyfriend, Alaric. Alaric, this is Caroline, and her boyfriend…" she trailed off, unsure of his name.

"Klaus," Caroline finished for her. Jenna smiled and waved to Klaus, who gave her a friendly wave back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline," Alaric said.

"It's nice to meet you too. How did you two meet?"

"I'm Jeremy's history teacher. It was pretty much a parent-teacher conference gone great. The rest is…as they say…_history_," he said, grinning at his pun. Caroline giggled.

"You guys look very happy together," Caroline added, before walking over to Klaus.

She caught the tension between Klaus and Damon as she stood by her boyfriend. Damon was eating his pizza while he talked to Liz, glancing in their direction every once in a while. Oh no. He better not say anything about the scene between Klaus and Tyler. Caroline wasn't ready to tell her mom everything yet. Damon had better not ruin that.

The sound of footsteps coming toward her made her turn toward the entryway. Jeremy came jogging up to her, a large grin on his face as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Hey, Care!"

"Well hey big guy! Somebody is taller than I remember them."

"I've been taking my vitamins," he shrugged.

"Obviously," she said, looking over his now muscular body. He wasn't the thin boy with shaggy hair anymore.

"Need a drink? If my memory hasn't gone bad, you like Sprite?" he said, tossing a can of soda to her that he had been holding. She smiled and took the drink gratefully.

"At least you have manners, Jeremy. Elena didn't bother offering me one," she said pointedly to her friend.

"Care, I don't think-" Elena said.

She didn't get to finish though because when Caroline opened the can, soda foamed up and basically exploded all over her hands, dripping to the floor as well. Jeremy, Alaric, and Damon started laughing. Even Elena and Liz were chuckling.

"What are you guys? Twelve? Ugh! Why does this stuff always happen to me?" She grunted, looking at the soda that was all over her now. Caroline shook the excess from her hands, turning around to walk into the kitchen in hopes of finding a towel to clean up with.

Something she hadn't expected to see was a smiling Klaus. Not only that, he was _laughing_.

Caroline was stunned. His smile was beautiful, and god was it infectious. A smile emerged on her lips because of his laugh. For once Klaus looked genuinely happy, and it made something click in Caroline. It had taken her months to see that smile, and she hadn't realized until now what she was missing out on. She didn't want that smile to go away, even if it got there at her expense.

Klaus had gotten a towel when she had been in thought. He began dabbing at the wet spots gently, that smile still plastered on his face as he did.

"This stuff really does happen to you all the time," he whispered to her.

Her eyes met his as she bit her bottom lip. "You've made a mistake, you know."

"What?"

"Smiling. Now that I've seen it, I will make it my goal to keep it there," she said quietly. Klaus continued grinning, kissing her forehead when he was done cleaning her up.

"It's hard not to around you."

"You two need a room? Or can we eat pizza?" Jenna asked playfully. Caroline blushed as she took Klaus's hand and found her seat beside her mom.

Caroline couldn't let it go though. It was a smile. Why was it such a big deal? Why couldn't she just enjoy the moment instead of over analyzing her feelings? The problem was that…when he smiled, her stomach had done back flips. Those butterflies were still there as she watched him observe everyone at the table, as he nodded and tried his best to interact with everyone who asked him a question. All she could think about was how much she wanted to be the one to make him smile, like she had a couple minutes ago. She wanted to make him feel happy instead of sad and alone. Klaus deserved that from someone.

Her heart began racing and she couldn't stop smiling. Especially when Klaus's eyes found hers. Then, it all clicked at once, making her want to blush more. It also made her realize that Jenna might have been closer to the truth than she had expected.

Hopefully, Klaus had brought that chocolate sauce he kept trying for. Caroline could see it coming in handy soon. Very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Just been busy lately!**

**Next chapter, we'll still be in Mystic Falls. What shall happen? Hmm.  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	19. No Turning Back

"Twirling? Ballet? Training your dog?" Jenna kept guessing as Damon drew pictures on the big sketch board. She was obviously getting frustrated though, as none of those were the answers.

"Dances with wolves," Klaus whispered to Caroline.

"Dances with wolves?" Caroline said to the whole group. Damon clapped his hands together once and pointed to her, indicating she had gotten the correct answer. She smiled brightly and jumped up and down while she sat.

"Good job, Care," Elena said.

"It was really Klaus. I wouldn't have known that," she giggled.

"You have to speak up, Klaus!" Aunt Jenna playfully chided him. He just shrugged without answering verbally.

"Whose up for another round? I think I have one more game in me," Alaric said, waving a marker around as he stood up.

"I'm terrible at this game though!" Jenna said horrified.

"Since when has that mattered to me?" Alaric teased her. She threw a pillow at him, but ended up missing her target.

Klaus was apparently going to take the pause in the game as an opportunity to make his leave. He patted Caroline on the knee and walked silently around the corner, so that he was out of the living room completely. Elena looked at her with concern.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Caroline nodded.

"He just needs time. This is a lot of people for him to get used to in one go," she paused, thinking of what to do next before continuing, "It might be best if we leave. I don't want to overwhelm him."

"That's fine. Don't feel obligated to stay here. We have a day or two still, depending on what everyone wants to do."

"Thanks, Lena," Care said, giving her friend a tight hug before standing up and walking over to her mother. "I think Klaus and I are going to head out."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I just think it best we call it a night. Do you want us to drop you off at the house, or are you staying longer?"

"Okay, sweetie, if you're sure. And no, that's not necessary. I'm sure Elena could give me a ride home. Will I see you again before you leave town?"

"Of course," Caroline said smiling. Liz returned the smile, bringing her daughter in for a hug before letting the blonde go. Caroline waved her goodbyes to everyone else, her gaze lingering on Damon's as she silently warned him not to say anything about Klaus's past behavior. Whether he got all that with one glance, she didn't know, but he nodded his head. So maybe he had.

Once Caroline had gathered her purse, she walked into the foyer and saw Klaus sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands. She bit her lower lip, walking slowly to him and sitting next to him.

"Everything all right?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yea…just needed some air. I think I reached my limit for socializing."

"I figured," she said, taking his hand in hers gently, "I said my goodbyes. We can head back to the hotel now."

"Thank you." Klaus gave her a small smile, giving her a quick peck on the lips as well before standing, helping her up along with him. Caroline thought Klaus had done very well for his first big group gathering, but she wasn't going to push him. Baby steps. Rome wasn't built in a day.

Before they had a chance to get too far, Damon came jogging around the corner, stopping in front of the door to block their path. Caroline looked at him quizzically, afraid of what was to come. Her worries were soon forgotten though as Elena came around the corner as well to stand beside Damon. Klaus stiffened beside her, but she wrapped an arm around his waist, and placed a hand gently on his chest. Damon inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

Well that had been unexpected.

"What?" Caroline asked. She was confused at what had just happened. Had she heard him right?

"I'm sorry," he said again, more slowly this time, "I've been a bit of a dick, when I don't know your whole story, Klaus. Elena has just recently reminded me of the many things I do on a regular basis. And while it irks me to admit it…I'm not perfect," he shrugged. Caroline scoffed. That was an understatement. At least he was trying though.

Klaus shook his head, in a way that expressed Damon shouldn't worry about it.

"Thank you Damon. It was very manly of you to apologize like that," Caroline said.

"Yea well…she made me," Damon said, pointing to Elena.

"Look, are you two-"

"Yes," Elena said before Caroline could finish. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup. Ever since Stefan…we've kind of just been there for each other. I figured you, and probably everyone in the other room had guessed it by now…but we've made it official. We were going to announce it to the group soon, but then you guys decided to leave…so we rushed in here."

"You want to know something?" Caroline asked quietly.

"What?" Elena and Damon asked at the same time.

"I believe Stefan would have given you two his blessing. Trust me." Caroline still remembered that conversation she had with him the evening they had carved pumpkins. He had wanted both of them together, because he thought they made each other happy. So really, she was _positive_ he would have given them his blessing. Damon looked to the floor, deep in thought.

"That's my brother," he mumbled quietly. Elena patted him comfortingly on the arm, placing her head gently on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Care. We'll let you guys go, but that needed to be said before you did."

"I'm glad you came in here. It means a lot to me. And to Klaus," she said, looking over at him and smiling. He was just looking at the ground, his hands in his pockets. He was still so shy around people, even her friends.

Damon and Elena nodded in acknowledgement before walking back into the living room to where the others were already into another game of Pictionary. Caroline took his hand and led him outside. Finally, she had gotten a little closure from her friends that she had been looking for. And some that Klaus had been looking for as well, if their conversation on the way to Mystic Falls had meant anything.

Within a few short minutes, they had walked to Klaus's car, gotten in the navigator, and were on their way to the hotel. Caroline was in a cheery mood as she turned on the radio, happy after hearing Damon's apology. She figured Klaus would say something about her wanting to listen to music, but he kept quiet, so she went ahead with her station search. What she landed on wasn't bubble gum pop like on the way down. Caroline began bobbing her head and snapping her fingers, forcing Klaus to look at her sideways in a very serious manner while he drove.

"Caroline…"

"_Everybody's working for the weekend_," she began singing.

"What are you doing?"

"_Everybody wants a new romance!"_

"Please don't."

"_Everybody's going off the deep end!"_

"Shit."

"_Everybody needs a second chance, oh! You want a piece of my heart? You better start from the start_," she sang, pointing her finger at him, "_You want to be in the show? C'mon baby, let's go!_" Caroline then went into a snazzy air guitar solo. Klaus started smiling from the driver's seat, which was what she had been going for. She continued singing the song, bobbing her head dramatically as she danced in her seat. Eventually, she heard Klaus bust out laughing, his face turning just a shade of pink as he focused intently on the road in front of them. Caroline smiled, continuing her shenanigans as the next song played.

"Do I get a free show for this one too?" Klaus asked, a smile still plastered on his face.

"I don't know Bruce Springsteen as well."

"You don't know _The Boss_?" Klaus asked appalled. Caroline just raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me for not having every eighties song memorized. I thought I was doing pretty good with…are you humming?" she asked, a grin tugging at her lips. The noise ceased immediately.

"What?"

"Were you humming?"

"Nope," he said quickly.

"You know this song." It wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid not," he said innocently.

"You're lying," she sang a little, smiling completely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sing with me!"

"Hell no."

Caroline waited for the chorus to come back around before looking at Klaus and singing. "_You can't start a fire…you can't start a fire without a spark._" His lips formed a straight line, but it was to keep from smiling, not because he was ticked off.

"_This gun's for hire…even if we're just_-"

"_Dancing in the dark_," they sang in unison as Klaus quietly joined her. She squealed a little in delight as he began gently tapping along on the steering wheel. Caroline was sure she performed a variety of dance moves in the passenger's seat until they pulled into the hotel parking lot. By the time they had pulled into a spot, another song was starting. She was pretty sure it was Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics.

"Perfect timing," Klaus said as he turned the car, and therefore the radio, off. Caroline frowned, getting out of the car. Her smile quickly returned as she dance toward the lobby.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these_," she sang. Klaus's face was one of horror as he locked the car and walked hurriedly beside her, hoping to escape any glances from onlookers.

"Dammit," she heard him mutter.

"_Who am I to disagree?_"

"People are going to think you're drunk."

"_Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something!_"

"Why are you so hyper?" he asked chuckling, not managing to keep a serious face for long as he continued watching her.

"I don't know! I'm just in a good mood. I've had a good night, I've seen my mom, my friends…I've made you smile," she said, poking him lightly as they entered the hotel and went to take the elevator upstairs.

"That's all it takes to put you in a good mood?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. I'm not going to brood all day like some people," she said teasingly, giving him a pointed look. He bowed his head in embarrassment, and she wished then that her mouth had a filter.

"Klaus, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Caroline. You're right. I shouldn't be like that all the time. It's not fair."

"Look at me," she said after they were in the elevator. He did as she asked. "I'm with you, brood and all. I told you I didn't want to change you, and I mean it. I just want to make you happy."

"Well mission accomplished then," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed then, shaking her head when the elevator dinged, telling them they had arrived on the proper floor. The two of them walked out hand in hand, going to their room in a comfortable silence. Once they were in the room, Caroline went straight for her luggage, retrieving her pajamas.

As she looked in her suitcase though, her mind began whirling. Ever since she had seen him smile, she had wanted to do something that night…but what? Unfortunately, it wouldn't be anything that involved her wearing sexy lingerie. She hadn't thought that far ahead before they left New York. Caroline hadn't thought she'd _want_ to do anything on this trip with him. It kind of just…felt right. Now.

Caroline looked for where Klaus was. He was currently facing the closed window as he took his shirt off. She bit her lower lip to keep from making any kind of embarrassing noise. Dear baby Jesus he was beautiful. She took in a deep breath before tip toeing to his suitcase, not too far from hers, and rifling through his shirts. There. That black one would do. She quickly picked it up and scurried to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Leaving her bra and panties on, she had swiftly gotten rid of her top and jeans, replacing them with his black t-shirt. Much like she had done about a week ago after sleeping in the same bed with him for the first time.

Was she doing the right thing? It felt right, at least for her. They might have only been "official" recently, but this dance between them had been going on for months. Klaus had been giving hints to her, but he wasn't likely to make a move until he knew for sure it was okay with her. He was too uncertain to do anything before she did. A part of her adored that about him. The other part realized it only made her job that much more difficult.

As she was about to walk out, she froze. How did one go about doing this? Should she just nonchalantly lie down on the bed, hoping he would notice her? No, that didn't seem right. Should she saunter in there, sexily strutting her stuff? That seemed too obvious though. Oh hell. This was not going as she had imagined.

Caroline checked her appearance in the mirror, ruffling her hair and practicing her sex face. No, no, no. That didn't look sexy. She looked constipated. Furrowing her brows, she reached for her toothbrush, and after applying water and toothpaste, scrubbed forcefully, getting rid of any and all scum that dared to ruin her night. After that, she ruffled her hair again, going for an organized, messy do. Ugh! Why was this so much of a challenge? Klaus wasn't going to be her first or anything. Maybe it was because he was different. All the other douchebags she had been with were so sure of themselves. Klaus wasn't. Not until he got going at least.

That was what she wanted…that sexy, confident side of him that came out when he got truly comfortable around her. If she could pull that out from him, this night had a chance to be one for the books. She knew there was a sex god underneath all that uncertainty and broody exterior. Caroline just had to find it.

Time was ticking by quickly, surely making Klaus wonder about the things she was doing in the bathroom. Oh god. She became mortified as she reached for the doorknob, stopping once again as she listened to what was going outside the door. There was silence. Nothing was going on. Shouldn't he have asked her by now what was taking so long?

Caroline slowly opened the door, noticing the lights were all off. If he had gone to bed already, there was going to be a _serious_ problem! Hopefully though, that _was_ the case, and not something else. She peeked around the corner that faced the door. Nothing. Deciding it was safe, she turned the bathroom light off, stepping out after and walking to the bed.

Once it was in view, she saw Klaus just lying on the bed in a pair of comfy shorts with no shirt on, his arms behind his head as he looked out the window, a small grin on his face. All the lights had been turned off, so the moonlight shining in hit him directly on the face, lighting his distinctive features in a flattering glow. Caroline tilted her head to the side as she crawled into bed beside him, laying her head on his chest.

"Klaus?" she asked softly, "everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," he said distantly, "I wasn't sure you were ever coming out of there."

"Was just taking care of a few bedtime routines. Why are the lights off?"

"I was going to go to bed, but I got distracted by my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tonight. Meeting your mom, meeting your friends, getting an apology from Damon, watching that soda spill all over you…our car ride here," he chuckled, turning his head to face her now. His blue eyes shone brightly with the moonlight hitting them, and it was without a doubt the happiest she had seen him in a long time.

"You're thinking about all that?"

"What can I say? It was a good day, and I don't have many of those," he said thoughtfully. Caroline kissed his shoulder softly, rubbing her hand across his chest lightly.

"I hope you have many more after tonight."

"With you by my side…that's almost a guarantee," he said sincerely. His eyes narrowed as she saw his gaze rake over her body for the first time since she had gotten into bed. She did her best to keep from smiling.

"What's the matter?" she asked innocently.

"I didn't realize you were wearing my shirt. It's very agreeable with you," he said quietly.

"I was hoping you'd think so," she whispered. His eyes visibly widened in shock, which quite frankly, almost ruined the moment by making her laugh.

"Don't tease me, sweetheart. It's not very nice," he frowned then, gently pulling himself out from under her and going to stand next to the window. She pouted then, standing up as well.

"I'm not teasing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Klaus, I'm not lying!" she said, now frustrated by his lack of cooperation. This had so not been how she expected things to go. Klaus looked her over in disbelief.

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did. I waited until I thought the moment was right."

"And you think now is the right moment?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I…" she stopped, afraid of continuing then. He hadn't wanted to do this. Klaus had gotten up, and he hadn't been ready to go through with this. For all his teasing, maybe he was the one who wasn't ready. Yet, the way he looked at her after she had stopped…it was almost heartbreaking. His eyes focused on her, not once wavering. He knew what she was about to say.

"Caroline…don't…"

"Why not?" she asked hoarsely, tears threatening to break through at the rejection she felt.

"Because I can't say it back," he said so quietly, that she almost hadn't heard it. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, her lips pursing as tears began streaming down.

"And why not?" she managed to squeak out.

"I don't know if that's what I feel," he confessed, his face showing how much it hurt him to have made her cry. Caroline moved closer, placing a shaky hand on his cheek. He lifted his hand up to place it over top of hers, rubbing his cheek into it.

"Could Charlotte do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she able to hold you? Tell you everything was going to be okay? Could she get this close to you?"

Klaus shook his head, and her spirits lifted a little. That crazy stalker hadn't gotten to touch him.

"You don't have to say it back," she assured him, "I'm serious. You wanted to know why I thought I was ready now though, and this is why. Because your smile was all it took."

Klaus looked away from her then, his composure slowly crumbling as he walked away from her, his arms crossed and his body shaking slightly. She could see he was getting uncomfortable now. That was how she knew what she was saying was spot on. Caroline had to keep going. He needed to hear this.

"There was no going back after I saw it. I wasn't sure if maybe I was just in shock from how happy it made me to see _you_ happy, but then I realized I wanted to be the one to make you smile like that. I don't want you to be unhappy anymore. I want to have more fun car rides with you. I want to have more sleepovers where I wake up next to you. It wouldn't be the same if it were anyone else."

"Stop saying things like that," he said gruffly. She didn't though.

"No. You need to know that there are people besides Rebekah who care. You have to stop pushing people away!"

"Why? I told you before, I don't like having weaknesses, and I'm already pushing the envelope with you."

"The better question here is why are you so scared? I'm putting my heart on my sleeve here! You don't even have to feel vulnerable! I'm the one who feels vulnerable. I'm _always_ the one who feels vulnerable!" she said, more tears falling as she opened her heart up.

"Oh really? It's always you that feels vulnerable?" he said vehemently, looking a bit more pissed than before. She stood her ground, however, and nodded.

"Yes! You keep trying to push me away, Klaus, and I don't understand it. I don't understand it and you won't tell me why! I thought you had opened up to me, but I guess not."

"I don't want to tell you! I shouldn't have to explain myself, and that should be enough of a reason for you!"

"Just try to. Try and tell me why you refuse to acknowledge that you _might_ feel something for me! Something more than wanting to have sex with me!"

"God dammit Caroline I don't just want to have sex with you!"

"Then what is it, hmm? What is just so hard about this relationship that you have to storm off every time I start to get a little deeper than you like? Why can't you at least hear me say it to you?"

"Because I couldn't take it if something happened to you!"

Klaus had never looked so defenseless in the entire time she had known him. His eyes were wide with rage and pain. His fists were clenching and unclenching. His body was trembling terribly as Caroline lost any and all anger she had previously been feeling. Now tears were running down his cheeks as he stared at her, his body facing hers completely and openly. Now he was the one exposed.

Everything fell into place for Caroline as she watched his chest heave, attempting to get whatever source of oxygen he could.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she said gently.

"You don't know that," he said, his voice cracking as the words came out of his mouth. She could see him visibly unhinge in front of her. Caroline walked to him, carefully watching his every move.

"Has anything ever happened to Rebekah?"

"What?" he asked, the question catching him off guard.

"Is Rebekah okay? Has she ever been harmed?"

"No," he said shakily.

"Exactly. You care for her though, don't you?"

"Of course," he said, his voice calming down a little.

"So see? Just because you let yourself care about someone, doesn't mean anything will happen to them."

"Caroline, if I lost Rebekah, it would kill me inside. It would be like it was losing Elijah. Rebekah is my best friend and baby sister. It would tear me up inside. But losing you…that is a completely different kind of hurt, and it would…I couldn't…I don't think I would be able to handle that very well," he admitted quietly.

"But you're strong, Klaus," she said, smiling as she took his face in her hands, "You've been through so much, and you're still here. You're still fighting. Didn't you once tell me that all you had to do was keep living? Well, that's exactly what you do. But just because you're breathing, doesn't mean you're really living," she told him softly. He couldn't keep going through life as an empty shell. If he was going to actually consider himself alive, then he had to _feel_. It wouldn't happen all in one night, but he had to be open to the idea at least.

His expression relaxed as he took both of her hands with his and held them. "I'll try, but this is all new for me."

"That's all I want you to do. Try. I trust you, Klaus, and I know this is the right moment for me. I just want to be sure it is for you."

"Only if you're absolutely positive this is what you want, Caroline," he scoffed, "It's not like I could ever refuse you. I don't have it in me."

"Klaus…" she said softly, bringing one hand down to wrap around his waist, while the other fell slowly, trailing down his neck before it finally settled on his chest. Her eyes didn't leave his, noticing the way he hung to her every word, like he seemed to do so often.

"Yes?" he asked breathlessly, his tone suggesting he was prepared to hear what she was about to say this time. Her mind was made up now. No going back. Tonight was _the_ night. And after their argument, it had oddly never felt more right than it did then.

"I'm in love with you," she whispered, "and tonight I want to show you just that."

* * *

**A/N: I believe it's obvious what the next chapter will be.**

**This is basically your warning my readers. If you don't like love making time, skip the next chapter. **

**I hope this argument felt believable. Our poor Klaus is still scared to let himself get in too deep, even if he has let Caroline in more than most. Although, I think he's _already_ in too deep to turn back. Ahhh love.  
**

**Also, to address questions about Tyler, all I can say is...in due time. I haven't forgotten about it. Things shall unfold at a later time. Or sooner than you think. Who knows ;)  
**

**Now that I've left your imaginations to conjure up expectations I will probably never live up to, I bid you adieu! =P  
**


	20. Trust is Everything

**A/N: Remember, if you don't like love making time, skip the chapter. I'll give a small recap of anything I think worth noting, but besides this being their first time with each other, nothing in here will affect the plot. This is simply for everybody's enjoyment.**

* * *

Caroline could feel Klaus's breathing shorten as her hands ran down his chest. It was out there now. Her declaration of love was out there, and she couldn't take it back. She had been serious though, when she said he didn't have to say it back. If he wasn't ready to say it, then she preferred him not to do so out of some weird feeling of responsibility to say it, all because she had. It would be stupid, and not what Caroline wanted.

"How uh…how do we do this then?" he asked quietly. She prayed that her earlier thoughts of his hidden sex god being somewhere inside were true.

"Relax. I've seen that cocky side of you. I know you can do this. You aren't a virgin, remember?" she smiled.

"You're not every other girl either," he admitted seriously. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he said that.

"Just kiss me. From there, go with your instincts. Do anything freaky and we _will_ have a problem though,"

"Alright. I want this to be special for you, Caroline. So are you sure you want to do this? Even if I can't say it back? I care about you. So much. I just don't think…I'm not sure I can-"

"It's fine," she assured him, "I want this. I want you."

"And I want you."

"Then we're on the same page," she smiled, "just go with your gut. You won't mess this up, I promise." He nodded hesitantly.

Slowly, very slowly, Klaus leaned his head down toward Caroline, his full lips meeting hers as his hands slid across her waist to hug her tightly to his body.

Caroline's hands remained on his chest while she memorized the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips. The kiss was almost awkward, not like it had been the first time they had done this. That night on the rooftop had felt effortless, full of intense passion and warm lips. Not only that, Klaus was still tense, as his muscles seemed to have stiffened. Of course, the _right_ body part had yet to stiffen appropriately.

She needed to mix things up. If he was going to loosen at all, he needed to get into this and be the self-assured beast that had so often made an appearance when he spoke about being with her like this before. Her mouth worked away from his lips, leaving heated kisses on his jaw, then near his ear, finally sucking his earlobe gently, nipping at it with her teeth.

"You have to relax. I trust you," she breathed against his ear, "just take the shirt off, and start enjoying what you've wanted for _so_ long."

Klaus's hands slowly glided down her sides, his breath quickening as she finally felt movement below the pants. She smiled. To add a little extra motive, Caroline grabbed his shoulders and pushed her hips directly on his, grinding against his hard-on gently. She listened to his breath catch as the two staggered back, not stopping until Klaus was leaning against the window.

A small squeak escaped Caroline as Klaus practically ripped his shirt up over her head. There was that confidence she had been searching for. He was back.

His now dilated eyes raked over her body, which only had her dark red bra and matching panties on it. Those blue eyes appeared conflicted, as he looked her up and down. If his gaze said anything, it was that he wanted to take her completely and rip off the remnants of clothing she had. Yet, he was still taking caution, seeing as he hadn't jumped her. Caroline didn't care at this point. She just wanted him.

Klaus quickly enveloped her lips, taking charge as he claimed them as his. One of his hands supported her upper back, keeping her body tightly to his chest. The other was roaming farther down, sliding smoothly over her bottom, and applying enough pressure to make her moan from pleasure. It was the only opening he needed to swiftly move his tongue inside, grazing the roof of her mouth with expertise. Caroline's hands tangled in his hair, looking for something to hold on to while he delivered his ministrations.

Thank god he didn't have a shirt on. The enticing feeling his constricting muscles brought to her arousal was heavenly. His mouth left hers to work south, still holding her firmly in his arms, making her feel safe while he held her securely to him. Klaus gave her neck a lot of attention, his lips barely touching her skin as he floated just above her skin, moving down to place kisses on her collarbone. They eventually moved back up to her swollen lips, biting her bottom lip.

His hands moved to her hips, grabbing them as he lifted her with ease so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Somehow, very soon after, she felt a soft surface underneath her back. Klaus had moved them all the way to the bed, adjusting her so that they were on it entirely, and then climbing over top of her so that he could continue his work on her mouth. Caroline opened her legs as much as she could so that he could fit comfortably between them. He worked down from her mouth, slowly trailing kisses down to her neck, chest, and then stomach.

A warm feeling had begun to grow in her lower body, her lady parts pounding as the pleasure intensified from his kisses. He knew how to use that mouth and those hands for good purposes. Already she was feeling dizzy, and they hadn't actually _started_ the good part of this dance.

The faintest touches could be felt as he began tracing lines down her hips, making her instinctively buck her hips. Klaus had to force her back down on the sheets so he could continue his endeavors.

His mouth began working it's way back up her body, stopping at her chest, as if he just remembered that her damn bra was still on. It was a quick fix though. He placed one hand under her back to lift her, and used the very same hand to unclasp her hooks in one swift motion, his deft fingers moving furiously to do so. That had to be the hottest motion she had ever been fortunate enough to witness.

Once the bra was unclasped, Klaus carefully took the garment off her, and flung it across the room. Her breasts heaved as she tried to take deep breaths. It was unnerving to watch Klaus stare so lustfully at her while her nipples stood erect from the cold air and the smoldering kisses he had been leaving. His fingers slid across the hardened, pink pebbles, slowly rubbing circles on them, occasionally pinching them. She moaned in response as he kneaded them with precision, kissing down her neck and chest as he did. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, unable to keep them open any longer.

The intense pounding below had only increased, her neck craning so that Klaus had more access to her sensitive spots. Her skin was on fire as she tried to rock her hips up, hoping to create a little friction. She managed to rub his now absolutely rock hard length, shuttering as they made contact. Klaus removed his lips from her so that he could hold her hips down to keep her from rocking.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he rasped, his voice full of raw desire, "I've got plans for that in a bit."

Caroline actually whimpered in protest, but she wasn't kept waiting for long. His hands began shimmying her panties off, her body moving to help him so that he could get them past her feet. Once discarded, his hands were back on her hips to keep her pinned down. Still not yet having gotten her bearings straight, a sudden, electric shock ran through her system when she felt something smooth and slick on her dripping wet center.

Klaus had maneuvered his head between her legs, and she was certain that magnificent feeling was his tongue sliding over her.

She spread her legs wider, encouraging him to continue. His tongue moved in ways she wasn't sure were actually capable of being done. He was swirling and flicking at just the right spots, causing a tingling sensation to run down her legs, all the way to her toes. His hands massaged the inner part of her thigh, lightly trailing his fingers down as he continued licking. Her cheeks heated as she turned her head, trying to take in all the euphoric sensations she felt coursing through her.

"Klaus," she somehow breathed out, "I think…I think I'm gonna…_ohhhh_!"

There wasn't enough time to get out what she had wanted to say, as she felt herself clench around him, an orgasm rocking her as she quivered under Klaus's still moving tongue. Her back arched as she took in the waves of pure bliss that engulfed her. She tried regaining her breath, and for that matter her awareness of what was going on. That had been amazing. Yet, it wasn't enough. She was feeling greedy, and Klaus hadn't gotten his release.

Caroline gathered her composure, coaxing Klaus to move up so she could put her fingers around his waistband and move his shorts down. His erection flew out, slapping him against the stomach. He caught on to what she was wanting, hesitating only a little as he hovered above her.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

"Yes," she gasped quickly.

"Condom?"

"I'm on the pill. Any problems down there that require you to use a condom?"

"Clean bill of health. You?"

"Same. This is perfect," she purred, moving her hips up to make contact with his rather thick and extremely hard length that was already shining from his own arousal. He hissed at the touch, carefully positioning himself above her entrance. Not looking away from her at any point, he gently inched inside her.

She was soaked as he slid in and out of her, gaining a rhythm after a while. Slow at first, but gaining speed as he found the angle that allowed him to go deeper. This experience was everything she could have hoped for. She felt connected to him in a way she had never felt with anyone else. It didn't matter that he hadn't said he loved her. She didn't feel any less cared for. The reasons he hadn't said it yet were obvious to her, and she had faith it would come. Caroline had been patient thus far. What would it hurt to wait a little longer?

Her thoughts were cut short as the growing ecstasy overwhelmed her, the taste of Klaus's lips breathing new life into the meaning of sensual. Her toes curled in the sheets, her hands gripped his shoulders, and she knew the edge was near. Klaus kept pulling out so much that his tip would dance along her entrance, before he then went right back in, sending shivers down her spine as her body began to writhe beneath him. Caroline's eyes were closed, but she could feel his gaze on her as his forehead touched hers gently.

"Klaus," she mewled, her hands gripping his shoulder tighter as her words melted into the oncoming moan that ripped through her throat. His steady and now painstakingly slow motions were driving her insane.

Needing something for her hands to do, she began rubbing them up and down his back. It was then that her hands found his glorious ass. Oh yes! Finally, it was acceptable to touch that sculpted bottom. She would have laughed had she not been so busy trying to breathe.

Gradually, she trailed her palms across it, feeling the small slope as she traveled back and forth. Klaus had groaned at the amount of pressure she was using, but he kept up his rhythm, only stuttering once when her hands first found his butt. His groan from her touch was the last thing she remembered before her world exploded.

"Klaus!" she moaned right as her second orgasm rocked her to the core, her mouth opening in a silent scream. He continued pumping through her as the earth shattering feeling resided, leaving her as a big pile of goo. Caroline tried meeting him thrust for thrust, but her limbs were beginning to sag back on the bed. Her current state of mind was far too blissed out to be doing much more work with her uncooperative body parts.

With a couple more pumps, Klaus was tensing as his fluids came gushing out, his breath regaining its usual pace after he collapsed softly on Caroline, his forehead pressing against the side of her head. He placed a few, warm kisses on her mouth and cheek before relaxing completely.

Caroline wasn't sure how much time passed before he fell to the side, moving himself off of her while she stretched in a pure after sex glow. She had been so right. A sex god extraordinaire was what Klaus was. His arm eased her head up so that she could put her head on his shoulder. Her hand curled up on his chest, and she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Sleep, Caroline," he whispered, brushing her hair with the back of his knuckles lightly, "you were spectacular."

His words were so soothing, and she was pretty sure if she had stayed there any longer, she would have gone to sleep. However, something felt…unfinished. Her brows furrowed as she racked her worn out brain for what it was.

"Can't," she mumbled sleepily.

"Is everything okay?" Klaus asked. His was voice laced with concern. She only giggled.

"No, silly. Nothing is wrong with what happened. I just feel like…" she trailed off, the thought hitting her like a sack of bricks.

"Feel like what?" he asked quietly.

"How tired are you?" she asked mischievously.

"Fairly tired, why?"

"Just curious to see if you were still…interested," she said, her hand traveling south until she felt his half-hard length. Oh, he could still go another round.

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted. Don't do anything you don't, _ah_," he choked at the end as her hand began gently stroking him under the sheets. She smiled in triumph as she pushed her slowly recovering body up, taking the sheets with her. After arranging herself below his waist, she raised an eyebrow.

"What? Think you can't handle it?"

"Of course I could handle it, I just figured we would have done this first, before we, _ohhhh shit_," he gasped as Caroline took him whole. She chuckled while he was in her mouth, only causing him to hiss in pleasure again. She quit licking after letting him go with a dirty _pop_.

"Maybe I want to make _you_ moan." His eyes were wide as he looked down at her.

"You want me to be your bitch then?"

"Not exactly," she said innocently, "I think I can just go another round. You?"

"I'm sure I could with the kind of encouragement you're giving," he said with a sly smile. She laughed and immediately went back to work on his hard-on. Her lips went around him so much that she could almost feel his tip on her throat. Attempting not to gag, she moved back up, swirling around the sensitive parts as Klaus dug his heels into the mattress.

"Caroline," he moaned. Her name sounded like a sweet symphony rolling off his tongue.

After placing a feather-light kiss on his tip, still looking up at him through her eyelashes, she moved to straddle his waist. His hooded lids watched her as she listened to him groan in displeasure while she adjusted herself. The lack of contact didn't last as she slid back into him; like they had been not long ago it seemed like. Only this time, Caroline was on top, and Klaus was the one losing his marbles beneath her.

Her hands moved up his chest slowly, lightly scraping her nails on his skin as she went. Klaus was breathing heavily as she rolled her hips, her hands firmly on his shoulders for support. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while his hands went to her hips, guiding them as she circled him.

Caroline could already feel herself shivering with anticipation for what was to come. Her breasts bounced as she began to quicken her pace, her mouth opening as she tried to keep pace with the wave of pleasure threatening to release.

Klaus was focusing intently on Caroline's face as he brought his hand up to grab the back of her head, bringing her down forcefully for a passionate kiss. Her mouth muffled his moans as she felt him release, another orgasm rocking her soon after because of his. Sweat covered both of their bodies thoroughly as Caroline managed to slip out of him, and lay down beside him.

"Caroline…you…"

"Are amazing?" Even without the chocolate sauce, that had been indescribable.

"So much…so much more than that," he gasped, stroking her hair as she moved to her previous position beside him, with her head and hand curled up on his chest. She began drawing little patterns lightly on his chest, not quite ready to fall asleep and end whatever daze they were both in. What if this spell broke by morning?

"Klaus…now that we've…you know…are you going to-"

Klaus began chuckling, and Caroline wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. However, she felt him press an affectionate kiss to her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. Stop worrying."

Caroline blushed, ashamed her insecurities were poking through. She was okay with waiting, but that didn't stop her from worrying a little. "I just don't want you to leave. Now that we've done it."

"Okay…let me get one thing straight," he said, putting his finger under her chin so he could lift it, making her look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"I may not want to say that what I feel for you is love yet, but know this. I have never felt this way about a woman before. Ever. You are just as important to me as Rebekah. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she said, a smile creeping up. Yet, huh? For Klaus, that was as good as him saying he loved her. She was right. Waiting was the right course of action, because when he said it, by god she would know he meant it.

"Good. Now, you get your rest. When you wake up, I'll be right here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, closing her eyes as she curled up impossibly close to him. His hand came up to rest on top of hers, rubbing little circles on the back of her hand until her breathing evened out.

It was the most peaceful slumber she had gotten in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was okay for everyone! I was trying to find a place somewhere between tasteful and detailed descriptions. I don't write sexy scenes often, so you'll have to excuse my rookie writing skills for it.**

**Chocolate sauce shall be saved for a later, more appropriate encounter. ;)  
**

**Until next time! Things are about to get interesting my loves.  
**


	21. Bad Timing

The feeling of someone's lips on the back of her shoulder woke Caroline up the next morning. She furrowed her brows, not enjoying the fact that she was being awakened. The sun was directly in her face thanks to the window too. Yet, the lips were a nice touch. So she smiled, slowly turning over to see Klaus looking at her affectionately. That dimpled grin also blessed her with its presence.

"Morning, love," he greeted quietly.

"Good morning," she smiled, running her hands up the part of his chest she could see. How was he all hers? Actually, why had it taken them this long to get here? Well, no matter. They were there now, and that's what mattered. Baby steps, like she so often reminded herself. Klaus needed time to adjust, and she had been willing to wait for this. Not a single regret would ever haunt her for it either. _That_ was why this had taken so long. It did make their reward all the sweeter though.

She brushed a few curls back, apparently prompting him to kiss her. Before her hand was even back on his chest, those plump lips were being tenderly placed upon hers. It wasn't rushed, nor did it feel like it was needy. The kiss was intimate, and it made Caroline's body ache for more. It wasn't like the kisses from the previous night. This was how all mornings should start.

They parted, and Caroline was left breathless.

"Not too long," he said roughly, his throat sounding dry, "Continental is still open if you want to go downstairs."

Yea, because after that kiss, moving was _totally_ on the forefront of her thoughts.

"I don't want to get up though," she pouted, jutting her lower lip out. Klaus swooped down to suck on her bottom lip, making her inhale sharply. He smiled when he let go.

"Well, I guess you leave me no choice but to go get breakfast for you."

"Klaus, I didn't mean you had to-"

"Please. Let me get breakfast for my girl," he said, jumping out of bed, sauntering over to his suitcase. She eyed his naked self with appreciation, watching him grab a pair of clean shorts and a gray t-shirt. Oh, what a shame that he needed to be clothed to fetch provisions.

"Aren't you going to take your shoes?" she asked, noticing he was about to walk outside in socked feet.

"Why? I'll be right back," he shrugged, grabbing the room key and walking out the door.

She smiled. Caroline knew she was over-analyzing when she thought of him leaving his shoes as a reassurance that he wouldn't run off. That might be giving him too much credit. Then again, it _was_ Klaus. He constantly surprised her with his actions.

It was probably that time when she should get out of bed and get dressed. She sighed, moving to her suitcase to get a fresh pair of clothes. Black jeans, with flat, black sandals, and a tight, royal blue t-shirt would be her outfit for the day. It might be May, but cold weather was still brewing in Mystic Falls.

Her phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text message. She checked it, and found out Elena was the sender. It read:

_Change of plans. Going home a lot sooner than we thought. Damon and I are heading back to New York today. He has work. Come with us? I don't want to be by myself while he works :(_

Caroline snickered, shaking her head as she typed back a response. Well, at least they had been there a day. Not too bad.

_You are hopeless. Not a problem I guess. I want to say goodbye to my mom first though._

Caroline sent it and waited a couple of minutes before Elena replied again.

_Ok. Meet you at your mom's house?_

_Fine by me. You say goodbye to everyone already?_

_Yea, I swear there was a tearful moment between Damon and Alaric. I think he found another lover._

_I always knew there was a sassy gay man in him._

_That sounded wrong ;P_

_OH GOD!_

Caroline laughed at her unintentional use of words. She shook her head before her phone buzzed with Elena's text.

_Hahaha. I think he's poisoning my brother's mind too. He was telling him something about hot trumping weird when it came to girls. Should I just be happy he's bonding with Jer?_

_Yes, you should. Now let me get back to getting ready! I think Klaus is coming with food. We'll see you around one?_

_That's cool. See you then!_

Caroline tossed her phone on the bed as Klaus miraculously came walking in holding a tray. How had he gotten the door open? She went over to take the tray while he closed the door. On the tray was a delicious array of food she never thought they'd get to have for breakfast. Not only were eggs and bacon on the menu, but also waffles and yogurt! Orange juice was the selected beverage. Variety was such a treat.

"This looks tasty," she shared with him.

"Thought you might want something else besides eggs and bacon."

"You know me so well," she smiled, setting the tray down on the table in front of the couch.

Klaus smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead before taking a seat on the couch and digging in. She sat down beside him and began cutting the waffles with a plastic fork.

"Elena text me," Caroline started, "She said her and Damon are going back home today. Ready to leave Mystic Falls per chance?"

"We just got here."

"I know, but Damon has work, and Elena will too."

"That doesn't mean _you_ have to go back."

"I've got the studio to look after. Wouldn't hurt for me to go back either."

"Well…I'm just along for the ride, sweetheart. If you want to leave, then we'll leave."

"Yay! I want to see my mom one last time before we go, so we're meeting them at her house. I promised her I wouldn't leave town without saying goodbye."

"Not like I have big plans to rush back to. Take your time."

"Alright. Here, try this," she suggested, lifting a spoonful of yogurt to his mouth. It seemed more like a demand, but oh well. He shook his head.

"That's okay, I don't want any."

"Klaus," she said sternly.

"Caroline," he mocked. They had a short staring contest before he gave in and took a bite. Success. She grinned in triumph before getting a spoonful for herself.

"So?" she asked.

"Not that I care," he said carefully, "but what flavor is that?"

"You like it," she said, grinning slyly.

"No. I don't."

"Stop being stubborn. It's blueberry, and you like it." His eyebrows rose into his head then, and she knew to knock it off. Caroline finished her yogurt and waffles in peace, afterward gathering her stuff together. This was when she envied Klaus for only packing one bag. It was always a pain in the ass packing up whenever it was time to leave.

Nonetheless, Caroline got it done, all while Klaus watched with an amused expression from the bed.

"No, it's okay," she said sarcastically, "I got it."

"Didn't want to get in your way."

"Trust me…you didn't," she deadpanned. He chuckled, taking one of her bags along with his own, and headed out the door. She smiled, scoping the room one last time for anything they might have forgotten. The room looked clean though, so she shut the door behind her as she went to the elevator where Klaus was waiting.

After leaving the two keys with the receptionist, they packed everything in the Navigator and began driving toward her mom's house. Caroline had text her earlier and said they would be stopping by before going back to New York. Her mom was luckily off work again, having taken off another day just in case.

Damon and Elena were already at the house when they got there, standing outside with Liz while they talked. The conversation stopped as the car pulled up behind Liz's cop car. The three members of the party looked to Klaus and Caroline as they got out of the car. Caroline smiled when she ran up to Liz, hugging her tightly. She really needed to get back to Mystic Falls more often. Being gone for so long was ridiculous. Her mom obviously brightened up when Caroline was there. If for some reason she ever lost her mother to a serious case of depression…

Well, she didn't want to think about that. She had already lost enough people for a lifetime. The thought made her touch her necklace absentmindedly, twirling the compass once she was apart from Liz.

"Hey, sweetie. Damon and Elena were just telling me you guys had to leave town! Are you sure you can't stay any longer? You just got here," her mother said sadly. Caroline nodded.

"I know. Damon has work though, Elena has the coffee shop, and the sooner I get back to the yoga studio, the better. I have to pay the bills somehow," she shrugged. Her mother frowned, but acquiesced, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Alright, just come inside for a bit. Let me send you on your way with some food."

"Okay," she said, holding up a finger for Klaus to stay where he was. He looked wide-eyed at her for a minute, but nodded timidly, wandering back to the car.

"I'll come with you. I can help bring stuff out," Elena offered. Now it was Damon's turn to have that wide-eyed expression. She put her hands on her hips. Uh oh. Caroline knew that look.

"Don't leave me out here with him," Damon hissed under his breath, glaring at Elena. Her gaze didn't falter.

"Talk to him," she practically demanded, "maybe you two have something in common."

"Doubt it," Damon grimaced, but weak against her stern, you-better-listen-to-me-or-there-will-be-consequences face. She smiled smugly as he trudged down the porch steps, looking every bit the part of the forlorn child who wasn't allowed to get the sugary cereal.

"She's learning fast," Liz admired from inside the house, her eyebrows raised in amusement. Caroline chuckled.

"I'm impressed," Caroline added. Elena shrugged as the three of them went inside, walking straight to the kitchen for food.

"So…" Elena sang, poking Caroline playfully before she hopped atop a stool, "how was it?"

"How was what?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Come on. I think you know," Elena said, tilting her head so she was looking at Caroline through narrow eyes.

"Even I know what she's talking about," Liz piped in while bent down, gathering up Tupperware from the refrigerator. Caroline and Elena both looked at her in surprise.

"I don't…ohhhhh," Caroline said in recognition. How had they known?

"Yea, _that_. Tell me, tell me, tell me," Elena persisted.

"What's there to tell?" Caroline asked innocently. She wasn't about to divulge all her steamy secrets from the night before.

"Maybe everything?" Elena suggested, like it should have been the most obvious thing.

"How did you even know it happened?"

"You have that glow about you."

"What glow?"

"Those rosy cheeks. Bright and shining eyes when you look at him…it's such a recognizable look that it hurts my teeth thinking about how sweet it is."

"You don't fool me, Elena Gilbert. You and I are both saps. Just because you're dating Damon Salvatore doesn't mean that's changed," Caroline said, biting her lower lip to keep from smiling. She wanted to be serious with her, but she just couldn't be.

"Whatever," Elena said as she rolled her eyes, "so does this mean you won't tell me how it all went?"

"I will not tell you," Caroline said, giving her a pointed look, trying to say through her gaze that she would tell Elena _everything_ later. Elena responded by gyrating her hips suggestively on the stool. Caroline scrunched her nose together before helping her mom with the food she had gotten out. That girl was secretly perverted. Caroline just knew it.

"How much food do you have, Ms. Forbes?" Elena asked, her eyes taking in all the treats before them.

"Oh, I had some free time. Thought your trip would be long, so I figured you would need something to hold you over."

"Mom…you really are the greatest. I'm so sorry for having to leave this soon. I promise I'm going to come back more often and-"

"Caroline, sweetie, it's okay," she smiled, "Seeing you so happy reminds me of why you moved to New York in the first place. You've moved on with your life, and that's exactly what I've wanted you to do. Now…it's time I moved on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm having drinks with Carol tonight at the Grill. Just a girls night."

"Oh, mom!" Caroline squealed, hugging her mom tightly. Her mom was actually getting back out there! Having drinks was like, a code phrase for man hunting. Carol was married, of course, but it was great to know her mom would have a wing woman.

"I'm going to try and do more than just work, I promise. Staying in the house so much isn't healthy."

"Next time I'm in town, I promise to be your right hand girl. Or," Caroline said, getting excited now, "you could come up to New York! Then I could show you all the really cool places to go to. Elena will go too. We'll make it a _true_ girls night."

"That sounds like the best time, Care. I don't know if I could keep up with you two though."

"Trust me, you'll be fine. You'll have all the men drooling over you," Caroline winked, taking a pile of Tupperware and holding it close to her chest. Balancing had never been something she had grasped, but she silently prayed they wouldn't topple over.

"It looks like you two have already nabbed the two best looking men in New York, however."

"Well, only one. Damon's an ass," Caroline teased. Elena pushed her lightly on the shoulder, almost making the food fall.

"Now, now. They're both good looking. Klaus is…rather quiet though. Is everything okay there?" Liz asked.

"He just needs time mom, I swear. He's shy."

"I don't think he's bad for you, Hun. Any man who looks at you the way he does is all right in my book. All I want for you is a man that will make you happy and take care of you."

"Klaus does both of those things."

"Then you have a keeper. Just make sure you're safe and use protection when you-,"

"Ew! Okay enough information," Caroline stuck her tongue.

Liz grinned, taking some of the food from Caroline to help out. Elena got the rest from the counter, and together, the three of them went back outside. Klaus and Damon were leaning against the Navigator, both with their hands in their pockets and staring at the ground in deep concentration. One could only wonder how _that_ interaction had gone.

"We come bearing food!" Caroline said excitedly, causing both boys to look up. Klaus walked over to take what food was in hers and Liz's hands, while Damon did the same for Elena. The two girls looked at each other in surprise. They did have the good boys.

Caroline and Elena both gave her mom one last hug before going to their cars.

"Don't forget to call me and tell me you got home safe!" Liz said, waving goodbye as Caroline opened the door to the passenger's side.

"I won't! Love you mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie. Take good care of my little girl, Klaus."

Klaus paused when opening the door to the driver's side, looking to Liz with that small half-grin of his.

"I will. Promise," he said sincerely. Caroline smiled as she hopped in the car, waving to her mother until they were pulled out of the driveway, and on their way back to the big apple. Goodbyes were always so hard.

"I miss her already," Caroline said quietly, turning her attention to the passing scenery.

"You'll see her again soon. We can come back whenever you want."

"We?" she asked, a sly grin on her face as she turned to face him. He was smiling too.

"Only if you want."

"I like _we_. It fits."

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Klaus agreed He gestured toward the radio, and Caroline smiled as she turned it on, beginning her search for the perfect station.

"Any more concerts?" Klaus asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

"Hold on, I need to find my inspiration," she said, still looking for a station that was playing something she could sing to.

"Oh, go back. I like that one."

"Who is it?" she asked, turning the dial back until it returned to the strange sounding song.

"Ever heard of M83?"

"Nope. Is that who it is?"

"Good guess, Caroline," he said sarcastically, "it's called Midnight City, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she said, sticking her tongue out. He smiled, keeping his focus on the road. Since Klaus was enjoying the song that was slowly growing on her, she used the opportunity to text Tyler.

_Hey! On our way back sooner than we thought_

Her phone buzzed after a couple of minutes.

_You weren't even there a day._

_Were too. Shut up._

_Did you see my parents? How are they?_

_I didn't see them, but my mom was going out with your mom later. Girls night._

_Oh, okay. Will I see you tonight or tomorrow?_

Caroline thought about that one a bit. Then smiled mischievously.

_Probably tomorrow. Got to get unpacked and everything tonight. Not to mention I'll be exhausted after being in the car all night._

_Alright. See you at the coffee shop tomorrow._

_Ok_

Caroline put her phone away then. Yea, like traveling would be why she was tired. Her real intentions involved repeating her activities from the previous night with Klaus. Only this time, it would be even better. Now that Klaus was comfortable being with her like that, things would probably go even smoother than before.

The car ride was long, and not all that enjoyable for Caroline. Her and Klaus filled the silence with small talk, and the occasional concert, depending on what song was playing. That part was fun. It was just the length of the trip that wasn't. Eventually, they pulled into the garage that stored the Navigator, taking their bags and walking to the coffee shop. The little café was only just closing. Klaus and Caroline managed to pass a surprising couple before heading toward the stairs.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, seeing the blonde and her boyfriend leaving right as they walked in. Klaus's sister gave her a bright smile.

"Hey Caroline. Hey big brother," she greeted them. Landon gave them a small wave before whispering something in Rebekah's ear, and walking out.

"I didn't mean to keep you guys from anything," Caroline began, but Rebekah cut her off.

"You're not, we were just heading back to his place. Back so soon from your trip?"

"This one apparently missed her yoga studio," Klaus said, rolling his eyes playfully. Caroline smacked him in the arm. Rebekah chuckled.

"I've been meaning to join. Have room for another person?"

"Of course!" Caroline said cheerfully. Having Rebekah in her yoga class? That could actually be fun. Maybe the girl was better at her poses than Elena.

"Wonderful. I'll be sure to see you next class then."

"I won't be playing favorites now. Be there on time or I'll have to be extra tough on you," Caroline teased. Rebekah smiled, beginning to walk away.

"I promise I won't be late. I have to go, but I'll see you then, Caroline. You too, Nik. We'll talk later."

"I look forward to it," Klaus said, giving her a wave before walking to the stairs. Caroline and Rebekah waved bye to each other, Caroline joining Klaus soon after. Together, they walked up the few flights there were and went to her apartment. After setting her bags down, she called her mother, assuring her that she had made it home safe and sound. Once that was done, she sighed.

"I've only been gone a night, but I really did miss this place."

"You really are a homebody," Klaus commented, throwing his bag down beside her stuff.

"I love my place, what can I say?" she shrugged, tossing her keys on the counter.

"I can tell," he chuckled, walking over and taking her in his arms. Caroline smiled, biting her lower lip as she caressed his cheek.

"You know…I was thinking…I could do a repeat of last night. It might be more fun now that we're in my apartment, and not some hotel."

"It's like you're reading my mind," he whispered, licking his lips in an all too seductive manner. Yea. He would be on his game tonight. She giggled, wiggling her way out of his grasp before she got too caught up in the moment.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tonight, I want to use the chocolate sauce, and you're going to show me how to apply it properly," she smiled, heading for the door. Klaus immediately took his keys from his pocket and threw them to her.

"I'll be waiting very impatiently, love," he grinned, giving her a wink before flopping down on her couch and eyeballing her rather inappropriately. Oh god she was getting horny.

Caroline practically went up the stairs three at a time as she tried to get to his place at top speed. The anticipation for what was ahead was killing her, and it's like she couldn't get the apartment key to work properly as she tried putting it in the keyhole. The fact that her last thought sounded dirty only made her certain that she needed another night of Klaus loving.

Finally, the door unlocked, and she sighed with relief as she walked into the darkened room. If she remembered correctly, the chocolate should have been in the refrigerator, unless Klaus had moved the damn thing since they had gotten it from the store. That would be just her luck.

She went to flip the light switch on, but found that it wasn't working. That was odd. Her power was working. His should have been too. She furrowed her brows, carefully walking to the kitchen. Something seemed off. Maybe she should just forget about the chocolate sauce. She could wait until…

Well, there would be no waiting.

Something solid grabbed her from behind, putting a hand around her mouth as she tried to scream. It had to be a man, from the amount of masculine chest she felt behind her. His hand was gloved, the nasty tasting material surrounding her mouth.

"Where's Klaus? Why is this girl here?" the man hissed in a hushed tone. The question was not directed at Caroline though.

"I don't know!" another man whispered, "Maybe she knows him."

The man holding her seemed to accept this answer, still holding her tightly as he remained silent.

"You're right. This may be better than the original plan. If she's close enough to him to be able to get in his house, she must be important."

"Yea," the other man agreed, this new plan of theirs dawning on him too. Caroline sure as hell would like to know what was going on, however.

No matter how much she struggled, the man holding her only tightened his grip. What was going on? Were they going to rob him? Was she about to become a hostage? Should she call for Klaus? They obviously wanted him; so maybe keeping him out of this would be a better plan.

"If we have her, he'll come. Walker is gonna love us for this."

Wait…Walker? Oh_ hell_ no.

Caroline began shaking, trying her best to break free. The men only chuckled quietly.

"That's cute. She thinks she can get out. Come on, man. Let's get out of here."

Did they just insult her? Assholes.

Caroline wasn't taking this. It was time to play dirty. She kicked her heel forcefully into her captor's groin. His grip loosened instantly, allowing her a little time to run to the door. If they were with Walker, she couldn't call for Klaus. They would know he was in the building then. Their plan was to use her as bait. If she called for him now, he would come for her right then, possibly giving these men a chance to get him as well.

If she didn't call for him, Klaus had a chance.

Unfortunately, she didn't. Her plan had been to run to the rooftop until she lost the goons, but it obviously hadn't been that good of a plan. The other man grabbed her before she reached the door, yanking her by the hair and causing her to yelp in pain.

"Knock her out, dumbass," the man with the hurt groin growled quietly, "I'll leave something to let him know we were here."

The last thing Caroline remembered seeing was the bottom of Klaus's door before everything blacked out completely. All she could think about before that was how she hoped Klaus stayed out of danger. God she just wanted him to stay safe, even if she wasn't.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline hurriedly walked out the door, causing him to chuckle. God she was amusing…as well as adorable, caring, patient, and pretty much perfect. All he could think about was their night together. Watching her moan _his_ name. The feeling that had welled up inside him to know he had caused that kind of joy for her.

Not only was that night permanently etched into his brain, but also all the other times he had spent with her…ever since the beginning. He remembered the first time she had ever started running with him. Or, at least attempted to run with him. It hadn't lasted long. Watching her ramble on and on about nothing had been entertaining, even if he hadn't let that on to her.

Listening to her sing at the talent show had been another night he never forgot. She had been singing one of his favorite songs, by his favorite artist. She had been singing to _him_. The things her voice had done to him were indescribable. He had been afraid of getting to close to her that night, but still hadn't forgotten to leave her a generous donation. Klaus had never heard such a beautiful voice before, and he wanted to make sure her talent was rewarded.

Then came that Christmas. When he had first spoken to her. She was persistent, that girl. If she was going to try so hard to get to know him, the least he could do was speak to her. Although, listening to her talk was something he could do for months.

Their first sleepover together had also occurred that night. He had been afraid to let her in. What if she didn't like him for who he really was? He was just a damaged little boy with no place to go. What could such a gorgeous creature ever be interested in? Yet, he found he hadn't been able to say no to her.

The next morning, he knew they had to talk. He wanted to see her. Klaus was dangerously close to really liking a girl for the first time, but he knew at the same time that he couldn't let himself. Dealing with him when he had an episode was too much to ask of one person, especially a sweet girl like her. The only way to make her see that was by telling her his story. Maybe she would understand then.

However, it didn't last, and he heard her crying on the fire escape a month later. How was he supposed to just leave her out there when she was in such a state? When he had found out she lost her best friend, he knew that he couldn't be another person to just leave her. It had torn her up, and he wasn't about to add to that. Klaus couldn't stay away from her, and he knew he was in trouble, because he cared deeply for her.

Two weeks later, that awful night happened. His nightmares had come true when he saw _Tyler_. Yes, he still thought about that asshole from time to time. A person couldn't just forget watching their brother get shot, then suddenly having to halt any plans of revenge because _she_ wanted him to.

That had hurt like a bitch.

Not only did she want him to not kill the bastard, she didn't _believe_ him. Klaus could tell by her tone that she thought he was the crazy man she listened to every night. After all that time, he was still just the delusional soldier who couldn't differentiate between hallucinations and reality. That night, he hadn't wanted to see her. He was still too disappointed that she hadn't trusted him not to lie to her, but she still came anyway. A part of him had been hoping she wouldn't visit him. It was too much pain for him to deal with in a day.

And then he had almost kissed her that night. He had almost let his feelings get the better of him. Who gave a damn if she saw him as insane? Klaus had wanted her then, simply for being the only one to withstand his bullshit for that long. That wouldn't have been fair to her though. It wouldn't have been what he wanted. So he did the one thing he had promised himself to never do. Klaus had aimed his frustration at her. It was the only way he could be sure she wouldn't come back. But it had killed a small part of him to do that.

After two months of thinking about her non-stop, it was like his wishes had been answered when he saw her walk in. Right when he had been concentrating on the thought of her to keep from having an episode. Perhaps if he focused on something other than Elijah's still and lifeless body, the episodes wouldn't happen. It had been working. So well, in fact, the real thing had showed up. If he hadn't been so conflicted, he might have laughed at the circumstances. Poor thing thought he was going to explode, but it had been quite the opposite that particular night.

Still giving a last ditch effort to keep her out of his life, he continued pushing her away. Of course, Caroline wouldn't have any of that. That little ball of sunshine had forced him to open up. He didn't regret it though. Holding her that night had meant everything to him. It was a new feeling, to be that close to someone. To be okay holding them, feeling her soft skin. It was surreal, and he didn't regret one damn day he had been with her.

Their first kiss had been electric. Her lips were made for his. Her touch was for him alone. The trip to Mystic Falls had only intensified everything. Watching the soda spill on her after he saw Jeremy shake the can up before giving it to her. It might have been rotten of him not to say anything, but he had tried the very same thing once. Seeing it work had been too much. He couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

Then…last night had happened. The whole car ride to the hotel, watching her lay down beside him in his shirt…it had sent him over the edge. Then Caroline was going to say she loved him. Yet, people who loved him always ended up in bad situations. He didn't want to hear her say it. If he lost her like he had lost Elijah…he would break all over again.

But she had been determined, like she always was. Caroline had reminded him that nothing had happened to Rebekah, and that she loved him. That night, something had changed. Or rather, he faced the thing he had been running away from for so long.

Klaus was in love with Caroline.

Watching her look at him with complete adoration, and waking up next to her that morning had made his stomach do back flips. Perhaps he hadn't _wanted_ to say it the night before, but ever since waking up next to her that morning, he had been thinking of ways to tell her. She had to know.

When she came back from getting the chocolate sauce, he had every intention of telling her.

Klaus waited patiently for her to come back. He didn't even care about the chocolate sauce at this point. He just wanted her back. She needed to hear what he should have been man enough to say last night. Caroline deserved that for all the patience she granted him.

Speaking of waiting, what was taking her so long? If he found out she was going through his stuff, he would be having a serious talk with her later. He leaned his head back on the arm of her couch, exhaling slowly.

Something made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. There was a lot of scuffling going on up there. There was a loud _thud_ after, like something had hit the floor hard. Then it was silent. It didn't sound like Caroline's usual clumsy behavior. Had he heard someone yelp? It sounded like…

Klaus jolted from the couch, sprinting out the barely cooperative door. Damn thing almost didn't open fast enough. He skipped steps, shoving his door open with a loud _bang_.

"Caroline?" he yelled. Klaus frantically looked all over the apartment, but there was no sign of her, just a cellphone. He picked it up carefully, turning it over in his hands as he continued looking. There may not have been much, however, there was an open window.

He ran over, looking out in every direction, searching for any movement of blonde hair.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," he muttered, storming over to the kitchen where she might have been. His heart was racing, and he was on the brink of a breakdown. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. Who the hell would have taken her? What had she ever done?

There was a crunching noise as he stepped on something. He looked down, puzzled. There was a note.

Klaus picked the small piece of paper up, scanning over it quickly.

_Got your girl. Want her back? See Walker. He's with us in Thailand, and he misses you dearly._

He crumpled the paper, trying desperately to make it dust. Walker? First that man let him go like he was nothing, and now this? His mouth set in a tight line as he opened Caroline's phone, scrolling through her contacts until he came across Elena.

"Hey, Care," the girl answered sweetly.

"Wrong person, Elena," was all Klaus replied with.

"Klaus?"

"Caroline's been taken."

"What do you mean taken?" she asked seriously.

"I mean kidnapped, taken, held hostage. Do I need to draw a picture? Meet me at her apartment. Now. Bring Damon. We're going to get her back." And with that, he hung up. There was no time for idle chitchat. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came across Rebekah's name.

"Hello?"

"Baby sister," he said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong? I know that tone."

"I have a serious problem. Caroline's been kidnapped. Walker is behind it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you shortly," he said before hanging up. Klaus cracked his neck, his temper reaching a boiling point as he grabbed a nearby bottle from his counter, and flung it across the room. He stormed over to his closet, rifling through his things until he came across his old military possessions. Stuff he had long tried to put out of his mind for two years. None of that mattered now, of course.

They had taken his Caroline.

Those monsters wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. Told you things were about to get interesting. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fic. So much going on. Not only that, Badass Klaus is about to make a return ;)**

**And because I know there will be questions about this, the answer is no. Tyler had nothing to do with Walker's men being in Klaus's apartment. How the men knew the apartment would be empty will be answered next chapter though. After all, there intention had been to take him, not Caroline.  
**

**Stay tuned my loves!  
**


	22. Alliances

"So who exactly is this Walker guy?" Damon asked, pacing around Caroline's kitchen, pouring another glass of scotch when he stopped.

"A man I used to look up to. I wasn't as important to him as I had thought, and he let me go as soon as I started showing problems. He never offered me help, and I never understood why. Now, for some reason, he's seen fit to take Caroline."

"You don't know what he wants?" Elena asked from the couch.

"Not a damn clue. Figured you two might want to know that Caroline was missing though."

"This is all my fault," Elena said, on the verge of tears, "I could have asked Tyler to keep me company. If I hadn't asked her to come back with me, you two would still be-"

"Look, it's not your fault," Klaus said quietly, "We would have come back eventually to it. I'm sure they've been waiting for…" he trailed off then, a small thought entering his head.

"What?" Elena asked at his sudden silence.

"They were in my apartment," he murmured, "they…they were there for me, not her. Fucking hell. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Great, now _he_ was the guilty one.

"It's not your fault either, Klaus," Elena assured him, "If it's anyone's fault, it's Walker's fault. Not yours."

Klaus hesitantly nodded. He needed to believe that more than anything. If he kept thinking that it was his fault, he would never get through this. He had to keep it together to save Caroline. Klaus hurriedly walked into Caroline's bathroom, changing out of his current attire, and into something more appropriate for what he was about to embark on. Cargo pants, combat boots, and a tight, black t-shirt. When he walked back out, there was an unexpected guest who had joined them. The man was dressed in clothing similar to Klaus's, all geared up to leave like he was.

"_You_," Klaus growled with hatred.

"Trust me, if it weren't a life or death situation, I wouldn't be here," Tyler hissed. So the dark haired boy wasn't a fan of Klaus. Shocker. At least Tyler still looked somewhat scared of him. That was satisfying.

"Why _are_ you here?"

"I told him," Elena said timidly. Klaus shot her a glare, earning him a glare from Damon in return.

"Now why in the hell would you do something like that?" Klaus asked, his temper slowly rising.

"Because you can't do this alone," Elena tried reasoning with him.

"I beg to differ. I _can_ do this on my own, and I _will_."

"It's suicide to do this alone! There will be more flunkies wherever Caroline is being taken."

"And I've taken on at least twenty by myself. Next problem?"

"There could be more than twenty!" Tyler piped in, "I'm the only one with the training to even attempt to aid you. Just accept my help."

"You can't possibly be serious. I. Don't. Trust. You. Deal with _that_, and sit tight like the good little boy I know you can be."

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to leave Caroline in the hands of someone as cocky as you. It'll get you killed. Or worse, it'll get her killed."

"Well apparently I _am_ delusional. Haven't you heard?" Klaus narrowed his eyes, "How do I know you didn't have anything to do with those men in my apartment? Hmm? Trying to get me out of here?"

"You have to trust me when I say I had _nothing_ to do with that."

"Didn't I _just_ say that I don't trust you? Why should I believe a word you say?" Tyler threw his hands up in the air, as if giving up. Damon and Elena watched intently, moving their heads between the two men as if they were watching a tennis match. Tyler turned back around to face Klaus.

"Because I love Caroline, and I know how much she cares about you. She would never forgive me if I helped anyone take you."

Klaus thought about that for a minute. It was the most reasonable thing that had come out of that bastard's mouth since arriving. Of course he didn't want to work with him, but what choice did he have? The others in the room obviously wanted it, if Elena had gone as far as to call him. Klaus was more of a lone wolf. He didn't do well with partners. The only partner in war he wanted was his brother, and he wasn't there to go with him.

"You listen to me," Klaus threatened, walking up to Tyler, "I work alone. The only partner I had, is now dead because of _you_. So don't think that by going along, we're suddenly going to be buddy-buddy. I don't like you, and I never will."

"Fine by me."

"Klaus…you can't keep thinking Tyler killed your brother. He would never-"

"Elena…don't," Tyler stopped her. She shut up immediately, and the look in her eyes was laced with fear.

"Tyler…" she said with uncertainty. Damon had walked over to sit beside her on the couch now, and the two were looking at him like he was the most interesting person in the world. Klaus tilted his head a little as he listened. Tyler never looked away from Klaus, a determination in his eyes as he faced him.

"I'm. Sorry," Tyler said shakily. Elena and Damon both had that wide-eyed expression on their face, as they looked him up and down.

"Tyler!" Elena exclaimed, disbelief clear in her eyes as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Why?" was all Klaus asked, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried not to throw a punch.

"He paid well…and I needed the money. Fast. He never told me why I needed to do it, just that if I went through with it and kept my mouth shut, I would be highly rewarded for my services. I wasn't thinking about the people it would affect. I just knew my mom needed the money. She's sick and we're losing what fortune we have. She needed treatments and it was the only way I saw I could help out. I can't take back what I've done, but let me help now."

"Why didn't you tell Caroline the truth? Why did you let her believe I was out of my mind?" Klaus asked, his voice dead serious, shaking a little from anger.

"I couldn't have her look at me in disgust. I never told her, or Elena, or Stefan what I did during my time because I knew they wouldn't be proud of me. _I_ wasn't proud of what I did."

Klaus's mouth set in a tight line as he moved to face the shaking boy in front of him. His face got impossibly close as he took in Tyler's words. Nothing would ever fix what he had done. How could Klaus even be sure what he was saying was the truth? No…he still didn't trust him. There was something about what he said that was rubbing Klaus the wrong way though.

"Who hired you?" Klaus asked slowly, enunciating each word. Tyler closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them again.

"Walker."

Klaus had to remember to breathe. Walker had not only taken his brother…but now he had taken his girl? His body quivered with rage as he walked away from Tyler, pacing in a small little area. Dammit. He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to gather himself. This had not been expected.

What was Walker's game? Why had he made Klaus's life a living hell? All the torture he had gone through after he had failed to kill one man, and now he was learning that Walker was the real monster? His whole fucking existence was being flipped upside down right before his eyes. And he was going through it all without Caroline.

Klaus nodded his head slowly, turning back on Tyler.

"Alright, you're coming with me."

"I really am sorry. I just wasn't thinking. He forced me to be silent about the whole thing and-"

"Save your god damn apology. If you really want to say you're sorry, then you tell Caroline what really happened. You tell her I wasn't imagining things when I saw you in that tree two years ago." Tyler nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Okay…I'll tell her. Listen, there's more you need to-"

Tyler never got to finish his sentence though, because a man came barreling through the door, landing on his back as he looked up, terrified at whatever had caused him to crash through. Wait, was that…

"Landon?" Klaus asked, completely confused. This night was just getting better and better.

"Please…please I told you I'm sorry!" he yelled to his assaulter. Klaus looked up, a small smirk playing at his lips when his eyes landed on the blonde woman.

"Baby sister," he said with pride.

"Brother," Rebekah nodded before strutting over to Landon, placing her heeled boot to his throat, "Now tell my friends here what you told me. Before I squash you like the cockroach you are," she said with obvious distaste.

"It was my fault!"

"Keep going," she coaxed him, pressing her boot down harder on his throat. A strangled choke came out of him as he continued.

"I was the reason the men were in your apartment. I told them you would be out of town. I told them you were back."

"And?" Rebekah asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"I work for Walker!"

Her boot lifted from his throat, allowing him to gasp for air. The four looked at her in amazement, watching her completely kick this guy's ass.

"That a boy," she smiled.

"Please, Becca…I love you," he pleaded desperately, "I would never have done anything to harm you."

Very unexpectedly, Rebekah swung her foot with force at Landon's head, knocking him out cold. She sauntered toward the couch.

"I would tie him up. Maybe we can get more out of him later," she said nonchalantly.

"He worked for Walker this entire time?" Klaus asked, still dazzled by Rebekah's display only moments before.

"Apparently so. Here I thought he was getting to be boring."

"I told you I wasn't the one responsible for those men being in your apartment," Tyler added.

"Just because Landon was behind it, doesn't mean I trust you," Klaus said sternly, "Remember that."

"What do we do now?" Damon asked, speaking up for the first time in ages. He was also the only one to walk up to Landon and drag him over to a chair, tying him up as Rebekah had instructed.

"You three stay here with Landon. We'll figure out what to do with him when Tyler and I get back with Caroline."

"How are you guys going to get all the way to Thailand?" Elena asked, watching Landon's movements carefully as Damon finished tying him up.

"I've got some connections still," Klaus said, picking up a duffel bag full of weapons and other items he might need, "A man who was at the camp the day I killed that group of assassins knows how to fly a helicopter. There's a facility in Thailand that Walker used to threaten taking me to. I'll be surprised if that's not where he is."

"Why did he threaten to take you there?"

"It's better you don't know why," Klaus said seriously, tossing the duffel around his shoulders. Elena looked down, biting her lower lip. Landon had been securely tied to the chair, with what looked to be duct tape. Well, that would be a bitch to get out of.

"I'm ready when you are," Tyler said, pointing to a duffel bag similar to Klaus's that sat by the door. In all the commotion, he hadn't realized Tyler had brought a bag with him as well. Klaus nodded, walking over to Rebekah and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Watch him like a hawk. This may take longer than a day, and I don't want anything happening to you while we're gone."

"Don't worry, Nik. We'll interrogate him while you're away. Just come back alive, okay? I despise Walker for what he did to you, but remember he isn't just another soldier."

"I promise. We'll come back safely, and with Caroline," he said confidently.

"Don't let your temper or cockiness get in the way, brother."

"He took my girl, Rebekah. And you know me…I get a little moody," he scrunched his nose up, stalking off to the door without another glance behind him. Tyler hurriedly kept up with him stride for stride.

"Klaus-"

"You just stay quiet for the majority of this trip, do your job, and we'll get along wonderfully. Understand?"

Tyler furrowed his brows, but looked down at the ground as they walked to where Klaus's Navigator was being held. Klaus nodded once.

"Fantastic."

* * *

For a long time, Caroline was in and out of consciousness. Her head hurt, her body hurt, and dammit she just wanted to be sleeping in her own bed. She was in a rather comfortable chair, however, when she finally woke up for good. She looked around the room, her vision slightly hazy from being out for such an extended amount of time. A semi blinding light greeted her.

She was on a plane. Like, a private jet kind of plane. Not a commercial flight where screaming babies and fat ladies whose only purpose was to crowd a person's space resided. Caroline was tied up, and forced to remain in her seat, but at least the chair was comfortable. It was more than she had ever thought she'd get considering her current predicament.

The two lugs who had kidnapped her must have been the very same guys who were sitting across from her.

"She's waking up, Carson," one said. His voice didn't sound familiar. He must have been different from the guy who had hit her. It had been dark; she hadn't seen them in the apartment before blacking out. The other guy, Carson, must have been the one who insulted her though.

"Make sure she gets her meds then, Carter. Don't want her to be uncomfortable," he chuckled. It was more of a dark chuckle, like he knew she was in for one hell of a ride. She furrowed her brows. Carson was a dick.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Carter said quietly, "We just got you some Tylenol and water."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" she said in disbelief, scoffing at him for even thinking her stupid enough to do that.

"It is. See?" he said, putting one of the pills up to her face. Caroline narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the little white pill. Etched into it, was the word 'Tylenol.' Well, she did have a headache. No doubt by the time this was over, it would only get worse. Very reluctantly, she nodded; opening her mouth slightly so Carter could gently put the pill on her tongue. He helped her sip some water to ease its passage down her throat.

"Thank you," she whispered once she had swallowed.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked him, genuinely curious about why in the hell one of Walker's men would treat her so sweetly. Carson obviously wasn't going to. Carter shrugged.

"I felt bad that you got knocked out. It isn't going to get easier from here either, so…yea."

"How old are you?" Caroline asked, looking him over. He didn't sound very old. Nor did he look it. His dark green eyes held a sort of innocence to them.

"I'm twenty. Twenty-one next month," he said with a small smile. She grinned.

"Happy early birthday."

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"You seem too nice to be working for Walker. So why are you?"

"It's my job. Has been since I joined, and always will be."

"Even if he kidnaps innocent women?" Caroline questioned. Carter was silent then, and didn't answer the question for a while. He smiled though, turning back to Caroline.

"If I didn't work for him, I wouldn't have been able to help you just now."

Caroline chuckled, her headache slowly going away. Huh. It really had been Tylenol.

"Move you big sap," Carson said, slapping Carter upside the head as he came back to sit down across from Caroline, "Go help Deacon. We'll be landing soon. Don't want you to make our guest feel too comfortable, now do we?"

"I was just talking to her, Carson."

"Yea? Well, stop talking then. Last thing we need is you going soft on some broad. Now go help him!" Carson was obviously in charge of this little expedition. Just wonderful…she wished Carter would stay. He wasn't going to though, because he got up, gave Caroline an apologetic look, and opened the door to the where the pilot was. Carson stared at her creepily. She just glared at him with disgust.

"What are you leering at?" she asked.

"Just wanting you to enjoy your stay here. I've been told to inform you that things will be getting a little…wet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we've been told to keep you alive, not treat you well. Carter is a weak rookie. His compassion will give you false hope."

"You're awful. Why do you even need me?"

"We want Klaus, plain and simple. We would have taken him, but keeping you will get us the same result. With maybe just a little more entertainment for us, when we watch him squirm," he said with a crooked smile.

"Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Well, you see, we need him right now. He's the second best soldier to ever walk this earth, and our purposes are of no importance to you."

"What are you going to do with me when I'm done being any use to you?"

"We still haven't decided yet," he said slowly, making sure Caroline got the meaning behind what he was saying. She did.

After that, there was no point saying anything more. The plane ride was silent as she looked out the window. The scenery was beautiful, contradictory to how she felt her situation was. The land below was full of dark blues and greens. The nighttime gave a little serenity to the image. Mountains and lush greenery and smooth waters were all outside her window. Where were they taking her?

About a half an hour later, or at least that's what it seemed like, they were landing on some deserted runway. Nothing was around the runway but one large, gray building. Nobody was outside besides her, Carson, Carter, and the pilot, Deacon. Surrounding their little confined area was a vast amount of forest.

"Take Carter inside. I don't want to deal with him while I dispose of her," Carson demanded.

Caroline's eyes widened. She faced Carter, who was looking sadly at her while being dragged toward the facility. She really hoped nothing happened to him for showing kindness to her. He was too young to be involved in any of this. Hopefully he didn't go down the same path as Klaus, but she figured that wouldn't be the case. Carter would never go down that path, because that wasn't Walker's plan. Sick bastard.

"Let's go. Time to show you to your lovely new room," Carson said, tugging on her arm as he pulled her off toward the expanse of trees ahead. The weather felt sticky, nothing like it was in New York. It was definitely more uncomfortable.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Thailand," he said curtly. She didn't ask anything after that.

It was still dark out, giving the once serene land an eerie appearance, now that she was among the trees. The moon offered a little light, guiding their way. Thankfully they weren't completely shrouded in darkness. That didn't make her feel much better though. She kept looking around, trying to figure out where he was taking her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

Carson took her to a large river, taking her out on a long, wooden boardwalk. A bamboo hut was nearby, standing just near the wooden path. Underneath the boardwalk were rows and rows of barbed wire.

What was this nightmare?

"We haven't had need to use this place in a long time, but we figured it'd be fuel for the fire when your savior comes to the rescue. Telling him we have you in here will surely please him so much," Carson said sarcastically, yanking her onto the boardwalk. She tried wiggling free, but his grip only tightened.

He began laughing as he opened a small wooden door that was latched onto the wood, revealing a small prison underneath the boardwalk. So that's what the barbed wire was for. It was to keep prisoners in. This was all some contraption to keep them imprisoned. Oh god.

"You mean I have to-"

"Yup!" he said happily, untying the restraints around her wrists.

Suddenly, she was being shoved down the hole, the door closing quickly behind her and locking. Caroline had gone under water from the force of his push, but resurfaced quickly, finding the water went up as far as her chest when she stood. She would have banged on the door, but it was too high up.

"Hey! You can't do this!" she screamed.

"Actually, I just did," he said, sounding way too entertained. She heard the heavy footsteps on the boardwalk, indicating that he was now walking away from her.

Caroline was stuck in this watery cage indefinitely.

She took in her little prison, realizing that she actually had room to swim around. The nighttime was silent, and all she could see or hear were the ripples the water made. There were a few pillars that were scattered around, supporting the boardwalk above her. The water was murky, that much she could tell thanks to the moonlight. It was warm too. Not too cold, but not boiling either. At least Carson had the decency to remove her ties before sending her to her doom. Being in this hellhole with wraps around her hands would have been all the more miserable.

How long was she going to be there? Hell if she knew how long it would even take someone to find her. Obviously Klaus would know she went missing, something she hadn't thought about until then. Knowing him, he would come for her too. And that thought strangely worried her more than being imprisoned for an unknown amount of time.

All that thought really assured her was that she wouldn't be stuck for months. He would come for her within days, maybe weeks, depending on how quick he could find her. Well, Carson had said he would leave something for Klaus to find them. She did remember that. So maybe it would be sooner rather than later.

What did they have planned for him? What was the purpose of making him come to this god-forsaken swampland? Or whatever that facility was? There were no bugs flying around, which was a bit surprising. She would have expected mosquitoes or something. But no, there was nothing. Just silence.

"I swear I'm going to kick _so_ much ass when I get out of here," she muttered to herself, leaning her head against the pillar closest to her. Those assholes had a thing or to coming. How dare they lock her up like some piece of blonde bait?

"I'd really like to see that," a man's voice said suddenly. Caroline screamed, swimming away from the noise as far as she could.

"Whose there?" she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. Despite the fear that had made itself extremely present now.

"Just another inmate," he informed her. Where was he though?

"I can't see you," she said, her voice cracking just a little. Shoot! Now he would know she was scared.

"That would be because it's dark," he said, like it should have been obvious.

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

Caroline heard a deep chuckle as a man emerged from behind a pillar that was on the other side of the swimming hole. Both of his hands were up, like he was surrendering to her. He looked a little older than Caroline, but he wasn't that bad looking. However, he looked exhausted. Was that what was going to happen to her? Would she be fighting for her survival until she couldn't take it anymore?

"How long have you been here?" she asked quietly. She didn't know what to think of him, but it was fairly safe to assume he would be a friend to her, considering they were both prisoners. That was her logic, at least.

"Lost count. Haven't always been here, but it seems to be their favorite place to put me."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Pissed off the wrong men. You?"

"Incentive," she sighed, relaxing a little as she took up her original position against the pillar. The man did the same on a pillar beside her.

"Tough luck."

"Tell me about it. How have you survived for however long it is you've been here?"

"They feed me, let me shave every once in a while, give me medicine when I get sick, and if I'm lucky, they give me a change of clothes."

"Sounds like five star treatment," she said sarcastically. He scoffed.

"Oh they love me. Do you realize how difficult it is to go to the bathroom? It's disgusting." She scrunched her nose up. Caroline hadn't thought about that. The thought made her gag.

"Ew…I think I'll just hold it," she said, shivering as she reached her hand up to touch the compass that had somehow stayed around her neck. It was the little things that made her want to smile.

"What's that?"

"A present my friend gave me. He said it would help me if I ever got lost. Unfortunately, I'm lost, and it's not helping me."

"Who knows, if you ever get out of this, you might need it. The forestry is rather vast around here, if you haven't noticed."

"I have, but thanks for telling me," she said, smiling at how he was attempting to keep matters lighthearted.

"Well, I want to make a good impression," he said smiling, "I haven't had company in ages."

"Why haven't you tried escaping if you've been here so long?"

"There may not be anyone to hear us right now, but they would surround us if they saw even the tiniest hint of movement. Not to mention I don't have my weapons, and we're surrounded by barbed wire. The last thing I need is an infected wound. They're keeping me alive, but if it got to be too bad, I doubt they'd care enough to help then."

"Oh. You know, maybe you couldn't have done it by yourself, but now you're not alone. You have me. There has to be a way to get out now that there are two people."

"I like your optimism, but I'm afraid there isn't much of one. Without a weapon, there isn't really a way out. You think of one, then you tell me, and we'll see what we can do."

Caroline's shoulders sagged a little, but she wasn't losing hope. Together, there had to be a way they could get out. It was apparent he would be an ally. Maybe she could escape before Klaus got to close to this place.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but I'm being serious. We'll figure a way out, even if it takes days. You don't know how determined I can be," she said, raising an amused eyebrow at him. He chuckled.

"I think I'm getting a small sense of that now. You said you were incentive though, so won't someone come rescue you soon?"

"They're trying to lure my boyfriend here. Apparently they settled for me when they found me in his apartment. I wasn't even what they wanted to begin with."

"That's a shame. What in the world do they want your boyfriend for?"

"Beats me. I'm just bait."

"I'm afraid to tell you, but I know these men. You're boyfriend doesn't stand a chance if he plans on rescuing you."

"Well, thanks for trying to comfort me," she said sarcastically, giving him a pointed look before laughing humorlessly, "but you're wrong. In fact, that's the problem. He _could_ take those guys. All I know is that he has a bad history with Walker, and now they want him for something."

"With Walker? Of all people to have a quarrel with, that's the worst possible man I could think of. He's not a man you want to anger."

"I've gotten that impression. You know him?"

"Yes. I was in the marines before they trapped me down here. He's the man I pissed off, darling."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the circumstances they were in. He was definitely a friend now, if she hadn't considered him one already. An man Walker hated, was a friend of hers.

"Guess everyone's on his naughty list then. How did you make enemies with him?" The man moved closer now, a smile on his face after having considered her a friend too apparently. Any tension between them quickly dissipated, and the atmosphere became very relaxed.

"Caused him some unnecessary trouble. What about your boyfriend?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. Walker dropped him from the service when he started having…complications."

"Complications?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yea, like…oh, I don't know if I should be telling you his business. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's very admirable of you."

"Thanks. It's just that, I don't want Klaus, my boyfriend, to come and-"

"Klaus? You mean to tell me you're the girlfriend of the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson?" the man said in astonishment, a large grin on his face as he swam out in front of her so that they could be face-to-face. Caroline smiled.

"You've heard of him?"

"What man _hasn't_ heard of him? I told you I was in the marines. How…how is he? You said he was having complications. They aren't life threatening are they?"

"Oh, no, no, no. They aren't life threatening, just hindering, more like. He's been getting better. I'm so proud of him," she said, smiling like an idiot at the thought, "We just got back from seeing my mom, and-"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" he asked quietly, giving her a small, knowing smile. She nodded without hesitation.

"Yes. I am. And I'm scared. I don't want him to come here and face Walker. I don't want him to die," she said, her voice cracking as she began to cry a little. Of course…throw her in a water pit for god only knows how long and she wouldn't cry. Talk about Klaus possibly dying, and let the waterfall begin. The man's face contorted to one of sympathy, swimming gently over to her so he could hug her. She willingly went into his arms, burying her face into his wet chest.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. He'll be okay," he murmured soothingly. One arm went around her upper body, his hand stroking her hair gently, while the other arm wrapped securely around her waist.

She wanted to be strong, but screw it. Caroline deserved at least one good cry for what she had just been put through. After this breakdown, she would pull herself together and devise a plan to get out.

The man pulled away carefully, rubbing the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. He gave her a tentative smile before looking around the darkened setting.

"You know what," he began, "We're going to get out of here. Get me a gun, and I could probably take out half those guys before they even know what's happening. My aim isn't too bad. Okay? We'll get out of here before they find your boyfriend."

The smile that appeared on Caroline's face could have brightened the darkest of rooms. "You mean it? We'll get out before Klaus finds them?"

"Absolutely. We're going to be okay, and so will he. We'll get out of here, and then we'll find him to let him know you're safe. You may get to use that compass yet," he said smiling, "We just need to think of a plan first."

Caroline laughed with pure delight. _This_ was more like it! Bitchy soldiers had nothing on them! The only problem would be contacting Klaus before he got too close to the facility. What if they didn't get to him before he got there? Then what? She shook her head, realizing she was getting too far ahead of herself. They needed to actually escape first.

"We'll think of something. What else do we have to do?" she laughed. He joined, shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"Got a point there."

"You know, if we're going to work together, we might need to know each others names. I'm Caroline," she said, sticking her hand out for him to shake, "Caroline Forbes."

The man looked at her hand with uncertainty. A small grin appeared soon, however, as he slowly took it gently with his hand. Her eyes met his, and something about how warm and welcoming they were made Caroline feel comforted. Like he was going to keep his promise, and that she was safe with him. He brought her hand to his lips, so that he could place a soft kiss on her knuckles. She tilted her head to the side in surprise at the gentlemanly gesture. His gaze met hers once more, and the words he spoke made her heart stop.

"Elijah Mikaelson, at your service."

* * *

**A/N: Just gonna leave this here ;)  
**

**Klaus and Tyler working together could be interesting. Same for Caroline and Elijah working with each other. I'm sure the question that is plaguing everyone's mind is, how in the heck is he back from the dead? Well, that shall obviously be answered. Along with more explanations and such being revealed. Congrats to those who knew Landon was the spy. Hopefully you see why I created him now, instead of introducing Matt already for Rebekah. I couldn't stand the thought of Matt as a bad guy.  
**

**And and and, fyi, the idea/inspiration for Elijah and Caroline's watery prison came from the movie The Deer Hunter. It's what Walken and DeNiro are trapped in with everyone else before being taken to the first Russian Roulette game, for any who have seen that movie and know what I'm talking about. If you plan on going to watch it now, just know it's intense. Like..._really_ intense.  
**

**Anyways. See ya next chapter!  
**


	23. Getting Acquainted

Caroline stared blankly at the man in front of her. Elijah? The very same Elijah that haunted Klaus's every waking moment? That Elijah?

"How is this possible? You…you _died_," she said breathlessly.

"Actually…it only seemed like I died."

"Please…_do_ tell," she encouraged. She swore if zombies were real she was hightailing it to some far corner of the world and never speaking to anyone again.

"Remember how I said I caused some unnecessary trouble for Walker?" She nodded, and he continued.

"He set up my death. He faked it, plain and simple. Walker hired a gunman to shoot me with a special bullet, one he had created. There was a chemical inside that would slow my heart rate down so much so, that it would appear I had died. When I was 'killed,' he had medical assistance hiding nearby. They were ready to help me once he had taken Klaus away. Walker did it because I was a 'bad influence' on Klaus. I was a distraction. Right before I was shot, we were talking about when we would leave. Walker didn't want that. So he got rid of the problem."

"That's horrible!" she gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Poor Klaus.

"I never liked Walker. When I found out it was his fault Klaus thought he had lost me…I was devastated. Not only that, there was nothing I could do to fix it. I was stuck."

"What was the purpose of faking your death though? If Walker was going to make it seem like you were dead, and really get rid of his problem, why not just kill you for real? Not like I think he should have," she added quickly, "because I'm glad he didn't. You know…just wondering." Elijah chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"I understand what you're saying," he smiled, "but there is no logical answer. Walker did it because he is, and always will be, a crazy son of a bitch. He kept me for his own amusement. He wanted to break me, just like he had done with Niklaus. Said it had taken two years to break Niklaus, and wondered how long it would take for me to lose my sanity. Walker paid me a little visit when I woke up, and felt the need to tell me his intentions. That's how I know all of this. He most likely did this to put the fear of god in me, but that will never happen. He will never break me." Caroline smiled at Elijah's determination. Already they shared a personality trait together. Then something clicked.

"You know _everything_?" Caroline asked quietly. Elijah nodded.

"Almost everything. He told me Klaus already had it out for the boy he hired to shoot me. He wanted Niklaus to ask him for help. Walker wanted him to be fully committed to this position as the ultimate soldier. He wanted Klaus angry with the people responsible for my death. He planned on using Niklaus's hatred and need for revenge as a starting point." Elijah hesitated for a moment, stopping his explanation. Caroline put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What else is there?"

"Well, I told you that they haven't always kept me here. You asked my why I haven't escaped sooner, and my current location isn't the only reason why I haven't been able to."

"What else has he done?"

"Besides having his claws in Niklaus…he had them in Rebekah too. For all I know, he still does."

"How?" she asked in surprise. Had Walker thought of everything? How were they supposed to find a crack in his plans when he seemed so damn thorough?

"He sent a spy to her. The way he phrased it, he made it sound like he was going to woo Rebekah. You know, get in close with her."

"Landon…" Caroline breathed.

"So you've met him?"

"Yes. Oh god. I had no idea!"

"Don't worry yourself over it. If she's still alive, that's what matters most to me. I'll take care of him when we get out of this, but for now…news of her safety brings me more joy than you could imagine," he said with a genuine smile.

"Why did he send Landon in the first place though?"

"Insurance. If I tried to escape and tell Niklaus of Walker's plans…he would order Landon to…"

"It's okay," she said, shaking her head, "you don't have to say anymore. I get it."

"Unfortunately, after being imprisoned, I wasn't privy to anymore information. This is the first I've heard of Niklaus in ages, actually. I…I didn't realize he was having complications. I didn't even know Walker had let him go. Please…you must tell me everything _you_ know," he pleaded. She nodded, racking her brain for what she could possibly inform Elijah about.

"Well, Walker let him go not long after your death. Klaus was dealing with post-traumatic stress, and it always happened at night. He said the other soldiers couldn't sleep, and that Walker made him leave. For two years he said he tried living in a bunch of different places before being kicked out by a complaining neighbor."

"Then he met you?"

"Then he met me. Klaus moved into the apartment above mine. We live above a coffee shop, and nobody lives in the building except us. I was terrified when I first heard the shouting. I didn't realize that Rebekah was his sister at the time, and I thought maybe it was a domestic dispute or something."

Elijah chuckled a little, but Caroline detected a hint of sadness. He grabbed onto a pillar, placing his forehead to it while he listened. She could tell this wasn't easy for him, but he had wanted to hear this. So she kept going.

"He was completely broken when I first met him, Elijah. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't touch anyone, and every night he was screaming at the top of his lungs at who knows what. My friend says everyone knows Klaus went a little…insane after your death. Later Klaus told me that it was you he saw every night, along with a variety of other nightmares. He said your body was so still…so lifeless. He said he regretted everything he had done once you were dead, and it all just came flooding back to him," she said, close to tears herself.

Caroline couldn't tell if it was just the water on his face, or if she really saw Elijah crying too.

"It's my fault he's had such a hard time then." It wasn't a question.

"Don't think that. Obviously you never wanted this to happen. You can't possibly think it's your fault."

"If I had just-"

"What? Escaped? Then you would have been risking Rebekah's life. You were in a tough spot, Elijah. You couldn't have known this would happen. Besides, he's doing better. Rebekah and I can talk to him, and we can touch him. And once he sees you…" Caroline said smiling, but Elijah cut in.

"He'll think he's having another hallucination."

Caroline stopped. That hadn't occurred to her. What if Klaus did think he was having another flashback? Or worse, some advanced hallucination that he had never had before? He almost hadn't been willing to hear her say she loved him. What would happen when his thought-to-be-dead brother was standing in front of him, saying he was alive?

"But if _I'm_ there, then maybe we can get him to see that you're real, and not something his head tricked him into seeing."

"Perhaps. It's a long shot though, Caroline. I don't wish to cause him anymore pain."

"What will be painful is knowing his brother is alive, and that he didn't want to see him."

"Of course I want to see him. That's not the point."

"I know why you're scared, but you have to see him. You both deserve to be reunited. He needs _you_." Elijah thought about it for a moment, and then looked at her with that determination she was beginning to love. He nodded once.

"And I need him."

"Then it's settled," she said smiling, although another thing Elijah had said began nagging at her memory, "Did you happen to see who shot you? The boy Klaus was set on killing?"

"I didn't. Why?"

"No reason…I was just curious." Caroline's previous beliefs were being thrown out the window like yesterday's trash. Who knew what else was a lie. Had Tyler really been telling the truth? Was Klaus really just mistaken? She couldn't see him lying about something as serious as Tyler shooting his dead (or now undead) brother. Everything was so confusing. She wanted to believe both Klaus _and_ Tyler…but only one could be right.

Elijah's voice brought her out of her reverie. Oh yea. There were other important matters to attend to first.

"Now you said you don't know why Walker wanted Klaus, correct?"

"Yea. I'm guessing that's something you don't know either?"

"No, I don't know why he would want him. Especially if Walker let him go…it doesn't make sense."

"...Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway Walker would leave him alone if we simply escaped? Wouldn't he-"

"Find him again?" Elijah finished for her, his voice sad at what she was implying. She nodded, and his lips set into a tight line.

"I think…I think we have to kill Walker," Caroline said quietly, half afraid someone would overhear them.

"I agree," he said, barely above a whisper, "but how?"

"I don't know." How were they supposed to take on the big bad that had ruined Klaus and Elijah's life? She sighed leaning her head against the pillar, exhaustion setting in. This was a lot to take in for one night. Elijah eyed her with sympathy, gently taking her hand.

"Come on. You're not sleeping like that."

"How else am I supposed to sleep?"

"Follow me."

She did as she was told, too tired to argue. He swam a short distance to a small cubbyhole looking area. It was right between two pillars, and there was a small hammock there, big enough for a person to sit or lay down on. It hung above the water, looking very welcoming to her tired body.

"What's this?"

"Where I usually sleep. It's the same material used for a cot, but they turned it into my sleeping quarters just for this prison."

"How thoughtful of them," she said sarcastically. He scoffed.

"They're angels," he deadpanned, gesturing for her to hop on to the piece of cloth. With a little help from Elijah, she managed to climb on, happy to finally be out of the water. Caroline turned back to Elijah.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I can hang off of this. With my head out of the water, I can still get some decent shut eye."

"Oh no," Caroline said horrified, "if we're going to attempt an escape, _as well_ as infiltrate the facility to kill Walker, then you need your sleep."

"I'm fine, Caroline."

She wasn't having it though. Very carefully, she moved over on the hammock, giving him just enough room to get on too. He shook his head, understanding what she was wanting.

"Get up here," she practically demanded.

"I don't believe that's appropriate."

"Oh, come on. We're not getting naked," she chided him. He still wasn't submitting to the idea though.

"I wouldn't feel right sleeping next to you."

"We're both adults Elijah. It's nothing more than getting sleep. I love _Klaus_."

"That's exactly why I should stay right here."

"Look, I can't do this with you half asleep tomorrow. You need to be fully rested for this to work. It's necessary."

He still seemed unsure, but hesitantly, he climbed up anyway, making sure not to tip them both back into the water. Once he was adjusted, he put his arm around Caroline, while she used his shoulder for a makeshift pillow.

"Now that we have this worked out," he began, "do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"No. All I know is that we have to escape, find Klaus, and then finish this once and for all."

"Hmm. Perhaps…I wonder. How good are your acting skills?"

"I don't know. I've never tested them. Why?"

"Because I might have a plan, and it's going to require you being a bit of a distraction."

"There's a surprise," she said, rolling her eyes. It made sense though, so she listened intently to what he had to say.

"Here's what I'm thinking…"

The rest of the night was spent discussing his idea. They went back and forth, throwing ideas off one another and revising the plan until it was near perfect. Caroline was excited. It was invigorating, to be in charge of her situation and knowing they would undoubtedly get out. If everything went smoothly, she would get Klaus out of this hell, he would be reunited with his brother, and the three of them would get out alive. As soon as the sun came up, her and Elijah were breaking out of there. They would show Walker who was really in charge.

* * *

"Man, I can only get you guys so close. If you want to stay incognito that is. Leave your bags here and you can retrieve them when you get back to the city."

"Just do what you can. I don't want them to know we're anywhere close by. We'll walk there if necessary," Klaus shouted to the pilot, reaching into his duffel bag and going through his things.

Josh, the pilot, had met them at a private landing strip after Klaus had called in for a favor. The helicopter was smaller than a standard one, but that was perfect for their needs. Josh had told them ahead of time as well that he wouldn't be able to pick them back up. They were going to have to find their own way out of Thailand. Klaus hadn't thought of a way yet, but he would. He just needed time.

Tyler sat across from him, looking out over the waters as they flew above the mountains and rivers. It was daytime now, because it had taken them all night to get everything prepared, and get to the landing strip for takeoff, and then actually _get_ to Thailand. The sun was high in the sky, so he assumed it was around noon.

No matter how hard he tried, Klaus couldn't get his mind off of Caroline, and how she was handling everything. If anyone had a strong spirit though, it was that girl. He just hoped Walker didn't break it before he could get to her.

"Do you think they're holding Caroline in this facility you've been talking about?" Tyler asked.

"It's my best guess. Walker will be there, that much I'm certain of. If he's there, then she has to be." Tyler nodded, looking Klaus up and down.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look beat."

"Well that's because the girl I love has been kidnapped, mate. Doesn't really leave a man much time to sleep when he's worried about her condition, does it?"

"I love her too. But she needs us to be rested. We can't half ass the job."

"I'm quite aware of that. Lucky for her, and for you, I've operated on much less sleep than this," he said, pulling a couple of knives out and sticking them in his boots. Tyler watched with concern. Good. He should be frightened. It was already taking everything in Klaus not to shove him from the damn copter.

"I'm not your enemy," Tyler said flatly. Klaus stopped his movements to look up at him with a deadly glare.

"That's questionable."

"Caroline loves you. Despite everything you've done. If I hurt you, it would hurt her."

"Despite everything _I've_ done? You've already admitted to offing my brother. You're no saint."

"Klaus would you just-"

"No. I'm tired of your apologies. Nothing you say or do will bring Elijah back to me. He's gone. So just drop it."

"But Klaus-" Tyler persisted.

The sound of a knife being driven into the side of the helicopter right by his ear made Tyler shut up. Klaus held the handle tightly, looking Tyler directly in the eyes. The fear held in the younger man's was something that almost made Klaus giddy.

"I said…_drop it_," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Tyler nodded frantically, and Klaus walked back over to his seat, preparing his weapons. He put a few more knives around his waist, along with a few grenades Josh had stored away just for him. Tyler would be handling the firearms mostly. Klaus just needed something sharp, and something he could hold in his hands. Hell, all he really needed were his hands. They had done nicely in the past, and would work wonderfully this time. Everything was already coming back to him. It was hard to forget some of the lessons he had been taught.

Time passed slowly as they made there way to god knows where. Klaus couldn't stop thinking about what they were going to do. As showy as he used to be, storming in would be a horrible plan. They had to be stealthy. No risk could be taken when it came to rescuing Caroline. If they weren't careful, they could mess everything up before she was safe.

After a while, Josh was taking the helicopter down into a clearing, where they could safely land without shredding a tree into confetti. Once on solid ground, Josh turned to face them.

"You know where we are, Mikaelson?" Klaus looked around, and the scenery began to tickle his memory.

"Yea…I do. Thank you. For everything."

"I owed you for saving our asses back at camp three years ago. You two take care, and I hope you find your girl."

"We will," was all Klaus answered with before hopping out of the helicopter, Tyler trailing closely behind him. They had made sure to equip the bare minimum, so that nothing would be holding them down. They ran off toward the forest, looking back long enough to watch Josh fly away. Now…there was no turning back. They were stuck until the job was done.

"Let's get moving," Klaus said quietly, walking off without waiting for a response from Tyler. The black haired boy caught up with Klaus, matching his stride as they trudged through the dirt and past all the trees.

"Have you thought of a plan?"

"No, but you'll be the first to know when I do think of one," Klaus said curtly.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

It was silent as they walked onward. Klaus was still trying to come up with a plan of action. All night and day he had tried to come up with something, but every time an idea popped up, he could think of a million different ways it would fail. Klaus was always ten steps ahead of his enemies, but for once, they were ahead of him. He didn't like the feeling.

"How many men do you suppose will be here?" Tyler asked from beside him.

"It's hard to tell. Could be a lot. Could be a little. Guess that's why we need to observe first," he said pointedly, not amused at all by his companion. Why had he brought him along? Oh right, because he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. If it were up to him, Tyler would have been long gone by now.

"Do we separate? Cover more ground?"

"Yes, because you are the first person I trust to separate from. Especially considering we're on Walker's territory," Klaus said sarcastically. Really? Was he fucking serious?

"I was only asking," Tyler said, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Well, you're sticking by me. No questions about it."

"Fine."

Klaus inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. This was going to be a long trip.

The two continued walking until they came upon the outskirts of the facility. The large, gray building stood in the middle of another clearing. Massive trees encircled the area, sort of protecting the place from onlookers wandering eyes. Sunlight peeked in through the canopies, lighting the steely structure enough to see all that went on. The forest floor was all that was close to the building itself, all trees having been cut down to make room for it's development he supposed. It had been modernized since he last saw it, but it was definitely where he thought Walker was. In fact, it was kind of obvious this was where he was.

Klaus and Tyler stayed behind the cover of the trees just in case guards were patrolling the grounds, or the steel mesh platforms outside that were next to the upper floor. To be extra cautious, they climbed a large tree near them, getting a spectacular view of the premises, and who all was there. Well, if there _had_ been anyone.

"Where are all the guards?" Tyler whispered. Klaus slapped him upside the head. Tyler grabbed onto the branch to keep from falling, and then rubbed his head tenderly.

"Inside, dumbass," Klaus hissed. Was the guy a complete beginner?

"It was an honest question!" he hissed back. "How many do you think there are?"

"I told you before," he sighed, exasperated by the repeated question, "I don't know. My guess, however, would be twenty, twenty-five? That's manageable," Klaus said thoughtfully. He was already thinking of ways to get rid of them.

"Manageable? Not everyone here is a world-class killer."

"But you're a mediocre shot, if what you've told me is true."

"I'm decent enough. But if you haven't noticed, that's a lot of men for just the two of us to handle. There's only going to be more inside. You really think we can take them all by ourselves?"

"Not like we have a choice, mate."

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"Not sure. There are going to be cameras surrounding the place. Look," he said, pointing to a moving camera that was rotating, overlooking the grounds. Walker would know if they got anywhere close to the place. Klaus would have blown it up right then if Caroline wasn't in there.

"Anyway to take out the cameras? Without alerting anyone?"

"There's always a way. We just have to find it."

"Might want to think of one quickly then. I want to get Caroline out of there."

"So do I. We can't just be reckless though and hope for the-"

Klaus was cut short by the sudden sound of a bullet hitting one of the security cameras. Sparks flew as the camera stopped moving instantly. Shortly after that one was out of commission, another was shot at. Two…three…four...all five cameras that Klaus could see were hit, one right after the other. Klaus and Tyler looked at each other, shock written all over their faces.

"What was that?" Tyler asked, a little breathless.

"More like who," Klaus said distantly. He looked around, but saw no one who would have done that.

The doors to the facility opened not too long after the cameras had been taken out. Klaus counted about twenty men, all with guns. They looked around furiously. Tyler was already getting his gun prepared.

"Fuck!" Tyler spat quietly, loading his gun as quickly as he could. "Whoever did that just caused one hell of a commotion. I don't know if I can take all of them!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Klaus said, watching as one man fell dead to the ground upon walking out, another loud shot ringing through the air as blood began protruding from his head.

"Why's that?" Tyler asked as he aimed his gun at the oncoming guards. They hadn't spotted Klaus and Tyler yet, so there was a chance they could take them all out before anyone noticed. Klaus had no intention of leaving the branch they were on though. There was no cover anywhere besides the tree they sat on, and it would be stupid to go out there when the guards had the gun power. Klaus took cover behind the tree trunk while Tyler readied his gun.

"Because whoever shot the cameras wants to make this a duck shoot. They want to create a fuss," he whispered, peeking around the tree every so often to search for the source of the gunfire. All of this…it was all planned. But who caused it? A smirk grew on his face as he heard another shot ring out, and then watched another guard fall. When Tyler finally fired, hitting a man square in the chest, the soldiers began frantically looking around. They were getting scared. There were people firing at them from both ends, and they couldn't pinpoint the sources.

"Bloody hell, Tyler. Whoever they are, they're on _our_ side."

* * *

**A/N: Stuff is happening guys! Stuff...is..._happening_.**

**Is everyone with me so far on here? Questions? Concerns? I have another scene planned to hopefully fill in the leftover gaps, but don't be afraid to raise your voice if there is something you're confused about.  
**

**P.S. Yet another new cover! I'm addicted to graphics. There, I said. Whatcha guys think though? Yes? No? Stop switching covers already? Haha it was made by shippers-graphics on tumblr.  
**

**Thanks as always to Yana (queenofklaroline), for listening to the ideas that go on in my head and helping me keep them straight.  
**

**Next chapter, we find out whose shooting at Walker's men, and get to the awaited reunion. It might be kind of obvious who is helping Klaus and Tyler out though ;) **

**More action ahead! See you then =)  
**


	24. The Battle Has Only Just Begun

It was practically comical from Klaus's viewpoint. Guards fell left and right before Tyler could even get his aim set. He wasn't making every shot either. The bullets kept coming, however, and were showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Whoever was shooting, they were using a sniper rifle or something similar, that much Klaus could tell by the sound alone. Soldiers dropped like flies as blood spattered on the ground before his eyes.

By the time Tyler had shot two, their help had already killed ten.

Klaus could feel his adrenaline pumping from the vision of absolute beauty he was witnessing. Shots were ringing all around the facility as men kept falling. Why hadn't he been paired with this person? They obviously knew what they were doing. The fumbling buffoon next to him couldn't even calm down long enough to aim.

"How's it going over there, mate?" Klaus teased, trying to be as big of a pain in the ass that he could be. Tyler got the gist.

"Doing my best, _mate_," Tyler said, obviously annoyed.

"That's the spirit," Klaus whispered, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Might want to hurry though. Our friend is showing you up," he pointed out, nodding as he turned back around to see how many guards were still standing. He counted five. And they were beginning to separate.

Thankfully, Tyler got his shit together and shot about three more as they began approaching them. Only two left.

On the unfortunate side of that, those two guards were now heading right toward the sound where the three had fallen.

"Klaus…" Tyler said with worry.

"You better not _dare_ say my name with that tone. It implies something is wrong," he growled quietly, looking to Tyler to see what in the hell was going on. Why wasn't Klaus enjoying their demise?

"Consider something wrong then!" Tyler said shakily. "I'm a little out of bullets!"

"How in the fuck are you out of bullets?" His grip on the tree trunk tightened.

"It's not like I make every shot I take! I went through them, you dick! You could help, you know. If you're so-"

A bullet zipped by them, causing Tyler to change positions so that he was taking cover behind the trunk too. He looked at him expectantly, probably hoping he would jump down there and off them. Klaus would have happily done so if he had some kind of cover, and could take them on one by one. With both of them there, it was going to be a little challenging. Normally, he might not have thought twice about it. But Caroline was depending on him to stay alive. He couldn't risk it.

"I can't go down there, Tyler. I need to stay alive until we at least get inside."

"Why in the hell are they shooting at you if Walker wanted you here in the first place?"

"As if I know!" Klaus said, holding himself back from slapping Tyler again. This was no time for stupid questions!

The sound of two gunshots being fired simultaneously made Klaus and Tyler cover their heads, both trying desperately to stay behind the tree trunk. Then, all went silent.

Klaus was the first to uncover his hands from his head. He carefully peeked around the tree to get a better sight of the guards who had previously been approaching them. One had a clean shot through his head. The other was writhing in pain, holding his stomach as blood ran through his fingers.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, slowly uncovering his arms from around his head.

"Our ass just got saved," Klaus mused, taking a knife from his waist. In one swift motion, he jumped from their perch. As his feet hit the ground with a soft _thump_, his knife went directly into the man's chest. The guard's eyes widened briefly from the impact, but his body went limp a couple seconds later.

"Sleep tight," Klaus whispered, removing his knife and wiping the blood off on his pant leg. Another soft _thump_ was heard as Tyler jumped from the branch, and landed right behind Klaus. Dead bodies were scattered around the grounds, staining the dirt with crimson splotches. It was glorious.

"They're all dead now, right?" Tyler asked quietly, surveying the scene.

"I'm assuming most are. I'm sure he'll have some inside still. Last resort and everything," Klaus said thoughtfully, walking toward a side door close to them. Tyler took the hint and followed him, picking up a couple guns as he went. The forest became eerily silent. It didn't feel right. And apparently, Tyler was having the same thoughts.

"Should we look for the person who helped us?"

"If they wanted to be found, they would have made themselves known. And there was more than one."

"What?"

"There was more than one. You know…there were _two_. Did I stutter?" Klaus did slap Tyler upside the head this time. The boy rubbed the spot gingerly as he eyed Klaus.

"Why do you think there were two?"

"Didn't you hear the sound of the second gunshot?"

"No. It sounded like one loud gunshot to me."

"How do you even tie your shoes?" Klaus said, disgusted. Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"When are you going to ease up on me? I told you I'm on your side."

"That means nothing to me," Klaus said flatly, cautiously observing the hallway they walked into. It was quiet. Almost too quiet…it was unsettling. Klaus held his knives tightly, his knuckles almost turning white. He wouldn't be caught off guard. There was the sound of a cocking gun behind him, but he realized that it was Tyler after a quick glance back.

The two of them turned a corner and were suddenly met with two soldiers.

"Hey!" One yelled, but never got a chance to say anymore as Klaus slit his throat. The other guard was setting his gun, but Klaus was quicker. He moved to give Tyler a clear shot, which he took without hesitation this time. The other guard fell after two shots to the chest and stomach.

They walked much faster now, Klaus's memory allowing him to navigate the corridors with ease. They were heading for the main "arena." The place Walker had usually trained him.

Two more guards appeared from doors that ran along side the hallway. Klaus thrust one of his knives into the guard's chest that was closest to him. He threw the other knife with precision, hitting the second guard directly between the eyes. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell with a _thud_ to his knees. Another guard rounded the corner, but this time Klaus didn't bother dirtying another knife. His hands were quickly twisting his head in an unnatural way. The soldier didn't even have time to retrieve his gun from behind him.

Klaus continued turning left, and then right, his step quickening as he thought about how Caroline was doing. His step began to slow though, as his ears perked up. It was quiet again. He turned around, and that was when he realized Tyler wasn't behind him.

Shit.

He started retracing his steps. How long ago had he lost that dimwit? As a matter of fact, why did he care? Oh right…because _she_ cared. Klaus began frantically searching left and right, coming across closed doors as he turned at least a couple of corners, going back in the direction he had entered the building from. Why couldn't that dumbass just stay close? Why was he being such a fucking pain in the…

Suddenly, Klaus was being dragged toward an opened door forcefully from behind. Someone had jumped on his back, and was causing him to stagger in the direction they were pulling him. What the bloody hell was going on?

The room he had been shoved into was dark, but the lights from the hallway lit it up enough for him to see that there wasn't much of anything in there. It was a decent size room, but it was all bland, gray walls and tiled flooring. There was a speaker hanging on the wall for announcements, and fluorescent lighting that were currently turned off. That was all. If there had been furniture, perhaps the room could have been considered an office.

It didn't register in time that the legs wrapped around Klaus's waist were quite feminine in nature, and the hands around his chest were softer than a man's should have been.

He reached his arm around behind him, grabbing the person's shirt and spinning them around so fast, their head should have been spinning. Wait…had he just heard a fucking delighted _giggle_? The bloke was actually _enjoying_ this? Goddamn pervert.

His brain must have been focused on staying alive, because it wasn't until the person was in front of him that he realized they weren't an enemy. It wasn't until his arm was put roughly up to their throat, and pinning them against the wall that he realized they didn't have a weapon. It wasn't until his body was against theirs, ready to interrogate them that he noticed those mesmerizing blue eyes did _not_ belong to a man.

It wasn't until his features relaxed that he realized the face smiling at him was the safest place he had been since landing in the godforsaken place.

* * *

Caroline had no idea what time it was when the soldier finally came down to the river. Probably noon, since he was supposed to be bringing lunch. Both her and Elijah had settled into their positions at this point, and were ready to strike. They had been ready for a long time. She looked to the sky, and kissed her compass. Something about thinking Stefan was with her every step of the way made things seem better. It wasn't like she would ever want him in such a prison…but it comforted her in thought at least.

She went to a corner that was close to the door, where the guard would be dropping the food down to them. Caroline wrapped her arms around herself and began shaking, trying to make herself stare at nothing when the door opened.

When she heard the door swing open, she screamed. From her peripheral vision, she could see the man looking at her with uncertainty. Caroline could see that it was Carson from the plane ride. Perfect.

"Geez, woman. No need to shriek like that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Th-there's a g-gator! It's gonna eat me!" she squeaked meekly. Carson narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Are you kidding? There aren't any gators down this way. Just shut up and eat your meal."

"But sir! H-he looks hungry and-OH GOD HE'S MOVING!" she said, moving away from the imaginary animal. Carson looked in the direction she was this time, shaking his head.

"I don't see anything, okay? You're fine."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's u-underwater and coming closer! Ohhhh please help me," she whined, squirming in the spot she stood. Carson's lips pursed as he began taking his heavy artillery off of him.

"Dammit. Have you gone off your rocker after one night? Your boyfriend took longer to break than that," he said, a sly grin on his face. Asshole. He deserved everything he was about to get. She could feel Elijah's hands tighten around her legs from underneath the water. Guess he had heard that too.

"Please, please, please just kill it! I can't be in here with it!" she begged. Carson only kept his pistol in hand as he jumped into the cage, walking toward the spot Caroline was staring at. Ha. He hadn't even bothered checking to see where Elijah was. The man must have normally been a complacent prisoner. Elijah's hands were no longer on her legs as she felt the tiniest movement behind her, telling her he had gone completely underwater now.

"Look there, doll. Not a gator in sight. Everything is going to be alright," he said calmly.

"No it's not! Nothing is going to be okay! He's going to kill me!" she said, trying to sound utterly distraught.

"Trust me. The big bad gator isn't gonna touch ya," he said, sounding awfully sure of himself.

Right as Carson looked back to where the "gator" was, a loud splash could be heard as Elijah jumped out of the water from behind him, wrapping his arms around Carson just long enough to get a good grip.

Then…_crack_.

Carson's lifeless body was floating in the water face down. Maybe the big bad gator wasn't going to get her…but _he_ hadn't faired so well. Elijah cocked the man's pistol before nodding his head in approval.

"That was excellent acting."

"I was in my high school's rendition of Beauty and the Beast. I played Belle," she said proudly. Elijah smiled.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" he chuckled, waving her over to the door.

"How long before someone comes to check on where he is?"

"Not sure. Won't be long though. Here, hop on. There's no one up there, so you can go first."

Caroline watched Elijah put one hand on top of the other underwater, and waited for her to put her foot on them. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and held on tightly. Water cascaded down her body as he lifted her out of the river, just high enough where she could easily grab onto the edges and pull herself out. Maybe going to the gym wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

Once she was on the boardwalk, she rolled over onto her back, and looked up to the clear blue sky. Freedom! She laughed, turning around to give Elijah a hand and help him out. However, it wasn't needed, as he had already jumped up to grab the edges, and pulled up, flopping onto the wooden piece of heaven much like she had. Caroline couldn't stop smiling.

"We did it," she said quietly. He was smiling too when he faced her.

"We did. Wouldn't have done it without you either. My brother picked a good one," he said, admiration apparent in his tone. She blushed, slowly pushing herself up.

"Oh I can tell family dinners with you are going to be fun."

"Will there be…would you consider having breakfast for dinner sometime then? Maybe pancakes and bacon?" he asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me? Absolutely! I keep trying to get Klaus to make me pancakes, but he always wants-"

"Eggs," Elijah finished knowingly. Caroline smiled and nodded, not being able to keep from laughing. Guess some things just never changed.

"You both are really close, aren't you?"

"Of course. He's my brother. We remain together. Always have, and always will." Caroline smiled; suddenly wishing she had a sibling.

The two didn't dawdle long, because they didn't know when the next guard would come out and interrupt them. Elijah picked up the pistol, as well as another gun she had seen Carson set down before dropping in.

"Is that-"

"Well. This is very convenient," Elijah said, shrugging as he put the sniper rifle across his back. Not until he checked to make sure there were enough bullets loaded though. He picked up a case that Carson had also dropped and looked inside before attaching it to his waist.

"Are there enough bullets?"

"Should be just fine," he assured her. "Now, you take this."

He picked up another large gun that was lying where the sniper rifle had been. After checking for bullets, he handed it to her, and she took it carefully from him.

"What is it?" she asked, turning it over in her hands while she inspected it.

"A Mossberg 500 shotgun. I used to use them all the time. It's a good gun."

"I don't know how to shoot."

"I'll teach you. Just learn fast," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. Caroline slung it across her back, like Elijah had done with his, and followed closely beside him.

"Do we have a plan beyond getting out of our prison?" she inquired.

"Not one," he sighed.

It was quiet as they trekked through the large forest. Elijah hadn't been lying. It really was large. She hadn't been able to tell last night since everything had been so freaking dark. Apparently, it was larger than she had even imagined.

The two came upon a large clearing, with a rather massive building in the dead center of it. The facility. Elijah's arm shot out to stop her from going any farther. He studied the area for a bit, then motioned for her to lie down. While she eased to the ground, Elijah broke off a few low-hanging tree branches, handing them to her as he did.

"What are these for?"

"Cover. The shrubbery around us should help, but it never hurts to be careful. Your clothing, specifically, is easy to spot. Mine isn't as easy, but I'm still not taking chances," he said quietly, finally settling down next to her as he prepared his gun. Caroline tried to do the same, copying his movements as much as she could. It didn't work so well since she didn't have a rifle like he did.

"Um…Elijah?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"What are we supposed to do here? How are we supposed to find Klaus?"

"I'm not sure yet. We can't just stay out in the open for someone to spot us though. So staying right here is our best move for now. We can't let our emotions get the best of us. We cannot rush."

"Right," she agreed slowly. That made sense.

Something off in the distance forced her to stop. Two men were approaching the building from the opposite side of where Caroline and Elijah were. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at them as they climbed a large tree just next to the facility.

"Elijah…" she said quietly, forcing the large lump in her throat down.

"What's wrong?" he said worriedly, following her gaze to the two men off in the distance. His breathing became very shallow, and Caroline knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Those two guys…" she trailed off.

"The one man…that's Niklaus, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, just happy to see they had managed to beat him there. He hadn't gone inside yet. Oh thank god.

"Who is the man he's with?"

Caroline squinted her eyes again; focusing on…was that black hair? What in the hell?

"Tyler?" she said, astounded that he was with Klaus. They were working _together_?

"You know him?"

"I've known him my whole life. I'm just surprised they're working together."

"They don't get along?"

"…You could say that," she nodded, agreeing with him. For now, Caroline would leave out the part where Klaus had accused him of killing Elijah. As she kept looking at them, unable to tear her gaze away, Elijah was moving at a much faster pace.

"We need to move this along then."

"Why? What happened to not rushing?" she asked frantically.

"That was before Niklaus came. Now, he's going to be thinking of ways to get inside. He's going to think you're in there, not in the cages we were _actually_ in."

"What do we do? How do we help?"

"After some very, _very_ quick thinking…I've come to the realization that this is a _secret_ facility, Caroline. Walker isn't going to allow many people to know it's whereabouts…just enough to give him what he needs. I've been dragged through this place enough to know that there aren't many soldiers occupying the vicinity."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that we're going to make Niklaus's job easier. If we can bring all the guards out here, we can pick them off one by one. That way, he isn't ambushed when he undoubtedly gets inside."

"Dare I ask how you plan on getting them out here?"

"See those cameras?" he asked, pointing to the five cameras rotating in place.

"Yes."

"We're going to take those out first. Then the guards will come to _us_," he said triumphantly.

"Elijah, I still don't know how to shoot a gun!" she hissed anxiously. How were they just going to pop them off when she barely knew how to hold the shotgun?

As Elijah had suspected though, Klaus was eyeing the cameras with interest. From his lack of action, she supposed he was going to try and be sneaky. At least he wasn't just running to Walker. A part of her had been afraid he would try and make some deal to get her out. Her freedom for whatever Walker wanted with him. Thankfully, he was being smart.

"Prepare yourself, Caroline. Things are about to get very loud," Elijah said, aiming his gun at one of the cameras. Her eyes widened immediately.

"But, you haven't shown me how to work this thing!"

"Not to sound too sure of myself…but you probably won't need that. Simply consider this your practice. Just aim and fire at will, darling. It packs a force, so prepare for that after you pull the trigger. Otherwise, I think you'll be fine," he said calmly, giving her a wink before setting his gun. Caroline took a deep breath and pointed the shotgun at the clearing in front of them. Please, please let this work…

The first shot was fired as Elijah pulled the trigger, hitting the first camera.

Sparks flew, stopping the camera from working instantly. Caroline tightened her grip on the shotgun, making sure to keep an eye on Klaus and Tyler as she prepared for whatever was to come.

Elijah was incredible. He shot two more cameras after that, reloaded his gun at an ungodly speed, and then finished them off. One right after the other, the five cameras stopped rotating, no longer watching for any unexpected visitors. Her mouth dropped open, and she looked over at him. His smile proved that he was enjoying her reaction.

"I believe the term you're searching for is…OMG," he said smugly. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"That's certainly one of them."

"You ready?" he asked quietly, reloading his gun. She nodded hesitantly, her heart racing a mile a minute. It didn't help that her ears were ringing a little. All it did was add to the growing queasiness in the pit of her stomach.

The doors opened, and out came the cavalry. The first thing she noticed was that Elijah had fired upon seeing the first man. The bullet had gone right through his head, a steady stream of blood flowing out as he fell. Oh god. No wonder Klaus had issues.

Another man fell from Elijah's uncanny precision, right before another shot rang out, this time coming from the direction opposite them. Tyler had finally gotten a gun ready and shot a man right in the chest. She smiled brightly. Go Tyler!

The soldiers were looking around, scared of the unknown attackers that seemed to be coming from both sides. They began shooting in any direction, but Elijah was always faster. Shot after shot rang out from beside her, and each time a shot rang out, a man fell dead. There wasn't a single one he had taken, that he hadn't made. Elijah was indeed the best marksman. In fact, if there were a rank above _best_, Elijah would have it.

Tyler got in another shot, as she heard a gunshot ring out that was farther away from her. Another guard fell, and the numbers were beginning to dwindle. Her hands shakily held her gun, pointing at one of the guards when she noticed Tyler was firing again, but he wasn't hitting his target. Guess he couldn't make every shot like Elijah. That was okay; she would make up for at least one he missed. That much she was sure of.

Steadying her hands, and focusing her gaze on a guard that was walking away from her, she took a deep breath. After she was sure it was lined up to his chest, she fired. The bullet went lower than she had thought it would…but she had hit him. Caroline had shot a man. So why did she want to pat herself on the back?

"Good job," Elijah congratulated her, firing two more shots. Of course he hit two more guards because of it. The fact that he sounded impressed made her grin. She really shouldn't be happy right now. But screw it. They were in a fucked up situation. Grinning was acceptable to keep her sanity.

Three more gunshots rang out as Tyler hit three men in a row, each falling from the fatal wound. Only two left. Caroline smiled again. For some reason…this was kind of exhilarating. Kicking the bad guy's ass. The sight of so much blood made her want to spill her guts all over the dirt, but she tried not to focus on that.

The two men stalking toward Klaus and Tyler only amplified that feeling though, bringing it to the forefront of her mind. Elijah and Caroline waited for them to kill the two guards, but Klaus and Tyler weren't doing anything. Elijah began hurriedly readying his gun.

"Caroline, I need your help, darling," Elijah said, loading his gun and aiming at the guards who were quickly approaching the other men. Caroline nodded without hesitation, aiming her gun at one of the men like she had done before.

However, her shaking body kept her from aiming like before, the pressure on her increasing as she realized she needed to make it. The bullet ended up zipping right by Tyler.

"Oh god!" she said, terrified that she had almost hit Tyler.

"It's alright. You didn't hit him, just focus with me. I'd get them myself, but they're moving a little faster than the others," Elijah said, his voice strained as the pressure was reaching it's highest point. Caroline nodded quickly. The soldiers were firing at Klaus and Tyler, and they had to do something soon.

"Okay, I'm trying! I got the one near Klaus," she said, aiming her gun, and taking a deep breath. This asshole was going to kill Klaus. She couldn't mess up again.

"3…2…1," Elijah counted, aiming his gun at the man closest to Tyler.

Their guns fired at the exact same time. Both men fell. The guard by Tyler had a clean shot through the head, while the one closest to Klaus was holding his stomach. Oh god. She had missed the chest again. Caroline had at least stopped him from going further though, so that was a plus.

What she hadn't been expecting was for Klaus to hop down from his tree branch, and drive a knife right through the guy's heart. She gasped quietly, covering her mouth as she watched in horror. At least the guard was out of his misery…right?

"You did it," Elijah exhaled, patting her on the shoulder. Sure, she had done it, but she didn't feel any better for it. Caroline was on a roller coaster of emotions, and she didn't know what to think. How had Klaus done this for all those years? He had started a lot younger than she was too.

"Thanks," she said, her voice hushed for fear Klaus and Tyler would hear them. They should have been far enough away to keep that from happening, but she couldn't risk Klaus seeing Elijah. Not yet. It would endanger him if he faltered. They had to be in a secure location.

Klaus looked around the clearing, as if searching for where the other bullets had come from. She wanted so badly to shout that she was right there, waiting for him. Instead, she kept quiet, staring longingly at him when the two walked in through a side door. She sighed. Caroline was pathetic at times.

"That's our cue to follow," Elijah said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it gratefully, her legs a little wobbly at the sight before her. So many dead bodies...so much blood. It was a lot to take in.

"How are we going to catch up? They have a head start on us."

"If I know Niklaus like I think I do…we'll just follow the trail of dead bodies," he said sadly, putting his arm around her waist and guiding her to the door Klaus and Tyler had gone through. He kept it there until Caroline had gotten her balance back, able to walk on her own. Elijah picked up a couple of guns, tossing her one as they approached the door.

"Assault rifle," he clarified for her. She nodded, dropping the shotgun, and putting the strap for the rifle around her as she entered the facility.

He had been right about following the trail. Klaus didn't cover his mess very well. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from gagging. Carefully, they turned around corners, not sure if they would find him in the middle of his…procedures. They had only passed two dead guards inside, but she was still recovering from the graveyard outside.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elijah asked, concerned about her reactions to seeing the bodies. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. It's just…shocking…to see Klaus's work. It's one thing hearing about it, and a completely different thing seeing it."

"Does it change your feelings toward him?"

"…No." She said, certainty evident in her tone. "I'll always love him. Because no matter how many men he has or will kill…he'd never hurt me."

"I don't doubt that for a second," he whispered, "Because after knowing you for only one night, and knowing my brother for all of my life…I sincerely think he would take the lives of a thousand men if that meant you got to keep yours."

Caroline smiled at him, and he gave her an accepting nod, rubbing her shoulder affectionately as they continued forward. It was hard not to feel safe with a man like him. When Elijah found that one girl someday, Caroline knew she would be very taken care of. No question about it.

The two turned one more corner before they came across Klaus and Tyler. Klaus was working viciously with his knives, and Caroline had to hold back another gag. There was an open door next to them, and across from that room was another empty room. Caroline had an idea. Nobody was in the two rooms, and they were perfect. She put her mouth next to Elijah's ear, and he leaned closer to listen.

"Grab Tyler from behind, bring him into this room," she said, pointing to the door that was closest to them, "But don't let Klaus see or hear anything. I'll be right behind you."

Elijah nodded once, understanding everything she had said. Caroline watched as Elijah stealthily went around the corner, and grabbed Tyler so that he couldn't move or make a sound. Caroline made sure the door was wide open as he dragged the poor boy into the empty room. She followed closely behind, watching as Klaus rounded another corner without looking back. Once inside the room, she shut the door quietly behind her.

Tyler's movements immediately stopped as soon as his eyes found her. She smiled, and Elijah let him go. Tyler ran to her, bringing her into a tight embrace. Caroline nuzzled into the crook of his neck a little, feeling only partly relieved. There was still something else nagging at her.

"Caroline..." Tyler said in shock, "How did you…"

She felt bad, because this was her way of testing his reaction. Caroline pointed behind him. Tyler turned around, and his body tensed immediately. Not only did he look at Elijah like he was seeing a ghost…but he was looking at him with fear.

"He saved me," she said quietly, not once taking her gaze off of Tyler.

"He…what?" Tyler said, backing away a little from Elijah. He was in shock, and it wasn't because the once dead Mikaelson was in front of him. It was because he didn't understand why Elijah wasn't mad. Tyler was expecting him to lash out, but Elijah only looked at him in confusion. Tyler didn't realize that Elijah didn't know what his killer looked like.

Caroline could feel her blood boiling. She slapped Tyler across the face.

"You _lied_ to me!" she hissed, "I trusted you!"

Tyler realized his mistake then, and began shaking his head. "Please, Caroline. Just let me explain…"

"Oh…there will be time to explain. Right now though, I have to go and figure out how to present my boyfriend's once dead brother to him!" she fumed.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on?" Elijah asked, afraid of getting in the middle. Caroline smiled slyly.

"_This_ is the boy who Klaus as been set on killing. He's the one Walker hired to shoot you." Tyler's mouth opened in shock. Elijah just looked amused.

"Oh. Well, then. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened," he told Tyler calmly.

"I-I-I…please just let me explain…" Tyler begged. Caroline felt bad, because she still loved Tyler. He was her best friend. But she felt hurt and betrayed. So, she was getting a little entertainment out of this.

"Like I said, we will find time for that," she reminded him, "But right now, I have business to attend to. Stay in here with Elijah." Caroline turned from Tyler to Elijah. She took her gun from around her and tossed it to him.

"I'm going to go to the room across from this one. Keep the door open just a little, so you can hear when Klaus goes in there. Please don't hurt Tyler. He's still my friend, even if he is a weasel. Wait a couple of minutes before walking in, too. I have to prepare Klaus for this somehow," she said distantly, already worrying about how this was going to turn out. Elijah nodded.

"Understood. Be careful."

"I will be, but I don't think there are many more guards after everything we've done."

"It wasn't the guards I was talking about," Elijah warned. Caroline understood then that he was talking about Klaus. Right. Scare a man who had an adrenaline rush like he did, and things could happen.

"Caroline, how are you sure Klaus will come back this way? Don't you need to go get him?" Tyler asked quietly. Caroline smiled a little to herself.

"He'll come back. He knows I want you alive," she said quietly. And with that, she poked her head out the door, looking both ways before scurrying to the other room. She left the door open, waiting to hear Klaus's footsteps. Also, she didn't want to turn the lights on quite yet. The lighting from the corridor lit the room up a little, so she wasn't in complete darkness.

Her heart was racing as she thought about what to do. He had to know it was really Caroline. So she had to get him to touch her. The only problem with that plan was that he could kill with his bare hands. If he didn't realize it was Caroline before he got a chance to really look at her, then this could go horribly wrong. However, she couldn't think of a better plan, and she already heard someone walking down the hall toward her. There was no time to think of anything better. She just had to go with her gut. She was going to have to pull him into the room by force.

A smile formed on her face. Caroline was too damn excited to be with him to care about what plan was forming. What she was about to do was probably the dumbest thing she could have come up with, but it was too tempting to pass up. Klaus would never be rough with her because of his past, but maybe with force, she could get it out of him.

When she saw those beautiful curls, and the muscular back that was threatening to rip out of his black shirt, she pounced. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as her arms went around his chest, yanking him toward the room she had just popped out of. This was really his fault. If he just played rough with her more often, she wouldn't feel inclined to do it this way.

His hand reached forcefully behind him, tugging at her shirt as he tossed her around and into a wall opposite where the door was. She giggled at the sensation of going so fast. Damn. He really needed to slam her into walls more often.

Klaus shoved his arm forcefully into her throat, keeping her in place. His body was pushed up against hers, and her breathing slowed, but her smile never left. Who gave a rat's ass if she was being tossed around like a toy…Klaus was in front of her, and he was alive. That was all that mattered.

Slowly, she watched as his face relaxed, his eyes raking over her. She was finally dry after being out of the river for so long, but dirt had to be covering her clothes by now. Caroline must have looked a mess. But he still watched her like she was the most amazing thing his eyes had ever beheld. In a flash, his arm was off her throat, and he was pulling her into him. His hand was stroking her hair as he held her tightly.

"Caroline," he breathed, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of them."

"I'm okay. You didn't hurt me," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm safe. I'm here. And you know…you should really do that in the bedroom more often. That was kind of hot," she teased.

He let out a small laugh, soon growing into hysterical laughter as he held her closer. She couldn't help but laugh with him as tears began running down her cheek. Her hands cupped Klaus's face gently as she pulled him into a heated kiss. He went along without any hesitation, his lips going around hers like they had never pulled apart before. When they finally separated, he put his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Caroline."

Her eyes met his, and she must have looked as shocked as she felt. If his smile was any indication, that is. "You…you don't have to say it just because I was kidnapped, Klaus."

"No…no I'm saying it because I was going to tell you when you came back from my apartment. But then you never did. I…I can't let the chance pass again. I love you so much, and you need to know that. I should have told you sooner, but I'm telling you now. I love you, and there's no way in hell I'm ever letting you go again."

"Klaus…I love you, too," she whispered, smiling as she went in for another kiss. They were both grinning idiotically, and for a moment, all their worries had disappeared.

It wasn't long before they came crashing back though. Klaus separated from her, and he grabbed her arms gently with his hands.

"As much as I want to stay in this moment, I have a lot of things I need to know. Like, how did you get out? And where were you kept? You have to tell me what happened. Actually…you know what, no. Tell me on the way. I know it's a lot to take in, especially right now, but Tyler is here with me. And somehow the bastard got lost. We have to go find him, and then we can leave and we can-"

She put her fingers up to his lips, stopping him mid-ramble. He shut up, poking a tongue out to lick her finger. Caroline smiled and pulled it away, but continued holding his face between her hands.

"Tyler is fine," she said slowly.

"You've seen him? Where is he?"

"I've seen him, and he's safe. I need you to look at me right now though, okay?"

"You're scaring me, love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, actually. But I need you to listen to me."

"What's going on?"

"I want you to meet the man who helped me escape."

"He's here? Wait…did you…and did he…"

"Help you outside? Yes."

"Caroline, sweetheart, you have to let me meet him. I realize with my reputation, he may not want to, but I owe him so much for what he's done," he said genuinely. Such a statement coming from Klaus surprised her, but she stayed focused on the task at hand.

So…she pinched him.

"Ow!" he said, clutching his arm where she had pinched, "What was that for?"

"Just remember that you felt that," she said, nodding her head once. There, that would do.

"Caroline, is the man nearby or not? If not, then we need to get out of here."

Caroline took a deep breath, kissed Klaus once on the lips, and pointed behind him. Please, please, please let this go well. Her heart couldn't take him having another episode. Klaus had been doing so well, and with all her heart, she hoped this would help him, not make matters worse.

Klaus's eyes narrowed as he eyed her suspiciously, but he slowly turned around to face the door. Tyler stood there, having just arrived at the perfect moment, and turned on the lights before going to stand behind the door. Once he was out of the way…there was a clear view of Elijah.

She could feel Klaus immediately move closer to her, his eyes watching in horror as Elijah moved into the room. Tyler closed the door behind him, locking it and moving a chair in front of it as an extra measure. Now nobody could interrupt them.

Everything seemed to click for Klaus as she watched him pinch his arm, like she had done not two minutes ago. Her hand intertwined with his, and she gave him a reassuring squeeze. His head snapped back to hers, and their eyes met. He was so scared and confused. Caroline knew he was afraid that this was another episode. But his hesitation also conveyed that he didn't want to _let_ himself believe this was real. Having Elijah ripped from his life once had ruined him. If he were to disappear again…Caroline wasn't so sure even she could pick up the pieces to his broken heart.

She smiled though, despite all the sad thoughts swirling in her head, and nodded her head toward Elijah.

"This is real," she whispered.

"But how?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end. Like the flip of a switch though, his gaze turned cold as he faced Tyler. Without warning, he was running to him, pinning Tyler to the wall with his arm by the younger boy's throat.

"What is this?" he yelled, his gaze filled with rage as he stared him down, "Is this some trick? What game are you playing?"

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked, running to hold Klaus back. He wouldn't let go of him.

"Does she know?" he hissed, seething with anger and completely unmoved by Caroline's attempts.

"Yes," Tyler choked out.

"I know, Klaus. I know!"

"I want to hear him say it! I want to hear him say I'm not crazy! I want to hear him say that whatever this fucking game he's playing is, it won't work!"

"Klaus, please!" Caroline begged. Yea. She had predicted this meeting wouldn't go well.

"I did it," Tyler choked out, doing as Klaus commanded. "I shot Elijah! I'm the reason you _thought_ he was dead! I told you I'm sorry for it, and that I agreed to do it because I thought it was necessary. My mother was sick and I would have done anything to get the money to help her. I will always regret what I did though! That's why I didn't tell Caroline, that's why I didn't tell my friends, and _that's_ why I didn't keep trying to tell you he was alive when you kept shutting me up. I _tried_ to tell you, Klaus! I wanted to make up for it, and _you_ wouldn't let me. But I assure you one thing. Elijah is _very_ alive! And he's right in front of your fucking face!"

Klaus let out a roar of anger, but his grip on Tyler loosened, until he let go of him all together. The boy began coughing as he gasped for air, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Caroline rushed over to Tyler, watching as Klaus looked at him, dazed by his words. Once she was sure Tyler would be fine, she walked slowly over to Klaus. His snapped to her. Thankfully, he allowed her to put her hand on his chest, despite his obvious anger.

"He didn't really die two years ago," Caroline corroborated. "It's a long, very complicated story, but I promise you this isn't a trick. You're not having a hallucination either, Klaus. Elijah is the reason you and I are alive right now."

He turned back to face Elijah, whose eyes became more and more watery the longer he looked at Klaus. The older man's face contorted with pain. Caroline realized he hadn't seen Klaus snap like that before.

"It's really me, brother." Elijah's voice was gravelly, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Klaus's lip quivered as he held Caroline's hand for dear life. He rubbed his fingers along the back of her hand, making sure everything was, in fact, real. His hand brought hers to his lips, giving it a soft kiss before letting go, and hesitantly inching closer to Elijah. The oldest brother never once moved, allowing Klaus to come to him. Caroline held her breath, hoping that Klaus would accept this.

Finally, Klaus reached out to touch Elijah. His fingers grazed his brother's shoulder first; retracting quickly when he found it was solid. Caroline saw Klaus's eyes widen, a hopeless yearning for this to be real suddenly in them. He turned to look at Caroline, and she gave him a reassuring nod, a bright grin on her face.

Klaus nodded slowly, turning back to Elijah. Slowly, he put both of his hands on Elijah's shoulders. After not moving from there for a couple of minutes, and looking at the man in front of him…he wrapped his arms around Elijah's neck. It was a loose hug at first, but as time went by, and Elijah's arms went around Klaus's waist, the grip tightened. Tears ran down Caroline's face as she watched Klaus move his head into Elijah's neck, visibly shaking from the sobs she could hear. Elijah patted his back, trying to calm him.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, Niklaus. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere this time," he said in a hushed, and soothing voice. Klaus didn't answer, only burrowed his head further into Elijah's neck.

Caroline put a hand over her mouth, unable to stop the steady flow of tears. She felt like she was intruding on their moment; so she walked over to Tyler, kneeling down to sit beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was sick?" she asked quietly. Tyler just shrugged, rubbing his throat from where Klaus's arm had been.

"Because I didn't think it would matter when you found out I had shot a man for money."

"I would have found a way to understand. Things aren't always black and white, but lying to me…you shouldn't have done that. You should have known that of all people, I would have at least _tried_ to see it from your side. I love you, Tyler. I do. But I need to be able to trust you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you because you couldn't be honest with me."

"Believe me when I say I've learned my lesson," he said, his tone not amused. Caroline could only imagine how much crap Klaus had put him through before now. The thought made her chuckle. He looked at her, obviously not as entertained as she was. She only laughed more, putting her head on his shoulder. His hand moved to hers to give it a gentle squeeze though, and she knew they would be okay.

It was then that the loud speaker in the room came on with an unkind buzzing. She covered her ears temporarily, only letting go when she was sure it was done. Maybe she had spoken too soon.

"Now…where are my party guests?" a man's voice drawled through the speakers. All four of them were now standing at attention in the room.

"Mr. Lockwood…it's good to hear you're in my facility. I must say I wish we could see each other again over better circumstances, but alas, this will have to do." Tyler tensed up at the man's words. So…this had to be Walker.

"I hear a couple of my guests escaped their room. Bravo to you both. I didn't think you had it in you," the man laughed darkly, sending chills up Caroline's spine. This guy was insane. Caroline and Elijah looked at each other, both of them afraid of what he was getting at. Was this some big game for him?

"And my guest of honor…you didn't think I forgot about you I hope. This rendezvous was for you after all. I'm glad to see you could at least pass this test, unlike the one I gave you years ago. No use inviting you if you still didn't have that spark." Klaus's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching together as Walker continued.

"You're all probably wondering why I've wanted to see our dear Niklaus again. All will be revealed soon. You may feel free to head over to the arena, or gymnasium, as we call it now. It's quite the recreational place," he laughed again, and Caroline honestly became scared.

"I'm afraid we don't have food and beverages for your friends, Mr. Mikaelson, but they may watch the show I have planned if they are so inclined. I will see you all soon," he finished curtly, the speakers turning off abruptly. The room was silent as they all took in everything he had said. Klaus was the first to speak.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now," he stated jokingly. But then his voice became serious. "Something's changed in him. He's gone mad."

"I'm afraid I wasn't aware of how true that is," Elijah said, his brows creasing with worry. Klaus moved to take Caroline in his arms. She willingly burrowed into his chest. It wasn't herself she was afraid for, but Klaus.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think we have a choice…" Klaus said against her hair. She nodded slowly, understanding that they had to go.

"Let's get going then," Elijah said sadly. "The sooner we end this, the sooner we can go home. I don't want to ever have to worry about Walker again."

Everyone nodded in agreement with that. Elijah tossed her the assault rifle she had given him earlier. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, and she only shrugged. He gave a humorless laugh.

"If we weren't about to face such a horrid man, I would probably be turned on right now. The sight of you with a gun is almost up there with you wearing my shirt," he whispered into her ear. She giggled, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered back. He tilted her chin up, making her face him.

"We aren't saying goodbye, love. We're going to get out of this," he said with finality. She nodded her head, giving him a small smile before he kissed her forehead.

After the four of them had silently communicated with each other that they were ready, Tyler moved the chair and unlocked the door. Then, the four of them walked out together. Tyler and Elijah walked behind Klaus and Caroline as they made their way down the corridors. Klaus intertwined his fingers with hers, and she felt her heart flutter just a little. Her free hand came to hold the compass around her neck, twirling it in her fingers.

Caroline hoped with all her heart that nobody would be joining Stefan today.

* * *

**A/N: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Written.**

**Haha time for the big showdown. What is going to happen though? Questions, questions.  
**

**Seriously guys, your feedback really just makes my day. You guys are awesome. This story is probably my favorite thing in the world to write, so it brings me joy to know that you guys love it and continue to read it. Don't ever forget that!  
**

**Now, I had a few guesses that Kol would be the mystery shooter this chapter, and that they would like to see him in this story. Personally, I've thought about it, and I think he would be a joy to write. His personality would just be a blast to work with in this world. However, I hadn't _originally_ planned for him to be in this.  
**

**That can change though. I've been thinking a lot about this story's future you see. It's a little early now, since we're only just getting to the boss battle, but would anyone be interested in a sequel? I've kept some characters out for this purpose alone, just to keep things fresh should there be another. I'm too in love with this story to just let it go when it's done. So, I wanted to see if any of you would be interested in that. Thoughts? If so, I need to start thinking of how to end this one, and plots for the next one. And by that I don't mean cutting this story short at _all_. Do not fear. I will drag this out for as long as I can. I'm simply brainstorming.  
**

**Until next chapter! See you then =]  
**

**(P.S. Don't forget to write in Joseph and Candice for the People's Choice Awards! They definitely deserve to be nominated!)  
**

**Edit: I went and made a certain part more clear after a review. Tyler and Elijah were _not_ there for Klaus and Caroline's reunion. She had told them to wait a couple minutes before coming in. So I repeat, Klaus and Caroline were _alone_ for their reunion.  
**


	25. Unfinished Business

The whole walk had been quiet, and that didn't change as they entered the gymnasium, as Walker called it.

It really wasn't the typical gym though. It looked more like a boxing arena. Not necessarily as big, but it was used for a show, that was for sure. There were three levels of seating. Actual _seating_, like where people sat down and watched. Balconies are what the second and third floors looked like. Strangely, for appearing so much like a boxing arena, there wasn't a boxing _ring_. Just padded flooring, and punching bags that dangled from the ceiling. So it doubled for training and entertainment? Alright then.

The most eye-catching piece of all though was probably the wall stock full of every weapon imaginable.

Caroline's eyes widened at all the metal shining from the fluorescent lighting, wondering how many times Klaus had been here. Was this the place where Walker put him through hell? She looked at him with concerned eyes, unsure of what to do next.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to wait too long to figure that out, because that was when Walker made his appearance. He marched out with his hands behind his back, an eerily calm look in his eyes. Klaus had always described him as strict and everything _but_ calm. So the sight was rather unsettling. It was like he had expected everything to go just as they had. What was his game? Because that what all of this had to be. He had probably been watching…waiting for them to walk in.

Klaus stepped forward, just enough to stand in front of Caroline. Elijah and Tyler both stepped forward as well, standing beside Caroline on either side. It was like they were her personal bodyguard unit. If she hadn't been so scared, she would have told them she could protect herself. Right now, however, their presence was _very_ welcomed.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Walker drawled, a certain friendly vibe dripping from his words. It was obviously feigned.

"Walker," Klaus said curtly.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see your old commanding officer?"

"No. So can we just get on with what it is you wanted me for? Help me understand why I'm needed after you _dropped me on my ass_ when I needed someone? What tests I seemed to have failed during my services?" Caroline was glad she couldn't see Klaus's glare.

"Since that was more than one question, I'll just start from the beginning," Walker waved his hand nonchalantly, pacing in place.

"By all means…go ahead," Klaus said menacingly.

"Thank you, son. Much appreciated," he began sarcastically, before continuing his explanation, "See, I always had faith you would be my best soldier. For a while, after I had some time with you of course, you never disappointed me. It wasn't until your brother over there got to you, that things became a problem. You would never have stayed in the military had he kept whispering promises of a happy and wonderful future. I had to get rid of the problem."

"So you set his death up. That's nothing new. We managed to figure that out all by ourselves," Klaus said, scrunching his nose up.

"Did you know his death doubled as another test though?" Walker said, a smug smirk covering his disgusting face.

Klaus only shook his head tensely.

"That's right. More tests. It's like your back in school, isn't it? Anyway, I had Mr. Lockwood here shoot him. When I saw that rage in your soul, son…it sent my spirits flying! You wanted revenge, and you wanted it _then_. There was hope for you. Until your episodes began…that is. Boy my hopes were crushed. You had passed every test I threw at you! Now-"

"What other tests?" Klaus persisted. Walker still hadn't answered his question about what specifically were his tests during Klaus's time serving him.

"Everything," Walker said simply, "Killing the two assassins, that village of innocents. You were bloodthirsty, son. Think I didn't know you'd be absolutely sure that place was dust before leaving? That's what I _wanted_. I wanted to see how committed to the cause you were. Now, the group of twenty assassins infiltrating our camp had been a complete surprise to me, but you handled them with excellence. Then you and Elijah started talking about leaving after you were hurt. More so than I believe you had in the past. After I removed him, I wanted to see if you would be able to channel that anger you had at the swamps toward wanting to learn to be the best. Your revenge was still there, but your mind wasn't. So I let you go. I never _completely_ left you though. I sent your sister's dear boyfriend, Landon, to go and keep an eye on you. See if you ever had the inclination to become that soldier I knew you could be. And while you wanted revenge on Mr. Lockwood, you never _really_ had your heart in it. So there was no point in bringing you back here. And not to mention, having Landon in New York helped me keep Elijah locked up. Couldn't have him escaping and running to tell you all the good news of his survival, now could I?"

"Why such the fascination with me? I mean…you never even bought me a drink," Klaus said sarcastically, acting as if he were hurt. She tried not to smile. He could be so sassy when he wanted to be.

"Well…not long after I let you go, I found a new trainee. He was all too willing to let me train him, mold him, and make him _better_. And after I found him, I knew I couldn't bring Landon back just yet. That is why I kept him in New York. To bring you back when the time was right."

"And when would the time be right? Hmm? When I had started moving on? When I had sufficiently been broken enough? I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD!" Klaus shouted, visibly shaking from anger, "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Ah yes, we have this sweet girl to thank for that, don't we? I apologize for taking you, by the way. I told my men to take Niklaus, but they just grabbed you out of convenience, I'm afraid. It worked though. Our Klaus is here, and that's all that matters. But Klaus…I could never just leave you alone. I'm invested."

"_Why_ am I here, Walker?" Klaus said through gritted teeth, his patience running thin as he continued to shake.

"Another test," he said calmly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Aren't we done playing childish games yet? My brother and I just killed your men. I think we're all agreed that I passed the test."

"Yes, you passed _that_ test. Had to make sure you hadn't lost your touch. But the test I want you for isn't actually _for you_. I have to put my man against the best. And right now, that's you."

"What's this all supposed to mean?" Klaus asked quietly.

"It means you fight my soldier, or everyone you love dies…and in some cases… that means _again_," Walker said smugly. Caroline furrowed her brows. How dare he rub Elijah's death like that into his face?

"How do you plan on doing that, exactly?" Klaus asked.

That was the moment Caroline felt an arm go around her throat. That was when she felt the gun go up to her head. That was when she was being yanked away from the three men.

"By taking your girl from right under your nose," Walker said with a smile.

All three of them turned around as they heard her try to scream. It was only muffled though, by the man's arm covering her mouth. Elijah began to raise his gun, but then he dropped it. She knew why too. He couldn't risk trying to shoot the man holding her, because then he might hit her. Of all men, Elijah could probably make it, but the risk was too much. Walker chuckled triumphantly while the soldier took her to the second floor, to watch the proceedings below.

"Toss the guns down, boys…you won't need them," Walker commanded. Slowly, and reluctantly, Tyler and Elijah put their guns on the floor before backing up. Two other soldiers had appeared from the entrance and took the guns.

Great. They really were stuck.

Klaus quietly watched every movement going on around him, before his gaze landed on Caroline's. He turned back to Walker, his decision made. She knew by the way he looked at her. And Caroline didn't like it.

"Where is your new soldier?"

Walker smiled, and marched over to the opposite end of the training grounds. He knocked on a pair of double doors before walking over to the stairs and going up to the third floor.

Caroline felt the soldier release his grip then. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't she a prisoner? She turned around and saw a very unexpected face.

"Carter?" she hissed quietly. He gave her that shy smile. Oh thank god he hadn't died in the massacre that had happened when they arrived.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. "I had to do what he said. Otherwise he would think I'm not working for him anymore."

"Wait…" Caroline said, her smile growing larger as his did, "You aren't..."

"You were right. None of this is right. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that. But you needed someone on the inside to help you too, so I couldn't say anything until now. You want this to be over for good, right?"

"Of course!" she said quietly. He nodded slowly.

"Then we need to think of something while he can't see or hear us. Walker will be too preoccupied with the fight to worry about us. He thinks I have it under control."

"Well, what do we do? Apparently we didn't kill all the soldiers when we came through."

"Walker still needed some for his protection, so there are the two with the guns down there, and then me. That's it."

"Really?"

"Yup. Besides that it's just Walker and-"

"Remember Klaus," Walker said through the speakers, "Any weapon on the wall is fair to use. But no guns allowed. Although, it's not like you have access to any," he chuckled.

"Fine. I don't need your guns anyway," Klaus shouted pacing around the middle of the training arena. Caroline looked around the place, a thought coming to her.

"Why are there seats for an overly decorated gym?" she asked quietly.

"Walker has to get funds for this somehow. He hasn't been with the military for a long time. They didn't exactly approve of his methods and intentions. So he took some men with him, and went off on this separate project of training an ultimate soldier. Walker had to get money somehow though. So he found a source. The group that funds him comes every once in a while to see the progress he's made. They always have a comfortable chair."

"Why does this group even care about Walker creating a super soldier?"

"They want to rid the world of their enemies. Who those enemies are, I don't know. I just know they're powerful people. That's what I've heard, at least. They pay him to train a man who will eventually do jobs for them too."

"So it's the community project basically."

"Exactly."

"And this new soldier?"

"He's finished his training. Klaus is his last test."

"So we have to kill him, and Walker, and make sure this building can't be used for future…experiments?"

"You catch on quick," Carter said, obviously impressed. She grinned. Caroline was learning to catch on to the oddities of Klaus's past.

"Where is this new guy then?"

"He…likes to make an entrance," Carter said, embarrassed. She really didn't understand why a guy like Carter had worked for a monster this long.

"How long do we have to come up with something?" she asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how long Klaus can hold him off."

Suddenly, a door slammed open below them. Caroline and Carter looked over the ledge to see that the double doors had opened, and revealed the man Walker wanted to test on Klaus. He was very large. His wavy black hair went down to his shoulders, and he had a clean-shaven face. He held himself in a haughty manner. Like he knew he was the best, and this was just the final obstacle to get what he wanted. His body was covered in scars, and quite frankly, it looked as if he had gone through a lot of trouble to get pass those obstacles. He was dressed in a black tank top and black pants.

"Nice of you to join us, Kane," Walker said through the speakers.

Caroline watched Klaus's face become horrified, and Elijah's did the same. The two brothers shared a look, but she didn't understand what was going on. Klaus only held his knives, that he presumably got while she wasn't looking, even closer.

"Who is that?" she asked Carter.

"Kane Ashmore. Also known as 'The Bloody Wolf' by most. Meanest man I've ever met. Cocky too."

"We should probably figure out a way out. Soon," she said shakily, worried more and more by the second about what this man could do to Klaus.

"How in the hell are you alive?" she heard Klaus yell. Caroline watched him look at the bear in astonishment.

"You didn't think it'd be so easy, did ya? I survived that little explosion. Found Walker and with his training, I became what you couldn't be!" Kane yelled back, his voice deep and weirdly jovial. Did everyone in this place deserve to be in an insane asylum?

Klaus went into a defensive stance as he eyed Kane warily, his knives at the ready. Kane was wielding…was that…was that an _axe_? This really was a special kind of hell for Caroline, wasn't it? She began shaking, and Carter quickly tried calming her down, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Come on, you may not want to watch this. We'll think of something while they duke it out."

Caroline watched Klaus glance up at her, and she knew she couldn't do what Carter was suggesting. She had to watch…for Klaus. Caroline had to support him in the only way she could. And that was going through the torture that was to come. She gave him a simple nod, and he returned the gesture, facing Kane again.

"We can plan and watch at the same time," she said quietly, and with certainty. Carter looked at her with concern, but he nodded, coming over to the ledge with her and leaning over it.

"Okay, that's what we'll do."

"You may begin at will," Walker said calmly over the speakers.

While Klaus and Kane sized each other up, Caroline took the time to look around the room for any means of escape. The only people they needed to worry about were the two soldiers watching Elijah and Tyler, Kane, and then Walker. It was nearly impossible to kill one without alerting another though.

"So if we kill the two soldiers," Caroline began.

"Then Walker would know what we're up to," Carter finished.

"And if we snuck up there to kill Walker?"

"That would be a start, beginning with the highest chain of command. But our friends down there would do something to Lockwood and Mikaelson."

"It's a start then. What about Kane?"

"That's up to your boyfriend. No one can shoot at him without possibly hitting Klaus."

Dammit. Carter was right. So what did they do? It would help if Elijah and Tyler had their guns, but Caroline couldn't get them the weapons. Not from where she was. Her only chance was getting to Walker. He was the only one close enough. The guards below wouldn't be watching her, since they were focused on Tyler and Elijah. She just hoped they stayed that way. And Kane was obviously busy with Klaus. So Walker was her only chance.

"Then we go for Walker," she said with finality. Carter nodded, but both were frozen to their spots as the fight below them began with a loud _thud_.

Kane had swung his axe, but thankfully missed Klaus. He had chopped into a punching bag instead. The fight had definitely started.

Caroline watched in horror as Klaus skillfully dodged and ducked, not making a move quite yet. How was he supposed to when Kane had a freaking axe? Klaus hopped on top of one bag, jumping from the top of that one to another in one swift move. Right as Kane went to swing at the bag again, Klaus jumped over him like some acrobatic kangaroo. What the hell kind of skills had he been taught again?

Klaus quickly sliced down Kane's back with both of his knives, eliciting a primal yell from the larger man. Two long, bright red gashes could be seen from where Caroline stood. Kane swung around, the axe going with him, to retaliate. Klaus had jumped back just in time, but not fast enough to avoid a cut. A horizontal slash was made across Klaus's stomach, the blood trailing slowly down his body.

The two men looked at each other then. Kane unexpectedly tossed his axe to the side. Klaus seemed to nod in some kind of agreement, and tossed his knives aside too. Caroline's face contorted in utter confusion.

"What are they doing?" she hissed.

"Strictly hand-to-hand combat. Both of them could snap each others neck. No use for weapons."

"How do they know the other won't just grab a weapon? That's so stupid."

"Honor," Carter answered simply.

"I think honor flew out the door with everyone's sanity," Caroline muttered to herself, "There's no honor in any of this."

"They're soldiers. Kane may be the meanest asshole you ever laid eyes on, but he's a soldier at heart. Honor is programmed into their system."

"And you?" she asked quietly.

"It's programmed in everyone. Why do you think it took me so long to turn my back on Walker?" he said sadly. Caroline rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. That, unfortunately, did make sense.

Klaus and Kane had gone back at it now. Kane's fists swinging while Klaus continued his dodging. Klaus managed a roundhouse kick, hitting Kane in the chest. The force only made him wobble a little. He quickly recovered, sending another kick Klaus's way. Klaus only pulled a Matrix move, bending back so as to miss it. Kane wasn't having that though. He hastily went for a nearby punching bag, launching it in Klaus's direction.

It hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backward. Caroline, Tyler, and Elijah both reacted to the impact, jolting up a little from where they all stood. Everyone was watching as Klaus got back up, wiping some blood from his mouth, and running toward Kane. Instead of running straight to Kane, like she had thought he would, he ran up a punching bag instead, swinging from the chain as he circled around it. His foot came right across Kane's face as he went, forcing the brute to spit out a chunk of blood. She was pretty sure she saw a tooth fly out as well.

Caroline smiled, jumping a little as she saw that predatory look in Klaus's eyes. He was stalking his prey, and she'd be damned if that wolf he was fighting got a chance to take a bite out of him before she did something. Her head whipped to the man standing beside her.

"We need to take out Walker."

"Got a plan for that?"

"Do you have anything besides a gun on you?"

"Like a knife?" he asked, patting himself up and down in search of something.

"Anything that wouldn't make as much noise."

"I'm not sure if…wait. Here's something," he said, taking out a small pocketknife. It wasn't as well crafted as Klaus's had been, but it would have to do.

"It'll work."

"Good, because I think you just gave me an idea. I'll take you up there like you're misbehaving. If you get close enough, you should be able to stab him with it. He's too sure of himself to think anything would go wrong."

"It'll have to work for now. That way the guards by Elijah and Tyler won't suspect anything if they look this way."

"And Klaus and Kane are too busy with each other to notice anything."

"Good…because I don't want Klaus to do something stupid," Caroline said, looking down at Elijah and Tyler. Carter's arm went back around her throat. She saw Elijah's gaze immediately snap to hers, but his expression and movements didn't convey any of his emotions. He just stood completely still. Tyler was too focused on the Klaus and Kane fight to notice anything.

Without any warning, Elijah had moved to pin Tyler up against the wall. Caroline looked wide-eyed at him, but then Carter spoke.

"Relax. If what I hear about Elijah is true, he's caught on. He's helping."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked frantically.

"Because I just thought of a story to tell Walker. It'll be believable, but we gotta go up there now. Elijah and Tyler will have their guns soon enough," he said urgently.

Caroline nodded, allowing Carter to take her toward the staircase, and up to the third floor. The knife was hidden in her waist, since she wasn't wearing any sleeves long enough to hide it there. She hoped whatever story he came up with would work.

"Now, now Mr. Mikaelson. You shouldn't pound on Mr. Lockwood like that. Play fair," Walker chided through the speakers.

Walker was watching the two soldiers fight below him when Caroline and Carter turned a corner, and saw him standing with his hands around a microphone. Carter shoved her into the area Walker stood, looking out over the ledge.

"Sir, this one was giving me problems too. I don't know what's going on, but I think they want to fight back."

"Fight back, hmm? You mean you couldn't handle this child?" Walker drawled, setting the microphone down. "And the only ones who should be fighting are Kane and Niklaus."

"I didn't know what to do with her, sir," Carter said, his hands firmly on his gun.

"It's alright, son. You did good bringing her up here," he said calmly.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything else I can do?" Carter asked.

"No, you may leave. I'll take it from here," he said, tugging on Caroline's arm and bringing her close to him. She caught Carter's slightly worried gaze whenever Walker wasn't looking at him, but then turned to leave as instructed. It was all up to her now.

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"So spirited. Are you sure you should be acting so…rudely?"

"You can't control me," she said firmly. He had the audacity to laugh.

"Oh, but I _can_."

And then he rapidly wrapped one of his arms around her throat, and without wavering once, took the knife from where she had it hidden. It was up to her throat within seconds. Well…shit.

"You didn't think you could outsmart me, did you? Carter is too big of a softie to say no to such a beautiful girl. I knew you would be planning something. I just didn't think you had the guts to come up here and try for me."

"You're going to die. You can't beat, Klaus."

"Oh…but I have his weakness," Walker said triumphantly, dragging her over to the ledge. Caroline saw that Elijah and Tyler had managed to successfully steal their guns back, and kill the guards without her hearing a word of it. Huh. Guess Carter was right. Elijah did have a plan.

"So that everybody here is clear," Walker said sternly into the microphone, holding her tighter as he did, "This is what happens to those who don't do as I say."

The knife was no longer at her throat as she watched his hand move away. Then she felt something slide through her stomach in one, quick motion. The object left just as fast as it had gone in.

"NEXT TIME," he shouted through the speakers, "IT'S HER HEART!"

"CAROLINE!" she heard Klaus scream. Elijah and Tyler both had their guns at the ready, although Tyler didn't look quite as steady as Elijah did. They couldn't shoot though, because Walker was using her as a human shield still.

Klaus…well…he was livid.

Caroline watched as the honor Carter spoke of dissipated, and he lunged for the long forgotten axe. Kane saw his movements, and was right behind him, both now running right for the weapon. Klaus was much faster though, and he slid for it, picking it up, and swinging right as Kane came running up behind him. She watched as the axe met Kane's neck…and kept right on going.

Oh was it hard not to gag at the sight. She found herself doing so anyway, but mostly from the little bit of blood that was rising in her throat. Caroline knew she had to do something now. Walker wouldn't be happy that his prized soldier was in two places at once. Her gaze met Elijah's and Tyler's, and she knew that they would know what to do. With Klaus's anger…he wouldn't be happy until he had plunged a knife in his heart. Or done worse to him.

With a lot of quick thinking, and silent communication between Caroline and the boys, things began moving in an instant.

Caroline took advantage of Walker's physical shock over Kane's death, and forced herself to the side as far as she could. She managed to release herself from his grip, his body instinctively trying to grab her again when she was out of it.

A single gunshot rang out, a bullet zipping into Walker's shoulder and catching him off guard. He staggered back, but Caroline crawled over to him as fast as she could, and pushed him toward the ledge, until he eventually fell over. Caroline pulled herself up, so that she could look over and see what happened next.

She saw Elijah and Tyler already running to the stairs, Walker looking around in a daze on the padded flooring, and Klaus stalking over to him with the axe. Walker was clutching his shoulder, rocking back and forth at the wound. She scoffed. Now who was the weak one?

Klaus looked up at her, and a mixture of emotions passed over his face. The two major ones she recognized were rage and distress. Without wavering at all, she watched as he swung the axe up. It came down with a deafening slice, Walker's death matching Kane's. Blood spattered over Klaus's body and face as he tossed the weapon away. As if the murdering device burnt his hands to touch.

Caroline slid down the wall, right as Elijah and Tyler reached her. Elijah quickly scooped her up in his arms. Klaus was turning the corner as she tried putting her arms around Elijah's neck. Apparently he hadn't lost that gazelle like speed of his.

"Who shot him?" Caroline asked with a small smile.

"Tyler did." Elijah said quietly. A small smile of his own tugged at his lips, comforting her just a little. She looked over to her best friend.

"Good job."

"It's the only thing I could do to show I'm with you guys," he said quietly. Caroline rubbed a hand across his cheek.

It was then that her gaze caught Klaus's. God did he look absolutely heartbreaking. His body was covered in blood, that large cut was still across his stomach, and his eyes couldn't stop looking at the wound on hers. She reached for his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be okay, but we have to get out of here. Where's Carter?"

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"Carter, the soldier who took me up here. He's on our side. Where is he?"

"We didn't see where he went," Tyler said sadly.

Luckily, they didn't have to wonder long. Carter came running up. His expression was mixed with glee and with sorrow. How one managed to look like that, she had no idea. Klaus still didn't move, even when Carter stopped running to speak to them.

"I found a way out of here for you guys, so listen to me very carefully. I made a call, and my brother's coming to pick you guys up. He knows the guy who dropped Klaus and Tyler off here. Don't ask me how, that's just what he told me. Said something about them meeting at his bookstore. Anyway, he knows how to fly a helicopter."

"You're brother works at a bookstore, but knows how to fly a _helicopter_?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"He's older than me, and before he realized he didn't want to be in the air force, he had taken flying lessons. If it goes up in the air, he knows how to fly it. But that's besides the point!" he said, getting frustrated. "He's on his way as we speak to pick you guys up."

"You guys…" Caroline said, trailing off. She didn't like where this was going.

"I told you this place has to go away, Caroline. No one can use it in the future. I set up everything to do that…but it has to be set off manually. I…I can't come with you."

"No…" she said, tears running down her cheek. She was so tired of crying. So tired of feeling helpless. He just gave her a comforting smile.

"It's okay, I came to terms with my death when I first joined. It was only a matter of time. I told my brother already when I made the call, so you don't have to worry about breaking it to him. Okay? And I want you four to take this," he said, handing Tyler what looked like a flare gun.

"What's this for?" Tyler asked.

"To alert me when you guys are off the premises. There is a small army jeep stowed away in the facility's garage. Just go down that corridor, and then turn right. You guys kind of took out the security cameras, so I can't see when you leave. But set this off, and I'll see it through the window, and know when to press the button."

"Carter…" Caroline whined. Carter just shook his head.

"It's okay," he said softly, "I owe you for showing me what was the right thing to do. You guys just go, okay? Tell my brother I love him, and go!" Carter prompted them, running back the way he had came. Caroline buried her head into Elijah's chest as they all started toward the hallway.

"Don't cry, darling. We don't want that wound to bleed any more than necessary. Especially since we don't have anything sterile to wrap around it," Elijah reminded her. She nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Tyler and Klaus were on either side of her, all of them hurriedly going toward the jeep Carter had pointed them too.

Once they were there, Tyler walked around to the passenger's side, while Klaus hopped into the back, waving for Elijah to hand him Caroline. She reached for Klaus as Elijah gently placed her in between his legs, resting her head on his chest. He hissed a little from the pain he no doubt felt in his stomach, but he never objected.

"Hey, I found a first aid kit up here," Tyler said, tossing the box to Elijah. He caught it, and handed the medical kit to Klaus.

"Patch her up while I get us out of here," Elijah told Klaus quietly. Then he turned to Caroline. "Hang in there, alright? We'll get to a hospital as quick as we can."

"Okay," she said meekly, relaxing into Klaus as Elijah ran around to the driver's side, and eventually took them out of the small garage. Klaus began rifling through the box as they rode, looking for god knows what to help the wound.

"Stay with me, sweetheart," he said quietly, pulling out a small, white cloth from the box. It was the first time she had heard him speak since seeing her.

"I am," she assured him. It was, however, becoming more and more difficult to do so. "How is your wound?"

"It's fine, don't worry. Nothing very deep, just a big cut. Here…I need to lift your shirt up to see the wound better. I'll try not to get anymore dirt on it than is on your shirt already."

She nodded, letting him pull her shirt up. Caroline didn't know why he was asking her. He had seen her completely naked for crying out loud. But she figured he was trying to be a gentleman, so she didn't say anything about it. Caroline just let him apply pressure to the wound.

"Try and sit up a little, Caroline," he coaxed her sweetly, helping her up a little so her head was more on his shoulder. He retrieved some tape from the box, putting it on her to keep the cloth attached.

They both turned their head as soon as they heard Tyler release the flare. The red signal flew high into the sky, causing a tear to fall down Caroline's cheek. She knew what was coming next. Klaus put his arms around her securely, trying to soothe her for the next, and hopefully last, big event.

The explosion that came next rumbled right through her chest, as the booming noise pierced her ears. Klaus hugged her as close as he could, protecting her from anything and everything around them. The longer he kept her there though, the more she realized that it was because she was finally in his arms. That's why he was hugging her so close. Caroline wanted so badly to return it, to show that she was happy to be back with him, and that they were both escaping that awful place. But the pain in her stomach was too overwhelming, and she didn't want to risk it bleeding more.

The jeep pulled up to the clearing finally, coming to a screeching halt at the outskirts of it. The helicopter was running, having beaten them to the location. Carter's brother must have been close by or something. She'd be sure to ask later.

Elijah and Tyler were both out in a flash. Klaus slowly pried himself away from Caroline, rubbing his tear stained cheeks as he got out. He was now able to get a better grasp on her, and scoop her up into his arms. She put her arms around him, holding on for dear life as the four of them made their way inside the copter.

"Are you Carter's brother?" Tyler yelled over the sound of the running blades.

"Yea! Matt Donovan, here to help! Bookstore owner by day, pilot whenever my brother runs off to his death."

"He was a good man!" Tyler told him as Matt began ascending.

Caroline didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, because she was too focused on the pain. Klaus was holding her just like he had been in the jeep, but it wasn't helping. It still hurt like hell for her to make any kind of movement. He stroked her hair gently, holding her hand with his free one.

"We made it, love. We made it out. Just stay with me until we get to the hospital. Please…please stay with me," he whispered.

"I'm trying," she squeaked out.

Caroline really was trying her best. Her eyelids felt heavier than they had when they were in the jeep though.

"Keep trying. You have to stay awake, Caroline," he kept whispering to her. Everything started to fade as time went on, however, and her eyelids closed. It was so hard to stay awake. So very, very hard right now.

"I'm tired," she said softly. The last thing she remembered feeling was Klaus shaking her tenderly. The last thing she remembered hearing was Klaus's soft, heartbreaking pleas. It would have made her cry had she not been so tired.

"Caroline…Caroline, please," he choked out, his voice cracking near the end, "…Caroline?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, cliffhanger. Don't ya just love them? Btw, I am almost _certain_ no one will guess what is to happen next chapter. Mwahaha. Could be good, could be bad. Never know.  
**

**Hint: I may or may not be stretching some limits to make it happen. ;)  
**

**And okay, gonna come back and say this now because it apparently will need explaining. I know you guys aren't thrilled with Carter dying, but sometimes, things are unavoidable. Don't forget, there is a group who funded Walker's project. How long would it be until they found out about his death? How long before they would send someone else back to the facility? In this case, no one could risk it standing for any length of time. Yes, I could have gone another way with this, but everything is how it is because that's what was planned. I just stuck to it. It'll make more sense next chapter I hope.  
**

**I liked him, but I hadn't planned on him being a big character. He died a hero's death though. Not to mention Klaus, Elijah, and Tyler didn't even know he was on their side until the very end. So they weren't attached to him like Caroline was, and they didn't come up with something else to save him since they were concerned with getting her, and everyone else out of there. They were running just a _bit_ low on time, considering her stab wound and all. I apologize for hurting everyone's feelings, but it's just how the cookie crumbles in this case. Please don't hate me for it, and I hope this will all make a little more sense after this explanation, and the next chapter. =]  
**

**Now. Until next time!  
**


	26. Keep Fighting

It was so dark. And silent. The silence was very deafening. Why was it so quiet?

Incoherent thoughts floated around Caroline's head as she opened her eyes. It was all so bright at first. The clear, blue sky stared her right in the face, without a cloud in sight. She had to squint while they adjusted, the hazy fog that clouded her mind clearing away.

Buildings. That was something else she saw. There were tall buildings…skyscrapers, actually. All lined down the sidewalk, and further too. In fact, she knew where she was. She was right outside the coffee shop. Wait…

Caroline jolted upright as soon as she realized she was lying in the middle of the street.

Her brows furrowed. This wasn't right. It was silent. Not a car was on the street, honking for others to get out of the way. Not one person strolled down the sidewalk, either busy talking on the phone or enjoying the tourist attractions.

There was nobody.

Okay…some _I Am Legend_ shit was happening. Had the apocalypse come and gone or something? Had she _slept_ through it? No, that wasn't right. But why was she here then? The better question was, where was she? It looked like New York…but this wasn't her home. Her home was full of rude people and bustling activity. Currently, this city only had one member to its population. Her.

Slowly, Caroline got up. The city looked…clean. The apocalypse couldn't have come and gone looking like this. There was no destruction. No dead bodies.

No dead bodies.

Dead bodies. Blood. The facility. Elijah. Tyler. Walker. Kane. Carter. Explosions. The helicopter.

Klaus.

Her head snapped down to her stomach, checking for the location the stab wound should have been. It wasn't there though. Her clothes were clean. They weren't dirty from the mud, or bloody from the stab. She felt good. She didn't feel weak or injured. She didn't feel tired. Her eyes suddenly opened to what was really in front of her. How had she not seen that before?

To one side, a massive wall of bright, white light covered the city. From the sky to the ground…there was nothing but this light. It was blinding.

On her other side, was a massive wall of black abyss. Darkness and absolutely nothing that made her feel good. From the sky to the ground, it was nothing but a black hole.

No. No, no, no, no. Had she died? What was going on? Was this a nightmare? Would she be forced to stay here forever? How long was forever in a place like this? This couldn't be happening. Where was Klaus? Where was everyone? Why was she stuck here?

Caroline couldn't move, because quite frankly, she didn't want to go in either direction yet. She was scared that by moving, it would force her to go one direction or the other. It was a stupid thought, she knew that, but she was also frightened. How would she know which direction was the right one to go?

She began absentmindedly twirling her compass, like she so often did when she was nervous. Then a thought hit her. Stefan said it would always help her when she was lost. It was a far-fetched plan, but the only one she had. She brought it up so that she could see if it pointed her in any direction. With her luck, it had probably broken during their adventure in Walker's torture chamber.

It did work though. And it was pointing to the coffee shop. Not the choice she would have expected, but okay.

Caroline turned around and began walking to the all too familiar café. This was comfortable. This was what she knew. It was where all her best memories were. If she was forced to stay here forever, then maybe the coffee shop wasn't such a bad place to be. But she knew a choice would have to be made sometime. Caroline would have to pick a direction. She couldn't shake that feeling from her gut.

Inside, it looked just how she remembered it. All the booths, and tables, and couches were positioned just like they always were. Everything felt homey and relaxing. She gave a small smile before looking back down at her compass. The arrow was dangling in every direction now, no longer working. Fantastic.

She sighed, and wiped her eyes. There was that exhaustion she had been waiting for. Nothing could ever just work in her favor, huh? A tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to be done with this. She wanted to be done with the tears, and the hurt, and all the pain. Oh how she wanted to be done with the pain.

Something stopped her as she saw someone wiping down the tables. Wasn't this supposed to be _her_ weird dream?

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she examined the person more. It was a man, that much she could tell by the broad shoulders. Either that, or she would owe an apology to whoever the lady was. He was wearing one of the coffee shop's uniforms. Her eyes widened at the all too familiar sight. She froze in place, unable to move. Caroline's heart raced. It couldn't be…it was too much to hope for. A surprising little chuckle escaped the man.

"Would you stop admiring my ass?" he asked softly, turning around as he tossed the towel onto the table, and faced her with friendly, bright green eyes.

There was no stopping her now. She smiled brightly for the first time since seeing Klaus, and ran. Caroline ran, and she didn't stop until she was in his arms, and hugging him as tight as she could.

"Stefan!"

"In the…well, spirit. I guess this isn't really flesh."

"How are you…this can't be-"

"Real?"

"Yea…that."

"It is. At least, under these circumstances it is. I've been a good boy, so I was allowed to come help you out."

"Good boy? Help me out? What?"

"Yup. Sit…we've got a lot to talk about."

"You mean," she began, taking a seat at a nearby table, "this isn't just in my head?"

"Might be. I don't know," he said, taking a seat beside her.

"But you just said this was real! Don't play cryptic with me," she scolded him. Stefan just laughed.

"Basically, everything was destined to be cryptic once you came here. It's all a little difficult to explain. The main thing you need to be concerned with is your choice." Caroline knew it. There would be a choice.

"Between those two sides outside?"

"Precisely."

"Okay. How am I supposed to make this choice? What do they mean?"

"Well…what do you think? Where are you wanting to go?" Caroline thought about it for a minute. Wasn't it obvious?

"I think the brighter side is heaven, and the darker side is hell."

"What makes you so sure it's hell? Really, who would want to choose that if it were an option?"

"It's a black hole, Stefan. It's depressing, and dark, and so very unwelcoming. And I don't know! I don't even know what's going on."

"Okay, calm down. And all true, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go that way."

"Stefan! Stop giving me riddles already!"

"Go toward the light, you die. Obviously. Go toward the black abyss, however, and you live."

Huh. That had been easier than she had thought it would be. But his explanation didn't make sense.

"So…I'm _not_ dead yet?"

"Not yet you're not. You've got a decision to make."

"And by decision you mean-"

"Go toward the black hole, Caroline," he said seriously. As if that should have been her choice from the start. It wasn't her fault she didn't know the ins and outs of this whole limbo situation. That's where they had to be. If she wasn't dead, it had to be an in-between place.

"How do I know you're not leading me into the depths of hell?"

"Do you honestly believe I would do that?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I still don't know if you're just a figment of my imagination. How do I know that going toward the light isn't the better option?"

"Because then you're stuck with me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"In this case, yes. You have so many people to live for, Caroline. Not mention so much else to live for. Just for you. You promised me you would keep fighting."

"And I have been! I've been fighting so hard, Stefan! But I'm tired. I'm tired of everyone dying around me. You…Carter…you're all dead!"

"Carter Donovan? Good kid, that one. I just met him when he came in. Told me to tell you he said hey."

"Carter said hi to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Said to tell you hey, and that he was sorry he couldn't go with you."

"He should have," Caroline muttered.

"Did you ever think he didn't want to?"

"That's stupid. Why wouldn't he?"

"To make up for what he did? In his mind, he was making up for serving Walker, and all the bad he had done."

"He didn't need to redeem himself though! He already did that by helping me and everybody else escape!"

"You and I may think he didn't need to redeem himself, but _he_ did. Carter made his choice. It's what he wanted, and quite frankly, it go you out of there safely. Unfortunately, time can't be reversed. It can't be fixed. So you have to move on from it. Now…what are _you_ going to do? Make his death worth nothing? Are you going to break the promise you made to me?" Stefan asked, his scrutinizing gaze lingering on her. She held his.

"Don't argue with me, Salvatore. If he can make a choice to die, why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to die," Stefan said softly. He reached for her hand with both of his.

"Why?" she asked meekly.

"Do I really need to list all the people waiting for you to come back? I'm not going to lie...what Carter did was not only brave, but it was also selfish. He didn't think about the people he was leaving behind. I know he called his brother, but he left more than just his brother behind. Are you going to make the same mistake? Are you going to forget everyone you would be leaving behind. You know…Rebekah, Elijah, Damon, Tyler, Elena, your mom…and Klaus? If not for yourself…then do you really want to put him through that kind of hell after everything he's been through?"

"How do you know so much? I never said anything about Elijah being alive, or Klaus' past."

"I see everything, Caroline," he said with a sly smile. She chuckled.

"Is that one of the benefits of being…_you_?" she asked. He shrugged, and gave her a small smile.

"You could say that."

"Stefan…will I remember this? When I wake up?"

"You should. So…you've chosen to keep fighting?" Stefan said, a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to hide it. She laughed, nodding her head. How could she say no to his logic? Caroline had never looked at it that way before.

"Yes…I'll keep fighting."

"_Just try talking to her,_" a woman said faintly, somewhere off in the distance. She sat upright, looking around the room. That had sounded like Rebekah.

"What is it?" Stefan asked quietly. She turned back to him, and he had a knowing smile on his lips. Damn him and his secrets.

"I don't know, but I think you do," she chided. He chuckled, and pointed to his ear.

"Listen. You may be here with me spiritually…but you are still fighting for your life elsewhere."

"At the hospital…" she trailed off. They had taken her to the hospital. She faced Stefan very seriously. "This really isn't in my head?"

"Nope. I told you it wasn't. Now listen," he said, leaning back in his chair, still holding her hand. Caroline craned her ear toward where she thought the sound had come from, as if that would help.

"_I still don't think it will help, but fine._"

That was Klaus. He was there.

"_I'll leave you two alone. She'll be fine though, Nik. Caroline is tough._"

Caroline smiled. She knew she liked Rebekah. It was silent for a while, and she figured Klaus must have still been there. She felt her eyes close as she listened to him speak finally. Oh how she missed his voice. His touch. Him.

"_Hey, Caroline. It's me…Klaus,_" he said hesitantly. She giggled. As if she could ever forget the sound of his voice.

"_Rebekah told me I should talk to you, like it would help you come back. I'm not so sure it will. Not that I don't believe in you…it's just…my luck is pretty shitty. I wouldn't be surprised if the universe was conspiring against me._"

"He's got a potty mouth, that one," Stefan mumbled to himself, grinning just a little.

"Shh!" she said, trying to hear everything he said. Caroline luckily hadn't missed anything though.

"_If this does in anyway help…then please…please don't leave me,_" he said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Klaus was openly crying as he continued speaking, and it made her cry to hear the heartache in his words.

"_I've lost Elijah once already…dammit don't make me lose you too. I can't…not after this. We were supposed to be happy now. It was supposed to be over. You and I were supposed to move on and get passed all this together. I can't do it without you. And I'm so sorry. Because I know this is my fault. If I had protected you better, than none of this would have happened. You would have been safe. Caroline, I…_" he paused, and she heard the quiet sobs that escaped as he tried to finish his sentence. She covered her mouth, the tears falling quickly as she cried with him. She was there! She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs! None of it was his fault, and she was still there!

"_I love you. Please come back to me. Please don't leave._"

"I'm here, Klaus," she croaked. But it was useless, because he couldn't hear her.

"Come here," Stefan said softly, bringing her into his lap and hugging her firmly. Caroline kept sobbing quietly. How could she have even considered calling it quits? Even for a minute? She had to fight. There might have been a lot of death in her life, but that was all the more reason to keep living. Caroline had to make sure no one else died. She had to fight so others would.

"I've got to go. I have to go see him," she said, her sobs calming as she stood up on wobbly legs. Stefan helped her, nodding as they both walked out of the coffee shop, and back onto the empty New York streets.

"Think you can handle it from here?" Stefan asked her.

"Yea…yea I got it. No more doubting. I can't break your promise. I can't be selfish. I have to keep fighting," she said with certainty, giving him one last hug. Of course she didn't want to have to say goodbye to Stefan again, but this was how it was. This was how things were supposed to be.

"_Stefan?_" A woman's soft voice called. Caroline pulled away just enough to look up at Stefan.

"Who is that?" she asked. He gave her a smile.

"My mom," he answered with pride, "She's calling me for dinner. You didn't think I wouldn't get to see her again, did you?"

Caroline smiled with delight as she pulled him into one final hug. "Stefan?"

"Yes?" he asked, stroking her hair as he continued holding her.

"Will this be what's it like when I die? For real? Why did I get a choice this time?"

"Well you haven't actually _died_ yet. If you had been killed instantly, this wouldn't have been possible. As it stands, those guys got you to the hospital in time to keep you from dying. Just not in enough time to resuscitate you from unconsciousness. Therefore, a decision has been given. It just appears in the form of New York because that's what's familiar to you."

"Okay. And this won't end up being some intricate dream I concocted, right? If we're in New York because I'm familiar with it, then this could be my imagination?"

"Okay…to prove my realness, and this place's realness once and for all," he laughed, "I want you to give Damon a message for me, okay? Tell him that he can find everything he's looking for under my closet floorboard. I had stuffed everything there when my father and I got into a heated argument about my career. He was going to trash all the stuff I cared about in a fit of rage. Tell him there is nothing to be sorry for. Tell him I always hear him. And most importantly, tell him that I love him, and that no matter how many arguments we got into, that never changed."

"But why…"

"It'll all make sense when you tell him. Just be prepared to freak him out a little. Not even Elena knows all his secrets," he said with a knowing smile. She returned it with a smile of her own.

"Guess I don't need to tell you that you should have been a matchmaker."

"Oh darling," Stefan beagn, imitating a flamboyant gay man, "I always was."

Caroline went into a fit of giggles, and unable to stop from doing so, hugged him yet again. God she didn't want to let him go.

"I miss you. We all do."

"I miss you guys too. But I'm always nearby. And if Elena isn't available when you need to have girl talk with someone…I'll hear."

"Good. Now I'm going to give you an earful."

They both laughed, and Stefan kissed the top of her head before reluctantly letting go. "I have to go now. My mom will be worried about me," he reminded her quietly.

Stefan gave her one last look, before walking in the direction of the light. Caroline felt a tear go down her cheek, but it was a happy tear, despite everything.

"I love you, Saint Stefan!" she shouted. Ha. Caroline liked that nickname. It was fitting.

He turned around, holding both of his hands to his heart, with a wide grin on his face. "I love you too! Now go get your man!" he said, smiling wider as he turned around with a skip. Caroline watched as he walked away. He seemed so happy and healthy. Stefan really was in a better place. He would never have to worry about catching pneumonia again.

She had been so deep in thought, that she hadn't been ready for the sight that came next. It almost knocked her off balance.

As Stefan walked further into the light, an enormous silhouette of wings unfolded around him, spreading far enough to touch the buildings on each side of him. Her eyes widened, as they swept across the sky in a brilliant display. The black silhouette of wings against the bright, white light was breathtaking, and she knew she would always remember the sight of Stefan walking away like that. He continued on, until he was nothing more than a speck, and then…gone.

She smiled. What a show off.

But now, it was Caroline's turn to go.

She turned toward the black hole opposite where Stefan went. This was it. Caroline held her compass tightly, giving it a kiss before walking determinedly to the black hole. It was more intimidating when she got closer, and saw how the black depth reached the now darkening sky. Stefan better not have been lying to her. But why would he? That man had never led her wrong once.

So, she walked into the black wall. And she kept walking, until it felt like she was floating. The sensation was weird, because she couldn't see any part of her body. Everything was just black…like the inside of her eyelids.

* * *

God had Klaus been a sight walking into the hospital. Actually, all five of them had been a sight walking in. Matt was probably the only one without dirt and blood splattered on him. The nurses had put Caroline on a gurney and taken her to the emergency room immediately. The nurses and doctors who weren't attending to her had tended to Klaus, Tyler, and Elijah. It had been hell coming up with a story to tell them, but they had managed to come up with something.

Whatever story they had come up with, he couldn't fucking remember. It had all been a bunch of bullshit that Matt had managed to quickly think of. They just nodded their head at the appropriate time. His mind had been much too focused on the unconscious Caroline in his arms. What was important was that the nurses and doctors had bought it without a second thought.

Of course, one could only imagine how the doctors reacted when they saw Elijah Mikaelson in their room, after having read his file, and then finding out he had been presumed dead for two years. Knowing he was the son of the notorious Mikael kept them from saying anything about it though. Since it had been two years since he was thought dead, they took special care of him. Checking for illnesses and any internal damage. Klaus and Tyler had been patched up and checked on rather quickly in comparison. Klaus was pretty sure they were keeping Elijah overnight for observation.

Mikael and Esther were the first there after being contacted about Elijah's survival. Klaus stayed in the waiting room, knowing it would be best. Damon, Elena, and Rebekah were next to come in. Them, he could handle.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked frantically, her eyes wide with fear.

"She's in recovery. No one is allowed to see her yet. They say…they say she hasn't awakened yet," Klaus said quietly. There. It was out there.

"Oh no," Elena cried, hugging Damon from the waist. The gesture pulled at Klaus' heart, because that was what he wanted to do with Caroline.

"I'm sure she'll be fine guys. Caroline can't die…" Tyler said weakly. Matt gave him a pat on the shoulders, despite all the death he had experienced. The fact that he was so strong in the face of the events they had gone through only made Klaus admire him. He wasn't an idiot like Tyler either. That was a bonus.

"She won't die," Klaus said sternly. No one would be having those thoughts around him. No way in hell.

"Nik…" Rebekah said timidly. Klaus nodded, understanding what she wanted. He had told her about Elijah over the phone.

"Esther and Mikael are in there right now. I'm not going in there until they leave. You can go see him now if you want though. I know he'll be thrilled to see you."

"I won't go without you," Rebekah said quietly, wringing her hands together in anticipation. Klaus knew she wanted to see her big brother. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Then we'll go in together," Klaus agreed, bringing his sister into a tight embrace. If Caroline made it through this, by god he'd sit through any family gathering she wanted. To be done with everything…and to have everyone home safe…that would be a miracle he'd happily take.

"How did you guys get back?" Damon asked, letting Elena go finally as she pulled away.

"Matt here saved us, right after his brother got us out of the facility. Never seen a man navigate a helicopter so well. We landed on a private strip not far from here. He's the one we should be thanking," Tyler said, giving Matt a pat on the back just like he had done for Tyler. Matt smiled shyly.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell Carter no?"

"Is Carter your brother?" Elena asked softly, taking a seat beside him.

"Was. He told me he wanted to make sure the place was gone. Carter thought of it as his redemption for all the bad things he helped create."

"I think he was pretty spectacular for saving our butts," Tyler said. Matt gave him a smile, and nodded his head.

"Yea, he was. I'm gonna miss him," Matt said sadly. Elena wrapped her arms around Matt then, taking him a little by surprised. But he seemed the affectionate type. And sure enough, he hugged her back.

"I'm Elena," she said in a friendly tone, "That's my boyfriend, Damon. You know Tyler and Klaus. And that's Rebekah, Klaus' sister."

"Hello," Rebekah said sweetly. Matt's gaze lingered on her a few minutes, before shaking his head.

"H-Hey," he stuttered, blushing a little. Klaus raised an eyebrow, and Matt purposefully avoided looking at him. Rebekah only smiled shyly.

"Thank you…for saving my brothers," Rebekah smiled, walking over and placing a kiss on the top of Matt's head.

"Just doing my job," he shrugged. Klaus watched the proceedings warily. Well…she had done worse. Oh had she done _much_ worse.

Esther and Mikael had walked out of Elijah's room at this point, and eyed the group up and down before walking toward the exit. Klaus pulled Rebekah along.

"That's our cue, baby sister."

"We'll be back," Rebekah informed the group.

The two Mikaelson siblings made their way down the hallway toward Elijah's room. Rebekah looked anxious, but Klaus kept his arm around her, trying to ease her worried thoughts. For once, the people he considered his family were about to be in the same room.

He had to encourage Rebekah to actually open the door, but she slowly did so, and stopped in the doorway. Elijah was lying awake on the hospital bed, turning what looked like an iPhone around in his hand. Klaus smiled.

"Gift from mother?"

"She wanted a way to contact me. I remember soldiers talking about these at camp, but I've never used one before. I'll give you my phone number as soon as I can find it."

Elijah may have been imprisoned for two years, but Klaus forgot sometimes that he hadn't actually been back home for longer than that. Elijah hadn't gone home since Klaus had joined.

"Someone is here to see you, brother," Klaus said quietly, pushing Rebekah forward a little by the small of her back.

Elijah faced him with that calm expression of his. He smiled upon seeing the blonde haired woman next to him, and slowly put the phone down before waving her over to him, his arms raised to bring her into a hug. Rebekah smiled, tears running down her cheek as she ran over to welcome him home. Klaus couldn't help but grin.

"I've missed you, Elijah," Rebekah choked out.

"I've missed you too, Becca," Elijah told her with watery eyes.

Klaus pointed to the hallway, telling Elijah silently that he would be out there. Elijah smiled in return, nodding to let Klaus know he understood. The last thing Klaus wanted to do was interrupt such a reunion, especially between his siblings. They could have time together later. Rebekah needed her moment with Elijah.

He strolled back into the waiting room where the rest of Caroline's group, and Matt were. Elena was the one to stand up when Klaus appeared, and walked over to him.

"Klaus, they said Caroline could have visitors now, but she still hasn't awakened. We think…that you should see her first. We think you should be the first to see her when she wakes up."

Klaus looked over at the rest of the group. Tyler specifically. "_Everybody_?"

"Everybody," she said with certainty, "Including Tyler."

"Oh," he said shocked. That had been a surprise.

"Go…here's my number," she said, handing him a piece of paper, "call me when she wakes up, and we'll come back immediately. Okay?"

"Yea…yea sure," Klaus said, a little dumbstruck as he took the paper from her.

Very unexpectedly, Elena slowly put her arms around his waist. Klaus stood wide-eyed as he held his arms out, not sure what to do. Should he hug her back? He hadn't been prepared for this. There wasn't enough time to react though, because Elena was pulling away before he could do anything. She gave him a smile before walking back over to their group. Okay…so did that mean they accepted him then? Or just Elena did? He shook his head, heading straight for Caroline's room.

He paused when he opened the door. Seeing her lying there, very pale and very out cold…it made him feel sick. She wouldn't be in this mess if it hadn't been for him. Caroline would be awake, and not fighting for her life. Klaus slowly walked in, and put his hands on the edge of her bed. Why wouldn't she just wake up? He was pretty sure this was when most people would talk to the unconscious patient, but he didn't know why he should. She probably wouldn't hear him, and it probably wouldn't help.

What if she didn't want to come out of it? He hadn't forgotten their talk on the fire escape after her friend died. What if she just decided to give up on him? Think this life was too much for her to handle day after day? Klaus didn't want to think he was the cause of that, but who was he fooling? He was the cause of her life having become more difficult over the past months. A part of him knew the reasonable thing to do would be to leave…but he needed her. Without her, his life wouldn't be the same.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him, making him snap around to see the person who dare disturb his time with Caroline. Seeing that it was only Rebekah, he relaxed under her touch, and put a hand over hers.

"Just try talking to her," she suggested. Leave it to Becca to read his thoughts. He scoffed.

"It won't help."

"You don't know that."

"Rebekah, if she wants to wake up, then she will. I can't fix this. I can't…I can't make it better."

"You can by being there for her. Talk to her, and let her know you're here. Fight with her." He sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"I still don't think it will help, but fine."

Rebekah smiled proudly. "I'll leave you two alone. She'll be fine though, Nik. Caroline is tough."

She gave him a final pat before walking outside. His head followed her, and he could see the waiting room from where he stood. The group had left, but Matt was still there. His sister had gone to sit beside him. Why had he stayed? Never mind. That didn't matter. He shook his head, going to close the door as quietly as he could before walking over to Caroline's bedside. Klaus took the chair against the wall and pulled it closer to her. Now, where should he start?

"Hey, Caroline. It's me…Klaus," he said lamely. Wow. Of course it was Klaus. That had been stupid to say. He racked his brain for something else.

"Rebekah told me I should talk to you, like it would help you come back. I'm not so sure it will. Not that I don't believe in you…it's just…my luck is pretty shitty. I wouldn't be surprised if the universe was conspiring against me." Wasn't that the truth?

Klaus dared a glance at her sleeping body. That's all she was doing. Sleeping. Caroline wasn't dead. Not yet. No, no she wouldn't be _ever_. Not today, not tomorrow, not anytime soon. He wanted her to be old and gray, and to sit on the porch watching her grandchildren play like she had told him she imagined doing. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat. She had to come back.

"If this does in anyway help…then please…please don't leave me," he said, cracking at the end of his sentence. Tears were leaking out as he wiped a hand over his mouth. Shit, he was breaking down. Klaus couldn't do this. A sob escaped as he wiped both of his hands over his eyes. He couldn't stop crying as he spoke, the words just spilling out.

"I've lost Elijah once already…dammit don't make me lose you too. I can't…not after this. We were supposed to be happy now. It was supposed to be over. You and I were supposed to move on and get passed all this together. I can't do it without you. And I'm so sorry. Because I know this is my fault. If I had protected you better, than none of this would have happened. You would have been safe. Caroline, I…" he stopped, not sure he could continue. The sobs kept erupting as he tried to finish his plea. He had to finish now. He had already vomited out this much. Might as well keep going.

"I love you. Please come back to me. Please don't leave," he begged quietly. God was he begging at this point. He folded his arms over the rails and cried into them, trying to muffle the sounds. This was entirely his fucking fault.

He wanted so badly to tell her that he shouldn't be with her, that she would be better off without him. Klaus could admit that he was dependent upon Caroline, and that was the exact reason he should leave. It was the truth, after all. But he knew as soon as she woke up, he wouldn't be able to let her go. He knew she would want him to stay. And he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Besides, without her, the nightmares would start again. He just knew they would. Even with Elijah back, the images weren't just going to disappear. And now he had the image of her being stabbed in his mind. Klaus knew he would need her until they disappeared, as a reminder that she had in fact lived through it. And she _would_ live through it. This was Caroline he was talking about…she was strong. He couldn't lose her.

Klaus made the decision that he would try to tell her he couldn't stay when she woke up, but if she wanted him to stay, he would stay. Honestly, he hoped she _did_ want him after this. He wouldn't blame her for wanting to end it, but it was so obvious to him that he couldn't let her go. But he had to try…for her. That was the fair thing to do.

He just hoped Caroline kept fighting, so that she could tell him to go away if she wanted.

It was a long time before his mind stopped thinking about everything he would do when she woke up. Of course, he wouldn't let his mind wander to what he would do if she didn't wake up. That was preposterous, and not going to be in question. Not now.

The only way he knew to fall asleep was to think of her smiling face. He knew he had to see her recovering from her injuries in the hospital, and working her way to a clean bill of health. That was how he would able to stop thinking. Just sleep until the next day, and go from there.

When he finally fell asleep, Klaus dreamed. He dreamed about the two of them talking. Caroline was smiling and giggling at him. He was holding her hand, and they were happy. Klaus remembered smiling back at her, and how she was complaining that he wouldn't come sleep on the bed with her. She was adorable. Caroline kept saying she was awake, like it wasn't obvious to him. Then she started complaining playfully, and he wanted to scoff. Yes, this was definitely a realistic dream. The thought made him want to laugh.

But then she stopped talking. He didn't want her to do that though. Had he said something to make her stop complaining? Klaus asked her to keep talking, because who wouldn't want to her that cheery voice go on and on? It was like a lullaby just for him.

All she kept saying was that she was really talking to him, and blah, blah, blah. Obviously she was talking to him. That's what he wanted. So he decided to tease her a little, provoking her as much as he could. He remembered asking her to prove it to him. His mind reeled with all the possibilities that she would come up with. Perhaps they could revisit that room in the facility...not literally, of course. He just wanted to see that turned on look of hers when he had Caroline against the wall. Klaus had been too worried about hurting her to really want to do that again, but he could be persuaded to revisit it if she ever pushed him far enough. Which was a possibility. The thought made him smirk a little. Wall smashing and chocolate sauce. Oh the times him and Caroline could have with that. Seeing her smile at him…giggling as he bombarded her with kisses…god he wished she would wake up.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, and he was falling to the ground. Fuck.

* * *

Caroline's eyes shot open, and she could see immediately that the room around her was dark. But it wasn't pitch black. The lights were just off. Caroline sat up a little, wincing when she felt the pain in her stomach. Right, that was still there in real life.

All was quiet, and she didn't know what time it was, or hell, even what day it was. Did time work the same way in both places? If that were true, she would have only been gone a few hours. With her luck, she would have been out a few months instead though.

Caroline at least found a clock, and after a little squinting, saw it was three in the morning. Of course it would be the middle of the night when she decided to wake up. She sighed, surveying her surroundings now that she knew she was in the hospital at least.

It was hard to see with the lights off, but they were in the hospital Stefan had been admitted to. Ha. Wouldn't it be a kicker if this were his room? It was highly doubtful, but the thought amused her.

The sight that caught her attention the most was the man sleeping in the tiny chair beside her.

His head was resting on the bed rails, buried in his arms as he continued sleeping. Caroline smiled, unable to hide it. Klaus was so adorable when he slept. So much so, that she wasn't even sure she wanted to wake him. How much rest had he gotten since she had been admitted? Probably none, considering the speech he had given to her.

Then she thought about how upset he might be if she were to keep this from him. There wasn't much choice but to wake him up. Caroline stroked his curls gently, her fingers lingering a little on the soft tufts of hair. He moaned sleepily as her hand moved down to touch his cheek, rubbing just along his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Klaus?" she whispered, a smile growing as she continued caressing his face.

His eyes sluggishly opened, and found hers, a small smile on his lips to match the one she had. She felt his hand grab hers, and Caroline couldn't help but giggle. Was he still sleeping? He couldn't be fully awake yet. Yea…when his own eyes closed again, she knew he wasn't awake.

"Klaus," she sang, squeezing his hand to get a reaction.

"What is it, Caroline?" he mumbled groggily. Klaus was making it hard for her to keep a straight face. Just seeing him again made her ecstatic. She wanted to shake him…hard…but her stomach wouldn't allow such movements. Not yet.

"I'm awake."

"Mhm."

"It would make me happy if you came and slept with me, instead of there."

"Mkay," he muttered. But he didn't move.

"Of all times for you to be a heavy sleeper," she grumbled. Klaus was always up before her. Caroline never had to wake him up.

"Am not," he whined. She giggled again.

"Yes you are. I come from the depths of my slumber for you, and you can't even be roused."

"Can too," he said grumpily. She just smiled and shook her head, continuing to rub his hair.

"Don't stop talking," he added quietly a few minutes later.

"Why not? You won't wake up."

"I like pretending you're not unconscious," he mumbled. Caroline stopped rubbing his hair. Did he think he was imagining this? Was he sleep-talking? She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Great, just what she needed. Klaus being afraid that he was hallucinating her return to consciousness. It better be sleep-talking.

"You have been put through the ringer, Klaus," she whispered sadly, "but I promise, this isn't your mind playing tricks on you."

"Prove it," he muttered.

She smiled evilly before pinching him on the back of his neck.

Klaus jerked up, tumbling to the floor and out of his chair from the sudden touch. Caroline would have sat up farther to see if he was okay, but the IVs and blood bags kept her from going too far. It was too much though. She couldn't stop laughing. If she ruined any stitching, she would be pissed.

His head popped up over the rails, bright and alert now. Her eyes met his astonished ones, and she reached her arms out for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, sweetheart," he cooed, practically diving into her arms and hugging her, "I would bust my ass any day if it meant you were alive."

"I am. Now lie down with me before I pinch you again!"

"But I need to call a nurse in here to check on you, and-"

"Dammit, leave them a note or something! If I can survive all that, then I can survive a few hours with you."

They both laughed, as he got in, unable to deny her request. She knew it. Klaus watched all her wires, making sure not to yank anything out. With familiar ease, he slid an arm around her shoulder, and brought her close to him.

"Caroline…"

"Do _not_ start apologizing. None of this was your fault do you hear me? None. Of. It."

"Yes it is! If you hadn't been with me-"

"Then we would have never gotten to fall in love. We would have never done any of the wonderful things I don't regret a day of. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not. I just regret you being kidnapped because you were in-"

"It isn't your fault. None of it is. And I swear, if you even thinking about leaving just because of that…I am going to throw a fit. A _big_ one!" she exclaimed excitedly. Klaus only chuckled.

"Calm down, love. With threats like that, I can't very well leave you. Not if I want to keep my life."

"So you would want to leave if I didn't threaten you?" she asked quietly.

"Only because I believe you'd be safer than you are now."

"Who would protect me then? If you weren't around?"

"I know you can protect yourself."

"But I'll be even more protected with you by my side. Please…don't leave," she said, repeating the words she remembered him saying to her earlier. It took him aback for a second, but he recovered quickly, trying not to give away anything that he was feeling. Typical.

Klaus only acquiesced, bringing her closer so that she could snuggle into his chest. "I could never leave when you ask me to stay like that. I don't want to ever leave you."

She smiled, holding his hand tightly. "Good, because I don't want you to."

There was no way after all that fighting and hell that they had gone through, that she was going to let go of him now. If anything, Caroline felt closer to Klaus. Surviving that facility meant they could survive anything, but only if they worked together.

Together, they could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: She lives!**

**Hope the scene with Stefan made up for my killing Carter off. Brought him back just one last time. Wasn't sure if it would be too off kilter to put a limbo in here, but I thought it was a sweet scene.  
**

**Some guessed that pregnancy would be my surprise, but it had never occurred to me to use that actually. I think it's too soon to be discussing pregnancy.  
**

**And now, much needed fluff to come for our characters! Until next time!  
**


	27. Welcome Home

**A/N: Warning-more sexy time in this chapter. If you wish to bypass that part, stop reading when Caroline goes into the kitchen. It'll go on until about the very end of the chapter, so keep that in mind if you want to skip ahead!**

* * *

The hospital ended up keeping both Caroline and Elijah for about a week's time. That man had surprisingly contracted no illnesses or gotten any serious injuries. He was a survivor through and through.

Caroline's group periodically came in and out, saying hello to her and asking how she was. She always said she was fine, even near the beginning of her stay. They brought her little get-well gifts too, and Elena had been nice enough to bring her a change of clothes.

And as the days passed, it honestly did get better. Caroline didn't feel as weak as before, and her color was slowly coming back. The feel of her couch felt oh so close.

Of course, Klaus rarely ever left her side during her time in bed.

Both Caroline and Rebekah had to force him to go home and sleep on occasion. They thought he had been, but Rebekah later found out he had only gone to visit Elijah. It slowly dawned on Rebekah and Caroline that, for now, his home was at the hospital, because that's where his family was.

After the week was up, sleeping arrangements had been made between the four. Elijah would eventually come to stay with Klaus, but for the first night he would stay with Esther and Mikael. They wanted to see him just as much as everyone else. This also gave Caroline and Klaus a little alone time together. She planned on taking advantage of every minute she got with him.

Her plans didn't stop there. Tomorrow, she would get to prepare another group dinner for everyone. Breakfast, really. Like her and Elijah had talked about. Everyone would come over, and it would be a big we-survived-all-this-shit-now-let's-celebrate party. It was what they all needed after everything that had happened. She just wanted a fun time for them to eat and be merry.

They had all agreed to be at her place around six. Rebekah would bring Elijah over, since he hadn't been to the café before.

But, now…she had other plans on her mind.

Caroline wanted Klaus, but he wouldn't want to do anything that would hinder her recovery. What he didn't seem to understand was that she was feeling a lot better, and the doctors had given her a green light on _any_ strenuous activity. If she didn't release some of that, Caroline would internally combust. Rebekah had suggested persuading him. Making him an offer he couldn't refuse. But what was that magical offer to make him agree?

Needless to say, she had been planning her form of attack since getting into the cab.

It didn't stop once they arrived at the coffee shop around seven in the evening either. Thankfully, she was able to walk at this point without any trouble. The stab had caused her to lose a lot of blood, but it hadn't hit any major organs. So now that she was ready to go, all she wanted to do was convince Klaus that she was capable of doing rather fun activities that they needed to revisit. It wasn't that complicated.

Klaus kept eyeing her suspiciously as they walked up the stairs, and entered her apartment. He knew something was up. Of course he did. He always knew when she had something on her mind. Be it good or bad.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"For the hundredth time, I'm as good as new. Just a little battle scar to show off when people want to mess with me," she said lightly.

"That's not funny," he said seriously, going straight for the couch and lying down.

"Okay, too soon. Did you ever get your stuff back from your friend? The one who dropped you off in Thailand?"

"Not yet. I'll get it sometime soon, don't worry."

Caroline smiled as she walked over to where he sat, lifting his head up gently so she could sit down. She eased his head back onto her leg so she could play with his hair.

There was a loud crack outside, and Caroline turned her head in time to see the rain start pouring against her windows. It was like nature was giving its permission for her to do naughty things with Klaus. Thank you nature…thank you.

"So do you know what would be-"

"Don't even think about it," he sighed, closing his eyes as he settled into her leg. She frowned.

"What?"

"You think I haven't noticed the look that's been in your eye since leaving the hospital? I know what you want."

"Oh. Well, why can't we then?"

"You just got out of the hospital, Caroline. Do you really think that's the best idea?"

"Yes," she said simply. That was a stupid question.

"It's not. Why do you think I wanted to go to your apartment instead of mine?"

"I don't know?"

"This way, you don't have access to my shirts," he said, grinning smugly. She bit her lower lip. Dammit. Those were his weakness. Honestly, why didn't she have a shirt of his at her place yet? That needed to be fixed.

Caroline slowly leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"There is no way I could…_persuade_ you?" she whispered.

"Nope," he said, completely unmoved. "You can try all you want, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Alright…we'll see," she said, getting up from her spot, allowing Klaus' head to fall to the couch, and walking to her bathroom. This wasn't over.

"I'd prefer you didn't leave the apartment, sweetheart. Would rather not lose you again."

"No worries. I plan on making you succumb to me in the confines of these four walls," she stated confidently. Oh, did she ever plan on making him succumb.

First thing was first though. A shower.

She hurried inside, shutting the door behind her and underdressing. It took her about ten minutes to shampoo, condition, and scrub her body entirely from any leftover hospital stay. Once her hair smelled like a field of strawberries, she hopped out, and wrapped a towel around herself.

Next were the curtains. It was dark outside with the oncoming rainstorm, so there would be no peeking into this apartment while her lights were on. Every now and then she would make sure Klaus wasn't looking at her. He wasn't. In fact, he hadn't moved an inch.

"Sleeping over there?" she checked.

"Wide awake actually. Just waiting for you to sit back down." Ha. As if.

Caroline walked into her bedroom and opened her drawers, digging through the mounds of lingerie she had. Victoria's Secret was a guilty pleasure for her and Elena. Any lingerie store was. The clothes were just so cute!

The clothing best suited for Klaus' tastes were anything black. That was for sure. She decided on a lacy, black bra with matching silk panties. Caroline went back into her bathroom afterward to fluff her hair, brush her teeth, and apply strawberry Chap Stick to her lips.

There. That would do. She admired herself in the mirror, spinning around once, before heading back out into the fray. Caroline made sure to sway her hips as she walked out. She also made sure to stretch suggestively when she was in Klaus' line of sight.

"I feel _so_ much better after that shower!" she said happily. "And getting out of those clothes? I really needed that."

"You did. I didn't want to alarm you, but you were beginning to smell a little ripe," he said nonchalantly, opening his eyes slowly with that smug ass half-grin on his face like usual. Her brows furrowed. He was resisting her charm.

"Well…no matter now. I feel like after lying in that bed for so long though…I need to stretch. Care to do some yoga with me?"

"Sure. I'd _love_ to," he drawled. Ah, so Klaus was prepared for the challenge. Caroline eyed him up and down. Not an arousal in sight. Damn.

She went and got the mats from where she had them placed and out of the way. After handing Klaus his, and spreading hers out on the open floor, she sat down. He copied her, placing his directly across from hers.

Then, he got that mischievous glint in his eyes, and pulled his shirt over top of his head. He continued undressing until he was in nothing but his black boxers. Caroline crossed her arms determinedly, promising herself she wouldn't get aroused before him. So…Klaus didn't want to do anything, but he was all too willing to tease her?

Game on.

"Comfy?" she asked, her tone full of impatience.

"Very. And are you planning on doing yoga in that?"

"Of course. Is…that a _problem_?" she asked knowingly. But he only raised both of his eyebrows in amusement, and shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Good. Let's start, shall we?"

He swept his hand out in front of him, and she nodded once. First, she sat down and did basic stretches. She touched her toes with her legs out in front of her, and Klaus copied. After a few more warm-ups, she began the poses. Of course, she was only planning on using the ones that could be considered suggestive in her attire.

The first one Caroline did was a full camel pose. She wasn't fooling around. With her shins planted firmly on the mat, she bent backward so that her head was touching both the mat, and her feet. Her hands then came around to hold her feet as well. Caroline could feel her boobs popping out of her bra just a little as she faced Klaus. He watched her appreciatively, but the next second; he was doing the same thing as her. This time, his junk was facing her.

Shit. Her plan was backfiring. That was attractive.

She quickly backtracked, ready to change poses after a minute or so. Klaus heard her moving and unfolded himself from the pose too. Caroline set to work on a dolphin plank pose, making sure to face him like she had done last time. Klaus looked as if he was going to do the same thing, but proceeded to do a peacock pose. His arms flexed as he held his body parallel to the floor, his gaze meeting hers. Without much warning besides a wink, he took one arm away, holding himself up with only his other now. His back muscles flexed as he twisted and turned trying to get situated.

Or he was just showing off. There was that too. Either way, it made her very horny.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? The thick…_sexual_ tension beginning to bother you?" he teased.

"You wish," she replied lamely. Oh but how he was right.

Not only that, she was a little jealous. Caroline was bendy, but her strength was lacking. She could do a peacock pose, but she had to use both arms. Her goal would be to somehow learn to use only one hand.

"How's your stomach?" Klaus asked her, genuinely concerned. Not an ounce of stress was in his voice either. She sighed.

"It's wonderful. Can't feel a thing." That was the truth. The doctor had said she could do anything. Why didn't he get that?

"If you're sure," he said, slowly bringing his body back down to the floor and sitting. She did the same.

"I am," she said with exasperation. Caroline stood up, bending down to touch her toes, with her body completely folded over. Perhaps with her ass in the air for him to view, he would be…moved.

Klaus wasn't though, and only stood up to copy her movements. This was frustrating. She shouldn't be more turned on than he was. His lack of boner was proof of that. Caroline grunted, standing straight up.

"I'm going to get some water," she said annoyed.

"Hurry back," Klaus taunted.

Caroline could have hit him. Slammed him against a wall. Shredded his boxers off and…she needed to calm herself. Was he honestly going to tease her this much and not do anything with her? Or was he planning to all along, and was just waiting for her to give in first? Both options weren't necessarily bad, but she wanted that beast in him to roar. And she wanted it to because _she_ caused it. Just this once, since he wouldn't take the lead tonight. Caroline wanted him to slam her against the wall again, but he wouldn't do it. She knew him well enough to know that. So it would have to wait for later.

For now, she just had to get him to give in. Submit to his desires and completely indulge in his wants, and therefore hers as well. It would happen…Caroline was certain of that. She was just running out of ideas.

When she opened the fridge, the answer to all her questions stood in front of all other food items. It shone brightly as the heavens above rejoiced and sang their praise for her fiendish mind. The sex gods, who were not in the form of Klaus, had answered her prayers.

On the little bottle of chocolate syrup, was a sticky note.

_Couldn't help myself. Thought I'd surprise you two with a welcome home gift. Enjoy._

_-R_

Bless that child.

Caroline grinned, daring a sideways glance toward the direction of the living room. Thankfully, Klaus couldn't see into the kitchen from there. Her plan could be executed without question.

As quietly as she could, Caroline took the bottle from the fridge, removed the note, and popped the top off. It hadn't been loud, so Klaus wouldn't have heard it. Fantastic. Now was the fun part. It would be messy, but boy would it be fun.

Tipping the bottle very carefully, she poured some chocolate down her chest, so that it would run down to her stomach. She grinned to herself as she looked toward the living room.

"Oops!" she squeaked.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked.

"I spilled food _all_ over me." She heard a deep guffaw, and then footsteps.

"Are the water bottles that far back in the-" he stopped mid-sentence, his smile faltering as he saw the chocolate sauce dripping down Caroline's body. She tried not to convey her emotions, relaxing her face so that she looked completely innocent and helpless. It was only there because she was clumsy after all.

"I spilled chocolate. The cap must have been loose," she shrugged. Caroline bit her lower lip as she watched Klaus' now dilated eyes rake over her. His tongue darted out absentmindedly to lick his lower lip.

That was _much_ better.

"Shame…" he said distantly, his eyes never leaving her body.

Klaus slowly walked over to her and kneeled down, that predatory gaze roaming her chocolate covered stomach. Caroline took her forefinger and trailed it up her body, getting as much syrup on it as she could. His eyes followed that finger all the way up. She stuck the finger in her mouth, her lips enveloping it so that all the chocolate would be licked clean. His mouth hung agape without shame as it popped out of her mouth without a trace of chocolate.

"Well, somebody has to clean it up. Guess I should-"

"Please…allow me," he interjected, his voice husky as he trailed his finger over the chocolate on her. She shivered from the feather-light touch. Klaus tasted the candy-coated finger, his eyes rolling back into his head as he swallowed the chocolate that had been all over her moments before.

Caroline grinned, letting him ease her down onto the kitchen floor when he shook himself from his stupor. There would be no time for going to the bedroom. And she didn't care. Klaus had given in, just like she thought he would. There was no denying it by the way he was eye-sexing her.

Klaus immediately set to work once she was properly positioned. Her head was on the floor now, and his head was down by her waist. Klaus' mouth began trailing kisses up her stomach, starting around her naval, as he licked and sucked her clean. She gasped from the feel of his tongue on her chocolate covered stomach.

That very tongue continued to move with expertise over the sauce, making sure she was completely clean before working it's way up to her chest. He nipped just a little at her bra before licking the chocolate from her chest. When he looked up, his lips had small traces of chocolate on them. Traces she happily kissed off.

When they pulled away, Klaus eased her off the ground enough to unhook her bra. She arched her back to help him out until he pulled the garment off, and tossed it across the room. He then straddled her with the chocolate bottle in hand. This sugar fest wasn't over yet.

He drizzled just a little on each of her erect nipples, the excess liquid slowly sliding down her side. She gasped as his mouth landed on her left breast first, suckling all chocolate from its surface. His tongue glided over the pebbled mound, flicking and teasing until her eyes were forced to close. She could feel her panties getting wet as Klaus moved to work on the other breast.

After she was completely licked clean, he poured a thin trail down her stomach, stopping at the hem of her panties. Klaus took extra care not to pour any over her little scar. He treated that area tenderly, giving it a small kiss before resuming his ministrations. Caroline smiled at the loving gesture. It made her want to do this with him more often.

"Next time…we should get caramel too…" she breathed.

"If we can do this again…I'll get any flavor you want," he said seriously.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I prefer chocolate and strawberry myself."

"Then we get caramel and strawberry next time," she laughed.

That laugh quickly turned to a moan as his lips went back to her stomach. He kissed off the chocolate, while his mouth hovered just above her skin to move from one spot to the next. Some of the liquid had pooled in her belly button, and he all too eagerly sucked it out. The sound that came out of her mouth couldn't have been human.

When he reached her panties, he slid those off her legs and tossed them in the direction her bra had gone. Klaus didn't bother putting chocolate on as he began sucking her hot center.

Caroline's hips bucked instantly, making Klaus hold her down with his hands. She shuddered under his licks, her skin more sensitive than she had thought. God did she want this though.

He continued kissing and licking, his hands massaging her hips and inner thighs all the while, until she was sure she would explode.

"Klaus…" she whimpered, digging her hands into the floor as his tongue finally hit that one, special spot to make a wave of euphoria wash over her. Caroline's toes curled and her body tensed as she came hard into Klaus' mouth. She tried to regain her breath as she looked up in time to see Klaus swallowing her juices. After a couple of minutes, she was good for another round. That had been desperately needed.

Caroline could see the erection he had that was pushing against his boxers.

"My turn," she purred, sitting up and crawling toward him. Caroline put her hand on his chest, and coaxed him to lie down. It was her turn to straddle him now, as she took the chocolate bottle and drizzled the syrup down from his chest to his navel. He tried to watch her for as long as he could, but she heard his head hit the floor as soon as her lips touched his chest. His hands tangled into her hair as she licked the sweet sauce from him, cleaning him until not a sign of chocolate remained.

The moans that her tongue elicited form him made her grin as she continued peppering kisses down his body. Her fingers slid gingerly over his skin, trailing down his sides until they reached the waistband of his boxers. Caroline dragged them past his feet, releasing the strained length from its uncomfortable prison. She tossed the boxers away, and began drizzling chocolate over his hard-on.

Caroline wiggled down until her mouth met his chocolate covered length. Klaus groaned in ecstasy when her lips took him whole, her tongue sliding up and down as she cleaned him thoroughly. His hands ran through her blonde locks, encouraging her to gain a little speed. She obliged willingly, bobbing up and down until she could feel his body go rigid under her. He shook violently as everything spilled into her mouth.

She made sure to meet his gaze before swallowing it all. Klaus managed to look completely undone by the sight. Caroline smiled, licking any excess from her mouth. After Klaus had gathered his composure, he sat up and brought her lips to his.

"Look at that…you _are_ all patched up," he said, that raspy voice making a beautiful return.

"I told you," she smiled.

"You certainly did. I think to make up for it…we should go clean ourselves off immediately," he said slyly. She caught on, standing up and dragging him with her toward the shower.

"Can you slam me up against the wall again?" she asked hopefully, wiggling her eyebrows as she did. He only laughed.

"Got a kick out of that, didn't you?"

"I like when you act rough. You just never do." Caroline went into the walk-in shower beside her tub, and turned the faucet on. She had to adjust the temperature until it was just right, otherwise it would be boiling hot or freezing cold.

"Caroline, I don't want to hurt you. I thought you knew that."

"I get it, but how long before you trust yourself with me? Before you trust me enough to know that I would tell you if you hurt me? Because guess what?"

"What?" he asked. Klaus stepped into the shower behind her and shut the door. Caroline turned to face him as the water began soaking her hair for the second time that night.

"_I _trust you. I trust you not to hurt me. You can control that beast in you, Klaus. I know you can. I don't think you're even capable of hurting me. You just need to have faith in yourself," she said with certainty. Caroline shook her head and reached for the strawberry shampoo she had used earlier.

She understood it to a point. To have done all the things he did, and then be rough with his girl could be a difficult transition. But Klaus couldn't always be worried about breaking her. She wasn't this fragile china doll to be displayed on a shelf. This wasn't even all pertaining to their sex. How were they supposed to do anything else if he was always afraid of hurting her? He had to trust her enough to know she would say something if he was. And most importantly, he had to trust _himself_. Klaus needed to know he wasn't some monster that should be feared. He wouldn't hurt her.

Right as Caroline turned back around to face Klaus, she felt herself being slammed against the shower wall in a very familiar way. Only this time, there was no arm against her throat. Instead, her hands were pinned to the wall with Klaus' hands, and he was staring at her with a feral intensity she hadn't seen before. It was the biggest turn on. God...she was awful.

"Are. You. _Sure_?" he asked, his voice low, and very severe. Klaus wasn't joking around with this. She nodded.

"I'm _sure_. I trust you. Now you need to trust yourself. We'll never know the limit if we don't test it."

Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, he nodded in agreement. His hands intertwined with hers against the wall as he roughly brought his mouth onto hers. Since Klaus had his body pinned against her body, and the steam from the shower continued to fog the clear shower door, she was feeling rather dizzy. Oh _yes_! Caroline was practically giddy with excitement. Her body was already tingling again, anticipation rising low in her belly.

If she had thought Klaus had been a sex god their first time, she wasn't sure what to call him this time. Should she call him a sex beast? No…he was _her_ beast.

Klaus sucked on her bottom lip, licking and nipping until she opened her mouth wider for him to get his tongue inside. Her tongue danced with his, the two fighting for dominance. Eventually, Klaus won over. Hell, Caroline decided she was just going to enjoy the ride. It's what she wanted, so why not enjoy the fruits of her labor?

His fingers untangled from hers, and ran down her sides, then her thighs, stopping as he met the spot right under her knee. Klaus hitched her leg up around his waist, rubbing her ass before giving it a good squeeze. He was marking his territory, trailing rough fingers back down her thigh as he continued to passionately lay claim on her mouth. Her arms went around his shoulders while her hands raked through his wet curls. She would always be his.

The thought caught her slightly off guard. Always was a long time to be somebody's at all. She wondered if it was just a lust filled statement, made only because everything about Klaus was covering her body. But then she knew it wasn't. This weird, and wondrous relationship of theirs was like none she had ever had. Klaus would always be different from the others she had been with. And he would always have her heart.

Caroline's head rolled back as Klaus' mouth moved it's way down her jawline, and then to her neck. His kisses, mixed with the growing temperature, sizzled with the fervor of which he was administering them. Since her eyes were closed, she hadn't expected his hand to come to her face, and demand her attention.

His eyes were asking her if she was ready. Caroline nodded her head, saying she was indeed ready. She was very ready. She _wanted_ to submit. Klaus nodded in acknowledgement before she felt him inside of her.

With one leg still hooked around his waist, he began moving in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Her hands gripped his shoulders with an iron tight grip, unsure of how strong she would be after this.

His pace began to quicken, forcing her to literally mewl from the impact. His hips glided in and out of her without wavering, his breathing becoming heavy as he kept her body pinned to the wall. She didn't dare buck her hips, no matter how badly she wanted to. Klaus' full lips found hers once more, requiring more attention as he continued pumping his length inside her.

Caroline's grip tightened when he didn't slow down, and she felt the edge coming closer and closer. She moaned into his mouth, her noises of pleasure and bliss being muffled by his all consuming mouth. It was obvious Klaus didn't plan on slowing down until she had released at full force. Or he did. Caroline wasn't sure who would orgasm first.

Finally, that sensation erupted through her core as she felt herself grow weak against Klaus. He held her up though, aware that she had gone over. Klaus continued pumping, not slowing down as he tried to orgasm next. Caroline rode out her waves, breathing heavily as Klaus continued his rough pace. She felt him tense, and his head pull back so that he could place his forehead on the wall next to her head. Caroline ran her fingers along his back, and that was all it took to help him reach his peak.

Klaus came with a guttural moan, releasing for the second time that night. Caroline stroked his hair as he recovered, placing sweet kisses on his shoulder until he was breathing normally again. He pulled away and placed his forehead to hers, caressing her cheek gently while her hands rested on his chest.

"Are you…okay?" he breathed, no doubt checking that he hadn't done any damage or gone too far. She only smiled.

"That was…oh _god_ that was amazing!" she exclaimed happily, unable to contain her giggles. Caroline saw a hint of pride in his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on…let's get washed up."

They spent the rest of their time in the shower washing each others hair and body, cleaning all of their sex and chocolate mess up. When everything was spotless, she turned the water off, and stepped out with him. After drying each other with languid movements, they dragged themselves to the bed.

Caroline flopped down on it immediately after putting clean panties on, while Klaus bent down and started looking for something in the very bottom drawer of her dresser.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him with confusion.

"Looking for…ah, these," he said, pulling out two of his shirts. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where were those earlier? When did they get there?"

"I brought them over some time ago. We always sleep over, so it made the most sense to have some extra clothing."

"Right…" she trailed off; catching the big gray shirt he tossed her. Caroline put it on, wondering why she hadn't looked there earlier when searching for something sexy to wear. Once she had his shirt on, Klaus was already pulling out boxers from the drawer, and putting them on as well. She threw her hands up in surrender and got under the covers. For gods sake was she _that_ blind?

Klaus chuckled at her display. She then watched him make a trip around her apartment to turn the lights off, and check to make sure the door was locked. After that, he walked over and crawled into bed beside her. Caroline was pretty sure their escapades had gone on until late. What was it now...midnight?

"I think I'm going to sleep really well tonight," she murmured as his arm snaked around her waist, and brought her closer to him.

"I believe that makes two of us," he whispered next to her ear.

Caroline brought his hand to her chest, kissing his knuckles softly. Her eyes began to flutter shut from exhaustion, but all she could think about was the warm body behind her.

"Caroline?" his voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, rubbing her thumb lightly over his fingers until she felt herself fall asleep. Caroline still managed to catch his words to her before weariness won out. It made her smile, even while sleeping.

"Trusting me."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for chocolate sauce! Hope this met expectations. I try to find a balance when writing smut, since I would like my fics to stay on the site. So sorry if it's not as dirty as you would like.**

**More fluff to come!  
**


	28. Family Gatherings

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Caroline vaguely registered the sound coming from the door as she turned on her side. Did something fall off a table?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Caroline," Klaus mumbled from beside her. Ah yes. Morning-after-sex bliss. That's what she was feeling.

"Mmm?" she groaned in response.

"Door."

"No thanks."

"Not a question," he yawned, moving a little beside her.

"Caroline?" a voice came from the other side of the door. It was Elena.

"Go away!" Caroline shouted, putting the pillow over top of her head.

"That never worked in the past, and it won't work now," the other girl retorted.

Caroline moaned and looked at her clock. It was two in the afternoon. Eh. She'd done worse.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Make it stop," Klaus whined.

"No you," Caroline argued, searching for his body with her feet. When it met with a squishy surface, she realized she had found his fabulous ass. Working her way up a little to the small of his back, she pushed with force. There was a loud _thud_ soon after.

"Caroline? Are you okay? I heard something," Elena asked with concern.

"Ow," Klaus muttered, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Fix it," Caroline grumbled, referring to the knocks. She immediately took up the free space on her bed, and burrowed into the sheets.

"No," he said curtly.

The knocking had stopped at this point, and Caroline thought for a split second she would get some peace and quiet. At least, until she heard tiny clicking noises coming from the direction the door would be in. And then that door was swinging open, and a couple of footsteps could be heard entering her sanctuary.

"Thanks," she heard Elena say.

"In my line of work, lock-picking is practically second nature. Think nothing of it," she heard a second, more unexpected voice, reply. Caroline forced one eye open to see Elena with a carrier that held three coffees, and Elijah standing right next to her.

"It's okay…come in," Caroline said sarcastically.

"I knocked," Elena reminded her. The brunette began taking the coffees out, and placing them on the table.

"Niklaus…I'm surprised. You're normally an early bird. Unless that's changed?" Elijah asked, taking a seat in one of Caroline's chairs.

"Busy night," she heard Klaus say simply. Caroline smiled to herself. Yes, it had been very busy indeed.

"Ah. Details aren't necessary then," Elijah said nonchalantly. Not a shock he would be completely mature about two people obviously having sex the night before. It was getting hard not to adore the oldest Mikaelson.

Caroline would have gotten up then, but she realized that all she had on was a shirt of Klaus' and underwear. She turned to Elena with a helpless expression.

"Elena," she sang a little, "would you please get me some shorts?"

Elena just rolled her eyes before digging through Caroline's drawers for a pair of cotton shorts. She tossed them to Caroline. Then she went and took a seat beside Elijah, sipping her coffee carefully. Caroline shimmied on her shorts while under the cover of her blankets, getting up afterward and grabbing the coffee Elena usually brought her.

"There are four packets of sugar in that. I think it's how you like it," Elena said knowingly. They shared a grin before Caroline turned back to Klaus. Elijah chuckled gently beside her.

"I believe you tuckered out our poor Niklaus last night," he said, amused by Klaus' unwillingness to move. Caroline smiled with pride.

"I think I did. And I was expecting Elena, but how come you're here Elijah?" she asked curiously, taking a seat across from Elijah. He shrugged.

"You said to be here by six, but I thought I'd come and socialize before then. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely. If Klaus were moving, I know he'd be happy to see you," Caroline said, smiling at her newest friend.

"How did you sleep last night, Elijah?" Elena asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Wonderfully. Sleeping in an actual bed after years of cots and make-shift hammocks was like paradise."

"Especially when you're sleeping on silk sheets," Caroline giggled.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me if they weren't. I look forward to staying with Klaus, even though I'm sure I'll be on his couch."

"At least it's a sofa bed," Caroline said optimistically, "So it'll work until we can get you a real bed."

"We?" Elijah said with an amused grin. She smiled sheepishly, taking another sip of coffee to keep from saying anything else. Maybe it was too early to be presuming she would be a part of the shopping process. It might be brotherly bonding time. He didn't seem upset or anything though, so maybe she could go with them.

The three of them turned toward the pile of human on the floor beside her bed. He was starting to stir, slowly getting up and stretching his arms above him. Klaus turned around, and was caught slightly off guard by the audience around him. Caroline giggled as he got up and walked toward the table.

"I got you a coffee. I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just left it black," Elena told him. He waved his hand dismissively.

"That's how I like it," he said groggily, grabbing the cup and chugging half of it down in one go. Show off.

Klaus then walked over to kiss Caroline on the top of her head, and moved to sit beside of her and Elijah.

"What's on the agenda for today again?" he asked through hooded lids.

"Breakfast for dinner. Everyone's coming over, so look presentable."

"I've had a very _long_ week…I think I could get away with this very outfit if I chose to," he said with a nod.

"Would you change for me?" she asked innocently, giving him her best set of puppy-eyes. Caroline watched as his resolve crumbled, and he got up.

"Fine…I'll go get ready," he said as he got up, with his coffee, and headed out the door.

"But Klaus…" she trailed off because it was too late. He was already out the door. Was he heading for his place or the coffee shop? Elijah stood up quickly, following behind him.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs," he said as he hurried out the door. Caroline and Elena went into a fit of giggles.

"What did you _do_ to him last night?" Elena whispered conspiratorially. Caroline just shrugged, feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline said. She got up to go get ready for the day ahead. Seeing Klaus so undone in the morning was a fantastic start to her morning though, she had to admit. Or afternoon...whatever. It must have been a good sign.

Elena suddenly seemed to remember something as she reached into her pocket.

"I almost forgot," she said, "I got this earlier."

"What is it?" Caroline said, picking up the note Elena had passed to her.

"Read it," the brunette said, barely able to hold her excitement. Caroline eyed her warily, but opened the note. Her eyes scanned over the words a few times, trying to digest what it was saying. And what was enclosed with it.

_Heard your shop was going under. Thought a donation would help out a little._

_-Anonymous  
_

"Is this a check for-"

"Yes!" Elena said, jumping up and down in her chair. Caroline covered her mouth.

"That's enough money to keep the café going for…hell, for as long as you want!"

"That's not all. The owner told me this morning that _I'm_ now in charge. She was planning on calling it quits soon so she could go traveling, and she was going to pass the position to me. Caroline…I get to run the coffee shop now! I've already done all the paperwork!"

Caroline squealed as she tackled Elena for a hug. How was this even possible?

"Are you sure? Is this real? Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes to everything! Caroline…it's really mine. The shop is mine," she breathed.

"Well…we have to tell Elijah and Klaus immediately! We need to celebrate this!"

Apparently, their dinner that night would double as a celebration. Elena was getting something she had wanted for a long time. And Caroline couldn't be happier for her.

* * *

The time before six had mostly been spent conversing between the four of them. Elena and Caroline had gone to the store too, gathering ingredients for the night ahead. Damon was in some business meeting until five. Matt was working at his bookstore, and Rebekah had gone to visit him. Tyler was who knows where, trying to avoid any contact with the group. She wondered how dinner was going to be if he couldn't even face Klaus or Elijah. Had he not done his part to show that he wasn't a threat to them?

At around five, Elena and Caroline began baking and cooking furiously in her kitchen, creating a variety of breakfast items to choose from. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bagels, toast, oatmeal, sausage, hash browns, bacon, muffins, yogurt, fruit, orange juice, milk, coffee…literally everything a person could imagine for breakfast was there. There were going to be a _lot_ of people, and Caroline wanted a large assortment. Elijah had said he would eat any kind of pancakes, just as long as he got some with bacon. She had decided to make plain ones, chocolate chip ones, and blueberry ones.

Basically her kitchen was a mess. But quite frankly, she didn't care. Klaus would tease her occasionally about not being tidy, but she ignored him. If he wasn't going to help, then he wasn't allowed to have an opinion on the state of her kitchen.

Elijah sat patiently at the table, his eyes never leaving the preparations that were underway. He had the tiniest of contented smiles on as he watched them flip pancakes. For a man in his early thirties, Elijah was full of little quirks and surprises. He had this calm, mature, and intelligent air to him practically twenty-four/seven. Yet, during moments like this, a more…what was the word? It couldn't be innocent. Elijah was about as innocent as Klaus…which wasn't very. He had killed a lot of men in his time. Klaus said he was quite a charmer with the ladies too, and was definitely not a virgin. So whatever word she was thinking of…it wasn't innocent. Yet, it somehow was. That boyish grin was genuine, and she didn't know how else to describe it.

Caroline thought a lot of it had to do with being away from home for so long. Elijah was strong, physically and mentally. In the short amount of time she had known him, Caroline had grown nothing but respect for the older and honorable man. But how would she have been afterward? Would she have been like Elijah, who simply craved for homemade dishes, and a warm bed to sleep in? Or would she have been more like Klaus? Broken and lost because everything had been torn from her?

It really made a girl think.

She shook her head, trying to clear all negative thoughts from her mind. Everyone was safe, and that was the important thing. Walker and Kane were dead. And the facility was destroyed. They would never have to deal with any tropical imprisonments ever again.

The room slowly began to fill with people as Caroline and Elena began setting plates onto her table. She had to add an extra section to the table to make it bigger, which thankfully made room for everything.

Damon walked in, tossing his jacket on the couch before walking up behind Elena and giving her a hug from around the waist. Elena smiled and patted his hands that were hooked around her.

Next to come in were Matt and Rebekah. The two had become quick friends over the past week. Rebekah helped comfort him while he mourned his brother, sharing her feelings on how it had been when she thought Elijah had been dead. Rebekah even told Caroline that she had wanted to ask Matt out on a date, but thought it too soon after everything. Between Carter's death, and her break-up with one of Walker's henchmen…the timing just wasn't right. Caroline felt for Rebekah, but figured it would only be a matter of time before the two were dating. Matt showed painfully obvious signs of returning her feelings. He was just too shy, or nervous, to act on them.

The very last person to come in was Tyler. This didn't come as a surprise to Caroline. Of course he wouldn't want to be there, but Caroline had asked him to be. Tyler needed to be okay around Klaus. She didn't like her boyfriend and best friend fighting. Even if the reasons behind the tension were understandable. Tyler was afraid of getting his neck snapped, and Klaus was afraid he wouldn't get to snap it.

It was all really wonderful. Really.

Klaus eyed Tyler dangerously, but Caroline put a hand to his cheek, making Klaus face her.

"Behave," she warned him. His gaze never changed, but he stopped staring at least. She would take it.

Caroline watched Damon unhook himself from Elena's back, and walk over to sit on the couch until dinner was ready. She hesitated for only a moment before rubbing her hands together to clean off the excess food. There was still something she had to settle.

Damon eyed her suspiciously when she slowly sat down next to him. She grinned timidly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hello, Barbie," he said, that normal sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Um…could I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he said with a smug little smirk. She gave him a helpless look, really wanting him to cooperate. Caroline was afraid Damon was going to freak out on her and get angry. He saw the serious expression on her face though and waved for her to continue.

"If I told you something…would you promise not to get mad?" she asked in a hushed tone, so that no one else would hear her. Damon looked utterly confused.

"Well…no. Spill," he demanded. Caroline sighed and began to fidget a little.

"Okay…um…everything is under the floorboard?" she tried. Damon just raised an eyebrow and blinked a couple of times. He looked at her like she was insane.

"No comprende, senora loca!" he said, his eyes wide as he shook his head at her. Caroline took a deep breath before trying again. She had to know if it had been real.

"Everything that you're looking for…is under Stefan's floorboard," she whispered.

That had gotten his attention. His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"What are you talking about?" he asked seriously, all playfulness that was previously in his voice now gone.

"Whatever it is that you're looking for is under his closet floorboards. Stefan put it there when he got into a fight with your father because he was afraid your father would trash it when they were talking about his career."

Damon looked at her skeptically. "How do you know if I'm looking for anything or not?"

"He told me you were," she confessed. Damon didn't show any emotion as he watched her. Caroline could see in his eyes though that he was getting pissed. It was even more apparent when he leaned closer to her.

"If this is some _sick_ joke," he hissed, the unspoken threat looming in the air as he sat close to her. She shook her head violently, her eyes watering a little.

It hadn't been a dream. It had been real.

"It isn't. I would never do that to you."

"Sure," he scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm serious!"

"How am I supposed to know you aren't just eavesdropping on me? Or Elena, since you have no reason to be at my house that late at night."

"Because I don't know what you're looking for. I just know you're…wait…eavesdropping?" she asked, confused. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"He hears you," Caroline said distantly. Now it all made sense. Why Stefan wanted her to tell Damon all of this.

Damon still talked to him, and Elena didn't know.

"What?" he spat. She turned to him with sad eyes.

"Do you talk to him still? Stefan? Is that what this is about?" Damon sat up straight, his emotions finally giving him away. He sighed, rubbing his forefinger and thumb over his eyes.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. "Before bed. When Elena isn't in the room with me. It's a stupid routine, and I don't want her to think differently of me for it."

"Routine?"

"I do it every night," he scoffed, looking down at the floor, "I go outside, look up, and tell him about my day."

"Do you ask him about where his stuff is?"

"…Yes."

"Damon, what are you looking for?" It would have been nice if Stefan had told her, but maybe this was for the better. Now Damon could be sure she hadn't overheard his conversations with Stefan.

"His old journals, so that I could read them. And…"

"And what?" Caroline persisted. Damon sighed, like he was giving away his deepest and darkest secret.

"A stuffed bear of his that he gave me. We were young. It was right after mom died. I got into an argument with our dad, and he left the house infuriated. I went to my room upset, and Stefan followed behind me. He gave me the stuffed bear in his hands, and told me to keep it, in case I ever needed a friend. And I…_laughed_," he said with disgust. Damon was obviously horrified by his past actions.

"What happened after that?"

"I threw it across the room like it meant nothing," he laughed humorlessly. "So Stefan picked it up, told me I could have it whenever I wanted, and left. Now that I want it…I can't find it. I ask him where it is every night, and every night it's the same response. Nothing. Nothing…but silence."

"Damon, he hears you," she repeated. He shook his head.

"Sure. Whatever you say," he said, waving his hands like he was tolerating her notions. Caroline didn't give up though. She had promised Stefan to do this.

"Look, I wasn't privy to specifics, at least not until now. But he said everything you're looking for is under his closet floorboards. I'm guessing this includes journals and said bear."

"How do I know you're not just pulling some location out of your ass? How am I supposed to believe that he kept that bear for all these years?"

"Because he also said you have nothing to be sorry for."

Damon's eyes widened. He had to know she was being honest. She hadn't known what he was looking for. That had to be proof, right?

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded by her words.

"He said you had nothing to be sorry for. He said he always hears you. He said that most importantly out of all of this, is that he loves you. And no matter how many arguments you two got into, that never changed."

Damon stared out into space. His eyes were a little watery, but he never once shed a tear. He began to nod his head slowly.

"And how did my dear, baby brother pass this on?" he asked, finally looking up at Caroline. She smiled.

"When I was unconscious after being admitted to the hospital, I had a…unique experience."

"How unique exactly?"

"Let's just say I have an angel watching over me. We all do," she smiled. Damon's mouth gradually formed a smile, as he started laughing quietly. In an uncharacteristic gesture…he pulled Caroline into a hug. She was taken aback at first, but she regained her bearings quickly and returned it.

"If his stuff isn't under the floorboards…I'm going to rip your pretty little clothes to shreds." Caroline smiled.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

The two broke away, and Caroline could see he was still smiling. He gave her one last pat on the shoulder before getting up and walking over to where Elena was finishing her table setting.

"Everything okay? What were you two talking about?" she asked sweetly, putting the last bowl of food on the table. Damon shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. On our way home," he said, placing a kiss on her head before helping to pull her chair out. Damon gave Caroline a knowing look, and she smiled. Good. He needed to confide in Elena. Caroline knew her friend would never judge Damon for his nightly routine. In fact, she would probably encourage more of it. But Elena would never, ever make fun of him for it. His worries were silly, but considering this was Damon she was talking about…it made a little sense as to why he would have them in the first place. Stefan had told her enough to get a hint of what their father was like to him.

Caroline joined the rest of the group, giving Klaus a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a chair and sitting down. He followed suit, taking the chair next to her.

Once everyone was seated, Caroline clinked her glass of Orange Juice with a knife, and gave everyone a delighted smile.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet. Thanks to everyone for being able to make it tonight. Hope you enjoy!"

With that, she sat back down, and watched as everyone began going for plates and bowls. Caroline caught sight of Tyler, being rather quiet. He was never quiet. She sighed, unsure of how to get him to open up. This couldn't go on.

"So Tyler, how has your mom been? Have you heard from her?" she asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"With all the money he has, she must be doing wonderfully," Klaus chimed in. Tyler glared at him from across the table.

Oh this was just going swimmingly.

"I knew you of all people would understand," Tyler said sarcastically.

"Klaus…"

"Right. What would the crazy man know about anything? Oh yea…I know not to lie to my friends about my job."

"That would imply you _have_ friends," Tyler retorted.

"Tyler!" Caroline said horrified. Oh god she should have just kept her yap shut.

"Treading on thin waters, mate," Klaus threatened.

"Klaus, look I know Tyler lied to me, but it's not like I've forgotten okay? I'm still upset about it. But he's also my friend. I can't shut him out completely."

"Technically…I didn't _lie_…" Tyler added.

"What do you mean? Of course you did," Caroline said, utterly confused by what he was getting at.

"I mean…I did _tell_ you I never killed Elijah…"

Caroline's eye twitched. He considered _that_ being honest? Those might have been his exact words…but it wasn't what he had been_ suggesting_. He had let Caroline believe Klaus was making wrongful accusations. Was this supposed to be a poor attempt at a joke?

Damon and Matt looked anywhere but at the two fighting, knowing very well that Tyler had crossed a line, and they felt sorry for his impending future. Elena and Rebekah just looked as if they couldn't believe he had said that. Elijah was completely oblivious as he put in another forkful of pancakes.

Before Tyler had time to dodge, Caroline flung scrambled eggs at him. She smiled. Maybe it wasn't just Klaus who had some leftover anger at Tyler for lying.

"Oh look…you have a little egg on your face," she quipped.

Tyler nodded his head a couple of times, a humorless smile spreading across his mouth. He took a glob of oatmeal and reached over the table, smearing it on her face with his hand.

"And you have a little oatmeal on yours," he came back with.

The two stood up instantly, facing each other with a challenging look in their eye. Unexpectedly, Caroline saw Damon standing up, jelly slowly falling down his shirt. Elena was giggling beside him. Rebekah followed soon after, putting whipped cream on Matt's face. They all sat silently for a while, looking from one person to the other.

Within seconds, it had become an all out food fight.

_Everyone_ was getting up from the table, grabbing their respective pieces of ammo. Be it a bowl of oatmeal, some syrup, or even a plate of waffles. Caroline grabbed a big cup of blueberry yogurt, running to take coverage behind the couch.

She dared a glance around the couch, trying to gauge where everyone was. Damon had nailed Rebekah in the face with a pile of strawberry preserves. He stuck his tongue out, but was then met with a ton of oatmeal.

Caroline turned when someone came running up behind the couch to sit down next to her. It was a smiling, and strawberry covered Rebekah.

"This was the best idea I think you've had in a long time," Rebekah chuckled. Caroline shook her head.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I just…had to get my anger out."

"Well…I think it's working. Even Tyler doesn't look grouchy anymore," she observed, looking over to the boy stalking Elena. Caroline smiled as he popped up over her bed to throw hash browns at Elena, but was met with syrup over the head from Matt.

"I guess. Did you see where Klaus went?" Caroline asked. She looked back around the couch. This time, she noticed that no one was left at the table except for Elijah. He had his feet propped up; one crossed over the other, and was still eating his pancakes. Anytime a speck of food touched him, he simply flicked it off before going back to his bacon and pancakes. His mouth was quirked into a smile though as he watched the proceedings in front of him. Elijah was enjoying himself.

But that still didn't answer her question about where Klaus was. He wasn't sitting with Elijah.

"I don't know. This doesn't seem like his kind of game."

"I didn't think so either," Caroline said dejectedly. Rebekah gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't be discouraged. It's just who he is. And you should be happy right now. We're in the middle of a food fight, and Elena got the café! You should be having fun."

"I know. And you're right, it's just…wait…I never told you that," Caroline said, narrowing her eyes. Rebekah blushed, looking away embarrassed. Caroline's face lit up.

"It was you! You're the anonymous donor!" Caroline exclaimed in a hushed tone. Rebekah only shrugged.

"Busted, I guess."

"But why?"

"As a thank you for saving my brother. I know it means a lot to you and your friends, and I knew it was close to closing. I…wanted to show I appreciate everything you've gone through," she admitted quietly.

"But Elijah saved me just as much as I saved him. There's no need to-"

"I wasn't talking about Elijah," she told Caroline sincerely. They both looked at each other, and Caroline realized what she was saying.

"Oh. But Rebekah-"

"I know you didn't do it for something in return. That's why I wanted to help. You were the one person to help my brother out when I couldn't. You got through to him when no one was able to. You saved Nik from himself. And something as simple as helping to keep that shop open was the least I could do."

"I don't want Klaus to think I did it for anything though. I love him, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I don't want you to think you have to buy my friends and I anything to be in our group either. You're our friend too." Rebekah nodded, and then giggled.

"I'll tell Nik what I did, okay? And thank you. Really…thank you," she said seriously. Caroline wondered how many friends Rebekah actually had. She gave the youngest Mikaelson a quick side hug.

"Anytime. And to properly initiate you, Elena and I will take you shopping with us. If you can survive that, you can withstand anything this group throws at you." Rebekah laughed, and nodded her head before maneuvering herself to make a getaway.

"It's a deal. I'm looking forward to it." With that, Rebekah crawled toward the place Matt was attempting to hide. Almost as soon as Rebekah had left, another body took her spot. It was Tyler.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked. His voice was worried, and she couldn't help but feel deflated.

"No…well," she paused, smearing some yogurt on his cheek, "Okay, now I'm not mad anymore."

Tyler chuckled, bringing her into a hug and making sure to wipe some of the yogurt off onto her.

"I am _so_ sorry. I never meant to jeopardize our friendship. I just got scared."

"I get it. I do. But you can't keep clashing with Klaus. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah are with us now. Everyone else has accepted them."

"Caroline, I _shot_ Elijah. It makes for awkward dinner conversations with the three of them."

"Does Elijah look pissed about it still?" she asked, pointing to the man who was still eating at the table. Tyler shook his head.

"No, but Klaus is. And I don't blame him." Caroline shrugged. Klaus honestly had every reason to be. But she wanted the fighting to end.

"Well, leave Klaus to me. It'll take some time, but he'll come around."

"Caroline…I think I'm going to Mystic Falls for a while."

"What?" That had caught her off guard.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls. Just for a couple of months to see my mom. I think it'll give you and Klaus the space you need, and the time I need with her. I want to make up for what I've done, and even though I shot Walker, I think this is the best way to go about it. I see how much you love him, and I see how much he loves you. I just want you to be happy, Care. And I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Tyler…I don't want to lose you either," she said quietly. It was true. Now that she felt her anger had completely dissipated, Tyler leaving for Mystic Falls made her upset. But like he said, it was only for a couple of months. And he did need to see his mom. Maybe it was the best thing to do for now.

"I love you, Caroline. And I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too, Tyler. I am happy. So go see your mom, and when you come back, I'll be waiting with open arms."

Tyler gave her one last, heartfelt grin before hurriedly going over to the kitchen. At this point in the fight, everyone was starting to use more than breakfast items. They had started to raid her refrigerator for other foods. Caroline still had her blueberry yogurt at least.

To get away from the crowd, she crawled over to her door, and quickly went out into the hallway. Caroline closed the door behind her, and looked around. Now, where was Klaus? He had to be outside, because there wasn't a sign of him in her apartment. She jogged up the stairs, wanting to see if he had gone to his place in an attempt to escape the mess below.

She knocked a couple of times, but no answer. Hmm. Caroline hadn't seen any movements outside her window, so he wouldn't be on the fire escape. She kept her yogurt close; unsure of when he would pop out. Why did he have to go pout somewhere? He could have at least told her he was leaving.

Caroline continued walking up the stairs, keeping an eye out for him in case he happened to be around a corner. How had he slipped out so quietly? Well…it _was_ Klaus. It shouldn't be that surprising she guessed.

It wasn't until she rounded her third corner that she felt herself being grabbed, and pinned to the wall. Her yogurt cup went flying as her hands stuck to the wall she occupied. Klaus' hands slid up her forearms, not stopping until his fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled.

"Why did you leave?" she smiled, not fazed at all by the fact she was pinned to a wall by her boyfriend.

"Well," he said, wiping a little oatmeal residue from her chin, "food fights don't appeal to me. Besides, it was getting a little too tense for my tastes."

"Still, you could have told me you were stepping out. And you need to try and get along with Tyler."

"He shot my brother, sweetheart. A man doesn't forget something like that."

"He shot the very man who hired him too."

"Not quite convinced of his intentions."

"He's leaving town," she added. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Tyler is leaving for a couple months. He wants to see his mom, and he wants to give us space. He knows you mean a lot to me, and that I want everyone to get along," she said pointedly. Klaus sighed, putting his forehead to hers.

"I want to try, Caroline. I do. But-"

"No buts. Please…for me? Take these two months that he's gone to get used to the idea of him being around, and then at least try getting along when he gets back. Please," she pleaded.

It was all she could think of doing. Plead with him to get used to Tyler. No matter how many times they went over this, it always came back to the same problem. She wanted the fighting over with for good this time. Klaus seemed to have given in, nodding his head as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll try. I will really…_try_ to tolerate him."

"Thank you," she smiled, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't thank me yet. I said try."

"I have faith you'll do beautifully," she laughed. He smiled, stroking her hair softly.

"As long as you have faith in me."

Caroline grinned shyly, taking his hand and tugging him back downstairs.

"Come on, we better get back before my place looks like a restaurant threw up in it."

Klaus chuckled, bringing his arm around her shoulders lazily as they walked back downstairs. She leaned in to him a little; reveling in the glow the day had brought her. No worries. No problems. No nightmares...well, yet. No deaths. Her biggest obstacle that day had been dealing with Tyler and Klaus. And now that was on it's way (hopefully) to an end. Her newest obstacle would be cleaning her apartment, but she would take that to psychotic commanding officers and watery prisons any day.

Her and Klaus looked at each other when they reached her door, preparing themselves for the sight behind it. Caroline slowly opened the door, and smiled at everyone.

Oh had she been right. Her place looked like a disaster. But it was calm on the home front while everyone sat together watching a movie on Netflix. Elena sat in front of the couch with her head curled up to Damon's chest, while her feet sat atop Tyler's lap. Rebekah and Matt were sitting nervously together on the couch. Matt kept looking at Elijah, who was completely transfixed by the movie. Caroline giggled, bringing Klaus over with her to the floor so they could lean against the chair Elijah sat in.

When they had settled, she felt Klaus put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He planted a kiss to her hair, and rested his cheek against her. Caroline could feel the small smile on his lips as the movie went on.

"I don't get it," Elijah began calmly, waving a piece of bacon around in the air, "Why does everyone think this Laney is so unattractive? I think she's quite stunning."

"That's because the douchebags in this movie are…that," Damon finished lamely.

"Shut up," Elena and Rebekah said in unison, enthralled by the movie. It didn't take Caroline long to figure out why they were watching a romantic movie rather than an action packed one.

"This is stupid," Tyler muttered.

"Is not! Now be quiet, Zack is about play with the hacky sack on stage," Elena said, hitting his leg with her foot. He opened his mouth in a silent cry of pain, but he didn't talk after that. Caroline heard a chuckle deep from within Klaus' chest, and she smiled. He would never admit it, but she knew this was all he wanted. Klaus had his family with him, he had a small gathering of new friends, and it had been a few weeks since his last hallucination or flashback. If she didn't count the minor one at the hospital when she first woke up.

For the first time, Klaus was being accepted into a group. They knew who he was, and they still didn't mind him being around. Caroline knew that was more than Klaus had ever hoped for. And if she had anything to do about it…he would always feel that way.

Caroline would always make sure Klaus felt wanted.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, the movie they're watching is She's All That =P  
**

**And guuuuuuuys. The end is near. Like...next chapter near.**

**It is both a sad ending...and a beautiful beginning =)  
**

**Next chapter, we have fluff, we close up any loose ends in this story, we introduce some new characters, and we set up for the next fic (which is still currently not titled) ;)  
**

**See you all real soon for the ending of Torment!  
**


	29. Visitors

**A/N: Okay, I lied! I split this last part into two chapters. We have fluff, new characters, and loose ends hopefully being tied up in this one.  
**

**And I feel I should address the problems with Tyler before I continue. Everyone's going to have a different opinion on this, which is actually pretty cool, but I just want to straighten some things out real quick so you all know where I'm coming from, and aren't left thinking I'm just making these guys seem out of character. Because I promise you, this problem isn't going to just go away, even though Caroline is trying to make peace with it.  
**

**I don't condone what he did (that's why I had him do it), but you guys have to realize also that Caroline has been best friends with him for about twenty years. That time doesn't just disappear suddenly because of what he did. She doesn't agree with how he made Klaus look, but she kind of just wants to keep the peace between everyone. So of course she's going to try and forgive him.  
**

**Tyler didn't lie out of evil either, but fear. I love all the different opinions though. I didn't want to just make a problem that was black and white. There is supposed to be some gray matter in this one.  
**

**Explanation over. Enjoy the chapter! =]  
**

* * *

A month passed since the big food fight in Caroline's house. It had been hell cleaning it up, but with Klaus' help, she managed to make it look nearly spotless again. The couch still had stains on it, but she viewed them as memories. Every time she looked at it, she remembered that night. Her apartment wasn't that posh to begin with. It fit in with the décor.

Tyler was still away in Mystic Falls, visiting with his family. Caroline had said she was over what he did, but every time Klaus had a bad dream, she felt her anger come back. What was she supposed to do? Caroline wanted everything to be over with, but Tyler had lied to her. They had always been open with each other. And it wasn't even the lying that was the real problem. He had made poor Klaus seem like a delusional ex-soldier.

Her heart was torn, and it was the worst feeling in the world. That was no exaggeration either.

She still had a month though. There was still a month left for her to figure out what to do. Klaus still hadn't forgiven him, and he wasn't anywhere close to doing so. How was she supposed to live with them in harmony if those two were still in a war zone? So many questions left, and still so few answers.

In the past month, that wasn't all that Caroline had been occupying herself with though. When she wasn't thinking of what to do about Tyler, she was actually enjoying her time with Klaus. They didn't have to worry about the yelling as much. At night, they would stick together and she would help him through any problems. She had taken away all the weapons, and any other reminders of his past life. The less he had to look at from his past, the better chance he had at recovering.

Elijah and Rebekah's frequent appearances helped Klaus a lot too. It helped to remind him that his family was alive and well. It helped that Elijah was in his apartment most nights with a bed of his own now. They were all becoming a family. Even Matt could be considered a part of that family at this point. Rebekah and Matt had been dating officially for about a week. Caroline was happy to see Rebekah with someone who didn't have a secret identity as an evil crony. It made their life seem almost normal.

All of that had brought Caroline to where she was now. In the middle of June, she was still teaching her yoga classes at the studio across from the coffee shop. Only this time, instead of just Elena being in her class, Rebekah had joined as well.

The blonde was even better at poses than the brunette. There was always a small competition between Elena and Rebekah to see who could follow Caroline's instructions better. As hard as Elena tried, Rebekah always managed to win out. Caroline couldn't help but giggle at them. Poor Elena. It was all in good fun, but Caroline knew Elena always pushed herself to do her best. To know that Rebekah was a natural at yoga always steamed Elena.

They had been doing a supported headstand when Caroline checked the clock, and saw that it was time for class to be dismissed. She eased herself out of the pose, and stood up cheerfully.

"That's it for today everyone! Don't forget to keep practicing!" she smiled, watching everyone file out with their mats shortly after. Elena was still in her pose.

"Caroline…I can't get out of this," she deadpanned.

Caroline chuckled, and was about to walk over when Rebekah beat her to the punch. She helped Elena get out of her pose, while Caroline watched. The blonde offered her a hand, and Elena gratefully took it.

"Thanks Rebekah."

"Not a problem. I had a hard time with that one at first too. It gets easier."

"She's right, it just takes time," Caroline smiled, gathering up her mat.

The three girls turned their head when they saw three men walking out from inside one of the other classrooms. To their surprise, it was the studio owner with Klaus and Elijah. Elijah was talking animatedly to the owner, while Klaus walked beside him with his hands clasped behind his back. The owner was enthralled by whatever Elijah was going on about. He laughed, smiled, and seemed completely taken with the eldest Mikaelson. Caroline watched the interaction with interest.

Not long after the three had stepped out, the owner shook Elijah's hand, and waved to Klaus, before greeting the three girls shortly and walking outside. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Elijah simply smiled.

"Elena, Becca, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee? I need someone to explain this 'Words with Friends' game that the owner mentioned to me," he said. Elijah patted Caroline on the shoulder as he passed by her, a smile still on his face. And then he walked outside. Elena and Rebekah looked at each other, and then Caroline, before grabbing their stuff and following Elijah.

Nope. Nothing suspicious was going on at all.

Caroline turned to Klaus, who was wearing this sheepish grin.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little business, sweetheart."

"What kind of business?" she asked skeptically, walking toward Klaus to put her arms around his waist.

"The kind that discuss a job. A job that comes with a paycheck."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Wait…what?

"I can't take donations from Rebekah all the time. I have a reason to start earning my keep," he said, stroking her cheek affectionately with his thumb. Was she hearing him correctly?

"You mean…you got a job?"

"Elijah and I got a job. We'll be teaching self-defense classes together. He does the explaining, and I do the demonstrating."

"Klaus! This is wonderful!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. What better place to teach self-defense than in the city that never sleeps? And who better to teach it's citizens than the two toughest men she knew? It was perfect.

"It's not going to pay a lot, but at least I'll be completely separated from mother and Mikael. And I think others would benefit from what only I can offer," he said sincerely. She smiled, burrowing into the crook of his neck.

"Who cares if it doesn't pay a lot? This is terrific, Klaus. Really. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, love," he said softly, rubbing small circles on her back as he held her close to him. Caroline could understand why Elijah had to work with him. Klaus had been doing better at talking, but he was far from ready to take on the world. He was only just now opening up to the group. If he wasn't on a job, like he had been back at the facility, his quiet nature came back. Now that he didn't have any more missions, Klaus was slowly trying to acclimate to his surroundings.

"We should celebrate!"

"Caroline…" he warned her playfully. She started dragging him to the door.

"Fine, we'll wait on celebrating."

"There's something else I want to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Would you mind taking lessons from me? I need to practice my demonstrating after all. And it would make me feel better knowing you could protect yourself."

Caroline smiled, nodding her head without hesitation. "Yes! I mean…not that I need the lessons, of course," she giggled. He laughed.

"Oh of course not. You just _let_ me put you against the wall instead of fighting back," he said sarcastically. She hit him on the chest.

"Maybe I just _like_ it."

"I'm _sure_ that's the reason you don't pin me as well," he smiled smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see the others. You can teach me later." He acquiesced, smirking as he ran to her, and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled, putting her arms around his neck and letting him carry her out the door.

Klaus didn't put her down until they were in the café, and walking over to the couches where Elena, Rebekah, Matt, and Elijah sat. Guess Matt had finished his shift at the bookstore. Caroline plopped down beside Elijah, Klaus sitting down beside her. Elijah was concentrating on his phone.

"That's not a _word_," he said, sounding appalled. Elena giggled.

"It is on here."

"Who in the world ever uses that in their vocabulary though? It's two letters and yet you've just gotten forty points."

"That's how you play it."

"Well, this is ridiculous. Scrabble is a lot more sensible than this," he said, putting his phone away and shaking his head. Rebekah chuckled at that.

"That's just the only game you can win, brother," she teased.

"I disagree. I was also excellent at Clue," he said with pride, "But these new games are simply rubbish. They don't make a lick of sense."

"You just have to get the hang of them," Elena comforted.

"Whatever happened to the classics?" Elijah sighed.

Caroline was about to comment when the little bell rang over the door, indicating a new customer. It was Damon, and he didn't look happy at all. He stormed over, grabbing a chair and turning it so that he could lean on it's back. He buried his face in his arms. Elena sat up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"My job," he replied, his answer muffled by his arms.

"Damon…what exactly _is_ your job?" Caroline asked. All this time they spent together and she still didn't know.

"I work on Wall Street. I thought you knew that," he said, lifting his head up and giving her a perplexed look.

"Ah," she breathed. The money, the suits…it all made sense now.

"What happened at work? Did you get fired?" Elena persisted.

"No. That would be too easy."

"Would you stop beating around the bush and just tell us what happened?" Rebekah said with obvious impatience. Damon scowled at her.

"Shut it, princess. I got an assistant, okay? That's what happened. They forced me to get an assistant."

"How awful that you got someone to do whatever you want. Not a leggy enough blonde for you?" Rebekah commented sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, no. And I prefer brunettes." Elena gave him a disgusted look.

"Right here!" she said, hitting him on the arm.

"I'm not apologizing for that!" he retorted.

"Damon, focus. What. Happened?" Caroline asked, trying to keep him on track.

"The company hired some guy to be my assistant. He has to shadow me until he gets the hang of how things work."

"That doesn't seem so bad. Just spend a day with him, and come home. Teach your young padawan how the stocks work, Yoda," Caroline teased. Damon glared at her.

"If only that were possible. However, he's taken the 'shadowing' just a little too literally."

"What do you mean?" Elena pushed.

"I mean he followed me! And I can't get rid of the little parasite!"

As if on cue, the little bell to the café rang again, and a man around Caroline's age strutted in. He had short, light brown hair, and a smug smile that could compete with Klaus' own. In fact, the man seemed to get a rise out of all three Mikaelson siblings as he walked in and grabbed a chair, copying Damon's movements.

"You can't lose me that easily, partner," he said cheerfully.

"Kol?" Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah all said unison. Kol waved happily to them, as if nothing was out of place.

"Well _hello_! It's been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been? Hell, I thought you were dead Elijah! We got fucking zombies on our hands now?"

"Kol, why aren't you with Abigail in England?" Elijah asked calmly. Kol seemed to become a little saddened at the mention of this Abigail.

"Mum passed away a couple days ago. So dad shipped me here, and offered me a room. Found the job with my buddy here all by myself. Lovely place New York is. The number of beautiful women I've seen without a man on their arm though is almost criminal. Speaking of which, who are these attractive ladies with you?" he asked, eyeing Caroline and Elena with equal interest. Caroline felt Klaus' arm go around her shoulders. Damon grabbed Kol by the collar.

"They're off limits," Damon threatened. Kol shrugged, unfazed by his words.

"Alright, no need to get all pissy over it," he said nonchalantly.

"How do you know him?" Caroline whispered to Klaus. He leaned in toward her ear.

"Step-brother. Abigail was Mikael's wife before he met my mother. I don't enjoy his company."

"He's a little obnoxious, but he seems harmless."

"Just wait…you'll learn better soon enough," Klaus said ominously. Well that was comforting.

"So what are we doing? Is this what you do after work? Do all the girls come here?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Damon looked at him for a couple of minutes, then promptly buried his face back in his arms. Kol shrugged and looked around like a child in a candy store.

"No matter. Now tell me," he began, turning toward Elena with a very serious expression, "how did Damon manage to snag a catch like you? Personally he seems like a perfect grump to me. You'd do much better with someone more fun and carefree," he remarked suggestively, giving her a wink. She furrowed her brows.

"How did you get to be Damon's assistant exactly?" Elena wondered. Kol popped his collar.

"Well…I happen to be a computer genius. I can get into anything and everything. Including those files on Damon's computers that have naked pictures of you, dear."

"What!" Elena said, blushing. Caroline's eyes widened, alternating her gaze between Kol and Elena.

"Ha!" he said excitedly, wagging his finger at Elena, "I knew there was a little minx in you! I've never been through Damon's files! _Yet_…anyway. I have incentive to do a little snooping now."

Kol was suddenly falling to the ground, as Damon's arm remained extended in the direction Kol had been sitting.

"If I find any trace that you've hacked my computer, I will report, and _fire_ you. Pervert."

"Ah you can't hurt me, boss," Kol said, jumping back into his seat as if he hadn't just fallen on his ass. Caroline buried her head into Klaus' shoulder, not sure if she wanted to sigh in exasperation, or bust out laughing.

The bell over the door rang again, and Caroline looked back up. What next, circus animals? Then again, Kol kind of had that covered.

Two girls walked in, their heels clicking in sync as they glided to a table near the window. One woman might have looked like Elena, had her long hair not been in loose curls that cascaded down her back. And she would have resembled Elena more had she not looked like she could kill someone by only staring. She carried herself with a deadly grace that Caroline envied a little. Why couldn't she look that badass walking into a run down coffee shop?

The girl's friend was around the same height as she was, but her skin was a soft brown, and her hair was as black as the night. Her long hair was also in loose curls, hanging carelessly off of one shoulder. She didn't seem as intimidating as the other girl was, but still fierce in her own way.

Caroline concluded that she didn't want to mess with either one.

They were both dressed rather seductively. Not attire Caroline would have chosen for a coffee shop run, but maybe they were going somewhere after. The Elena look-a-like wore a short dress that accentuated her long legs when she crossed them. The other wore a dress that displayed her curves in an alluring manner. Caroline almost couldn't stop looking. She wanted to pull off dresses like that.

Caroline was pretty sure the drooling Kol just wanted them. Period.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, getting up from his chair and walking over to them with an overly confident stride. Caroline was close enough that she could hear their conversation when Kol sat down with them.

"Did it hurt?" Kol asked, placing his chin in his hand.

"Go away," the brown haired beauty said curtly, never meeting Kol's eyes.

"But you didn't let me finish," he said, feigning hurt.

"Don't. Care," she responded.

"May I at least have your names? Please…please let me have your names," he said, laying the charm on thick.

"Will you go away then?" the brunette asked in exasperation.

"I'd do anything you'd two ask of me," Kol said suggestively.

"Katherine. This is my roommate, Bonnie. Now leave."

"Katherine and Bonnie. What beautiful names. Tell me-"

Kol once again found himself on the floor. This time, it was because of Bonnie's forceful shove. Katherine smiled with amusement as she continued scrolling through her phone. Kol only looked up in awe.

"I like a woman with spunk. I will never forget you, Bonnie. You may have forced me to my ass…but it was my heart you wounded," he said, making his words sound like a Shakespearean recital. Bonnie only rolled her eyes.

"Go before I'm forced to chip a nail," she spat.

Kol growled at her like a tiger, winking before he came to sit down next to Damon. Elena slapped him across the shoulder before getting up.

"I'm going to make sure you didn't run my customers off," she sighed, walking over to the table Kol had just left.

"I was only making friendly conversation," he said, not seeming to understand what he had done wrong. "That Bonnie…she has stolen my heart. I will make it my week's goal to woo her."

"And should your mission fail?" Caroline asked. Kol raised an amused eyebrow.

"That's cute. You think I'll fail," he scoffed, waving a hand as if his goal were nothing. Caroline was sure it would be more of a challenge than he was anticipating. She turned to Elijah, but whatever she had been about to ask left her when she followed his gaze.

He was staring fondly at Katherine.

"Oh Elijah…you can do _so_ much better," she whispered.

"Now Caroline…I would have thought you'd be the last to judge a person by their looks alone," he whispered back.

"But…I…" Caroline stuttered, and then huffed. Well, he had a point.

When Elijah continued admiring her from afar, Caroline leaned in closer to him.

"I heard her say that her name is Katherine."

"Katherine? Hmm. She is certainly a vision to behold."

"Go talk to her," Caroline encouraged. Elijah shook his head.

"Now is not the time. They are busy, and my dear brother Kol has already prepared them for the worst. They won't be very open to more introductions." Caroline gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder. She leaned back so that she was against Klaus' chest, and she felt his hand come around to hold hers.

Yet another ring came from the bell, and Caroline wondered why so many people were interested in coming to the coffee shop. It must have been a big night for going out or something.

Caroline hadn't expected to see two sharply dressed soldiers walk inside.

Everyone in their group turned to Elijah and Klaus then as the soldiers marched over. Their expressions never changed as they approached the couches. Klaus went tense underneath Caroline, and Elijah immediately stood up.

"If the pictures I've seen are recent, you would be Elijah Mikaelson?" one deep voiced soldier asked. Elijah nodded.

"That is I."

"I'm General Hughes, and this is Lieutenant General Wilson. It is an honor to meet you son," the man said, his voice instantly taking on a much friendlier quality. Elijah nodded once, acknowledging the compliment.

"I'm afraid I can't return the honor. My brother and I have not had the best experience with the marines, sir. We're a bit wary nowadays."

"I'm aware," the man said sympathetically. "We're actually here to see your brother for that very reason."

Klaus' hand tightened around Caroline's, and she knew he was scared. How could he not be? Thankfully, besides all the people Caroline had seen walk in, there weren't any other patrons. Good. In this case, the less people, the better.

"Son," the man started, turning to Klaus, "is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"No," Klaus said, not as pleasantly as the other man had asked.

"We wish to speak to you about a subject that relates to Walker, and I'm afraid this is a matter of utmost importance. May we please talk?"

Elijah quickly surveyed the coffee shop, and nodded toward the back. "There is an empty booth back there. I don't wish for Niklaus to leave my sight."

"Understandable," Hughes agreed, turning back to Klaus, waiting for his answer. He considered for a couple minutes, before answering.

"She comes with me," Klaus replied unexpectedly, referring to Caroline. She whipped back to face him, and he was serious. Hughes hesitated.

"These matters are rather private-"

"She knows everything there is to know about me. If you want to speak with me, then she comes along. I think I've been through enough to be allowed that request," he said seriously. Hughes considered this, and eventually nodded.

"If you'll follow me then?" he asked, marching to the booth Elijah had indicated. Caroline got up reluctantly, allowing Klaus to take her hand and lead her to where the two men sat.

Why did she have this gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach suddenly?

* * *

**A/N: Tiny cliffhanger, but it's the last one I get to give you guys for this fic! I already have the last chapter written, so it won't take long to get out.**

**The next chapter will be the set up for the sequel my dears. What could possibly be in store? =]  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	30. It's Never Over

"What's all this about then?" Klaus asked when they had finally sat down across from the two marines.

"We are very aware of what has become of Walker and his 'experiment.' When we let him go, we had no idea it would escalate to what it did. We thought without our support, his plans would fall flat. After we found out about the facility exploding in Thailand, we realized the fatal error on our part. For that, our military owes you a great apology."

"You aren't upset about my field trip then?"

"No. In fact, we owe a thank you for your services. We would never have let it go on for so long had we known about it sooner. Which is also why we've come to see you."

"Walker is dead though. What is there to see me about?"

"But the group that funded Walker is still out there. We found these papers in the remains of the facility," he said, sliding over a cream folder with charred papers inside. "Not everything was ruined. We found enough to get us started."

Klaus eyed him suspiciously, but took the papers. He opened the file and let Caroline read along with him.

"Project Typhon?" Klaus asked with confusion.

"That was what he named it all. Kane Ashmore would have been a success had it not been for you. But the group who funded Walker had planned on using his super soldier as a personal assassin to any and all of their enemies. They are a crime organization that is very powerful, and very dangerous. Son, the secret company you were a part of, before Walker's fall to insanity, was created for this very reason. To take people like them down."

"I know where this is going," Klaus said, closing the folder, "and you can get yourself another man. I've been out of the marines for years."

"You're the only one with the qualifications for the job. The soldiers we have in the company now are only rookies. You and your brother are the only true veterans with the skills to complete the job. And _you_ have trained more than your brother. This mission is top secret…and we need _you_."

"You're asking a hell of a lot from someone who has already gone through plenty."

"That's why we plan on rewarding you handsomely," he said quietly, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and sliding it across the table. Klaus picked it up and turned it over. Caroline's eyes widened at the amount of money they were offering. Klaus had stopped breathing momentarily.

"That's…"

"Enough to keep you happy for the rest of your life. If you survive, we'll happily leave you alone."

"Your words inspire such confidence," Klaus said quietly, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Why can't you just reward him for taking care of Walker? Why does he have to do one more, life-threatening task?" Caroline asked, her anger getting the better of her.

"Because sweetheart," Klaus said, glaring at the gentlemen, "that would be much too selfless."

"I have the safety of this country to worry about. It is _my_ job to take care of any possible threat to the people, and to my soldiers. I can't risk another man being taken like you were. This group would use the soldier to kill anybody they so chose to. This man would be broken enough to agree to it. Project Typhon needs to end completely, and the only way for that to happen is for this group to disappear. If they don't disappear, they'll find another man to train their assassin. They have the resources to do it. Now I need you to understand the importance of this. Think of all the innocent people that could die because someone decided to snap their fingers."

The silence afterward was chilling, and Caroline couldn't help but be a little scared. So…after all they had gone through…it still wasn't over?

"Tell me more about this group," Klaus finally said, his voice hushed and almost inaudible.

"Klaus!"

"It's okay, love…I just want to see what they have planned for me. I'm not agreeing to anything yet," he said seriously. Hughes nodded, and passed another folder of papers over to him.

"They're known as The Five. A seemingly small group of criminals, but they have more power than you could imagine. All five have resources, guards, and wealth…the means to do practically anything they want. Right now, that happens to be Project Typhon. They want a personal assassin to kill whomever they wish. You saw the power Kane possessed, and the will to go through with whatever was asked of him. These people are dangerous. Another facility hasn't been set up for training, but it won't take them long to figure out Walker is out of commission. They'll find someone soon, and we want to stop them before that happens."

"End violence by committing violence," Klaus scoffed before continuing, "Who exactly are The Five?"

"A group of four men, and one woman, who are scattered all over the world. Two are in the United States, and three are across the seas. Kill them, and everything else will fall. They lead through fear and power. Without them, all they control will crumble."

"All of this is wonderful, really," Klaus said sarcastically, "but wouldn't the news catch on when very powerful leaders start to fall dead?"

"That's the advantage we have. They work behind the scenes. While well known to us, the public doesn't know about their extracurricular activities. Kill them, and the only thing the people will notice are the amount of people who _aren't_ being killed." Klaus nodded slowly.

"How do you expect me to kill them?"

"That's entirely up to you. Whatever method fits the situation best. All expenses will be paid. If you need to acquire outside assistance, that will be included in your payment."

"Are these papers about them?" he asked as he flipped through the pages. Caroline noticed a picture at the top of each page, and figured that must be the members.

"We gathered all the information we had about them. Everything you need to know."

"How about a summary while I scan these," Klaus suggested, never taking his eyes from the papers.

"The first member is Shane Sullivan. He's here in New York, and probably the first target you should take out. A wealthy man who likes to make appearances at all the high end parties, balls, fashion shows, and big events. Despite all his discreet crimes, he won't be hard to find."

"Will they all be easy to find?"

"Mostly. As I said, the public doesn't know about their hidden agendas, felonies, and murders. They hide in plain sight."

"Who's the next target?"

"Connor Jordan, located in Las Vegas. He owns a chain of casinos, and does mixed martial arts fighting on the side. He's a physically intimidating opponent who is capable of taking his enemies out without need of another man. Probably the one member who wouldn't be hurting should they not find another subject. He's killed most his victims himself."

"Sounds like a riot," Klaus commented. Caroline leaned into his shoulder, reading as flipped to the next page.

"Third member is Alyssandra Durand, located in Paris. She is well versed in hand-to-hand combat, five different languages, and can easily disguise herself. She is very cunning, so you'll have to watch yourself in Paris. Rumor is she's working on…experimental drugs, for her guards, and for this new assassin. I can't stress enough to be careful around her."

"Duly noted."

"Dante Antonelli, the fourth member of The Five, is located in Rome. He's more of a businessman. He's a fat cat who enjoys his meals and women. My suggestion would be a quiet kill, and trust me, no one will miss him."

"And the last?"

"The last is going to be the toughest to take out. Viktor Reznikov is located in Saint Petersburg, Russia. He's a man with many hired guns, and who is physically capable of taking his enemies out as well. The number of businesses he owns is an unfathomable amount, and his place is crawling with guards. He likes to make a scene, and could easily be spotted in public. Whether you would decide to make his kill a public event or a quiet matter is up to you."

Klaus sat quietly, thinking over everything they had just heard. She didn't want him to do this. It was insanity. Lives were at stake, but so was Klaus' life! It was selfish to only be thinking about him, but what about all those people who could be targeted by The Five? What about them?

"I need a night to think it over."

"Fair enough. Please," Hughes said, taking a business card out from his pocket, and handing it to Klaus, "call when you decide. We won't force you to help, but we hope you thoroughly consider what is on the line, and your reward for completing the task. Thank you for your time, Mr. Mikaelson."

Caroline got out of her seat when Hughes and Wilson did. Klaus followed close behind her. The two stood straight and saluted Klaus, who returned the gesture. As soon as the two walked to the door, and were outside of the coffee shop, Caroline turned to Klaus.

"This is going to sound really selfish…but please don't do this."

"Caroline, you heard him. This isn't over. Not with The Five still out there. Project Typhon will continue until they're gone. Crimes and murders will continue until they're dead."

"But what will happen if _you_ end up dead? I can't handle that."

Klaus looked hurt at her words, like he was torn between complying with her wishes, and doing what he thought he should do. Caroline felt bad for asking such a thing of him, but hadn't they done enough? Hadn't they gone through enough?

"I need to think on this tonight…alone. I'm sorry, Caroline. But I can't just ignore this. Tell Elijah not to come up tonight. I'm sure he can stay with Becca at mother's for one night." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the stairs in a hurry, files in hand.

She walked back to the group with a dazed expression, not quite sure how to take what just happened. Elijah came to her first, looking at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? What did they want?"

"They want him for another assignment. He doesn't want to see any of us tonight while he thinks it over," she breathed. Elijah furrowed his brows, slowly finding his strength to bring her into a hug. Caroline couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

This was going to spell disaster.

* * *

Caroline paced in her living area while Elijah sat on the couch. She was waiting for it. After he had said he wanted to go up to his apartment by himself, she knew it was only a matter of time then. Elijah had agreed.

"Relax, Caroline. We're here if he needs us."

"But what if it happens and we can't stop it? The ones he's had since you came back have been _mild_ compared to the episodes he used to have. But this is a whole new territory for me. What if he regresses back to what used to happen? What he used to see?"

"Well, I'm here to remind him that I'm alive. You're here for every other possible reason, or bad dream he might have. I've never seen someone handle him so well. If I can't help him, then you can. And vice versa. Okay?"

"Right…right we'll be able to help him one way or another."

She still couldn't make herself sit down though. Her legs felt like jelly and she just wanted to hold Klaus. Caroline didn't want him to push her away. How was he supposed to travel the freaking world? How was she supposed to handle him being gone? Oh god, oh god, oh god. She was going into a panic. She needed to calm down. Caroline walked over to one of her windows. Still nothing.

"Caroline…"

"I can't calm down, okay? How is this even a plausible form of action? I'm having separation anxiety from my boyfriend and he hasn't even left!"

"Klaus is a big boy. If he wants to accept this, he will. We can't stop him."

"But he shouldn't accept! I know there are other people involved, but I'm selfish. I don't want to lose him. He's going to leave, and I won't be certain he'll come back!"

"He's survived this long. I don't think there's much he can't take."

"This is insane," she said, looking at the clock. He had been up there for four hours. Four hours by himself and not a peep. This was good. This was very good. He might not have an episode. Nothing would happen. He would prove that he could go a night without needing-

A growl ripped through the silence as she heard glass shattering. Her eyes snapped to Elijah's, and they both ran to the door. Shit, shit, _shit_!

They paused upon reaching his front door, not sure how to proceed.

"What do I do?" she whispered frantically. Elijah grabbed her arms gently, trying to calm her.

"Calm down. You've brought him back before, and you'll do it again. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Right…okay…" she took deep breaths. Caroline had been there for him before. He had just never gone back to his old ways when Elijah had come back. So what was going on now?

She reached for the doorknob, and found that the door was unlocked. She carefully opened it, peeking around the corner before entering.

Klaus was pacing, his hands rubbing together as he started wringing them together. He was in another world, fighting off whatever demons he was currently fighting. The files were spread out over the counter top. He must have been looking through them. Those damn things caused this.

As soon as he heard her footsteps, Klaus was on alert, holding a knife in his hand as he pointed it at her. She held her hands up in surrender, but he continued pointing it at her, his arm shaking. It was obvious by his red eyes that he had been crying.

"It's me, Klaus. It's Caroline," she said softly, not moving forward. Mostly to make him see she wasn't a threat, but also because her feet were frozen to the spot she was standing in. His eyes roamed wildly about as he tried to register what she was saying.

"It's never over," he began babbling, "It'll never be over."

Caroline knew immediately that he was talking about Project Typhon. Hell, she had been thinking it all night. No matter how much they did, it never seemed to be over. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes it will be," she tried soothing.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? How do you know it'll stop? I have to do it! I have to do it…"

"You don't have to do anything. It can be over right now. It doesn't have to keep going."

"Don't you get it?" he asked, seething with anger, "I have to! If I do it, I can support her. If I do it, she can live the life she deserves. The life _you_ deserve," he corrected himself, as if he wasn't sure which wording was right. She closed her eyes.

Klaus was talking about her. He was talking about the reward.

"You can support her…_me_…with your self-defense classes. You don't have to be rich to give me a good life." She realized Hughes had good intentions and everything, but she really wanted to kick him in the groin right now for bringing this back onto Klaus.

"She doesn't deserve this hell hole. She deserves a place worth calling home."

"I'm okay with this being my home!" she said exasperated. Caroline turned back around to Elijah, who was watching through a crack in the door, waiting in case she needed his help. She gave him a subtle nod, conveying that she was okay. With his usual perception, he nodded back, understanding what she wanted. He was gone within a second.

"But she shouldn't be!" Klaus yelled back.

"But I am! The only thing I'm not okay with is the man I love going off alone to do something that is obviously hurting him."

"I have to do it," he repeated, but his confidence was wavering. The knife lowered just an inch. She stepped forward just as much.

"No, you don't."

"I can't bring her though. I can't lose her. I have to do it. And I have to do it alone." Caroline stepped closer.

"Take me then. Take me wherever you go, because I don't want to be anywhere you aren't. I've become a little dependent upon you over the year it seems," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't budging, however.

"I can't…" She stepped closer, about a couple of feet from him.

"You can. Take me with you. I'll be with you every night. I won't let you break."

"I'm already broken," he said quietly, the knife lowering a little more. She moved closer.

"No, you're not. You're a man who has been to hell and back. But you have friends now. You have your family back. You don't have to do anything alone. If I can't make you stay home, then at least take me too. Let me help you do this."

Caroline moved close enough now to gently put her hand on his. He jumped a little from her touch, but the knife lowered completely. Klaus set it slowly on the counter, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Me too. But at least we'll be scared together."

Klaus quickly went to his knees, suddenly too weak to hold himself up. Caroline followed behind so that she could hold him to her. She cradled him to her chest while he took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, shaking a little. She stroked his hair gently.

"It's okay. A lot has happened. It's a lot to take in."

"It's no excuse. How can they expect me to do this when I can't even keep myself together?"

"I'll be with you. That's how. If you're going to do this, then I'm going with you."

"But Caroline-"

"Don't argue with me," she said, adjusting herself so she could lean against the wall with him, "just…don't argue with me."

"Fine…I won't," he said, defeated and completely worn out. "But we have a lot of training to do if you're going to stay with me."

"So I get a head start on those self-defense lessons?" she smiled.

"I think it's moved pass self-defense. I need to teach you how to fight."

"Klaus, I think I can-"

"I'm teaching you how to fight," he said with finality, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "You're going to learn before I take you anywhere. I always thought I knew what it meant to be tormented when I remembered Walker and his fucked up ways, but they were _nothing_. They were absolutely nothing compared to seeing you on that hospital bed, and knowing you might not wake up. _That_ is torment."

Caroline leaned in closer, if that was even possible. She was glad she had listened to Stefan that day. "Okay…I'll let you teach me. But can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Do you promise you'll always come back to me?" she asked quietly, putting her cheek to his head. Be it mentally, or physically…she needed him to come back to her. Caroline had come back for him and her family. He needed to do the same.

"I do. I promise."

She smiled. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Can we…stay here? I don't think I'll sleep well tonight."

"We can stay here as long as you want." He nodded, leaning back into her.

"Thank you."

The rest of the night, they stayed like that. Against the wall, sitting silently until the sun rose into the pink and purple sky, lighting the living room up with its morning glow. Of course, they eventually did fall asleep. Klaus had first, and then Caroline followed closely behind. It was a surprisingly peaceful rest, considering the phone call that had to be made the next day.

They would be ready for it though. They would get rid of The Five, and finally, they would end this vicious past Klaus had. They would be free to live together in peace, because Caroline never imagined her future without Klaus. Not anymore. When she dreamed, he was sitting on the porch with her, watching the grandchildren play. And they would get to that day, because Caroline and Klaus always survived.

No matter what life threw at them, they would get through it. With their friends, and their family…they would survive.

They would fight until the end to be with each other.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe the end is here! What is this?!**

**Oh goodness. Where do I begin? I guess I should ask if this has set up for the sequel well enough. Everyone ready for a little traveling? Ready for more action and Klaroline badassery? Are Klaus' hallucinations and nightmares going to resurface more now that he's being put back into the battlefield? Predictions for what their trip will bring? How does everyone like our three new characters? I'm pretty sure Kol, Katherine, and Bonnie will be making more appearances ;)**

**To respond to a lengthier guest review I got, I just wish to say I love you, whoever you may be. You are right about it all. And I never meant to sound like I was attacking anyone either or getting touchy because of a couple opinions, if that's how it came across. I only wish to clarify my intentions. I'm just happy people are willing to leave me any kind of review at all, and tell me their opinions. =]  
**

**I hate that this fic is ending, but I'm so happy I get to continue the story. I have an attachment to this one.  
**

**Now, tell me what you guys thought of Torment! What were your favorite parts? What do you want to see more of? What do you want to see less of? My brain is already turning with ideas for the next one, which is still title less. If anyone follows me on tumblr, I'll be sure to keep everyone updated on what's going on, and when I think of a title. Feel free to send me an ask too if you're confused about something, or just have questions about what is to come!  
**

**And I hope I'm sticking to Klaus' PTSD fairly well. I don't know anyone who has ever had it, so all I can do is research it to the best of my ability. Everyone is different, and handles it in their own way, so that's what I'm trying to go off of with Klaus. Now that Elijah is back, I think that helps a lot, but the images and Walker's bull crap will remain for a while. How long it will remain is always the question. Please feel free to leave me any helpful advice on tumblr or on here. I don't wish to disrespect anyone who has to go through it.  
**

**I want to thank each and every person who reviewed, followed, and put this in their favorites. Your constant support has been amazing, and it's made me smile on numerous occasions. I would also like to thank Yana (queenofklaroline) for being my beta, and going over all this mess with me so I didn't get anything confused. And I want to thank everyone who took the time to make a graphic for this story! Again, if you follow me on tumblr, I'll put them all together to showcase them. There is just so much talent out there. It amazes me!  
**

**Well...I guess it's time to go. But not forever my loves. We shall meet again real soon. Be on the lookout for the continuation of this fic! I look forward to going on the next journey with all of you.  
**

**I guess all that's left to say now is...until next time =]  
**


End file.
